


The Collection

by XOXOS24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Baby Fic, Children, Cute, Dating, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Kid Fic, Married Stiles and Lydia, Stiles and Lydia have babies, Stydia, i like fluff, married, no set timeline, rarely angst, slices of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 127,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOS24/pseuds/XOXOS24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots, drabbles, and fic-lets for Teen Wolf. This is just to satisfy myself with certain story lines that have not occurred and ones that may never. These will all be Stiles/Lydia paring because they are the cutest thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published by me on FF.net but I have decided to move the story over here. I will continue to update the work on both sites. Also please keep in mind that I started writing this at the end of season two (when I was a lot younger and even worse at writing than I am now) and this was my first real fic so please forgive and weirdness that I have done or will continue to do. (Some of these old chapters are really embarrassing lol! Please be kind.) Sometimes chapters might not be in complete canon with others but I try my best to explain that or to not make it unbearable. Thanks.

Somewhere in a large building on a very ceremonious and important day Lydia Martin stands alone, in front of a large three-way mirror questioning everything. Was she making the right decision? Was this the right time? Did she look okay? Was the photographer catching this moment of distress? Did she pick the right dress? Was the wedding party in their correct corresponding outfits? She huffed out a heavy breath. She knew she was going to have to hide this worried look on her face when Allison returned to the room with her overwhelmingly fantastic gown. She stared at her white underwear and bra clad petite frame, she tried to smooth out her face and relax, but every time she did her brow furrowed even more. Her face began to tense that tears began lightly streaming down her face.

“Okay I have the dress Lydia…oh my gosh Lydia what’s wrong? What happened?” Allison shrieked as she abandoned the white dress on an empty chair. Lydia turned to face her. “Lydia stop this now, the more you cry the more were going to have to fix your make up.” Allison gripped her friend’s shoulders.

“No nothing happened…I just…I just” She felt so bad questioning everything. “I just don’t know if this is the right time, the right place. Is this too soon?” She sat down on a nearby couch in the small waiting room of the venue and looked up at her friend for an honest answer. Her friend walked over and took a seat next to her.

“You love him don’t you?” Allison asked in all seriousness. 

“Well…of course. It’s not him I’m questioning. I’m just worried that this is all rushed and not the right time or place.” 

“Lydia you are in a great place at a great time. No time is going to be better. You’re both basically fresh out of college with jobs already. This is just perfect, there’s no other way to say it.” Lydia smiled softly thinking about her fiancé had found a job at an office building working with computer graphics she had no idea what he did exactly but he loved it. She had just been recruited to a local family practice as a general practitioner. So far she loved every bit of it. She had to nod her head in agreement.

“Maybe I’m just overthinking this.” Lydia said softly, still trying to calm herself down.

“And that’s okay you’re allowed to do that. It is a big deal; you’re allowed to feel anxious. It’s one hundred percent normal.” Allison’s words offered much comfort. “Do you feel better now?” Lydia nodded her head and wiped her eyes dry. “Okay then we better hurry up, we need to get you in this dress and re-do your make up. And from now on, happy tears only.” 

“Alright I think I can handle that.” Lydia said standing and walking back to the gigantic mirror. She took a deep breath as Allison walked over with the dress. 

“So you’re ready now?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Allison helped Lydia get the dress situated and her make up fixed. The whole time Lydia was as calm as she could make herself. She made sure her bridesmaids and groomsmen were all prepared. The wedding party consisted of her father’s seven year old step daughter as the flower girl, Allison as the maid of honor, a friend from college as a bridesmaid, and much to her displeasure Erica as well (her fiancé said it was the right thing to do). She had just rolled her eyes and went along with it. The best man was Scott of course and two groomsmen Isaac and a goofy college friend.

Lydia was suddenly extremely ready for this. Her good friends had just gone down the aisle and she was there with her dad waiting to enter. He leaned over to her.

“You still have time to run you know?” Her dad and her definitely had their rough patches after her parents’ divorce but she had managed to reconnect over the past several years and they were back on good terms, not perfect but good. She knew he knew she wasn’t going to back out of this because of who it was but maybe because anxiety sometimes got the better of her. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. It was bittersweet though, the last time she would be with him as an unmarried girl. But she would still always be his first little, perfect girl.

“Dad, I’m not running.”

“I know.” He said just as the music started and she knew it was her cue to enter. She and her dad took a long, deep breath before the doors opened.

All eyes were on her. The room was only filled with about one hundred and fifty people but all of them were looking right at her. It made her nervous but beautiful all at the same time. But she barely noticed because she was looking at him looking at her in the most loving way possible, adoration and shock spread across his face. Everyone knew she was beautiful but he truly knew that inside and out she was perfect, he always had. 

He was never the kid with the most friends or the most popularity, he was all around clumsy, goofy, and average looking but in the moment that Lydia stepped up to the alter and grabbed his hand smiling, he knew he was the luckiest person in the world. Stiles Stilinski was about to achieve everything he ever wanted out of life. It was the most perfect day of his life.


	2. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just an overview of their wedding day and just some things that were going through their minds. There is some dialogue but its mostly just a day-dreamy overview I conjured up in my mind! Hope you like it, I really do! :)

The day was absolutely perfect from there on out and she kicked herself for ever doubting and questioning her decision earlier in the day. As she was participating in the festivities and having the time of her young life she silently vowed to never tell Stiles of the doubts she had experienced. She knew they were petty and insignificant. But she knew Stiles and he would work himself up and wonder if she was questioning her decision in choosing him. He had always treated her so well and it was always hard for him to grasp the fact that she ever decided to date him, let alone marry him. She knew if she told him he would just feel insecure. There was no need to take such action because her worrying had been over details that didn't include him.

Standing at the alter pledging herself to this wonderful man was something she was trying to really appreciate. She tried her best to commit every little detail to memory so she would always know the greatness and wonderment she felt on this magical day. His eyes were so perfectly brown, brought out by the mauve tie and boutonniere placed on his shoulder. She was so glad she had gone with purple for the accent color. His smile made his whole face light up, he was looking at her in complete awe, like there was no one else in the entire world, let alone the room. She smiled in bashfulness grasping unto one another's hands with a seemingly unbreakable force. When it finally got to the vows the both of them spoke them with such honesty and adoration for one another, everyone in the room knew that this would be a love that would last. Everything was done with perfection, their best friend's handing off the rings. It was just so right. It was finally time for the best part of the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your beautiful bride." The priest announced. The newlyweds smiled at each other in the most loving way. Stiles leaned in and gently cupped her cheek and gave her an adoring, romantic, and chaste kiss as the whole room erupted in cheers and applause. After the kiss Stiles raised is fist in a cinematic, cliché, "I got the girl" kind of way.

"I love you so much Stiles." Lydia said with deep conviction as she looked into her new husband's eyes.

"I love you too, Lyd." He said taking and squeezing her hand as they descended the alter and made their way back up the aisle.

The day and everything about it felt absolutely magical. It felt so amazing to be surrounded by their closest friends and family celebrating the fact that they were finally together. From the ceremony they took the traditional wedding photos with the wedding party and with each other. The ones of just each other were so perfect and intimate; they hardly needed any guiding for the poses. After the majority of the posed, formal pictures were taken the wedding party and the newlyweds were announced by the hired DJ before entering the reception hall.

"And now for the first time as a married couple I would like to announce the entrance of Mr. and Mrs. Stiles Stilinksi!" His stomach fluttered at knowing she was finally his and that he would never have to worry about losing her. The entered through a large set of double doors, embracing the room filled with applause. He leaned over and kissed her for the full effect, the room went even crazier. It felt good to know that everyone was excited, supportive, and happy for the young couple.

Dinner went along fine and so did their first dance together. It evoked so much emotion for the two of them as expected. Early on in high school she would never have guessed she would have dated or been interested in Stiles, let alone get married to him. That really all changed though and now she couldn't imagine not having dated him or loving him. She didn't always know how important he would be to her but she was glad she finally realized. For Stiles however, he always knew. Being in his arms for their first dance was just so grand. Every word of the song they chose fit so perfectly for them.

The hardest part for Lydia was that she could have her father-daughter dance, but Stiles couldn't have one with his mother. The whole time she had planned the wedding she kept thinking about how his mother wouldn't be there to enjoy it. She hated it so much and she would have done anything to let him be able to dance with his mother. Honestly he didn't seem to mind, he insisted on not talking about it, she knew it was a sore subject so she never tried to dwell on it. Maybe all of one time she had gotten him to open up about it and it had been hard. As much as he let it not bother him she just really hoped he was in control of the emotions and she hoped that he knew he could tell her anything he ever wanted or needed to. Even if he did it was still hard watching him stand with his father while she was dancing with hers. She knew how much she loved her parents (even if they irritated her during their divorce) and she couldn't imagine losing one at such a young age and not being able to dance with them. It was just upset and frustrated that she couldn't fix it. Scott did however, lend his mom to Stiles so he could at least have someone that was close to him in some way. Lydia had talked to Mrs. McCall who had graciously agreed. It wasn't the same but it was a close second, both Stiles and Lydia had really appreciated it.

The night still progressed onward on a happy note. The best man and maid of honor toasts were spectacular. Allison's was on the serious side, and of course Scott took the comedic route. He talked about how long Stiles had been chasing after her and wanting to be with her. Because it was Scott there were obviously somewhat sexual jokes but all in all it was still pretty tasteful and nice. Allison's was about how she never saw Stiles as Lydia's type but that he had made her the happiest. All in all both of the speeches were very meaningful and honest. Stile's dad gave a really emotionally evoking speech about how proud of Stiles he was and all of his accomplishments, it was extremely heartfelt. She even saw Stiles tear up when his dad brought up his mother. She had only seen Stiles cry a handful of times, she especially remembered him crying the only time they had ever broken up. It was early in college over something stupid and it didn't last long, but she knew by the tears in his eyes that he loved her and couldn't stand to think about losing her. His made a joke or two to lighten the mood but still it was very true. She was so happy he had made the speech for Stiles' sake.

Later on they cut their elegant wedding cake and being Stiles he had to smash the cake in her face. The old, self-absorbed Lydia back in high school would have be highly annoyed at these antics, but the new Lydia that really was her all along had been brought out by Stiles over the years. He was glad that he was able to bring back the Lydia he had been in love with since the third grade, before her popularity got in the way. The improved, new Lydia was different. And this Lydia took an even bigger piece of cake and shoved it in her new husband's face. He laughed as he pulled her into a kiss, the photographer catching every moment of the event.

As the night wound down and dinner and dessert was consumed the dance floor became very lively. Stiles' goofy side was brought out as he danced oddly with Scott; they were as good and as weird of friends as they had been in high school. Lydia, Allison, and all of their friends danced like crazy drunk people, which most of them were. Her face hurt from the constant smile that was plastered across her face. Lydia had to use the bathroom once, Allison helped her as part of her maid of honor duties as awkward as it was they both laughed the whole time. Lydia was grateful for all of the help her friend did through the day with getting ready and carrying her train anywhere she went the entire night. Allison really didn't mind because she knew Lydia would be doing the same thing for her soon enough. When the girls returned it was time to throw the bouquet. Allison of course caught it and squealed along with Lydia. Stiles patted his friend on the back, who looked slightly nervous but he knew Scott would love to make Allison his, officially.

The night came to a close during one last slow dance between the bride and groom and some of the other guests. They did the fun dances and the emotional ones, but this one was just relaxing. They had made their rounds to all of their relatives and friends catching up with them and thanking them for coming and had finally ended up back in each other's arms. The photographer was capturing the final moments of the night. Her head resting on his shoulder was quite reminiscent as their first dance ever together in high school.

"Did you have a good time?" Stiles asked his new bride.

"Of course I did. I love you so much." She whispered into his hear and kissed his neck.

"I love you too, baby."

"Did you have a good time?" She asked.

"The best time. Seriously this has been the best day of my life." He kissed her forehead.

"Well hopefully it gets even better." She said looking up at him and winking.

"Lydia Martin, are you trying to seduce me?" He teased.

"Well actually it's Lydia Stilinski." She stated as a matter-of-factly. "And what if am?"

"My bad." He smirked; already glad to say her new last name, his last name. "And if you are I might just have to take up on it." He said grabbing her closer and laughing.

"Stiles! Don't ruin that dress with your sex drive! If you do I will rip you apart!" Allison yelled across the room, pointing at him, Scott and his father laughed. Luckily the guests that would be offended had left for the night. The remaining twenty or so were all close family or friends, nothing to really worry about. Stiles immediately let go of Lydia, not wanting Allison to kill him.

"She's not joking, you know?" Lydia giggled. Allison had made her way over to the two.

"If you're ready to go I'll help you out so nothing happens to this gorgeous dress." Lydia nodded, and went with her friend to change into a short white dress with nice things underneath.

"I'll meet you in the hotel room!" Stiles called as they were walking away with a big smile taking over his face.


	3. Excitement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super excited for you to read and review! I love it so much! Please, please, please keep the reviews coming!

It was a chilly, dreary, late October Friday, just about the time the leaves were changing and the air was becoming crisper. It had been a little over a year since Stiles and Lydia's wedding. Stiles was still at work but Lydia was lounging on the couch of their quaint home, enjoying all of the free time her 8am-3pm job offered her. She had been feeling under the weather lately lying on the couch in her cozy socks, leggings, tank top, and one of Stiles' old sweatshirts under a large blanket watching mindless reality television was exactly what she needed. She knew it wasn't the common cold that had gotten her run down though.

Stiles pulled into his driveway in a newer, more ecological and economical version of a Jeep. He saw Lydia's car and silently wished for his wife to start feeling better. Whatever she had caught has come one suddenly earlier in the week, he wanted her to get better as soon as possible. He hated to see Lydia down and run out, although he loved any chance he got that he could take care of her. She was so cute when she was sick and he couldn't help but wait on her hand and foot, she could easily take advantage of that but she was reasonable.

Stiles entered the front door, took off his coat and shoes and placed his keys and wallet on the side table in the small foyer. "Lydia, I'm home." He announced to his wife who averted her eyes and peered over the couch smiling at him.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" She asked kissing him after he plopped down next to her on the couch.

"Really good, I got a lot done. How was yours?"

"It was great, as always. So what were you thinking for dinner tonight?" She asked, suddenly feeling ravenous.

"Well if you're feeling better we could go out to eat if you'd like." Stiles offered.

"Please, could we? I am so hungry." She said in faked desperation, Stiles chuckled.

"So you're okay then? I don't want to take you out into public if you're contagious."

"I'm perfectly fine, I promise." She kissed him on the cheek before standing up. "I just have to change my shirt really quickly and then we can go." She headed up the stairs as Stiles flipped through the channels while he waited. Lydia finally came down in all black boots, leggings, flow-y tank top, and jacket paired with a leopard print scarf. Stiles couldn't help but stare; he swore she got more and more gorgeous every day.

"Are you checking me out Stilinki?" She joked, tossing her purse over her shoulder.

"N-o…no not at all." He was still bashful around her after all this time, she made him weak in the knees practically; it was crazy how much he still strived to impress her.

"Ha-ha sure whatever you Stiles" she said walking over to the couch and standing in front of him, obstructing his view of the TV. "Can we go now, I am super hungry." She pouted and grabbing his hand trying to get him to stand up, he did and yawned tiredly. They went out to eat in the city; they had found that living in a suburb of San Francisco worked really well for them. It was a good place for jobs, but it was the perfect distance from Beacon Hills. Close enough to visit family and old friends, but far enough away from all of the crazy werewolf business. It had been a mutual decision to move that had worked out well. Scott and Allison lived about five miles away and they frequently still had sleepovers as young adults. They were still all very close and the four of them liked it that way.

Dinner was quiet and intimate with the two of them snuggled in to a corner booth at the back of the restaurant. It was a quaint little place with dim lighting that made everything seem slightly romantic. Over the years Stiles had gotten better at playing footsies, although Lydia was still the pro. She loved looking at him and talking about the mundane days they had, calm was good in her book especially after living in Beacon Hills.

"So I have a present for you." Lydia said reaching into and rummaging in her expensive purse. Stiles was interested at what it could be.

"Oh really, what is it?" Stiles inquired, raising his eyebrows in anticipation. Lydia managed to pull out a long white box from her bag.

"Here, you're just going to have to open it and see Stiles." She was becoming slightly giddy, excited to share the gift with him.

"You got me a necklace? That's so….thoughtful" He tried to look for the right words to say without offending her.

"Ugh Stiles, no it's not a necklace! Just open it!" He took the hint and took the lid off of the elongated box and peered in.

"What is it? A white stick?" He asked, brow furrowed with confusion. "Is it a…wait…no" He looked over at Lydia, a large smile spread across her face. "Oh my God!" Stiles practically yelled with excitement. "It's a pre…"

"Pregnancy test!" She exclaimed "and look, its positive." She pointed to the indicated line. She had the largest, proudest smile spread across her face that Stiles had ever seen, other than the day he proposed and their wedding day.

"Really?! This is so great! Lydia, baby, congratulations!" He said leaning down and placing a very romantic and loving kiss on her lips, grasping her in his arms.

"Congrats to you too, daddy." She kidded. He smiled even wider.

"I can't believe this, Lydia; I am so excited and happy." Every part of him was excited; maybe he still needed that Adderall. But she was so glad he was excited, unlike other guys who would be almost emotionless in a situation like this.

"I know, I can't wait to meet our little baby Stilinki. I love you so much and I'm so glad were having a baby together." She laughed, placing a hand on her stomach in a motherly way.

"I am so glad too, this is just wow. This is amazing, I couldn't ask for anyone better to have my baby. I love you so so much Lydia." He said as he placed his hand over hers, feeling her belly.


	4. Afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I'm writing this REALLY short one to hold you over. Last week was homecoming and I have tons of tests this week. But anyways what do you guys think about Colton leaving? Honestly I was a little bit excited because if Jackson's out of the picture maybe there is some hope for Stiles and Lydia to get back together! I really hope so!

Stiles couldn't believe how damn lucky he had somehow become. Here he was awake in bed in a hotel the morning after his wedding. His new wife was sleeping peacefully beside him with a smile lightly brushed onto her face. She had her face buried into bare chest. He honestly never would have thought, even in his wildest of dreams he would be lying here, unclothed in a honeymoon suite with Lydia Martin no, Stilinki. He traced his hand along her arm lightly, it tickled her slightly and she moved even closer to him.

Just looking at her he saw everything he ever wanted and needed. She was his everything. If she jumped off of a bridge, there was no way in hell he wasn't going in after her. Soul mates, tethered together in spirit and in marriage. He never wanted to let her go. He couldn't wait for her to have his children and be a loving and caring mother to them. He couldn't wait to spend Christmases and holidays with her at his father's house around the fireplace. He couldn't wait to surprise her on dates, take her on vacations, go shopping with her. He wanted to do everything as soon as possible but he knew he would have to be patient for most of things. Stiles though was perfectly fine though spending every mundane moment of everyday with the love of his life with the strawberry blonde hair.

She began to stir in his arms and her eyes fluttered opened. She yawned and pressed her face into his neck. "Hey." She yawned.

"Morning beautiful." He kissed the top of her affectionately.

"Last night was fun…." She winked, as he glanced over at her wedding lingerie lying on the floor by the door.

"Most defiantly" He agreed reminiscing about the previous night.

"Round two?" She raised and eyebrow and sat up. Stiles was a tad shocked about her boldness. She was standing in the bathroom doorway. "Are you coming?" She asked and giggled as he struggled to get up.

"Y-y-yes! Oh my God yes!" He followed her into the bathroom before closing the door.


	5. Trapped: Part One

It was all of the whispering and secrets that kept Lydia up at night, left crazy alone in her own mind. Except sometimes she wasn't always alone. On good nights she was disturbed by her thoughts, but on the bad ones she had images and visions of Peter Hale crowded her mind. But in all honesty she had kind of gotten used to it, it was just easier to brush him off and not react or think too much about it. But she was fed up with all of lies she was being fed.

It was a frigid, fall-almost-winter type of night and Allison suddenly had time to hang out with Lydia for the first time in what felt like weeks. As annoyed as Lydia had felt about her friend ditching her lately, she know she needed some serious girl talk, sitting in her room talking to Prada and writing in her diary just wasn't cutting it.

The two were en route to the nearest mall after eating a quiet dinner at a local franchise restaurant just a little bit outside of town. They were in Allison's car when she received a phone call, probably Scott or her father.

"Hey…What's wrong?" Must have been Scott, her 'hey' was way to flirtatious to be anyone else. "What? How did that happen? ...Yeah I guess. Okay I'll be there in a few." Allison quickly hung up the phone and put the car into drive and took off back towards Beacon Hills.

"Holy heck Allison, where are we going, I thought we were going to the mall!" Lydia said disappointed and slightly frightened at her urgency.

"Don't worry about it; it's not a big deal really." Allison tried to fake her statement; Lydia saw right through it and gave her a disapproving look. "Seriously I just need to pick something up from Scott."

"Fine" Lydia huffed and crossed her arms in the most dramatic way possible, a scowl on her face.

"Stiles is going to be there…"Allison teased and Lydia looked out the window quickly trying to hide her flushed face. Something about him made her weak, she didn't know what was going on but she was pretty sure she had feelings for him though, and that was something else that kind of scared her lately.

"So what?" Lydia rolled her eyes. "Why would anyone care if Stiles Stil…whatever his last name is, is there?"

"Because you kind of like him." She stated as if it were obvious.

"No I don't…wait how do you know that? Do other people know that?" She asked growing concern for her position on the social ladder, even though it had already fallen down many pegs in the past weeks.

"No Lydia, no one else knows. I only know because I'm your best friend and know like everything about you, it is kind of me job." She laughed softly as she pulled her small car into the high school parking lot. Lydia rolled her eyes. "Oh and when we go in just…stay by me."

"Why?"

"Just…because, just trust me." Lydia did as she was told, again. She was really fed up with everything though, she knew something was up. She did have the highest IQ in Beacon Hills High. She wasn't stupid or oblivious to things unless she chose to be.

The two girls walked into the dark and eerie looking school on the chilly, foggy night. Allison entered the building with caution and softly calling out Scott's name, Lydia followed her friend as quietly as she could in heeled boots. With a quick glance Lydia saw something in the distance, down the hall, something…not human looking? Whatever it was began to turn around just as she felt herself being abruptly and forcefully pulled into a vacant classroom.


	6. Trapped: Part Two

It had all happened so fast. One minute she was in the hallway staring at something that looked all too real for her comfort level, the next minute she was just trying to catch her breath sitting on the classroom floor.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Lydia practically screamed at Stiles and Scott, annoyance laced in her words.

"Shhhhh! Lydia, just shhhh!" Stiles said putting his hands up signaling her to stop.

"Don't you 'shhhh' me, Stilinski." She protested, Stiles quickly ran over and placed a hand over her mouth, hoping that would at least quiet her down. She became even more annoyed with the situation. All you could hear was her mumbling coming from under Stiles' hand.

"Listen if you just promise to be keep your voice down I'll let go, but only if you promise to be quiet. Do you promise?" He asked not suddenly becoming all too aware he was touching Lydia. She nodded her head slowly.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked in her best whisper-yell voice as he uncovered his hand from her mouth. The three looked at each other, unsure of what to say or even if they did, how to say it. "Spit it out. Please just tell me." She whispered in frustration, eyes beginning to fill with the slightest bit of salty tears. She intended on fake crying if she needed to, but she really had no intention of real tears, like these, coming about. But she let it work to her advantage.

"It's called a Kanima, and it's extremely dangerous." Stiles spilled out without any thought really. Seeing the fear in her face and the tears in her eyes essentially forced him to tell her. She looked up at him from her seat on the ground, in disbelief that he had actually told her something and it sounded like he had plenty more to say.

"What is a…kanima? Wait…no. Is that part of the weird archaic Latin you made me translate?" She said looking towards Allison. She nodded as Lydia tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"And well, the thing is…its Jackson." Stiles breathed out with haste. Lydia grimaced but other than that was fairly unaffected by it, still probably trying to comprehend what she had just heard previously. The three explained the kanima and the werewolf-ness in Beacon Hills as quickly as they could in seven and a half minutes, before a large bang came from outside of the door. Lydia hustled off of the floor and positioned herself close to Stiles. For some reason he made her feel safe and protected. She really liked it, she denied it on many occasions, but right now she didn't care. There was no reason to put up her walls, and maybe this was the time to explore and act on those feelings. But she didn't have time to analyze the situation really because the next thing she knew she was following Scott and Allison out of a side classroom door, Stiles following closely behind.

They ran into the nearest door that they could break into, which just so happened to be the library where a previous Kanima attack had taken place. The girls ran to the middle of the room while Scott and Stiles barricaded the entrance. Scott ran over to a shelf of books, when footsteps could be heard outside of the door. He began throwing all of the books off and motioned for the group to come towards him.

"Where is your car at?" Scott asked in desperation.

"In the front parking lot."

"Damn it!" Scott hissed in frustration realizing they were in the library, a location completely opposite from the front entrance. "Alright come-on, we need to get out of this room, he has us trapped." Scott said, scaling the now empty bookshelf, he had no idea what had set off Jackson this time, but he wasn't sticking around to find out how the plan would play out.

"What?! By hiding in the ceiling? You're crazy." Lydia said, not quite yet getting a grasp on what all of the new information she had learned meant.

"I'm sorry Lydia but we have to do this and at least now you understand why." Scott explained, Lydia huffed and tears began to fall in anxiousness and the seriousness of the situation that was currently unfolding.

"Seriously Lydia, we'll be fine. His plans might be questionable, but he's saved me from peril plenty of times." Stiles joked hoping to lighten the mood as best as possible. Lydia began to quiver as Scott lifted a ceiling tile, realizing she would, in fact, have to crawl in a ceiling. Without realizing it, she gravitated towards Stiles.

"I don't think I can do this." She whispered, just loud enough for Stiles to hear, her voice cracked in terror.

"You can, one hundred percent, I promise you." He hoped he sounded convincing enough. "Here you go next, get it over with." He motioned as Scott lifted Allison up, and then held his hand out for Lydia. She took a deep breath and made her way up the shelving unit. "I'll make sure you don't fall." Stiles stated, right behind her, meaning every part of it. Physically now, and metaphorically in general as well. Stiles was the last to go, and they placed the tile back just as the library doors were penetrated. They all stifled a deep breath, staring at each other in the dark. Lydia, still terrified, grabbed Stiles hand for comfort. She couldn't even help it, it was like instinct. Something she knew she should listen to, she even scooted closer to him and lay her head in his shoulder. Luckily no one could see his cheesy smile of satisfaction.

The four stayed in the cold ceiling for a good twenty minutes before the noises died down. They were able to get down and escape the building, running to their cars. Without even realizing it, Scott had gotten into Allison's car out of habit. Lydia however went into Stiles' car intentionally. After that night she had seen him differently, she realized how much she needed him. He was always there for her, comforting her, making her feel safe. Her embarrassing crush grew into something more that night. From then on it was always them together. Drives to the movies, video game teams at Scott's house, cheering for him at lacrosse games, hikes with Allison and the two of them several steps behind giggling flirtatiously. It became the most normal and adorable thing either of them had ever experienced, all thanks to being trapped by a supernatural creature in Beacon Hills High.


	7. Drunken State

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be doing some more future-ness here soon, but I decided to put this in here just because! Hope you enjoy, it's kind of dumb but I thought you guys still might like it.

It was your typical Halloween night, high school rager. Some upperclassman's house was packed with drunken and idiotic teenage guys and girls. Being on the lacrosse team really put Scott on the map; he had been invited to the party as well as the rest of the team. Stiles and Scott attended; Scott invited Allison, who brought Lydia with her. This fact was no disappointment to anyone, especially Stiles.

Stiles had been making leeway with Lydia over the past few weeks; she was finally opening up and actually holding long and meaningful conversations with him, something he was incredibly excited about. Lydia was also content that their relationship was going somewhere, even though she hated to admit it. Part of her still wanted the title of Ms. Popularity but she was beginning to realize that wasn't what she needed anymore. Not in a town full of werewolves, Alphas, crazy grandfathers, and Kanima ex-boyfriends.

The four friends had a good bit of the adult beverages provided by some parents with questionable morals. All of them had become affected by the alcohol in some way. Allison was suddenly very irritable, Scott was completely out of it, Lydia's flirtatiousness has suddenly sky rocketed, and Stiles' confidence was becoming more and more apparent.

"Oh my goodness Scott, you're not even paying attention to me, it's like you don't even know I'm here!" Allison suddenly screamed at Scott, his eyes glazed over like a kid on anesthesia. She nudged him with her palm and turned around quickly, sauntering away. Scott fell backwards onto one of the chairs in the large family room. Lydia was sitting on the adjacent couch with her best "come hither" look placed on her face as Stiles walked over to check on his incoherent friend.

"Ohhhh Stiles." She giggled in false shyness. Both Stiles and Lydia had only had a glass and half of punch between the two of them; the effects were slight and only an excuse to justify the feelings they had for one another. Stiles' head immediately jerked up from its position, pitying Scott.

"Lydia." His voice hummed in satisfaction of just simply saying her name. "What's going on? Do you need something?"

"I want you to come and sit." She patted the space next to him. He was slightly taken aback, he knew she was a little tipsy but she still had her wits about her.

"Well alright then." He whispered to himself really, and sat down next to the strawberry blonde on the floral couch. "What's up?" He inquired.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you look pretty adorable tonight, if I do say so myself."

"Uh…huh… well thank you." He still didn't have a lot of confidence, just more than the normal daily siphoned amount. "You look nice yourself." He said trying not to focus on her curve hugging dress with her breasts beginning to overflow at the top.

"Awe…thanks Stiles." She flashed one of her famous, genuine smiles at him. She began running a hand up and down his arms and thigh, every place she touched, making him hyper aware of the situation. "So I've been thinking…" she tilted her head to see if he was paying attention, he was.

"You were thinking…." He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"About how adorable you are." Everything she said was true; the alcohol just gave her the will to actually say what she was thinking.

"Oh…oh…really? Is that it?" He gulped, he was still Stiles, he was still nervous.

"Mhm" She nodded. "And about how badly I've wanted to do this." She leaned into him and touched her painted on pink lips to his naturally pigmented ones.

It started out slow and soft but she began moving her tongue over his lips, causing him to moan softly. He opened his mouth with no protest and deepened the kiss. She ran her lean hands through his (kind of lack of) hair and then along his back to the hem of his shirt. He let his hands stay at her sides until she guided them with her own hands to her breasts. She smiled into the kiss, knowing it was making him nervous. She took it to the next level by putting her frigid hands under his shirt and let them linger on his waist. She bit his ear lightly as she felt him fidget next to her. He became swift though, kissing the whole way down the neck to the top of her cleavage

"Maybe…maybe…there's a…room somewhere." She breathed in slight desperation as he worked his way back up to her lips. It wasn't their first kiss but it was certainly the most intense.

"Yes…" He moaned into the nape of her neck as he ran his nose up it, leaving a trail of kisses along the jawline. They pulled away and went to find a more secluded area but not before noticing Scott's drunken mouth agape in shock of what he witnessed on the couch next to him.


	8. Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and if you do please review! Also if you guys have any ideas let me know, I could always use some fresh ones. Lol anyway hope you like this chapter!

Lydia was busy cooking in her kitchen preparing a side dish in preparation for her family's annual Christmas Eve party. The drive was about an hour and half away and while they were still weary of going to Beacon Hills it wasn't too bad to visit on holidays. It wasn't something they had to do often so they had learned to deal with it the best they could. Scott and Allison would also be going home for a few days to attend her mom's party and to celebrate the Christmas season.

Lydia's stomach seemed to be growing every day. She was only about three months along and you could only really tell if you knew. They were planning on telling both of their families about the pregnancy at the Christmas party that night. Lydia was slightly nervous about it, but Stiles was ecstatic about it, quite giddy really.

"Do you have everything packed and ready to go?" Stiles asked his wife as she took a casserole out of the oven and put the timer on for the final minutes of the cake she was baking.

"Yes, my suitcase and make up case is right beside the door. The box with everyone's presents is in our closet, ready to go." She said as calmly as possible, the thought of forgetting something stressed her out (on top of worrying about the pregnancy announcement going wrong somehow); she tried not to think about it.

"Okay, don't worry about Lyd. I'll load up the car now."

"Don't forget you suitcase either, I packed it earlier. It's in the closet next to the box." She said as he left the kitchen and went up the stairs to get all of their stuff. She let out a sigh as she put the casserole into its container to keep it warm. She really hoped this would all go smoothly. She never quite knew how her parent's would take news like this, especially since they were divorced now. Her dad was always invited to the Christmas parties but it still felt awkward, and knowing they would all have to be in a room together for the announcement would just be weird in itself. She didn't want to be the cause for the weirdness.

Pretty soon the cake came out of the oven and was decorated accordingly to the holiday season and Stiles and Lydia left en route to Beacon Hills, but not without Lydia checking to make sure he had everything packed.

The couple waked up to the door of Lydia's mother's house, they tried to alternate where they stayed not to slight any of their parents. Stiles was carrying two suitcases while Lydia carried the food she had made. He thought she looked adorable in her long coat and hat covering her head, even though he knew she would just complain about how much it messed up her hair.

"Oh Lydia I'm so glad you're here!" Her mom squealed as she took the food from Lydia's hands. "Stiles, its great to see you too." She said and walked towards the kitchen. "You can go put your bags up in Lydia's old bedroom. Stiles did as he was told and went back to the car to retrieve the rest of their stuff while Lydia followed her mom to the kitchen to begin helping her prepare food for the guests. She was beginning to get antsy when the doorbell rang, signaling the first guests had arrived.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go change, I'll be back down in a few." She told her mom as she made her way up the steps and into her old bedroom. Stiles was there, trying to tie his tie. She put on a red dress, that if you looked at from the right angle, highlighted her emerging baby bump ever so slightly.

"Lyd, you are so gorgeous. Have I ever told you that?" He asked snaking his hand around her belly and kissing her neck.

"Maybe once or twice." She teased putting her earrings in. "Do you think they're going to take the news alright?" She asked turning around to face him. Her hormones were already starting to get the best of her.

"Yes, I promise. Really, baby, you're worrying about nothing."

"Alright, as long as you say so and if it's not okay, you're dead." The party was going along well without a hitch. Stiles' dad had showed up along with Scott's mom, Allison's father, Lydia's dad and stepmom, Allison and Scott. The night was going very smoothly, other guests (basically everyone who ever lived in Beacon Hills) mingled along well. At one point everyone they needed to tell about the pregnancy first was in the living room. Stiles left for a few minutes and arrived with a few small red and green boxes.

"We wanted to get you guys something, but you all have to open it at the same time so we can see all of your reactions." Lydia said as they handed a box to Lydia's parents, Scott, Allison, and Stiles' dad.

"This better not be some gag gift Lydia." Her stepmother warned jokingly. Scott's mom and Allison's dad hadn't gotten a gift but they were curious to see what was in the boxes.

"Before you all open these…" Allison began. Lydia didn't like this, it was just prolonging her announcement she was already nervous about. What could she possibly have to say?

"We have something we want to tell you guys, since you're all here." Lydia felt her heart drop into her stomach. No she couldn't possibly be. Stiles looked at Lydia, he was normally oblivious to things but he knew something was up.

"Well what is it?" Her dad asked impatiently.

"Well Scott and I are…pregnant!" Congratulations were being said to the couple, but all Lydia could concentrate on was not crying. Granted she was happy for her best friend but she wanted this to be her moment, it was her mother's party for God's sakes. Stiles was a little upset as well but he offered his congratulations in place of Lydia so they didn't look inconsiderate. She was happy for her friend, but sometimes it felt like she stole her thunder. Lydia knew Allison would probably be the first of them to tell all of their mutual friends as well. It was all very frustrating for her, especially after spending some time thinking of clever ways to tell everyone about it (including Stiles). Once Allison was done taking in all of the compliments in, the group settled back in to open the gifts from Stiles and Lydia.

"Oh, you know what we can just open these tomorrow, it's really not that big of a deal." Lydia said, trying not to divert any attention at all from Allison. She went to collect the gifts from her family members. "Opening them on Christmas will be much more fun anyways."

"Oh no you don't. You got me all excited now I want to see what it is." Her dad said, not sensing her disappointment. She had become really agitated at the situation, not so much because she wasn't happy for Allison and Scott, but because she felt embarrassed and that hearing the news twice wouldn't be as exciting.

"Alright." She huffed, not pleased. Stiles rubbed her back in attempt to comfort her. They began to unwrap the gifts and took the glass ornament from out of the box. The front of the ornament said "Coming This Summer" and the back read "A new addition to the Stilinski family". Lydia bit her lip in anticipation of what this might bring, she had already been nervous about this in the first place and somehow only expected the worse. It took everyone a few seconds to fully understand what was going on.

"Lydia, sweetie! You're…pregnant?" Her mom asked, with excitement beginning to form on her face. Lydia nodded. "Oh my gosh that's so exciting! Congratulations!" Her mom hopped off of her seat and came and gave her a large hug. She looked over at Stiles' father, pure happiness on his face.

"Congratulations to the both of you." He came over and hugged the two of them. "I'm excited for me and you, I get to be a grandparent!" He was thrilled. She knew it had to be hard on him, his wife's death, and his son living a little over an hour away. This was perfect though, she loved his dad like he was her own and she knew he would make an awesome grandfather.

"Congrats Lydia, I can't wait to meet him or her." He dad said shaking Stiles' hand and hugging the petite strawberry blonde. Although it didn't go as planned she was just glad the announcement had gone smoothly.


	9. Early Morning Sickness

It was something like 2 am on a Saturday when Stiles awoke to not finding his beautiful wife Lydia in bed next to him. He noticed it when she wasn't wrapped in his arms and when he could feel her as he reached over to her side of the bed to find nothing but pillows. With this sudden realization he became worried. He sat up and was about to leave the bedroom and go searching for her when saw the bathroom light on through the bottom of the door.

He opened the slightly ajar door and saw Lydia kneeling in front of the porcelain toilet purging her stomach. He knew it wasn't from sickness, and was reminded of that fact in seeing the small baby bump that was growing gradually.

"That's it, just let it out." He sighed, coming behind her and holding her hair back for her as she let some more remnants of the day's meal out. It didn't even make him sick really, because he knew he needed to help her and he would fight his urge throw up. It was just his instinct not to. It was more pressing on his heart. He just felt so damn bad for her, he would, in a second take the punishment upon himself if he could. Even though she wasn't really sick, he knew it still couldn't be a very good feeling. Still though she was taking it rather well, she was just so excited to be a mother, she managed to block most of the bad things about pregnancy out. She was slightly annoyed though. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think I'm good for now." She stood up, flushed the bowl, and made her way over to the sink to brush her teeth.

"Thank you for doing this, dealing with all of this. You're amazing." He came from behind her, wrapped his hands around her forming belly, kissed her neck as she let out a giggle.

"Really its not a problem, just one of those things you have to learn to deal with." She smiled after spitting out the toothpaste.

"I just can't believe this is happening finally. You and me, having a baby. I can't thank you enough, you're going to give me the best gift ever and I am so excited." He gushed as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling great comfort in the embrace.

"I feel the same way. I'm just so excited to have a little baby Stiles around here to love and spoil." She kissed him lovingly on the mouth. "I can't wait." She paused. "Do you think we can go back to bed now though?"

"Of course." They exited the bathroom and hopped into bed, getting as close as Lydia's pregnant belly would allow. "I love you."

"Love you too." She whispered, falling to sleep with a smile on her face


	10. Cabin Fever

Bed rest sounded like the most enjoyable and relaxing thing ever, she quickly realized how wrong she had been. It was more of a frustrating, mundane task in reality. It was one of those things that got old fast. Most of the time though it was pretty nice, but she thought her husband took it too seriously. He wouldn't have let her do anything if he had his say in the matter. She was eight months pregnant when the doctors told her she needed to be on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy as much as possible. She took off from work and just worked on getting the house in order for a few weeks. Stiles had let her get away with that for a little while, but as she entered her final weeks of being with child, he made her stay in bed all day. He didn't want her to lift a finger to even cook him dinner, she complied knowing it meant a lot that she take his suggestions to heart.

So here she was on week thirty nine of pregnancy sitting in bed watching Lifetime movies and bawling her eyes out at the melancholy endings with tears induced by pregnancy hormones. She was just so ready to have this baby already, instead of being holed up in the master bedroom of their house. She had already cleaned it three times because it was the only room she was allowed to occupy, other than the living room and the nursery. Stiles barley let her go down stairs by herself, she just hoped the nursery was still as perfect as when she last saw it. She couldn't move anything around if it wasn't. She knew it was, but again the pregnancy hormones were making her crazy.

Stiles has just gotten home from work and headed straight for his and his wife's bedroom. He walked into the room to see her propped up on an array of pillows, looking adorable in leggings and a form fitting tee shirt.

"Don't you look cute?" He lay on the bed next to her, hand immediately landing on her belly and rubbed it lovingly. She glared at him, eyes still red and puffy from crying at the TV.

"No I'm fat and gross. Shut up." He didn't care what she said, she was just as beautiful as the day he fell in love with her. "And I can't go anywhere or do anything, it sucks." She sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"I know, but it will all be worth it. I promise. You'll see when our baby comes out healthy and happy."

"You better be right Stilinski." She joked.

"So you want to go get out of the house?"

"You better not be joking, I need to get out." She said sitting straight up, excited to be released from what felt like prison.

"Yeah lets to eat and maybe I'll take you to the mall."

"Yes please!" She agreed quickly.

"Alright, we can go, but if and only if you agree to let me help you in and out of the car." He said, presenting his ultimatum. They ate dinner and managed to get to a few stores in the mall, without Lydia protesting Stiles' helpfulness during the night. She really did enjoy how much her husband loved her, and how much he wanted the baby to come out as healthy as possible. Lydia was looking at some clothes in a department store when she suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" Stiles asked, returning from the sporting goods section and noticing a grimace on his wife's face.

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just ate too much probably. But maybe we should just call it a night." She smiled painfully. They went to their car and made their way home.

"Oh Lydia this is our song, baby." Stiles said turning up the radio and grabbing his wife's hand giving it a squeeze. He smiled, just content with life. A few short moments passed until their first dance song got to the chorus.

"Um Stiles."

"Yeah? What?"

"I think my water just broke."

Author's Note: I know this was short but I liked it, and think it moved the story along well! Please tell me what you think. And I still don't know if I want the baby to be a boy or a girl.


	11. Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short but there is more to come. There is some Scott and Allison in this chapter and I mostly didn't write any more because I still can't decide if I want it to be a boy or a girl. Ugh decisions, decisions. Hope you enjoy!

"Your what just what?" A confused Stiles inquired.

"Stiles, my water just broke. I'm going into labor."

"Like as in right now?"

"Yes right now. We need to stop at the house and get my hospital bag real quick and then we need to go to the hospital." She demanded, pushing through a short contraction.

"Alright I can do that, are you sure we have time to stop at the house?"

"Yes, its really not that bad. Plus I could be in labor for hours, we can spare a few minutes to stop by the house."

"Okay well do I need to pack anything?"

"No I already have that covered; I packed everything you're going to need."

"Wow you're on top of things."

"That's what happens when your husband won't let you leave the second story of the house without anyone's help." She jeered sarcastically. She really was grateful to have him as a wonderful and protective husband. It had just been an annoying past few weeks.

Stiles laughed in response. He stopped by the house grabbing her expensive overnight bag that she just had to have and put it in the backseat of the car, next to the car seat they had just put in the week prior.

"I sent everyone a text letting them know it's almost baby Stilinski time." Lydia chirped with excitement. As much pain as she was going to go through, she knew it would all be worth it when it was all said and done. She was thrilled to be given the opportunity to give her husband a child.

"Alright good. Are you ready for this?"

"Been ready." She beamed. "What about you, nervous?"

"Ha-ha maybe a little bit, but a nervous excited. Know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean." They headed to the hospital and were greeted by Scott and Allison, they lived closer to the hospital and left as soon as they found out Lydia had gone into labor. Allison may have been less far along than Lydia but her belly was a good bit larger than Lydia's bump. It had been like that the whole time, Lydia loved it, finally being petite had paid off for Lydia. Both girls were glad that the competition between the two of them had died out around Valentine's day and they both enjoyed their time being pregnant together. As long as Allison didn't decide to have her baby the same day as Lydia had hers, all would be right with the world.

"Finally you're here; I thought maybe you were giving birth out on the side of the road somewhere." Allison joked as her friend waddled over to her and gave each other a big awkward pregnancy hug.

"Not funny." Lydia warned jokingly.

"Are you ready for hours upon hours of torturous, painful, labor?" Scott grinned, laughing at the scowl on Lydia's face as Stiles came back from checking Lydia into the hospital bringing a wheelchair along with him.

"Oh Scott you're soooo funny, has anyone ever told you that?" She said settling into the wheelchair trying to get as comfortable as possible.

"I think the old Lydia from high school that barley gave Stiles a glance has returned." Scott laughed, amused with himself. Allison slapped him in the chest.

"Who cares if she is, she's about to push out a watermelon. And just you wait, in a couple you better not be making any "jokes" because you will pay." Allison said defending her best friend while giving a primitive warning to her joking husband. "Lydia, be thankful you have Stiles in there with you through all of this and not this bozo." She pointed to Scott, making them all laugh except for the one being talked about.

"Well I think we can head up to the room now and get you ready for this baby." Stiles said as he pushed his wife to the elevator with Allison and Scott trailing behind en route to find their delivery room.


	12. Early Arrival

Lydia had been in labor for about four hours when Allison and Scott decided to call it quits for the night. Allison needed her sleep, she was pregnant and need the rest, ironic Lydia thought to herself. She was really trying her best to be pleasant but it was near impossible to do when she was hours away from pushing out a watermelon of sorts. Pleasantness wasn't really happening at the present moment. But by the time Allison and Scott left, Stiles and Lydia's parents had shown up, prepared for a long night after their drive from Beacon Hills. This cheered Lydia up immensely. Her family and her husband were there, and she knew Allison would be returning the next day to see how she was faring.

"Stiles I don't think I can do this much longer." Lydia told her husband, defeated. It was well into the early morning by this time, and about hour eight of labor. Their parents were camping out in the maternity ward waiting room. She gave credit to Stiles; he had managed to stay awake with her through the night, during her terrible contractions, watching cheesy TV infomercials. But really, it was almost impossible to sleep with her shrill cries of pain.

"I think you can. You're going to be alright. People do it every day and live and are fine. Lyd, it's going to be so worth it when you're our baby in your arms." He grabbed her hand and squeezed tight, he believed that she had the strength to get through this, to get through anything.

"I really hope you're right, otherwise I'll kill you." She said half-jokingly and half seriously. But she knew he was right.

"I promise. You're going to love that baby so much; it will all be worth it." He kissed the top of her head just as another contraction came to be. She managed to endure it better than the previous ones as she squeezed his hand tight. Just then a nurse came in to check Lydia out.

"I think you're ready for the epidural, if you would like."

"Yes! Please, now!" Lydia practically yelled at the nurse. She really wanted her mother to be in the room to make sure everything was going alright, so she had the nurse wake her up and send her to the room.

"Lydia, are you alright? The nurse told me you wanted to see me." Her somewhat frantic, sleep-deprived mother asked as she entered the room.

"They're just going to be giving me the epidural; I just wanted you to be here. I didn't wake you too early did I?"

"No don't worry about it; 2 am is my favorite time of the day." She joked. "But its not every day I get to have a grandbaby." Her mother was excited to meet the baby soon, she just wished her daughter didn't have to endure the pain of it.

"Ha-ha mom." The anesthesiologist entered with Lydia's OBGYN and a nurse.

"Are you ready for the pain medication?"

"Yes please, most definitely." She responded as they got everything prepared.

"Okay we're going to need you to sit facing the window." The five of them helped Lydia get up in an upright position facing the window with a very bleak view. "You need to stay absolutely still during this, can you do that?" Lydia nodded as a contraction began to radiate through her body. Stiles sat sideways beside her on the bed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly.

"Make sure you stay still Lydia." Stiles whispered looking at the wall next to her, trying his best not to get queasy from the gigantic needle being put into his wife's back.

"I should say the same to you, Mr. ADHD." She whispered in his ear, in a serious tone in order to prevent laughter. He smiled at the comment.

"Alright, you're done. Try to get a quick nap in, your dilating fast. In a few hours you're going to be a mommy." The doctor told Lydia with a smile as she left the room.

"Well I'll leave you two to get some sleep then." Lydia's mom said as she headed back out to the waiting room. Both Lydia and Stiles fell asleep for a good hour and half before the both woken up by the nurse.

"I don't mean to wake you but it looks like you're close to being ready to push."

"Really?"

"Mhm, won't be long. We're going to start getting you prepped to deliver." She swiftly left the room to find the doctor and a few more nurses.

"Oh my gosh Stiles, we're going to have a baby here soon. I'm nervous."

"Nothing to be nervous about, they know what they're doing. Plus I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. The nurse went to get our parents too; we're all going to be here for you." He kissed her on the lips hoping to convey his point even more.

*Beat*

"Okay Lydia, another push on three! One, two, three." The doctor said as she gave another push. Her mother, holding her hand and her father were to the right of her head, a nurse holding her left leg, the doctor and two other nurses ready for the delivery of the baby, Stiles' dad on the right side of her head, and Stiles holding her other leg with one hand, and with the other rubbing her head, doing his best to comfort her in any way.

"Is it almost out yet?!" She wondered, defeat laced in her voice.

"Almost Lydia, you just need to keep pushing." The doctor informed her.

"Ugh…" She sighed.

"Lyd, come on baby, you've made it this far. Just keep pushing." He kissed her again, not wanting her to feel stressed or defeated. "You've got this. I love you, you can do this." She nodded her head eager to get the process going.

"One more good push, one, two, push!" Lydia did as she was told and soon an audible cry was heard throughout the room with a relieved sigh from Lydia.

"It's a girl!" A nurse announced with excitement. "Congratulations." Stiles and Lydia locked eyes for a quick second, elation filling their faces. Then a nurse promptly placed the baby on Lydia's chest. "Here she is."

"Lydia's she's gorgeous." Her dad smiled down at her.

"See you did it, I told you. Congratulations mommy." Stiles said kissing his wife's lips, hand placed on his new daughter.

"Same to you daddy." She smiled weak from exhaustion.

"Time to cut the cord." A nurse told Stiles, and he did as he was instructed as his dad took photos of the momentous occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby's finally here! And I was still undecided on the baby's gender until I wrote it! I hope you like it, especially since there is like no other Stydia story with a baby Stilinski. Please, enjoy and please review!


	13. Cassidy Marie

Stiles couldn't believe he was holding his new daughter in his arms that his beautiful wife had just given him a few short hours ago. Lydia and the baby had gotten cleaned up and their parents had visited for a while, he was finally holding his daughter.

"Lydia, she's so beautiful." He said in complete awe of the little person in his arms.

"I know. I can't believe she's ours." Lydia commented looking over at her husband cradling the baby.

"Lydia, she has your hair color, and nose."

"She has your eyes though, look." She mentioned pointing to the brown orbs that were slightly open.

"She does, that's amazing."

"Stiles, she looks like you when you're tired." She giggled; she just had a feeling that their little girl was going to have the best qualities of both of them. She couldn't wait to see what other Stiles qualities she was going to have.

"I don't know though, Lyd, too me she looks more like you. So beautiful." He said rubbing his hand over his head, wanting to hold her forever. He felt so connected to her already, like he would do anything he had to for her. It was love as unconditional as the love he had for Lydia. He couldn't wait to see how that love would grow as she did too.

"Stop no she doesn't." She sheepishly remarked, slightly embarrassed.

"Seriously though, she does. I mean she looks like both of us, but she looks a lot like you Lydia." He said almost unable to tear his eyes away from her to compare to his wife. He didn't have to though, he had basically memorized everything he could about the way that she looked and how amazing she was to him.

"Well I hope only my good qualities were passed on." Stiles just gave her a look, basically telling her she was being ridiculous. She promptly changed the subject after the disapproving look. "So did we finally come to a conclusion on her name?" She asked racking her brain, trying to remember what they had decided on a few months before. Her brain had definitely gone through the pregnancy brain funk.

"Um…" Stiles tried thinking back to the same day, why couldn't he remember.

"Oh we decided on Cassidy for a girl, but no middle name." She frowned. "But I thought maybe we could use your mom's name for her middle name?" She asked delicately, it was never an easy topic to delve into.

He mused over the thought. "Cassidy Marie Stilinski. I like it, a lot."

"Yay, she finally has a middle name. It sounds so good and it means a lot too." She gushed, staring at her two favorite people next to her.

"Thank you, Lydia. It really means a lot to me." Stiles said, boring his eyes into Lydia's, then leaned over and kissed her, love fueling it.

"I'm happy to do it." She smiled as their parents knocked on the door and came in.

"Can we come in? We have some more visitors too." Lydia's mother asked as Lydia nodded allowing their entrance. Their parents, as well as Scott and Allison piled in the room.

"Lydia! Congratulations!" Allison squealed giving her a gentle hug, careful not to cause her any pain in her postpartum.

"Awe, thank you!" She smiled.

"Congrats, Lydia." Scott said, also leaning down to give her a quick congratulatory hug. "Stiles man, you're a dad now." He said in a stunned, yet excited tone.

"You'll be here soon enough Scott." Stiles replied.

"Don't make me second guess my choice in men Scott." Lydia joked.

"Aw Stiles, congratulations to you too." Allison said giving him a half hug, not wanting to squish the little one in his arms.

"Thanks Allison."

"Can I Scott hold her; I need to see what I'm going to be dealing with in a month or two."

"I don't know…I almost didn't allow Stiles to hold her." She stated reluctantly, resulting in rolling of the eyes from Stiles. "But I guess so." She finally allowed. Allison took the baby from Stiles, holding her for a few moments then handed her to Scott.

"Don't drop her, she's only a few hours old. I'll cut you." Lydia warned. The group laughed at the antics.

"So does she have a name yet?" Lydia's father asked a tad impatient.

"I think we did actually." Stiles said a smile on his face.

"Mhm, Cassidy Marie Stilinski." Lydia announced. Stiles' father was obviously touched by the gesture and even teared up a little, wiping his eyes before they could fall.

"It's a beautiful name." Allison smiled, resting her head on Scott's shoulder while he cradled the baby.

"It fits her. But I would never have guessed Stiles would make such a cute kid." Scott joked, the room laughed at Stiles' expense. Lydia kissed him on the cheek, assuring him that she did not feel his looks were a detriment to their daughter. A few minutes later a nurse walked in to check on Lydia and the baby.

"It's time for the baby to eat; we need everyone but the new father to give mom some space." She stated, prompting Scott to give the baby to Lydia, and everyone else bid goodbye to the small family. Stiles' dad stayed back for a moment and gave Lydia a hug.

"It means a lot that you gave her the middle name, to me and to Stiles, I'm sure. I just wanted to stay thank you." He whispered in her ear as she hugged back.

"It was my pleasure; I know she meant a lot to you two. I just wish I had the opportunity to get to know her." She told him and he nodded.

"Just thank you for that, and giving me such a beautiful granddaughter." He said as he also hugged his son.

"Ha-ha well it was my pleasure dad." Stiles joked, his dad smacking him on the head for ruining the moment. Even the nurse laughed slightly, Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Alright well on that note, I'll be leaving. Bye." He exited.

"Okay, mom are you ready to feed the baby for the first time?" The nurse asked as Lydia groaned slightly. "It's okay, that's' why I'm here. In case you need help." Lydia fed Cassidy as Stiles looked upon them, pride for his family swelling inside of him.


	14. The Best Thing

Cassidy was only a few weeks and she already had both of her parents wrapped around her finger, but she definitely had Stiles wound a little tighter. He never hesitated to change her diaper, feed her, or get up with her in the middle of the night. But since she needed her mother to eat, he didn't do the latter as often. But she was everything to the both of them. She was generally a happy baby, with fussy moments here and there but overall she was a delightful newborn. Then there was Scott and Allison's son, Asher Scott McCall. He was born two weeks after Cassidy and he was a screamer from the start. He was completely moody and one who liked to be awake and crying at all hours of the night. Lydia and Stiles had felt blessed with the little girl they got; she was super calm and loving whereas with Asher, you could just tell her was going to be a handful.

Currently the family of three was shopping at a local grocery store, just taking their time and enjoying one another. Cassidy was gurgling from her car seat placed in the grocery cart as her mother played with her tiny feet and old women passed by and cooed at her in the frozen food section, almost ready to check out.

"Oh crap, I forgot to write bread on the list!" Lydia said, hitting her head. "I guess I still have my pregnancy brain mode still turned on." She giggled, and headed for the bread aisle.

"I'll finish here and I'll meet you there." He told her as she left the frozen food section and Stiles wheeled the cart around getting things off of the list and fawning over his daughter. Lydia slowly made her way to the bread aisle; she still was a tad sore from giving birth but she made it to her destination and it felt good for her to be doing something even as simple as getting a loaf of bread. She found the brand they usually bought, ugh, on the top shelf. She looked around but no employee was in sight to help her she stood on her tippy toes, reached with her left hand, and tried to grab the item but her petite stature hindered her from doing so.

"Here let me help you with that, miss." Suddenly a man reached the product from the top shelf and handed it to her, and their hands touched momentarily. The voice sounded familiar.

"Thank you sir…I uh, Jackson?" Lydia said beginning to thank the stranger, who really was no stranger at all.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Lydia? Is that you?" It was definitely him, it was good to see him. It had been so long, she couldn't remember why exactly. Pregnancy brain mode again.

"Yeah, yeah it's me. What's up, how've you been?" She asked him, her head becoming a whirlwind of ideas all trying to mesh together and make sense.

"I've been fantastic, in town for some work stuff."

"Oh nice, so works good?"

"Mhm, great, being drug company representative is going really well."

"Oh that's so good Jackson. Seeing anyone?" Why couldn't she remember why they hadn't talked in years?

"Uh yeah actually, I'm engaged. You're married too."

"Oh yes…wait, how'd?"

"Saw the ring, it's beautiful, it fits you well. So who's the lucky guy?"

"Jackson?!" Stiles exclaimed, coming down the aisle, pushing their cart in front of him.

"Um…Stiles, actually." Suddenly it hit her. Stiles, yeah he didn't like Jackson too much. In high school, and especially what went down that one time in college.

"Oh. Awesome didn't know you were still together." Jackson said trying to keep the peace. Stiles and Lydia had been dating since the last few years of high school and college last he remembered. He didn't know exactly what had happened between the two of them after that one winter break in college, but he knew it was something he shouldn't have gotten involved in. He was stupid back then, and he was really info Lydia, but that was some time ago.

"Oh yes been married for almost two years. And we have a baby." She confessed to him as Stiles arrived by her side, a glare radiating off of his face.

"That's…that's great Lydia. I'm happy for you guys, congratulations."

"Thanks." Stiles said sternly as he put an arm around Lydia. Stiles stared at him like he wanted to kill him, thank goodness it was late at night and no one else was in the aisle to witness the awkwardness.

"Well I better get going then." He said not even taking a minute to look at Cassidy; for fear that it would escalate the situation. "It was nice to see you guys. Talk to you later." He said biding them goodbye and was out of the section in what seemed like a blink of an eye.

"What did he say to you?" Stiles asked Lydia with seriousness all over his face.

"Nothing, really…"

"Lydia, what did he say?" He asked more concerned than he was previously.

"Seriously, nothing. He was just in town for business and that he's engaged." She told her husband, sensing that he wanted every detail and she had no intention in hiding anything of the thirty second conversation she had with an ex-boyfriend. She knew how Stiles felt about Jackson, especially after what happened in college that one time. It made her husband feel insecure and she never wanted him to feel that way.

"That was  
it?" He asked not believing her for a moment, remembering how Jackson had a tendency to swoop in and take things what weren't necessarily his.

"That was it Stiles. Baby, I swear. I love you so much; you never have to worry about anything crazy happening. I love you, I'm married to you. I know how much you were hurn by all that happened so I know that I can never get close to hurting you again. It hurt me when you were hurting. We're not doing that again, I love you Stiles Stilinski." She told him, hugging him and touching their noses and foreheads together. He lost his stern composure and smiled at his beautiful wife that he was so blessed to have.

"Thank you, Lyd. For not thinking I'm crazy. I love you so much; you're the best thing that ever happened to me." He kissed her passionately in the grocery store aisle and his daughter cried out. "And you too Cassidy." He said leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. He was so happy and proud of his little family.


	15. O' Christmas Tree

"Lydia can we just pick a tree already?" Stiles beckoned to his wife as he was unsuccessfully pushing his daughter's stroller through the couple inches of snow that covered the cold ground.

"Just calm down, did you forget to take your medication today?" She snickered and gave him a wink before proceeding through the massive Christmas tree farm.

"Ha-ha very funny." He remarked with heavy sarcasm, something he had always seemed to be good at.

"Its just that it's Cassidy's first Christmas. Our first Christmas with a baby, I just want to make everything as perfect as possible. Especially the Christmas tree!" She reached out to a tall tree, only to have the needles fall out. She gave a heavy sigh, displeased with the findings.

"Lyd, she's not even going to remember it…"

"Don't. And if she doesn't I will, and I want it to be the perfect tree." She snapped slightly at him, not letting him even finish his sentence.

"Well why don't we go get an artificial tree then, it would be a lot easier."

"Noooo Stiles" she pouted. "Not for her first Christmas, it HAS to be a real one. After this year maybe, but for now it must be a real, genuine Christmas tree." Stiles rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Sorry, I just think you're worrying to much about this." She frowned, she had rough days after the baby was born. She wasn't depressed or anything more like the stresses that came with being a first time mom. She really loved their daughter but he could tell it made her tired and slightly irritable. They fought about dumb things they hadn't used to but they still loved each other and knew that came with the territory of adding a baby to the mix. "Don't get upset. I just think that you're stressing yourself out a lot more then you need to be. We don't need you to be stressed. Don't stress over the small things. I just want the happy Lydia, and so does Cass." He told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sorry I've been so moody lately." She said leaning into him.

"It's alright, I still love you, even when you are a little moody." He joked. He did find it funny when Lydia's high school-self came out of her now fairly refined self. Her moodiness was generally authoritative, hard-headed, and controlling. In a way it attracted him more to her, remembering how much he liked in high school, then again there really wasn't much he didn't like about his wife.

"I think I like that one over there." She whispered to her husband and pointed to a healthy, seven foot, evergreen Christmas tree.

"Good, we finally have a tree." He said with his signature smirk as he grabbed an employee to help him cut down the tree, just as Cassidy started to whimper. Lydia went to the stroller and lifted her sixth month year old out of her car seat in the stroller and wrapped her with a heavy, pink, wool, blanket.

"Look there's Daddy." She said pointing to Stiles cutting down the tree, Stiles looked up and couldn't believe how lucky he was to be cutting down a tree for the girl of his dreams and their beautiful daughter.


	16. A Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the lack of updates, but I have been super busy. I hope everyone is still interested in the story and still reading. No one else has been updating either! It's hard when it's not on though I guess. But holy crap I've been getting so excited at every picture I see from the set, I hope there's STYDIA this season! Hopefully you like the new chapter. This chapter is Christmas themed!

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, wake up!" A squealing and excitable young strawberry blonde said, bounding into Stiles and Lydia's bedroom. Lydia tried to keep her eyes closed, in hope that she could get another hour or so of sleep. It was nine o'clock but she had an exhaustive night with her husband of four years. After putting presents from Santa under the tree, the two of them had a somewhat romantic evening as they were trying for baby number two. Cassidy had been a surprise for them, really, but most definitely a welcomed one at that. Lydia though longed to give her husband more children, hopefully a boy at least once. She wanted at least three kids but she was beginning to worry though, they'd been trying for months to have another baby, but it wasn't going too well so far. That scared her, and him, more then he'd like to admit. Scared enough to want to try again at the drop of a hat, but even if it was a wasted effort she still enjoyed the night, and had a good time, as usual, being with her husband.

"Santa! He was here! I heard his sleigh bells on the roof last night!" She squealed with delight and excitement, she was finally at the age that she was really able to understand and be excited about the illusion of Santa. "Wake up!" She leaped up onto the bed in between the two of them. Her energy resembled that of her hyperactive father, who was up and ready, interacting with her, riling her up.

"You didn't peak did you?" Stiles asked, in his joking way. She shook her head "no" believing his faux seriousness.

"No Daddy, I didn't, I promise." She told him with a very solemn and matter of fact facial expression. "But can we go and see what Santa brought me?!"

"Well we have to wake up Mommy first." Stiles whispered to his daughter, she immediately started to shake her mother in attempt to get her to arise from her slumber.

"Mommy! Mommy, wake up, Santa came! It's Christmas day!" Lydia turned over and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Oh really? What do you think Santa brought you?"

"I don't know Mommy, it's a surprise!" Cassidy was very serious about things, the way three year olds tended to be.

"Right, I'm sorry. How could I possibly forget?"

"I don't know Mommy. Can we go downstairs now?!"

"Yes we can go, but first we have to eat breakfast before we open anything." Cassidy nodded in understanding and the three of them headed down the stairs, Lydia in front with a camera taking pictures of her daughter's reaction to the Christmas tree in the living room next to the fireplace adorned with stockings.

"Santa did come! I knew he did!" She was ecstatic over all of the presents under the tree, there were tons of them, most of them just for her. "Look Daddy, Santa was here!" She was squealing as she ran over to the tree, grabbing Stiles' hand, jumping up and down. She gazed at the gifts and saw a tiny pink bike (with training wheels of course) that was just her size. She was enthralled by the gifts that were under the tree.

"Sweetie, we have to eat breakfast before we can open any presents, remember?"

"Oops, well let's hurry up and eat then!" She giggled and ran to her spot the kitchen table. Lydia went to work and made chocolate chip pancakes that were soon a mess on both Stiles and Cassidy. Lydia shook her head, and laughed to herself about how much their little girl was like the both of them. She had lots of Stiles' mannerisms and energy, but she looked just like Lydia with a few traits that were vice versa.

"Can we open presents now Mommy?" She knew Lydia had the final say, if it was up to Stiles he would have been up opening presents at six am, although he was tired from their night, not that he minded.

"Yes we can now, thank you for being so patient." She said getting out her video camera this time and filming as her daughter opened numerous presents. It took her a few hours to open all of the presents and by twelve thirty she was running around with Stiles as they shot one another with new Nerf guns, hyped up on Christmas cookies. Lydia cleaned up the wrapping paper and open boxes as she observed her daughter and husband running around the house having a good time. She hope to herself that next year at the time, she would be sitting in the rocking chair, currently in the garage, holding a new baby as she fed him and he drifted to sleep in her arms. Suddenly she felt arms snake around her torso.

"What are you thinking about?" Stiles asked as he kissed her temple.

"That maybe next year at this time we'll have another baby." She sighed; it was looking less and less likely. She thought about Allison, she was currently eight months pregnant with her and Scott's second son. Lydia, suffice to say, was jealous of her friend.

"Don't be sad, it's Christmas. The more you stress yourself out about it, the less likely it is to happen." He knew she was struggling with it, he wanted more kids too, but it wasn't something she needed to worry about. If she could, great, and if she couldn't he would still love her just the same. Their first had just come so easy they had both assumed it would be the same way the second time around.

"Okay, I'll try not to stress about it."

"Good," He turned her around and kissed her on the lips this time. "We can always just keep trying, I don't mind." He told her, in his goofy (meant to be seductive) Stiles way. She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay we all have to go get dressed now, were going to see Grandpa in a little bit!" Lydia told Cassidy, who became excited at the word grandpa even though she was unsure of which one they were even going to be visiting. She really didn't care because she loved both of hers so very much.

Soon the three of them were all dressed and ready to go; soon pulling up to Stiles' old home in Beacon Hills. They were going to visit Stiles' dad for a big Christmas dinner. He really loved his granddaughter, she was his only one and he would do anything for her. This was another reason Lydia so longed to give Stiles another child. She didn't want his dad to have only one grandchild, and it was all up to her really because Stiles had no siblings. Sometimes she would stay up at night thinking of all of the people she was letting down by not being able to get pregnant a second time.

"Yay were here!" Cassidy squealed for the thousandth time that day. "I get to see Grandpa!" She kicked her legs in excitement as Lydia unstrapped her daughter from the pink car seat and Stiles grabbed presents and luggage out from the back of the car. When Lydia put her down, she ran straight for the front door. She rang the doorbell at least twelve times, when Stiles' dad answered.

"Who is it?" He asked as he opened the door.

"It's me silly! Cassidy!" She giggled, he laughed and bent down and gave her a hug. Stiles and Lydia followed in behind their daughter and entered the house. It smelled like pumpkin pie and roasted turkey, and Christmas carols played in the background.

"Dad you went all out." Stiles stated.

"Well I wanted it to be special for you guys. I'm so glad you came to visit." He didn't show his emotions often but you could tell he appreciated that they came to stay with him. Lydia was always afraid he was lonely. She longed to move back to Beacon Hills so they could be closer to family, as long as it was safe of course.

Lydia's parents came over a few hours later and they had a large Christmas dinner. Afterwards the family opened presents. Cassidy got even more dolls and games, she especially excited by the huge doll house she received from Lydia's mom. Soon it was bedtime for Cassidy. Stiles carried her up the stairs to his old bedroom and laid her down on an air mattress next to his old be that he and Lydia would be sharing.

"Goodnight Mommy and Daddy." She told them as they kissed her goodnight. "Thank you for all of the toys." She smiled, thinking about the eventful day she had.

"You're very welcome Cassidy." Lydia told her as she covered her up. "Night." She said as she closed the door. She was now standing in the hallway with her husband.

"Lyd, I was thinking, maybe if something doesn't happen, we should maybe see a doctor." He said as delicately as he could, remembering her cringe at her dad's question of when they were going to have more kids.

"I think that's probably a good idea." She said, just wishing that the pregnancy would happen on its own.

"But only if you want to."

"I definitely want to. I want to have lots of kids, even if we can't make it work on our own. I…don't like admitting defeat, but I want another baby." She said as she nuzzled her nose into the side of his neck.

"I'm so thankful for you Lydia, and all you do for me." He lightly grabbed her face and kissed her passionately and chastely with nothing but love.


	17. Beauty

Stiles stirred from his restful sleep, he awoke from another one of his odd dreams. He didn't even mind much though because he finally had everything he had dreamed and hoped for. He opened his eyes to find his wife fast asleep, and their newborn daughter in between the two of them, also asleep. He smiled at the sight of them, both finally getting some sleep. He wished he could help with the midnight feedings to ease his wife's burdens, but Cassidy wasn't quite ready to be bottle fed yet and she did like her mother's company for comfort. Stiles was doing what he could though, changing her diapers, playing with her, dressing her, calming her down when she fussed. He was terrified and felt like he didn't know what he was doing, but he loved fatherhood so far. His daughter was made just for him and Lydia, he knew it, and she was perfect.

"Morning Stiles." Lydia whispered, opening her eyes and offering a small, tired smile.

"Morning Lyd." He told her, as he leaned over and kissed his wife's forehead, careful not to wake the baby's slumber.

"She's so beautiful."

"Like her mother. I think she gets prettier and prettier every day." He decided, looking down at his barley three week old daughter.

"Oh I think she's waking up." Lydia declared, Stiles was unsure, and then he saw her eyes pop open and she began to wail. "She needs changed and fed." Lydia began to pull the covers off of her legs.

"I'll change her then you can feed her."

"Thank you." Lydia nodded as a yawn came across her. Stiles got out of bed and picked his daughter up and took her to her nursery and changed her. It was a bright pink and grey room, Lydia had the colors picked out a few months before Cassidy was born. She would use it one day but for now they liked to have their baby all snuggled up in bed with them. She continued to whimper and fuss, but it was dulled by the baby talk Stiles was engaging her in.

"She's all clean and ready to be fed." He announced as he came back into the room and handed Cassidy to Lydia who had the TV turned to a news program. Lydia took the baby and proceeded to feed her as Stiles stared at her.

"I don't know why you're even staring…I just had a baby two weeks ago and I look like a cow." She told her husband, not even moving her gaze from the television.

"I'm not…how…how did you…?" He stuttered, just because he was married to her, didn't mean he couldn't get a little embarrassed about things.

"I know you well Stiles, trust me."

"Okay but, you're not a cow. Don't ever call yourself that. You are beautiful and now we have a daughter who's just as pretty as you." He kissed her on the cheek and laid his head on the side of hers.

"Thank you." She stated. "Now get off of me and stop staring at my chest."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and sat back up, and smiled to himself. It was a perfect and relaxing Saturday morning.


	18. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been awhile. I honestly thought people stopped reading this and enjoying it so I decided to stop writing for this fic. But now that Teen Wolf is less than a month from returning I realized how much I missed writing it. So I will continue on here and there with this story as well as maybe writing a canon story when the show finally returns. Because I'm sure there will be things on the show that I wish would happen. (Do you think any of you would read that as well, jw?) Other than that though I will be making small additions to this story, and please bear with me as I get reacquainted with writing  
> this and excuse anything weird. Thanks for the support/reviews/etc and enjoy this chapter. And there might be a part two to this one.
> 
> Trailer: Just watched it and oh the feels. Looks good, but I ship Stydia so hard, so yes this just might hurt a lot.

After the Kanima incident things were a little bit different between everyone in Beacon Hills. Scott and Stiles (Stiles' hair was getting longer too) were still the best of friends and Derek was moody as always. Scott and Allison weren't together, Jackson and Lydia sort of…broke up, for reasons unbeknownst to most (one reason most likely being that he was moving away), Isaac was becoming a closer ally to Scott and Lydia actually was spending more of her time with everyone.

Stiles of course noticed the latter two changes the most. While it sucked that Isaac was taking time away from his with Scott doing wolf things, Lydia was surprisingly around more often than he liked.

One warm afternoon in the beginning half of summer and in a last ditch effort to gain Allison's attention Scott decided he would take up Lydia's offer to use her pool and hang out for the day. She was always with the guys or Allison, she hated being alone. Stiles assumed that she maybe still had the disturbing nightmares or she was just simply afraid to be alone in her home, or anywhere for that matter. He really didn't blame her, with wolves, Kanimas, and creepy missing old men in town. So they were going to her house for the day, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Allison who was unaware that Scott would be present for the day.

The guys had arrived first and Lydia had let them onto the patio. Scott was practicing his muscle flexing when the doorbell rang and Lydia went to go answer it.

"Allison, you came!" Lydia squealed and hugged her friend. Allison smiled and was glad that Lydia had gotten off of her high horse in just the short time they knew each other. She was glad that she wasn't so uptight and moody; she just seemed so much more real and friendly. But anyone would probably act like that if they were on the brink of sanity for any length of time.

"Of course I did. I couldn't argue with a day by the pool." She said, genuinely grateful to avoid her family's ever prevalent issues and the wolf problem in Beacon Hills.

"Well good. It's such a shame we don't hang out as often as we used to." The two girls strolled out onto Lydia's spacious patio that was once the setting for many parties. The guys, who had been in the middle of a conversation, immediately turned their heads to the door. Allison stopped dead in her tracks, in the middle of the door way. Scott waved casually from across the pool. Allison faked a quick grin and whispered to Lydia through her gritted teeth.

"Lydia…you failed to mention that my ex was going to be here today."

"Well I thought it would be a good way for you guys to see one another and if there were other people around it wouldn't make it as awkward."

"Its going to be the exact definition of awkward." She told her friend.

"Allison we barely see each other anymore and neither does Scott, he misses you. Look I could have pulled some scheme to make you go out on a date together but instead I did this. Really you should be thanking me." Lydia winked and walked to one of the lounge chairs, followed by Allison who rolled her eyes and did her best to suck up her annoyance.

"This was a bad idea" Scott said as he began to collect his things from one of the chairs. "We really shouldn't have come, let's just go."

"No." Stiles said using his hand to grab his shoulder to stop him from trying to leave. "Look she's not leaving; it's going to be fine. You are not ruining a poolside day with Lydia Martin for me. Ok?" Stiles didn't want to seem like a jerk but sometimes it was always about Scott. Stiles did not feel like ruining the day over Scott's discomfort.

"Alright fine, we'll stay."

"Thank you."

"Yeah I mean who knows it could be fun." Just as they were ready to jump full force into the pool, the girls began removing their cover ups and both Stiles and Scott (and Isaac) were put into a state of shock and amazement. Scott very attentive to Allison in a black one piece, and Stiles was very focused on Lydia's less conservative teal bikini. Stiles uttered a classic but quiet "oh my God" under his breath.

"Aren't you glad we stayed now?" Stiles managed to barley choke out. Scott nodded, eyes still focused elsewhere.

"Are they staring at us?" Allison self-consciously asked Lydia as she tried to cover her chest with her tan arms.

"Of course they are, you're a knock out Allison, own it." Lydia whispered, Allison definitely was noticing the return of Lydia's confidence.

"Boys!" She called out as she stepped on to the first step in the pool. "Are you getting in? Or are you just going to keep staring?" After uttering the last word Isaac, Stiles, and Scott all promptly jumped into the pool, Allison unwillingly followed in as well.

To everyone's surprise it wasn't too awkward for anyone Scott and Allison got along and Lydia even flirted (harmlessly) with Stiles. They played many rounds of Marco Polo, water volleyball, and the guys played water basketball as Allison and Lydia sat tanning next to the pool until it began to get dark.

"Anyone else hungry?" Scott asked. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "Let's go get pizza or something."

"I kinda want to stay and do some night swimming though." Isaac complained.

"Well lets go get dressed, get pizza, and come back and swim. As long as it's okay with Lydia or course." Stiles suggested and glanced at Lydia for confirmation.

"Yeah that fine with me. And we can use the hot tub too…" She said trailing off.

"Alright let's go eat then." Scott said and everyone exited the pool. Scott went to the powder room to change; Isaac went to the pool house, Allison used the upstairs guest bathroom.

"You can just change in my room if you don't mind." Lydia suggested to Stiles who was waiting outside the guest one for Allison.

"No…I can just wait." Lydia raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"It might take a while you know."

"Where will you change?"

"I'll just use my bathroom; you can just change in the room."

"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. Come on." She said motioning for him to follow her and he did so. He closed the door behind them. She went straight to her closet and picked out some clothes to wear. He knew even if she wore a burlap sack she would be gorgeous. I'll be done in a few minutes you can go ahead and change.

Stiles of course, was a little bit distracted by being in his crush's room, and his presence was even initiated by his crush. So he did a little looking around, trying to commit every detail to memory. Finally he began to change into his regular clothes. He was beginning to put his pants back on when he heard Lydia's bathroom door open, to reveal the one and only standing there, staring at him. He observed that she looked gorgeous as always as she stood there in a pink sundress and nude heels. When he realized he was staring a tad while in his blue boxers he quickly pulled up his pants and grabbed his shirt.

"Taking your time Stilinski?" She asked as she stepped further into the room.

"Uh…yeah…you know." Gulp. "Can't rush perfection."

"Oh. Well blue's a pretty good color on you." She giggled and winked as she sat at her vanity and as his face was blushed.

"T-t-thanks…" He hurriedly pulled the shirt he had been wearing over his head as she touched up her make up.

"No problem, Stilinski." She said getting up and walking over to him. She was only a few inches from him now and he was begging to breathe a little heavier and his pulse was beginning to quicken. Was Lydia Martin really standing this close to him on her own terms and on purpose? I mean she had been a lot friendlier and even flirtier with him over the past few months since the whole Jackson thing. So maybe it was really happening.

"You know that new hair really suits you. I like it."

"Oh…well…your hair is nice too?" She smiled at him and finally closed the rest of the space between them. Her heels made her just tall enough so she could lean in to kiss him. He was genuinely taken off guard by it. It was only a few seconds but it felt longer than that. It was his first kiss, and it was with Lydia Martin. He literally couldn't have imagined it being any better.

At first he didn't know what to do but she grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist. There was no tongue but it was definitely a make out. She then placed her hands on the back of his head and casually and her fingers through his now long hair just as she smiled into the kiss.

"Stiles! Lydia! We're leaving." Scott yelled up the steps, Stiles had never been more annoyed in his life.

"We should go." She said as she turned around and walked to the hallway to go down to the main floor, Stiles following behind her like a lost puppy. Once they got to Allison's car Isaac sat in the front, and the other three in the back with Stiles in the middle. Stiles never felt better, and he was elated when Lydia reached over in the middle of the ride and grabbed his hand and inter-weaved their fingers. Neither could help but smile.


	19. A Little Loss

Stiles came home from work expecting his newly pregnant wife to be making dinner and his daughter to be playing somewhere with her loads of toys. But when he walked into his living room he found his daughter, Cassidy, watching one of her favorite television programs.

"Hi Daddy!" She grinned as she jumped off of the couch and bounded over to her young father. He picked her up and gave her a long hug as he patted her back.

"Hi Cassie, how was your day?" He whispered in her ear.

"Pretty good I guess." He had to be the cutest three year old he knew. Scott and Allison's son, Asher, was cute too though, defiantly a future heartbreaker. But he was definitely keen on his own daughter.

"That's good. Where is Mommy at?"

"Upstairs. She's been up there awhile."

"Ok I'm going to go see her okay? Why don't you finish watching your show?" He said setting her down on the couch. He wanted to go see his wife, who he assumed was sleeping due to the new serge of pregnancy hormones.

"But Daddy I want you to watch it with me!" She whined as she tried to tighten her grip around his neck.

"I'll come watch it after I go say hi to Mommy. The quicker you let go, the quicker I can come back." She pouted a little but eventually let go, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He went up the stairs and into his and Lydia's bedroom.

"Lydia, I'm home!" He called out as he entered the bedroom. She didn't answer, but he saw the bathroom light was on. When he walked in he saw her on the ground, surrounded by a small pool of blood. "Oh my god! What's wrong?" He asked as she looked up and began to cry.

"Stiles, something's wrong." He crouched down on the floor

"I can see that." He brushed her hair out of her face and she buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. "Why didn't you call me? How long have you been like this?"

"I've been in pain all day. And I've not been bleeding that long, I figured I'd just wait for you to come home." She whimpered.

"Okay well we have to go to the hospital like…now." He told her. "I'm going to call Allison and see if she can watch Cassidy. You stay here, I'll be right back." Normally the blood would have freaked him out, but there wasn't a profuse amount and he knew he had to be level headed for whatever chaos was ensuing.

Lydia painfully climbed on to the toilet and Stiles was back in a few moments with a pink bag for Cassidy over his shoulder and a small one for them.

"There's so much blood. Too much." She whispered through her tears.

"I know okay. But that's why we have to go, now. Alright?" He wiped her tears from under her eyes. And she nodded. "We're going to drop Cassie off at Scott and Allison's and going to the hospital ok."

"Ok." She sniffled.

"Don't worry babe, I'm going to be there. We'll get through this." He said squeezing her shoulder as they carefully walked down the stairs. "Cassidy, Daddy needs you to get your shoes on. You're going to go visit Scott and Allison tonight." He told his daughter once they reached the bottom of the stairs. Lydia slowly put her shoes on and Stiles helped Cassidy put on hers.

"I need you to be a good girl tonight Cassidy, can you do that for Mommy and Daddy?" Stiles asked as they were driving to Scott and Allison's home.

"I guess so." She shrugged. "I don't want to go, Daddy." She was beginning to get teary eyed, knowing that her parents would probably be dropping her off and leaving her for the night. She had separation anxiety sometimes. Lydia was leaning all the way back in her seat with her eyes closed trying to keep from stressing out.

"Well you have to sweetie. Mommy's not feeling so good, I have to take her to go see the doctor. Besides you're going to have fun playing with Asher. You play with him all of the time."

"Yeah but when you and Mommy are there." She whimpered from her car seat just as they were pulling into Scott and Allison's driveway. He knew she wasn't trying to be difficult but it was how the situation was unfolding.

"Its okay, Aunt Allison and Uncle Scott will take really good care of you. They love you just like Mommy and I do. Its ok to be sad but just think of all the fun you're going to have." He said to her as he unbuckled her from the car seat and grabbed her overnight bag.

"Can I say goodbye to Mommy?" She asked as she firmly gripped Stiles' shirt.

"Yes but be very gentle." He told her as he opened the passenger door. Lydia opened her eyes and hugged her daughter as tightly as she could.

"I love you Cassie." She quietly told her daughter. "Be good for Mommy okay?"

"I love you too Mommy. Feel better." Stiles closed the door and walked up to the porch where Allison was already.

"Thank you so much, I'll call you when I can." Stiles said handing his daughter's bag to Allison.

"It seriously no problem. Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know, I hope." Allison nodded in understanding.

"Alright Cassidy are you ready to come inside?" Allison asked her, and she quickly shook her head in protest.

"Cassie, we talked about this. You've got to be good. The better you are, the happier Mommy will be. You're going to have so much fun here, don't be sad." It broke his heart to have to see her so distraught, she was crying a little but he knew she was just trying to hold it in.

"Uncle Scott made a fort in the living room, do you want to go see it?" She nodded and Stiles gave her a hug and kiss before placing her in Allison's arms.

"Bye Cassidy, I love you." He said walking down the sidewalk and waving to her. He got back in the car and as he drove by she waved at them as Allison held her. He reached over and grabbed Lydia's hand and gave it a squeeze just to let her know that he was there for her.

They finally arrived at the hospital and got a room after waiting for one for about an hour. The nurses and doctors were able to stop the bleeding and to stop the persistent pain and Stiles sat next to Lydia's bed and held her hand as they waited for any news.

"Lydia Stilinski?" A male voice asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, she's in here." Stiles answered.

"I'm Doctor Sullivan."

"Stiles" He replied as the doctor shook his and Lydia's hand.

"So what's wrong?" Lydia asked, tired from the day's events.

"Well you've suffered a miscarriage." And both of their hearts shattered. Although they both had a feeling that's what happened it was still somehow worse to hear. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, trying to comfort her as tears ran down her face. After explaining everything the doctor left the two in the room.

"I wanted this baby so bad."

"I know you did Lyd, so did I but it just wasn't meant to be on this one babe." He whispered into her ear.

"Its not fair, we kept trying and trying and then finally when we get pregnant again I lose it." She complained to him.

"Don't blame yourself; it happens to a lot of women. This is why we didn't tell anyone, it was only the first trimester, it happens." It was hard to console her knowing how badly he wanted to have another baby to hold in his arms. Another baby to show the world how much he and Lydia loved one another. But he knew he had to be strong her his healing wife.

"I know Stiles. I just wish I could give you another little baby for us to take care of and love." She sighed, the tears beginning to subside and the pain medications beginning to take over.

"We have time Lyd. We can try again. We can keep trying. I'll have as many babies as we can if that what you want. We'll work this out, and I'll be here for you for whatever you want, whatever you need. I love you babe." She looked up at him and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Okay, we'll try again. But I need to be sad right now, just for a while?" She asked, almost like she was asking for permission.

"Take all the time you need. I'll be here, I love you."

"I love you too Stiles, and Cassidy, and the little baby that was here for a little while." Her eyes began to flutter.

"Me too." He said kissing her forehead. "I love you all."


	20. Unrequited Feelings of Love

Stiles never expected much of becoming someone who was on an elevated section on the social totem pole. But still he would have at least expected himself to at least be seen as "somewhat popular" or maybe even "sociable". But apparently that wasn't something that was supposed to happen. At least he had Scott, his best friend since elementary school, and at least they weren't on the bottom tear of the popular pyramid. They were the next level up, with a few other small groups of people. The only reason they managed this was because they were slightly less odd then the group below them.

Stiles was generally content with his social status and wellbeing, Scott was less okay with it. But Stiles learned to accept it long ago. Still though, he always had that he and Lydia could be something. Or even just be able to carry on a conversation. That was wishful thinking; she hadn't even spoken to him the entirety of freshman year. It was the end of freshman year and he was still nothing to her. She probably just saw him as another one of her obsessive admirers.

It was crazy that she barley even noticed him or gave him a passing glance, considering how much he adored her. If she did it was probably because he was doing something goofy or stupid. Like having milk squirt out of his nose because of something he saw on YouTube during his lunch period. But he noticed her.

Noticed when she looked happy, sad, or angry at the stupidity of the immature students around her. Noticed how she pretended to only have average intelligence, when she was probably the smartest freshman in the whole school. Noticed her stare out the window in English class because she was so bored with the material. Noticed how content she seemed when the attention was focused on her. Noticed when she brushed her strawberry blonde hair and admired her reflection when she finished. Noticed when she fixed her perfect face with make up after lunch every day. Noticed when Jackson Whittemore was treating her like a piece of garbage. Noticed her run to the girl's bathroom every so often with mascara streamed stains on her perfectly rosy cheeks.

He was almost too busy noticing her to, ironically, notice she was trying to get his attention in freshman health class.

"Stiles? Hello. That is your name right Stiles?" Lydia inquired, waving her hand in front of his face, as she sat next to him and tried to wake him up from his daydream. He couldn't believe she was actually talking to him.

"Wha? Yeah…Stiles…but you can call me whatever you'd like." He joked and flashed a cheesy smile. This was the first time she had spoken to him in so long he wanted to make the conversation as long as he possibly could.

"Um I think you're zipper is down." She said in her snarky-popularity laced voice. His cheeks flashed a dozen shades of red and all of her friends giggled in mockery of him. The last day of freshman year and the love of his life spoke to him for the first time in years and it was about his zipper being unzipped.

He promptly tried to face the other way and zipped his pants back up. While he was embarrassed that they had been unzipped he was still ok with the fact that it had gotten Lydia to utter just a few words to him. He knew it was ridiculous to feel for someone who obviously felt differently but he almost didn't even care.

The laughter had died down when the teacher walked into the classroom and began writing notes and test corrections down on the board from the previous day's final exam. The rest of class was uneventful as he tried to fight off the red from returning to his face, because he knew it would happen if he even so much as thought about it. He figured it was more because she had actually talked to him, not even out of embarrassment really. Finally the bell ring and he was able to escape the room, but not before a feminine hand latched onto his forearm and pulled him back.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. It just sort of happened…Sorry…Scott." Whoa was Lydia Martin apologizing for being rude? He didn't have time to ask because by the time he realized what was going on, she was already leaving the room. Lydia had made physical contact (not much, but still) with him and apologized. Granted it was an apology to his best friend, even after he reminded her of his own name, but he knew she meant well. He wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon, especially later. The girl he'd been pinning over since the third grade touched him, in real life. It seemed like things were going his way, at least for the day.

He started imagining that over the summer he would get his license and finally be able to drive the Jeep in the garage that was waiting for him; maybe he'd see her around town too. He imagined that he and Scott would get really good at lacrosse and they would make high positions on the team. He imagined that things were going to change over the summer, and that sophomore year would be completely different. And Lydia would finally notice him, and remember his name. If only he knew how right he had been.


	21. New Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile, has wisdom teeth out and yada yada. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this (short) chapter! I have another one in the works, I just had this prompt stuck in my head and I needed to write it down.

Stiles didn't know how else to feel about her anymore. He barely had time to think with all of the werewolf stuff going on with his best friend. Scott had wolf powers, a girlfriend, and new found popularity due to his improved hand-eye coordination. Stiles felt guilty about it, but he was a tad angry. No one paid him the slightest bit of attention and he was feeling more worthless than he had in a long time. He hated self-pity but he needed to wallow, think about what life could be like for him if maybe he had the bite as well. Maybe Lydia Martin would finally notice him, maybe he and Scott would be able to spend more time together, maybe he would just be an overall more coordinated, well rounded person. He couldn't help but process these thoughts as he sat at the lunch table with Scott and Allison.

Lydia was walking towards the table, followed by her dashing boyfriend Jackson Whittmore. The only person Stiles probably truly envied. Why was she coming towards their table? This was different, he was nervous. But he probably would have been more excited if her boy toy wasn't on her heels. She sat down next Allison, as gracefully as a human being could. Her presence was a welcomed by Stiles but he had no energy to be shot down today. So he just sat there and looked up at her occasionally, taking her in as much as possible.

How she faked laughed at a story Scott was telling. How she whispered something in Allison's ear and they both giggled. How she ran her hand up and down Jackson's thigh. He cringed at that sight. How her green eyes were highlighted by the eye shadow she was wearing. How her blouse hugged her perfectly in all the right places, he tried not to stare, but she almost made it too easy. How not one strand of her glossy strawberry blonde hair was out of place.

Every part of him longed to reach out and brush a piece behind her ear. Just to touch her flawless hair. Just to be next to her. Just to tell her how impeccable everything about her was. Just to appreciate her. Just to make someone else feel the opposite of how he currently did. Just to make her feel anything but completely and utterly significant. He wanted her so badly. But she was different then she was in the third grade. Her perfect team captain of a boyfriend stood in the way of anything for one. But she knew damn sure that he didn't know what he had. But like he said to himself before, she was different now. Drawn to beauty and popularity, that's what was important to her. Not safety, not comfort, not real love. She would never go for him. He still liked to pretend that she was the same way she was when she was eight years old. She had been caring, compassionate, friendly, open, and genuine. If she still was that way he might have his chance with her.

He hoped, prayed, wished every night that one day she would need someone like him who could actually be there for her. Through whatever circumstance. Someone to love her completely unconditionally. He wasn't counting on it anymore though; he wasted so much time already. But it was the beginning of their sophomore year and things could change. Maybe she could be like she was years ago. Maybe she would need him to help build a Lego castle Maybe she would need him to take care of her again He smiled at the memory and looked up. He caught her eye and she saw him smiling and she reciprocated with a small, three-second one from across the table. He didn't make a big deal of it but it did help him have a better rest of the day.


	22. The Beach Trip: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last two chapters were kind of lame. I hope this one is better! And hopefully I will be updating "This Might Hurt" here soon. So please check that out too! Just wanted to say thanks to everyone reading for all of the support, favorites, follows, and reviews. All are appreciated very much!
> 
> For this chapter it might not necessarily to the timeline exactly that I have going on but I said early on the chapters might not always connect but they will all be Stydia/Martinski, so please keep that in mind! Thanks! I don't know how many parts there will be but this is definitely only part one! Also, this isn't accurate since I don't live in California, so I'm using what I know about local beaches on the East coast.

They didn't know how it became a plan, or how everyone got involved or invited but it was the summer before their senior year and they decided that they needed to get away from the madness in Beacon Hills for a week or so. And what better way to do that then rent a beach house? No one knew who officially came up with the idea, it was probably a mutual thought but it was probably heavily hinted at by the hormonal teenage boys of the group. It was somewhat of a miracle that everyone's caretakers approved of the trip. Of course not everyone knew the ratio of human teenagers to werewolf ones, the ones that did were a bit hesitant of course for more than obvious reasons. No one quite knew how they managed to convince their parents and Derek but they weren't going to complain or question it.

It would be an interesting trip, considering the group's dynamic. There was Scott and Allison's on-again off-again relationship, Stiles' persistent pursuance of Lydia and their flirtationship, Danny's constant attempt at finding his true love, and Erica's indecisiveness for Isaac. But everyone was excited and looking forward to be leaving their small town for a while.

Lydia, of course, dragged Allison and even Erica along to the mall many days in a row to find outfits for any possible outcome that the might be faced with while on vacation. It also helped the other girls figure out what to buy. So in the end, lots of low cut tops, short shorts, and bikinis were bought by all three girls. The boys were a lot less concerned with new outfits, and only bought a few items when they went once. The night before they were leaving, the same night they started packing. While the girls were done and ready for the morning, with all of their belongings with them as they stayed the night over at Allison's house. Isaac was staying at Derek's new loft as usual, and Danny stayed at his house. While Scott and Stiles were at the Beacon Hills Wal-Mart (every town has a Wal-Mart) picking up last minute items such as food, beach towels, swim trunks, and they even attempted (and failed) at using their fake IDs to get alcohol. They decided they would try their luck again when they got down to the beach.

It was finally morning and everyone was meeting at Allison's house since they were taking one of the family's large SUVs. It fit them all in one vehicle and it was one of the safest vehicles other than a military tank, everyone with a license agreed to take shift if need be. Chris Argent was adamant about them taking it because of the safety aspect of it. It was eight am but they had to leave so they could make it there around lunch time. Everyone was present with coffees and their bags in tow.

"Lydia, how much stuff did you pack exactly?" Isaac questioned as he counted her two suitcases, duffel bag, make-up bag, and purse that she had strapped over her shoulder.

"Well only the necessities, of course." She winked and sauntered over to Allison and Erica while they let the guys load up the black SUV and small trailer that was attached to it. "Danny has almost as many bags as me." Lydia reminded the group, it was true. Danny had two suitcases, a duffel bag, and a beach bag with him.

"Be safe, don't do anything stupid. Remember that you're vacationing with hormonal teenage boys." Chris Argent delivered a short lecture to his daughter and her friends, followed by a few eye rolls, mostly from Allison. "Remember the word no and if any of you need anything at all, call me. I will be there."

"Alright dad, we'll be fine." She reminded him, he really didn't have to worry about anything. But she did appreciate his willingness to keep her as safe as possible.

"Ok. Be safe. I love you." He said as he embraced her for a quick hug. She understood his worry though, after all of the loss he had to encounter over the past year.

"Alright let's get going!" Scott shouted. Danny decided he wanted to drive, Scott sat in the passenger seat, Stiles sat by the door in the second row, Erica and Isaac went straight for the two seats in the back of the SUV. And surprisingly Lydia said nothing (no complaints or even a sarcastic remark) as she climbed into the middle seat next to Stiles, followed by Allison who sat down in the seat on her right. Allison gave Stiles a look to know that she hadn't even prompted it, to which Stiles smiled softly.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked him oblivious to the exchange he and Allison had just had.

"Oh me?" She nodded. "Oh I'm…just excited to be… going on vacation." He had finally been able to come up with a conclusion. Which had been difficult because he had suddenly realized her outfit was a bit revealing. She was wearing a blue-green blouse/tank top shirt thing (A Stiles Stilinski description, if you will.) that accentuated her eyes and her chest, and her shorts and sandals revealed her legs that were usually hidden with tights in the winter months. And sure he thought of her as more than just a girl with nice physical features but he was a guy, he couldn't really help it. She nodded, accepting his answer; he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't do anything stupid. See you soon." Chris Argent told the teens in the SUV and they all yelled out a chorus of farewells, ready for their trip to the shore that awaited them.


	23. The Beach Trip: Part Two

The beginning of the trip started off well, they spent the first half of the ride talking to one another The trip to the beach wasn't all that long, so they only stopped once to use the restroom, stretch their legs, buy a few snacks, and change drivers. Scott volunteered to drive the rest of the way and Allison moved up to the passenger seat and Danny took her spot in the bench seat in the middle with Stiles and Lydia. Everyone ad basically hit the wall, and their adrenaline was wearing off. Luckily they wouldn't worry about Scott crashing the car because he a. was a werewolf and because he bought a large coffee from the gas station they had stopped at. Everyone else however was lulling off to sleep. Everyone but Allison and Scott (who were holding hands over the center console) had their headphones in and were either daydreaming, or really dreaming.

Lydia's head was bobbing up and down as she began to nod off to sleep, as Stiles was listening to his music and absentmindedly daydreaming out the window. She peeked at Stiles through her tinted sunglasses and sighed. She told herself it was because she had left her pillow back at home and because she was cold. But in reality her pillow was within reach and she had the ability to turn off the fan that blowing down on her from car's ceiling. But it would been uncomfortable to go to sleep sitting straight up, yeah it would. In reality though she knew how she felt when he was around. She had denied it for quite a while, and then sometimes appeased and indulged in those feelings over the past year or so. Maybe it was because she was a little embarrassed to admit to everyone, and herself, that she did have some sort of feeling towards the guy sitting to her left. She had about had it, trying to sleep in the sitting position so she finally caved in. She made it seem as subtle as possible.

"What are you listening to?" She asked poking him in the shoulder to which he jumped slightly in response, taken off guard.

"Oh um…just like…I don't know actually, it's just internet radio."

"Can I listen?" She asked.

"Uh yeah. Sure, of course you can. Here." He took out a headphone and handed it to her and she put it in hers.

"It's pretty good actually." She said, moving her head up and down to let him know that she enjoyed the song.

"Yeah it's just some dumb indie station I like to listen to occasionally." He said scratching his head, nervous and unsure what to say.

"No it's good, not dumb. Oh, hey do you want a piece of licorice?" She wondered if he suspected anything. There wasn't anything to suspect, she was tired, he was sitting next to her, and she wasn't even leading him on because maybe she had a crush on him? Maybe she had to admit it, because it was kind of true. And otherwise she would be leading him on and that definitely wasn't her intention.

"Thanks." He said grabbing one out of the package she was holding up. The song he was listening to was quiet and perfect and for her tired eyes to fall asleep to. By now she couldn't even help it her eyes dimmed and her body naturally leaned against Stiles' shoulder. She felt him stiffen up at first but then she felt him relax. Right before she actually fell into a slumber she felt him move his arm around her petite shoulder. Eventually he dozed off as well, leaning his head lightly on top of hers, careful not to mess up her strawberry blonde tresses. And Allison being the greatest BFF ever giggled took a picture so she could make sure no one would ever forget. She knew Stiles wouldn't but she wouldn't want it to conveniently slip Lydia's mind.

Lydia woke up to the sound of people cheering excitedly. Groggily she opened her eyes and saw that Allison was now driving the SUV and that they were pulling into a driveway lined with tall grass. It was a large, two story building with decks and stairs wrapping around it. Behind it she could see the blue ocean and its waves crashing down on the sandy ground. Lydia must have slept for at least two hours. Suddenly she realized she was still leaning on Stiles and his arm was around her, he was just waking up as well. Why hadn't she noticed his arm there before? She wondered to herself. And why didn't she feel as weird as she should about it. It was almost like she was "ok" or comfortable with it.

"We're here." Allison said, as she put the vehicle in park and opened the door to get out. Lydia deducted that they must have already stopped at the rental office when she was asleep.

"Stiles. Wake up." Lydia whispered, nudging him gently with her elbow he immediately sat up and uncoiled his arm from around her and rubbed his eyes. She suddenly felt the absence of the comfort she had a minute ago. She hadn't felt that comfortable in a long while. But when he was around that hole inside of her, the one that need something, felt a little less small.

"I'm up, I'm up." He jumped and then realized there was nothing urgent happening. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean…to…you know…" He gestured to his arm being around her.

"No, don't worry about it. It's fine, seriously." The words poured out of her mouth so awkwardly. She was trying her hardest for it not to sound like she liked having it there that it came off slightly weird. Luckily he didn't seem to notice. He just nodded and opened the door and he exited the vehicle, followed by Lydia and Erica, Isaac and Danny exited from the other side of the vehicle.

"Let's get our stuff inside and then we can go get lunch or something." Scott suggested and everyone agreed and went to the trailer behind the SUV and began unpacking. By the time everyone had made the trip inside with their personal items, Lydia had just found all of her bags and there was no way she was going to be able to haul her large suitcase anywhere. Her dad had helped her put it into her car, and it had taken her and Allison to get it out and into the Argent's house. She slung her purse over her shoulder, picked up her make up case with one hand and rolled the smaller suitcase with the other and went into the house's first floor.

The garage was there on the first floor as well as a decent sized bathroom, and large room with a long wrap around couch and lounge chairs that faced a large flat screen mounted on the celling. There was a coffee table with board games piled on top of it, as well as an air hockey and pool table. Behind it all was large sliding glass doors that led out onto the area where the house's decent sized pool and hot top were. Lydia was just inside of the doorway and the stairs leading to the rest of the house were to her left and just as she began to ascend the stairs Stiles was coming down them.

"Oh here, let me help you." He offered, she tried to protest but he had already grabbed the suitcase from her and was walking up the stairs with it, she followed.

"I hate to ask but do you think you could help me with the other suitcase too?" She asked as she followed him up the stairs, straight into the home's state of the art kitchen. The appliances and stuff took up the front half of the room and the other half was where the table and chairs and barstools were and the back wall was also sliding glass door that led to a large deck with a table and various chairs on it, and it had an incredible view of the ocean.

"I'll let Scott take care of that one." Lydia raised her eyebrow. "He has wolf strength, it will be like lifting a ten pound dumbbell." He had a point.

"So where am I staying exactly?"

"Well me and Scott have our room over here" He pointed to the left, "and Isaac and Danny are going to share the room next to ours. You and Allison are sharing this room" he said walking into a room where Allison was already perched on one of the beds looking through her purse. "And Erica has the room across the hall."

"Thanks Stiles, just have Scott bring the other one in whenever he gets around to it."

"Will do." He said exiting the room.

"Interesting." Allison said as she began to unpack her clothes and put them into the room's closet. There were to doors in the room, one that led to the walk in closet and the other that led into a decent sized bathroom that connected to Erica's smaller room. Both rooms had sliding glass doors that all connected to the wraparound deck.

"What's interesting?" Lydia asked as she took her shoes off and dug in her purse, plugging in her phone and setting it on the nightstand.

"You, being a decent person to Stiles."

"Well maybe I'm just a nice person Allison."

"I don't know, it seems more than being polite. It even seem like you might sort of…like him?" She raised her eyebrows. Lydia had told Allison before that Stiles wasn't all that bad but she hadn't recalled sharing her current feelings with her friend.

"Allison, we're just…friends."

"Really? Well this picture I just happened to take today might just disprove that response you just gave." Allison said taking her phone out of her bag.

"A picture of what exactly?" Lydia asked, turning from the bed and looking at Allison.

"Just you, and your head leaning on a certain someone's shoulder." She giggled.

"Oh my gosh, give me that phone." Lydia said running to where Allison was, but Allison was too quick for her and had climbed on top of the bed. "Allison, give it to me."

"I don't think so. You're going to thank me for this on your first anniversary."

"First anniversary of what?"

"Dating. Oh no wait… when I make a slide show for your wedding rehearsal and I can label this one as 'the trip where Lydia realized who she should be with'." Lydia's eyes were wide and she lunged onto the bed and Allison got off.

"Come back and give me that phone!" She said jumping down from the bed and grabbed for the phone but Allison was taller than her and was able to keep it just out of reach from Lydia.

"Um…" A voice came from the doorway. Both girls stopped and looked to see who it was. "Here's your suitcase." It was Scott. Lydia assumed a normal position, smoothed out her shirt with her hands and cleared her throat.

"Thank you Scott."

"Sure. Um. Is everything alright?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yes everything is fine, now go finish unpacking the car so we can go eat lunch." Lydia said lightly pushing on his chest so he backed out of the room and as soon as he was out of the room she shut the door and locked it.

"I'm not deleting this picture; I even took one on my regular camera. But you probably just made his whole entire year. I think you should give him a chance. He really cares about you. But I understand if you don't, it's your decision. I'll make you a deal."

"What's the deal?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I won't show anyone, unless you want me to, if you can just admit that you might be a little closer than you think. I know you Lydia, as much as you want to hide it, you can't." Allison pointed out. Lydia sighed knowing pride would get the better of her in either of the outcomes. She knew Allison had her best interest in mind but she wasn't sure if she was ready for the world to know about her feelings. But Allison did know her well and she would just have to go with the best option presented to her.

"Fine. Stiles and I, are…probably closer then I would like to admit."

"Ok see that was easy." Allison said as she went back to putting her clothes in the closet. Lydia went to the bathroom and put all of her make up products and toiletries on the counter and sighed. These feelings were getting harder to control and apparently harder to hide. It was going to be an interesting vacation.


	24. The Beach Trip: Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thankful for this summer and the fact that I have nothing to do. I've been so on top of my stories and hopefully it stays this way. I'm enjoying writing my Teen Wolf fics so much and like every time I go to write it's so hard to decide which one I want to write for. I am so thankful for this season of Teen Wolf and how much Stydia there's been. It makes me so happy that everyone's reading both of my stories! J I hope you don't mind that there's going to be a lot of parts to "The Beach Trip" and I might add other chapters that aren't part of it in between postings, just letting you know. No set plan or anything though, thanks for listening to all of my rambling.

"Are you guys ready to go get lunch?" Isaac asked peaking in Lydia and Allison's room for the duration of their stay. He saw the door to the bathroom was open so he walked there to stand in the doorway. All three girls were in front of the mirror fixing their make-up and doing their hair.

"We will be in a minute." Lydia said, looking at him with an annoyed smile.

"You said that like five minutes ago." He said folding his arms across his chest, expecting a weak rebuttal.

"You can't rush perfection Lahey." She winked in mockery before turning back to the mirror to swipe eve shadow across her lids. He sighed, realizing that they would be ready when they were ready, no rushing their process. He walked back across the house to where the guy's rooms were.

"They said they'll be ready in a minute. But I'd take that with a grain of salt." Scott groaned in slight annoyance and threw himself back on the bed.

Ten minutes later they were ready, walking into the guy's side of the house. Both rooms had two double beds, a small closet, and a connecting bathroom.

"Are you guys are finally ready?" Stiles asked, getting up from his spot on his bed, and turning off the TV show he was watching.

"I'm sure I could change my outfits a few times if you want." She was half serious, half kidding. Stiles rolled his eyes at what he thought to be an empty threat at best.

"No! I mean you look fine, there's no need to change." He assured her. They all went down stairs and out to the driveway, piling back into the vehicle, minus the trailer which was now in the home's garage. Everyone took their previous seats in the SUV. They drove into the town where all of the restaurants and activities were. It was a short drive and even within walking distance. The boardwalk ran along one side and all of the big restaurants and stores were on the other. There was even a small water park, movie theatre, and plenty of mini golf to keep them busy during the duration of their trip.

Eventually they found a pizzeria and decided to eat there. They sat at a booth with Erica, Isaac, and Danny on one side and Lydia, Stiles, Scott, and Allison on the other, in that order. The side with four were squished to say the least, having squeezed into a booth that was really only meant for three people. There was enough room for all of them; they all just super close to one another. Lydia usually would have been annoyed if anyone other than Allison was sitting in such vicinity to her, but she didn't mind how close to Stiles she currently was. She wondered if his feeling for her were as strong as they were a year or so ago, or if he had moved on to the friendship side of their relationship. She was fairly certain he still had a crush or something on her, and how she had a crush on him.

She thought to herself carefully and almost afraid to admit to herself the idea she had. But the made the plan regardless. She was going to flirt with him, to test the waters. And then if he responded properly then maybe they could get a little closer and flirt. Living with him for a week or so would give her an indication if she really could handle him. And what could be more fun than flirting, Lydia lived to flirt, and she knew how much better it felt when she actually liked the person and they liked her back. But even if he did end up liking her back and they flirted while on the trip, she was definitely not going to announce anything to her friends. Especially in case things didn't work out, she didn't want to end up looking like an idiot.

Stiles almost couldn't even get over the fact that he was on vacation with his crush since the third grade let alone sitting next to her and she didn't even protest it like she would have a few years ago. He tried not to think about her bare, short clad leg right against his (but of course not all the way, she was significantly shorter than just about everybody) and how her shoulder and arm was flush against his.

"So before we go back to the house I think we should go by the store and get some groceries." Allison suggested as the waitress brought out some breadsticks for everyone to eat before their meals arrived.

"Sounds good to me. Oh we should get stuff to build sandcastles on the beach!" Stiles suggested excitedly and it was not well received by the table, judging by the weird looks everyone had on their faces.

"Yeah, you know that could be fun. My parents never did that with me, it'd be something cool to do." Lydia said, everyone else looked at her oddly but not with as much judgment as they had given Stiles. "Oh come on, it's probably really fun. We should do that." She spun it so everyone was suddenly realizing it wasn't such a weird idea.

Did she just defend my idea? Stiles wondered to himself, but chalked it up to her actually wanting to build a sandcastle. Lydia did like the idea of it, but it was really step one in her newly formed plan of action.

"We should get some stuff for the pool too." Lydia suggested. "Like beach balls and lounge chairs to float on." Everyone nodded their heads in agreeance

"Ok we also need to figure out a way to get some…booze." Erica stated, whispering the last word to prevent anyone else in the restaurant from hearing.

"Danny looks the oldest out of all of us, and he uses his 'ID' all of the time." Isaac pointed out, Danny didn't look mad at the accusation, actually he looked more proud.

Everyone was engrossed in the conversation; Lydia took it as an opportunity. She sat up in her seat so her feet could reach the ground all of the way and she lightly kicked one of Stiles' feet and stared at his faced. He didn't even flinch, but then again it had been really light. So she did it again, a few more times, in a row. His eyes became wide but she could tell he was trying to act like nothing was happening. He didn't even turn to look at her; he continued to pretend he was still listening to the conversation. She did her best to make herself look interested in the conversation as well. When she saw Stiles blush she knew not to be offended by him not looking at her. She knew it wasn't really something he had experience with.

"Yeah I saw a liquor store near one of the grocery stores; I can try to get some while you guys are shopping."

"You want one of us to go with you?" Isaac asked.

"No, because you look like you're ten and you really don't know how to lie without getting caught." Danny pointed out; this was true for all of them. None had ever tried to get alcohol illegally and actually obtained it. So everyone agreed that Danny would go on his own to retrieve the liquor for the trip. A few moments later the waitress brought everyone's meals to the table.

"I think when we get back to the house we should check out the pool." Scott said. Lydia slipped her foot out of her sandal and took a bite of her pasta before adding something to the conversation.

"Oh and tonight we should go see if there's anything fun to do on the boardwalk." Lydia added as she ran her foot ever so subtly down Stiles' shin. He almost choked on the water he was drinking, he immediately placed it back on the table and hit his chest to make sure no water went into his lungs. Everyone looked to see if he was alright.

"Are you ok?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine. Great, actually. Perfect." He stammered and Lydia smirked.

"I like Lydia's idea, let's do that." Erica added, everyone nodded their heads in agreement once again.

"That is a great idea." Stiles added, finally looking at her with an uncertain face. Her foot was still lingering around his leg.

"I know right?" She smiled genuinely and winked before proceeding to eat her food. Stiles had a slight boost of confidence when she had smiled at him and continued to play footsies with him. They went back and forth throughout the rest of the meal, playfully touching each other's feet.

"Ow! Who just kicked me?" Danny yelped after they had finished putting their leftovers in boxes.

"Oh…sorry, that was me." Stiles apologized and blushed simultaneously. Lydia bit her lip to stifle the growing laugh inside of her.

"It's alright just don't do it again." After the check was paid for they slid out of the booth and got back in the car, headed to the shopping center where the grocery store was located. They all exited the vehicle, Danny headed to the liquor store while the rest headed to the grocery store.

It was one of those grocery stores that wasn't very fancy but it was convenient and had food and plenty of fun things they could buy and take to the beach and pool with them. Allison, Isaac, and Erica went to get the food and the remaining three went to the beach aisle.

"Oh my gosh let's get some of these!" Lydia smiled as she put a few pool noodles into the shopping cart.

"Do we need beach towels?" Stiles asked. "Or chairs?"

"No chairs, we brought some with us for the beach but maybe get a few beach towels just in case someone forgot one." Lydia told him, as he put three into the cart.

"Look! These soak up the water and then you throw them at each other!" Scott said putting something into the car. They grabbed a few water guns, water balloons, a volleyball, sunscreen, floating pool chairs, boogie boards, and of course things to build sandcastles with. Lydia laughed the entire time, Scott and Stiles were idiotic at times but they always made her laugh and that always made her feel so comfortable and relaxed. That's what she really needed too, especially after Jackson and all of his crap. She was glad she decided to be friends with them and not be the popular girl anymore. She wasn't unpopular at Beacon Hills High but now people actually liked her and she had real friends.

They met up with the rest of the group and checked out and headed back to the car where Danny had succeeded in his attempt to purchase liquor for the group. No one intended on getting blasted every night or anything but they wanted to have a little fun with alcohol possibly involved. Everyone gave Danny high fives and they loaded the SUV and headed back to their beach house.

"Geez are we like five again?" He questioned, looking at all of the beach toys they had gotten.

"No, but what's wrong with having a little bit of fun with toys?" Lydia asked raising her eyebrows, she was really excited to have a few water gun battles and build a few sandcastles. They made it back to the house and put all of the groceries away and brought all of the beach toys into the house.

"Pool time!" Allison shouted as everyone rushed to their rooms to change into their swimwear for the afternoon.


	25. Worry

When she read it, she didn't believe it. She didn't want to tell anyone especially after what had happened last time. But she knew she had to tell Stiles as soon as she could, to at least warn him so he wasn't left in the dark when things went awry.

"Do you want to do the dishes to give Cassidy a bath before we put her down?" Lydia asked she knew what he would pick but she liked to at least give him the option.

"I'll give her a bath, if that's alright with you."

"It's perfectly fine with me." She said kissing him on the cheek. Although Lydia had switched careers to become a professor she still spent more time with their daughter then he did so she was happy to let him have time with their daughter. She had more time to be with her being that she could set her schedule of classes herself, only teaching morning classes and only having to leave Cassidy at daycare for a few hours.

He walked over to where Cassidy was sitting at the dinner table and unbuckled her from her booster seat. She was petite like Lydia and wasn't quite tall enough to sit at the dinner table by herself. Spaghetti sauce covered her face and clothes, but it was still perfectly acceptable she was only a few days away from turning three. Stiles picked her up without even caring about how messy she was and Lydia couldn't help but ache. She watched him carry her upstairs as the talked to one another. She loved how perfect he was with her and she couldn't have been any happier with anyone else.

She had married her biggest fan and she couldn't be more thrilled. He had let her change her career from doctor to biology professor so she could spend more time with their daughter. She was so appreciative and she knew she would do anything he ever wanted or needed. She couldn't believe there was a time before all of this when she wouldn't even look at him.

After rinsing the dishes, placing them in the dishwasher, wiping down the counter, and picking up Cassidy's scattered toys in the family room, she walked up stairs and into Cassidy's bathroom. Stiles was wrapping her in a towel to dry her off.

"Did you have a good bath sweetie?" Lydia asked as she leaned against the door frame, arms crossed smiling at what was essentially her mirror image.

"Yes Mommy." She nodded her head. "Daddy let me play with all of my bath toys too."

"Oh sounds like fun." Lydia responded.

"And now you're nice and clean." Stiles said having her step into her underwear and then pajama bottoms. Lydia was impressed with herself, getting her daughter fully potty trained before age two and a half. Stiles handed Lydia the towel and she hung it up to dry while Stiles pulled Cassidy's shirt over her head and put her arms through the armholes.

"Can we play with toys before bed?" Cassidy asked as Lydia combed her daughter's strawberry blonde hair, which was darkening into a hair color more similar to her father's.

"We should brush your teeth first though." Lydia said as she got out her daughter's toothpaste and toothbrush and helped her reach all of the tricky spots as Stiles drained the bathwater and put all of the bath toys away, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Come on, let's go play." Cassidy said pulling on Stiles' hand and dragging him to her hot pink room where all of her toys were, Lydia followed along behind them. Cassidy had both of them wrapped around her finger but Stiles was particularly wrapped. They both sat on the floor in front of her dollhouse playing with her for a few minutes. Lydia ran a hand over her daughter's head as she watched Stiles play so lovingly with her. It was great that he didn't care if he was playing with dolls, as long as she was happy he was happy.

"Cassidy, it's about time for bed now." Lydia whispered after about a half an hour of playtime, she pouted of course but Stiles managed to make her smile and get her into the bed. Lydia covered her up and sat next to her as she read her one of her favorite bedtime stories as Stiles sat on the end watching his two favorite people.

"What?" Lydia mouthed/whispered after looking down at her now sleeping daughter.

"You two just look so perfect." He whispered as she blushed. She pushed herself up off the bed and kissed her daughter on the forehead, Stiles did the same and they both left the room. Lydia went to their bedroom to get ready for bed, while Stiles went downstairs to make sure all of the doors were locked and the alarm was set.

"So how was your day?" Lydia asked after opening the bathroom door and letting him into the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and such.

"It was good. I miss my girls when I'm away though." He pouted slightly. "Glad tomorrow is Friday." He said as he began to brush his teeth, thinking about the next day. He arranged his schedule so that he got off work early on Fridays, one day he hoped to have the whole day off or work from home.

"Mmm, me too." Lydia daydreamed about sleeping in an hour or two later then she normally did on weekdays. But having a toddler usually made that difficult. Currently she just wanted to lay in bed and watch TV like they did every night. They went to bed way earlier than they did when they were first married. They did try to stay up for a few hours at night and watch TV or read a book in their bed or in the family room, just to spend a little bit of time together.

"How was your day babe?" He asked as he stripped down into his boxers and threw a tee shirt over his torso. Lydia was already in her shorts and tank top combo.

"It was good, the usual." She shrugged as Stiles nodded and she lay down in bed. Stiles came out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Is something up?" He asked. She wondered how he could read her so well.

"No."

"Lyd, what's wrong. Something's bothering you I can tell." He said facing her, tears already were welling up in her eyes.

"I…I'm pregnant Stiles." Her voice cracked and tears streamed down her cheeks. He pulled her in for a hug, shocked by the news, happy of course.

"That's great Lydia. Something to be happy about." He said rubbing her back and thinking about holding another baby that was his and Lydia's.

"Yeah but you know what happened just a few months ago." She sniffled. "I don't know what I'll do if I miscarry again." She whimpered as she dampened Stiles' shirt with her tears.

"I know that sucked for you and me. You took it really hard but I was looking forward to that baby too. But maybe it wasn't the right time." He sighed, he wanted that baby as much as Lydia had but she took it harder being that it had been inside of her.

"Ugh, remember that one time when we were in college and we had that pregnancy scare? God back then I would have died if I had a baby and now all I want is one." She said, as she moved away from his embrace to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, it's funny how things change. But right now you are pregnant and that's such a good thing. You just have to be extra careful. I know you're scared but this is so exciting."

"Yeah I guess." She sniffled as she reached to her nightstand for a tissue.

"Seriously, you'll be fine Lydia. You can do this. I have a good feeling about this one. I mean we weren't even trying or anything…just having fun…" Stiles began to reminisce trying to figure out exactly when everything had aligned.

"Stiles." Lydia tried to be stern but giggled at his ADHD tendencies.

"What? Oh sorry. Seriously this will be good." He said grabbing her face, wiping her remaining tears with his thumb and she smiled slightly. "I love you." He kissed her chastely.

"I love you too."

"How far a long do you think you are?"

"Maybe a month or so?" She estimated.

"How long have you known?"

"A few hours." She admitted.

"When were you planning on telling me?" He genuinely wondered.

"Tonight or tomorrow morning, as soon as I could manage it." He smiled in satisfaction.

"What?" She questioned.

"It's just good to know you tell me everything in a timely fashion. You don't keep secrets from me."

"Of course not. I love you so much; you have to be the first person I tell. You're my husband remember?" How could he forget.

"It just feels good to know." He smiled at her, kissing her again. God he loved being able to kiss her whenever he wanted. And he couldn't wait for her to have another one of his babies. He just thought that proved to everyone that his pining over her in high school was never a waste of time.


	26. The Beach Trip: Part Four

The girls strutted out of their rooms onto the wrap around deck checking out the view. The guys were already jumping in the pool that was right behind the beach house. Next to the pool and the hot tub was an outdoor couch and chairs that surrounded a fire pit that they would defiantly have to use while they were there. And of course behind it all was the large beach, there was even a volleyball net right outside the home. Lydia was so excited that they had all decided to come on the trip.

All of the guys couldn't help but stare at Erica as she walked down the stairs in her red bikini, she was a sight to see. Even though not all of them felt attraction for her, it was impossible to ignore her. Isaac was particularly interested in her swimwear. Lydia rolled her eyes, she and Erica got along but it was annoying to always see guys staring at her. She made Lydia feel inferior, with her perfect body and sun kissed skin tone. She was particularly annoyed when she saw Stiles taking a glance. She didn't blame him, but it was still annoying to her.

After Allison descended the stairs, Lydia decided it was her turn. She was wearing a purple bikini that she thought made her chest look even better than normal. It was one of many bust enhancing outfits and swimsuits that she bought for the trip (not that she need to be enhanced, she was blessed). She thought it helped distract from her pale skin. Her plan worked, no one was paying attention to her white, European skin.

"Well looks like you know how to turn some heads." Allison told Lydia as the both set their beach towels on their chairs.

"People are looking? I didn't even notice." Lydia joked and Allison rolled her eyes.

"One of them, particularly, can't stop looking." Lydia turned around and adjusted her sunglasses, Stiles suddenly found something in the sky really interesting.

"I see." Lydia giggled; she imagined that he was still recovering from lunch earlier. She laughed to herself, proud, and reclined in her chair next to Allison with the intention of tanning to avoid getting burnt later in the week. After about fifteen minutes the guys started getting bored with only one girl in the pool.

"Would you please just get in the pool? You have all week to tan." Stiles begged Allison and Lydia to join them in a game of water volleyball.

"Come on Lydia, let's get in." Allison said to her friend before walking over to the steps to gradually get in.

"I'll be in soon." She waved him off, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin. She closed her eyes and he didn't say anything again. A minute later she opened her eyes to see him walking towards her dripping wet. "What are you doing?" She squealed as she sat up and he got closer to where she was.

"Uh nothing. Come one, just get in Lydia. It will be fun." He was only a few inches away from her, he had originally planned to throw her in but his plan was going awry.

"Stiles, don't come any closer, or…" She said, ready to make a run for it.

"Or what? You're barley five feet tall Lydia, I think I can take you." He was close enough to grab her if he wanted so she sprang up and headed in the other direction. Everyone was watching him chase her and she had forgotten how fast he could run due to lacrosse and cross country, she barley had gotten a few feet away before he grabbed her.

"Stiles! Stop! Stiles, stop it now! You're going to regret this!" She tried to protest but she was fighting her own laughter, she was impressed that he could catch her and pick her up. She tried to get out of his grip but it was no use, he threw her in. He jumped in promptly afterwards.

"I am going to kill you!" She yelled as she resurfaced, grabbing her sunglasses before they floated down to the bottom of the pool. She rolled her eyes in fake agitation and thanked God for waterproof make up.

After a few hours of playing in the pool and having a water gun battle everyone was getting dressed again to go out on the boardwalk to see if there was any clubs or good places to eat. They planned on scoping things out that night and then going back later in the week. All of the girls wore some sort of shorts and tank top combination with not so sensible shoes of course.

Once everyone was ready they got back in the vehicle and drove all the way down to the beginning of the boardwalk and began walking up it to see what was there. First they found a place to eat before it had gotten dark and Lydia sat next to Stiles instead of the other way around, and he noticed of course. He was noticing everything she was doing no matter how subtle she thought she was being. She was surprising herself and it was only day one of the trip.

They walked outside of the small restaurant and were met with a chilly breeze, only Erica and the guys had sweatshirts/jackets on though. Before they were five feet out of the entrance Allison was already wearing Scott's pullover. Lydia grumbled to herself wishing she had checked the weather forecast before they left the house. She had just been so distracted with other thoughts it must have slipped her mind. A few minutes of walking had gone by and Lydia was shivering and had her arms crossed, trying her best to keep warm.

"Hey are you cold?" Stiles asked when they had stopped so Danny could go look in one of the stores on the boardwalk.

"No, I like to shiver for fun." Damn, she really needed to get the sarcasm under control. "Sorry." That wasn't something she did often. "Yes, I'm cold."

"You want my sweatshirt." He unzipped it and started shrugging it off. "I mean I know it probably doesn't go with your outfit but…" He said handing it to her, he didn't even looked phased by the cool wind blowing around him.

"No, its fine. Thank you Stiles." She said as she made him hold her purse while she put on the grey zip up sweatshirt.

"You're welcome." He said before Danny exited the store and they continued to walk down the boardwalk, eventually getting to the pier where there were a bunch of rides.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel" Lydia suggested, everyone groaned. "What's wrong with the Ferris wheel?" She pouted.

"Ugh it makes me sick every time and its boring." Erica interjected. "Plus I want to go on the pirate ship." She whispered next to Isaac's ear and made one of her infamous Erica seduction faces.

"Yeah let's go do that." Isaac hinted as he inched his way towards the ride Erica was referring to. The rest of the group looked like they wanted to follow.

"Why don't I go with Lydia, and you guy can go ride something else?" Stiles suggested and they all agreed and went their separate ways for the next few minutes. Lydia and Stiles didn't even have to stand in line they got right on and waited near the top for the ride to stop.

"It's even colder up here." She shivered, zipping up the hoodie he had lent her. Stiles knew it didn't match what she was wearing but he thought she looked really adorable in it being that it was his. She really couldn't get any closer to him and the side of her that was in contact with him was significantly less cold.

"So…what's up?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She turned to look him in the eyebrows, but still playing dumb.

"You know what I mean, the laying on my shoulder in the car, the foot stuff under the table at lunch today."

"I don't know…that doesn't sound unlike me." Lydia said as she tried to decide if she wanted to tell him what she was thinking or just have him not know, making her less vulnerable.

"Well maybe it happens a lot for you, but it doesn't for me. So I'm just a little bit confused here." The ride started moving slowly, about to finally begin its first full cycle.

"Ok well maybe I'm just flirting with you and that it."

"Lydia, you just don't flirt with everybody."

"Well…" She took a deep breath, still unsure if she was really going to say the next few things to him. "Ok well maybe I think you're cute and I'm willing to see what happens with us because I think you like me but I don't know so I was testing the waters at lunch today to see if you still liked me and if we did get together I wouldn't want to tell anyone until we were sure that we felt the same way about each other and…" Her words were flying at a mile a minute.

"Whoa, slow down." He said making sure she was looking at his face straight on again. "Did you just say you might like me? Like as in more than just friends?"

"Maybe. And I'd be willing to see what happens and I think this would be a good time to test it out. But I don't want to make it a big deal and tell everyone."

"Oh."

"Not because I don't think you're not good enough, but because I want to make sure it works for us before we make it a whole big group thing. And I want to go slow."

"We can go slow. We can go as slow as you like." He was anxious and nervous, she could tell.

"And it would be ok if it was just us who knew, for a while at least? Like after we get back home and see what it's like there too." It wasn't because she didn't think he was good enough for her but because she tended to be private about things nowadays.

"I mean it would be hard for me not to tell Scott but I think I'd be able to manage."

"Maybe if everyone else goes out we can go find something to do, just us. Like a…date?"

"Yeah we could do that, I'm up for that."

"I can't believe you actually caught on to what I was doing."

"I'm not as dumb as I look."

"So. We're going to take it slow and not tell anyone until we know if it works."

"Sounds like a plan. But can I do one thing before this is over?" He asked, his face a few inches from hers, she would have sworn he was going to kiss her.

"Yeah, I guess so." She expected his lips to be on hers but instead his arm went around her shoulders and she felt refreshed to know he was going to respect her wishes to take it slow along with everything else. After a few more revolutions around the ride they got off and returned to the group who had just gotten off of the pirate ship.

"Ready to go?" Scott asked everyone and they nodded and headed back to the vehicle to get back to the beach house and get a goodnight sleep. And Stiles couldn't wipe the cheesy smile off of his face, but who could blame him.


	27. The Beach Trip: Part Five

Lydia lay awake in bed for a good hour or so wondering if it was a good thing or not to have told Stiles what she was thinking. She hadn't planned on telling him anything, she was planning on the whole flirt without explanation deal. But he had gone up with her on the Ferris wheel and left her no place to go to escape his questionings. She was also surprised with herself. Normally if left in that sort of predicament she would have been able to talk herself out of the conversation but for some reason she hadn't been able to talk herself out of that one. She was made that her plan wasn't going in the way she intended. Mostly she was worried that he would do something careless to get them caught, and she didn't want anyone to know until she was absolutely certain everything was going to work out.

Stiles was on the other side of the house also unable to sleep but because he was excited, and because he drank a soda before bed. He couldn't help tossing and turning, replaying the day's events over and over. Especially the conversation he had with the girl he'd been in love with for so many years. Well maybe he wasn't "in love" but he knew damn well that he cared about her a lot and had at least a crush on her for all of this time. He was so excited that he didn't know if he would ever be able to fall asleep again. Wondering for the majority of the early morning what was going to happen later. He honestly didn't care as long as it was at least as good as the day before.

Lydia woke up in an empty room. It was eight thirty in the morning and she could hear everyone in the next room eating breakfast and laughing. Lydia went straight to the bathroom and grabbed a quick shower, making sure to shave and get clean, and then proceeded to do her hair and make-up. She put on one of her favorite rompers and slipped on a pair of sandals. It was quite rare for her to be seen without make up, and she was not about to start letting people see anytime soon.

"Good morning everyone." Lydia said as she walked out into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and sitting down at the table before grabbing the box of Special K cereal. A few mornings were muttered to her. "So what are we doing today?" She asked looking around at everyone, some people were dressed, and others weren't.

"Not sure, definitely going on the beach though." Isaac said.

"We were thinking about having a cook out tonight, by the fire pit." Danny added.

"Sounds good." Lydia said, glancing over at Stiles to see what he was up to. He was already dressed and wasn't doing anything interesting, just eating a plate of toast.

"I was thinking we could go shopping this morning or something though. See what's around here." Allison suggested to Erica and (mainly) Lydia.

"Yeah that could be fun, let's do that." Lydia bit her lip lightly. She wanted to go shopping but she had unexpectedly really been looking forward to hanging out with Stiles during the day. She looked back over at him, his face obviously a little less smiley then it was a few seconds ago, realizing she wouldn't be around all day. She smiled softly at him and he nodded his head in understanding. He knew she said they couldn't be too obvious about anything. "We won't be gone all day though, right?" She asked to ease her inquiring mind.

"Oh I was thinking we'd be back a little bit after lunch time. Is that alright, you guys don't need the car or anything?" Allison asked, checking with Scott.

"Nah, we'll just hang out here for the day."

"Ok, I'm going to go get ready then and we can leave."

"Actually do you mind if I stay here?" Erica asked.

'Yeah sure that's fine with me." Allison said before walking back to their rooms. Lydia did her best not to roll her eyes. Even thought they were kind of friends now, it was hard not to be jealous of Erica and her perfectly toned werewolf body. It made Lydia un-admittedly jealous. And the thought of her around Stiles, made it even worse. She knew Erica probably wouldn't try anything, but Lydia didn't have dibs on him and Erica was a flirt. Lydia did her best to force the thought out of her mind as everyone dispersed to various locations to get ready or hang out. Lydia cleaned her plate and went downstairs to the living room. She put on the TV and kicked off her shoes hoping to relax before Allison came down to leave. She had been sitting there for a few minutes before she heard footsteps coming down the steps.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said, looking up. He was smiling down at her. He was wearing a tee shirt and swimming trunks and smelled of sunscreen, obviously ready to play on the beach for a while.

"Can I sit?" He pointed at the spot next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, sure go ahead." She said sitting up a little more. "Sorry, I have to go away for a few hours." She said, looking over at him a few moments.

"It's fine, you'll be back later."

"I know, I was just thinking we could hang out today I guess." She shrugged looking back at the television.

"Really?" He hadn't moved his gaze from her since she had spoken a second ago. Is eyebrows were raised unsure if he had heard her right. He wasn't quite used to all of this yet.

"Yeah." A hint of duh to it, barley glancing back at him until the commercial break came. "Why, you didn't want to?"

"No I did, I was just making sure I understand you correctly."

"What I told you last night was what I was thinking, honestly. If you don't believe me we don't have to move forward."

"No…we can definitely move forward, I believe you ok? I remember what you said; you're interested and want to keep it on the down low for now. I'm good with whatever that means." He didn't want to screw whatever was happening, or about to happen, up.

"Ok, good." She said changing positions on the couch so her body was closer and angled more towards his and rested her hand on top of his. He looked at her and grinned. "What?"

"Nothing, just…"

"Just shut up ok." She bit her lip, his smile was contagious, and rested her head ever so lightly on his shoulder. They sat there peacefully and undisturbed before they heard Allison's steps on the stairs. Lydia quickly sat up and placed her hands in her lap, Stiles got to in awkward position that looked incredibly posed. Lydia tried to warn him with her eyes but he was too busy pretending he was watching the TV.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Allison asked pointing towards the door, bag slung over her shoulder. She was wearing a maxi dress that Lydia thought looked really good on her.

"Um, yeah let me just go get my bag." Lydia ran past Allison and up the stairs. Allison raised her eyebrows at Stiles.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Really, nothing?"

"It's a little interesting that you two were down here all by yourselves."

"Uh…"

"I'm ready." Lydia announced as she took the last step of the stair case. "What's going on? Are you guys talking about me?"

"Nope, no one's saying anything." Stiles said.

"Well okay. Can we go then?" Lydia asked. Allison nodded and smirked.

"Yeah let's go." Both girls left the house and Stiles went out onto the beach with everyone else.

At about two o'clock Allison and Lydia returned with a few shopping bags in hand. Nothing really special just a few beach-y outfits, Lydia had bought yet another bikini but she didn't see the harm in it. Allison tried to subtly see what had happened when Stiles and Lydia had went on the Ferris wheel the previous night and downstairs earlier but she got nothing. They had eaten salads at a small restaurant near where they shopped so they ran upstairs and put on swimwear and grabbed towels to lie out on.

"Look they don't even notice us." Allison pointed out. The guys and Erica were out on skim boards trying to outdo the others.

"Do you want to go out there?" Lydia asked as they spread their bright towels out on the warm sand and kicked off their flip flops.

"Yeah let's go." They both walked over to where the water was lapping up onto the hot sand. "Oh my gosh its so cold!" Allison yelped and Lydia squealed as it reached their toes.

"Hey look, you can see the pier with all of the rides on it." Lydia pointed out, it was out of walking distance but it was neat to look at. All of the sudden a rush of cold came over them.

"AHHH! What the heck?" The jumped and heard laughter behind them, now covered in cool ocean water thanks to their 'friends.'

"Oh my gosh, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lydia squealed shivering, and turning to see what was behind them. Scott and Stiles of course, and the rest of the group was walking over towards them. Neither of the girls were mad, just slightly annoyed.

"Oh come on, it's not that cold." Scott argued.

"Since you guys are already wet, you might as well get in." Stiles suggested. Allison shrugged and inched closer into the water. It was warmer if you were fully in.

"Fine. But my hair better not get wet." Lydia said pointing to her high ponytail.

Whatever you say your highness." Stiles said, mock rolling his eyes. He liked Lydia with or without messed up hair but he liked her commitment to being such a girly girl. Always wanting to look her best in perfectly painted make up and perfect hair, not that he noticed if it was there or not. But he liked that she was so adamant about being in charge of the way people saw her. It probably made her feel more in control.

"Can I help with cooking tonight?" Lydia asked, cooking was something she always liked to do, no one really ever stopped her because well she had her house to herself on most nights. They had been playing on the beach for a few hours and Lydia was ready to be sand-less again.

"Definitely." Danny said, it was his idea for the cook out so they had dubbed him in charge of the whole thing. "I'm going to do the grill if you want to boil the corn on the cob and the fruit salad."

"Sounds good to me, happy to help." It made her feel like less of a bum if she helped out. It was more cutting up foods then cooking them but she was happy to help. She went into the house and threw on a top that made her chest look good but not slutty and a short skirt. She went into the kitchen as Danny walked onto the deck to start grilling the hot dogs, hamburgers, and BBQ chicken, everyone else was on beach still. She found a radio and tuned it to a station that was counting down the top forties. She was singing and dancing along as she began to boil the large pot of water and was taking out all of the fruits from the fridge and setting them on the counter.

"OH MY GOD!" Lydia screamed, causing Danny to look in the window but turned back to the grill when he realized it was nothing. "Stiles why the hell do you keep sneaking up on me today?" She questioned going to the cupboard and grabbing a cutting board and bowl before reaching for a knife from the knife block.

"I didn't mean to that time I swear."

"When did you come inside?" He wasn't wearing his swim trunks anymore.

"Like ten minutes ago, I was going to see if Danny needed any help." Lydia cocked her head at him. "Ok I was going to see if you needed any help."

"Actually you can help me cut up this fruit." She said pointing him in the direction of another cutting board.

"Yeah, I can do that." Lydia walked over to the pot and placed a few ears of corn inside as Stiles began cutting up chunks of pineapple. She walked back over to where he was cutting and stood next to him so their legs were flush against each other. He looked down in moderate shock.

"Yes that's on purpose." She said and they both went back to cutting. Stiles began singing along to the song playing on the radio after the pineapple was cut and he was onto the strawberries.

"Hey I just met you and this is crazy..."

"Stiles stop it." She bit her lip trying her hardest not to laugh, she hated this song.

"But here's my number, so…CALL ME MAYBE." She let herself laugh, it was too hard not to. "Hey by the way you're cutting that wrong." Stiles said gesturing to the cantaloupe Lydia was still trying to cut.

"What are you talking about?"

"No, those pieces are too big."

"Well how am I supposed to cut them then?"

"Closer to bite sized, like this." He took her wrist in his hand and guided it so the knife made smaller pieces.

"Like this?" She said, his hand still on hers but not applying pressure, letting her do the cutting this time.

"When is dinner going to be ready?" Erica asked throwing one of the doors open, making Lydia and Stiles jump slightly. They looked at each other exchanging a quick glance and he quickly moved back to his cutting board. After that everyone began trickling inside to get dressed and ready for dinner. And soon everyone was setting the table out on the deck and both Stiles and Lydia were sad to have had their quiet moment ruined.

Lydia was setting out the food on the counter when Stiles put his drink at one seat so he could claim it. He claimed the one on the end, next to one chair and the head of the table so he could sit by Lydia if she came soon enough and went back inside to get his food. Isaac was sitting on the other side of the table when he got back and before he knew it the head of the table was filled by Danny and Scott sat next to him. He groaned internally but Lydia finally came and sat across from him, so at least he got to look at her. Which became almost unbearable as she licked barbeque sauce off of her fingers, he admired that she could look so beautiful and sexy doing nothing in particular. And he had to laugh at the jokes when the girls at their hot dogs, everyone else did, except the girls.

After they were done eating (and playing footsies again, and again Danny got kicked) and it got dark everyone went to the fire pit to get warm and roast s'mores. After Lydia cleaned the remainder of the kitchen she went to the deck and down the stairs to where the fire pit was. Someone had put some music on and there was some light chatter. It was another windy night out. There were a few empty seats left but the nicest looking one to her was the one next to Stiles. She groaned, trying to decide without standing there looking like an idiot. At this point she didn't care. His chair was closet free one to the fire and he looked warm and inviting. So she plopped down next to him much to his surprise. No one even seemed to notice.

"I'm going to get a blanket, does anyone else want one?" Allison asked, standing up.

"I'll take one." Lydia said and Allison went and grabbed two blankets while everyone ate and enjoyed a few s'mores.

"Here." Allison said handing he best friend a soft blanket.

"Thank you." She spread the large blanket over her goose bump covered legs. Everyone tried to tell scary stories but nothing was really scary or surprising when you lived in a town with werewolves. "You cold?" She asked Stiles, he nodded and he got under the blanket a little bit as well. After a few minutes her hand found his and she gripped it tightly, she even let their fingers intertwine slightly as they sat on Stiles' thigh.

"Well I'm going to head in, I'm so tired." Erica yawned getting up and headed up the stairs. Eventually everyone headed, except Lydia and Stiles who had moved to separate seats to make it look like they weren't staying to be with one another. Luckily being good friends made it look like that's all they really were. After they were sure everyone had gone inside Stiles motioned for her to come back to the seat they both had just been in.

"Do you think anyone noticed?" He asked

"Doubt it, its dark and they were to wrapped up in looking into each other's eyes." Lydia told him finally getting a little more comfortable, laying her head on his shoulder, his arm snaking somewhat awkwardly around her as they slumped against the arm rest.

"Okay good." They both looked into the fire and at the ocean's waves hit the shore in the dark. Her hand was on his knee and the arm he had wrapped around her was absentmindedly playing with her strawberry blonde beach waves. "So would you say so far, that this is working out."

"I'd say so. But lets not jinx it or anything okay. But I had fun today." She said looking up at him. "I'm getting kind of tired though, thinking about going to bed." She said as they both sat up looking at the dying fire. Their faces were close again but nothing was happening.

"After I put this out can I walk you to your room?" He asked, faces a little further apart now.

"Yeah sure that's good." She told him, she stood up and wrapped the blanket around her as he took the hose and made sure there were no more flames left. She let one hand out of her blanket and reached for his, again interlocking, soon they were at her room though.

"Well goodnight I guess." He told her, looking at her lips. The anticipation was killing her but she wasn't up for rushing things. If he wasn't ready, then he wasn't ready.

"Goodnight Stiles." She smiled.

"Goodnight Lydia." He whispered going in for a hug, she could only smile at his awkwardness. The hug was nice though, far better than a normal friendly hug. Her hands were around his neck and her chest pressed against his, and his hands around her waist. She wished she didn't have to say goodnight and it kind of scared her, in a good way though. They let go and she quietly entered her room careful not to wake her best friend who was already suspicious.


	28. The Beach Trip: Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG who saw Motel California? That was some crazy stuff and there was so much Stydia in it and I loved every minute. Sorry this took so long to update, I had a super busy week and it's a longer one. The next chapter will most likely be something to do with Styida babies but after that I'll get back to the beach trip. Thanks for reading!

Lydia woke up earlier then she normally did and everyone else was still asleep so she decided to lay out on the beach for an hour or so before everyone else woke up. She went into the bathroom and put sunscreen on and a small amount of make up knowing she would be showering soon anyway. She put on one of her bikinis and a cover-up before slipping out of the sliding out the door in their room that led out onto the deck.

She put the towel down and lay on top of it as she tried to enjoy the sun's growing warmth. She listened to the sounds of the ocean and beachgoers in nearby beach houses as she thought. Had she really been close enough to kiss him last night? She got goose bumps just thinking about it. And when she thought about how they held hands under the blanket her stomach erupted with butterflies. She hadn't felt this way in a long time and she wouldn't have guessed she would have been this jittery when it came to Stiles. But she couldn't deny it, there was definitely something there. Something that made her wish he would have just kissed her last night.

After about an hour or so out on the warm sand and minutes away from a light sunburn, Lydia gathered up her stuff and headed back to the beach house. It looked like everyone else was up as well so she went into her room and put her stuff on her bed before walking out into the kitchen, not bothering to change. Allison was making something on the stove and everyone else was eating various breakfast items.

"Hey Lydia, do you want any pancakes? They're chocolate chip." Allison asked as Lydia found herself a seat at the bar next to Stiles.

"Do you even have to ask? You know they're my favorite." She laughed as Allison poured batter onto the pan. Stiles must have just realized she was sitting there, half naked in her bikini because he almost chocked on his orange juice.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked, getting up from the table and placing his plate in the sink. Stiles let out a cough.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He assured everyone, Lydia made a face that was to convey "chill out". If only she knew what she made him feel like, she would know it was hard for him to be calm around her, especially since he was unprepared to see her in nothing but a swimming suit before eleven am.

"Here's your pancakes Lydia." Allison said as she set the plate and a fork in front of her.

"Thank you. Oh my gosh, these are so good." Lydia said taking a bite.

"Yeah it's like the one thing I can cook." She laughed as she sat down at the table next to Scott getting ready to eat a plate of them herself. Lydia got up and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a gallon of milk that was no longer full and then went to cabinet to get a glass. Stiles stared at her the whole time. His eyes traveled over her whole body, he thought she was the hottest girl he had ever scene as well as the most beautiful. There was nothing about her that he found unattractive. He found her sexy, hot, pretty, but beautiful best described her.

"What are you looking at?" Lydia asked, eyebrow raised, when she turned around and walked back to her seat.

"Nothing." His face was flushed, embarrassed, as he tried to distract himself by shoving a bite of pancakes into his mouth. She thought it was adorable, she knew it was staring at her, but as long as he wasn't being a pervert about it she didn't care. He didn't look at her in the same way most guys did, and that was extremely flattering to Lydia. She wished she could just tell him that she wasn't offended and hold his hand or something. Too bad there was people around.

"So were going to a club tonight?" Lydia heard Erica ask.

"That's the plan."

"But what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Danny asked.

"We can hang out on the beach again. I was thinking we could all go mini golfing before we go to a club tonight though." Scott suggested.

"The mini golf sounds fine but I don't know if I want to spend the whole day on the beach again." Allison complained.

"Yeah I saw bikes down on the boardwalk I wanted to try out." Lydia spoke up.

"Why don't we all do whatever and then meet up and we can get ready and then we can go out." Isaac suggested since everyone wanted to do something different. "We can go mini golfing another night."

"Okay then can we go out to dinner before?" Lydia asked. "If I'm getting dressed up then I want to do it for more than a few hours."

"Yeah I think we could do that." Scott said.

"Awesome I'm going to go get ready." Lydia said as she put the dish in the sink and rinsed it off then walked into the bedroom grabbing the outfit she planned on wearing and went into the bathroom. After showering she put on a blouse and let her hair dry into its normal waviness. She heard voices on the other side of the door before she intended to walk out of it to grab the sunscreen she had left on the bed, it had to be Erica and Allison. She planned on biking, and she was not going to get sunburn, it didn't go well with her strawberry blonde locks. She had also left the shorts she was going to wear in the walk in closet.

"Allison are you…OH MY GOSH." Lydia screamed covering her face and her lower half when she realized Stiles was laying on her bed talking to Allison who was on her laptop browsing the internet.

"Am I what?" She asked. Lydia backed into the bathroom and closed the door so only her face could be seen.

"Never mind, I'll ask you later." She stammered. "I didn't know we had company. Can you please get me those shorts I showed you yesterday? They're in the closet." Allison rolled her eyes and went to the closet, grabbing exactly the pair she wanted. "Thank you." Lydia said still annoyed that she had just been caught off guard. "Can you please get the bottle of sunscreen off of my bed too?" Allison did what Lydia asked.

"Relax its just Stiles." Allison whispered. Lydia looked passed her, Stiles tried to pretend he was really interested at whatever was on the television in the room.

"I don't care if it was Channing Tatum, ladies don't get caught off guard in their underwear." Lydia closed the door and sighed. She finished her routine by putting on her make-up, shorts, and sunscreen. She was annoyed but really if it had to be anyone that had seen her pants-less and fresh faced she was glad it was him and not Isaac or Scott or something. She just abhorred unpreparedness.

"Alright, I'm done." Lydia said opening the door and walking by Allison into the closet to decide what pair of shoes she was going to wear on the outing. Lydia picked out into the bedroom as Allison closed the bathroom door. Lydia sat down on the side of her bed that Stiles wasn't occupying; he had made no attempt to move. She took a sitting stance and looked through her purse as he continued to lie down, hands behind his head.

"Do you want me to move?" He asked.

"No it's fine." She said digging through, making sure she had her wallet and everything she would need for the day in the bag she had downsized to.

"Are you mad?" He asked, looking up at her, she made no attempt to make eye contact with him.

"No."

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

"Because I can't find the sunglasses I want to wear." She said pulling a pack of mints out of her bag. "Need a mint?" She asked, finally looking at him.

"Are you sure you're not mad? Or annoyed?"

"Okay…maybe I'm a little annoyed." She admitted.

"Why? I mean I've already seen you in your swimsuit."

"I know, but it's not the same thing. I know it doesn't make any sense. And mostly because I don't being caught off guard. I mean I wasn't even wearing make-up…or pants." She returned to searching through her bag. Sure he had seen her in her bikini but she wanted to at least be conscious of the first time he saw her in her underwear. She just didn't want it all to be physical between the two of them like it'd been with just about every other guy she had been with. Sure that could be part of it, but she felt like if things were rushed then maybe that's all it would ever amount to.

"You know I've seen you naked right? I mean it was like from fifty feet away but…"

"Stiles." She warned looking at him sternly; he realized it was not the same thing.

"I'm sure you look fine without makeup. I was so far away I couldn't even tell. And you shut the door pretty quickly; I didn't even get a good look at anything. I promise." She rolled her eyes and knew he was most likely lying about the second part but his smile was almost impossible not to reciprocate.

"Just don't mention this to anyone else. No one needs to know what I look like with no make-up or pants on. It's not a good look."

"Alright, I'll keep it a secret." He told her looking back at the TV. She put everything back inside her bag and sighed still unable to find the sunglasses she was looking for. "Ah the nightstand" She suddenly remembered. "Don't move." She told him as she reached over his body and grabbed the sunglasses that were on the edge of the nightstand.

"What are you…oh." He was about to ask, caught off guard, until he realized she was reaching for something. Once again their faces were so incredibly close. Both of them wanted to lean in just a little further but Lydia wanted to wait until it was just them with no one else around the first time they kissed.

"Sorry." She said sitting upright again and facing the TV. She then put her sunglasses on the top of her head and put the bag at the end of the bed so she could stretch her legs out.

"It's…fine." He said still looking at her as she stared at the television. "Oh is it okay if I go with you guys today?" He asked.

"Yeah that's fine." She told him nodding her head, smiling, and looking down at him briefly.

"Okay good." He said quietly, still looking at her. He turned back to the TV and carefully inched his hand closer to her leg and looked at her when he finally rested his hand on her knee, she didn't even look at him, and she just smiled lightly, pretending not to notice. But she scooted closer to him and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, giving him the butterfly in the stomach feeling. His thumb absentmindedly rubbed lightly back and forth on her knee, giving her chills in the best way. They continued to watch television, waiting for Allison so they could leave.

"Are you guys ready?" Allison asked after throwing open the door, Lydia and Stiles quickly stopped all physical contact before she could see.

"Yeah we're ready." Lydia said moving to the edge of the bed. Part of her wished she could just stay in bed all day and just relaxed. She had felt so comfortable there, she could only have imagined how it good it would have been if she could actually be closer to him without the fear of someone seeing. It wasn't because she was embarrassed, she just didn't feel like dealing with constant teasing it would quickly become irritating in such close proximity.

The three of them walked down the street to where there was a place to rent bicycles for the day. They rode for a few hours, stopping to get salads for lunch at a small café on the boardwalk. The three browsed some more shops, much too many protests from Stiles who got appointed to bag holder when they needed to try something on. But he enjoyed that he was with Lydia all day. Getting to admire her and subtly flirt with her, he really didn't mind. Soon they went back to the house and got ready for the night.

"You look perfect." Danny told Lydia who was in a red body con dress that was short, showed off cleavage, and had numerous patterns of cutouts in the back. She had just walked down the stairs into the living room where everyone was waiting for Lydia and Allison.

"Aw thanks Danny, you look pretty sharp yourself." He wasn't overdressed but he was defiantly the most dressed up guy there. "Allison said she would be out in a minute and then we can go." Stiles had heard her voice and looked away from the TV, mouth literally almost dropping. Everyone was staring at her in that dress. When Allison was done they went to a semi-formal restaurant and Stiles and Lydia got to sit next to each other and both of them were pleased with that. After dinner they managed to use their fake IDs and get into the club on the boardwalk. Everyone pretty much stayed together and danced together like complete idoits but none of them really minded.

"I'm thirsty, come with me to get a drink." Lydia pleaded, grabbing Stiles' hand and dragging him through the crowd. Everyone else had paired up with one another (or in Danny's case, someone else) and they were currently dancing all over one another.

"Ok." He told her. They finally managed to make it to the bar and they sat right next to each other, drinking their alcoholic beverages.

"Hey beautiful." A drunken guy stumbled over to the empty seat on Lydia's right and ordered a shot of whiskey. She ignored him and continued to sip her fruity drink. "Hey I just gave you a compliment, aren't I going to at least get a thank you?" He slurred.

"Thanks." She said just audible enough for him to hear and then promptly downed the rest of her drink before beginning to get up. Stiles did the same thing, getting ready to leave.

"Hey where are you going, you haven't even got my number yet." He said grabbing her wrist.

"You can keep it." Stiles said grabbing her wrist from the drunk's sweaty grip. "Come on, let's go." He told Lydia before wrapping his arm around her waist protectively.

"Can we just leave? I don't really feel like dancing anymore." Lydia asked over the club music.

"HEY! Get back here!" The guy at the bar tried yelling but they were too far away to hear his drunken comments and slurs.

"Yeah that's fine, let's just get a cab." He said as she took out her phone.

"I'll text Allison and tell her that we're leaving." She said as they pushed the door open to exit the building and walked to the street to hail a taxi. His arm was still around her after they got into the cab and she really didn't mind.

"Sorry that happened."

"It's alright, just another drunk asshole. I'm just glad we left before things got worse." She confessed relaxing into his hold.

"Yeah, me too." He said. Once they were finally home they sat on the couch for a while. "So what do you want to do?" He asked after a rerun of FRIENDS had ended.

"We could…go swimming." She suggested.

"Sounds fun to me." He admitted.

"Really, you want to?" She asked standing up.

"Yeah, lets do it, it will be fun."

"Alright, let me go get my bathing suit on." She said and they both went up the stairs to their rooms. Stiles made it to the pool first and was looking at the ocean waves when Lydia quietly snuck up on him and jumped in, making him jump.

"Hey." He said once she surfaced right in front of him, she was pushing her hair back from her face.

"Hey." She smiled. She knew this was finally the moment and she was going to use the opportunity. It had been days of being in such close proximity and having this longing feeling. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands moved to her exposed waist. She moved in slowly, moving her face closer to his and his neck bending downwards. Then finally their lips met and it felt so perfect for both of them, something that had totally been worth the wait.

"That was…" He began.

"Worth the wait." She finished, giggling. She looked up again and pressed her lips to his again, this time opening her mouth slightly and he did the same, the avoided using tongue since it was still on first kiss territory. She ran her hands up his neck and through his grown out hair, her legs wrapped around his torso as he held her waist gently but firmly. She reluctantly pulled back.

"That was the best moment of my life." He admitted.

"Mhm." She mumbled arms still around his neck and shoulder area.

"I don't know how I'm going to stop myself from doing that every time I see you." He told her as he pressed his forehead on hers.

"I know. Maybe tomorrow, we can make it official?"

"Make what official?" He asked.

"Us." She giggled.

"Oh right."

"And if someone sees then we tell them but if not then we don't. But it hopefully won't matter if they do. Does that work?"

"Yeah…yeah that works for me." The swam in the pool for about an hour before deciding to go in.

"Wait, one more." He said kissing her briefly on the lips before going to their rooms to change. "Goodnight." After getting dressed into dry clothes Lydia heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"What?" She asked, Stiles was standing outside of the door.

"Um everyone's back and Scott and Allison kind of kicked me out…she said I could sleep in her bed. If that's alright, if not I can just sleep on the couch." He rambled.

"It's fine, you can stay in here. I know how they can be once they get going." She told him before closing the door and flopping down on her bed. He was wearing boxers and a tee shirt and she was clad in a tank top and cotton short shorts. "Where are you going?" She asked as he made his way to Allison's bed.

"Um…here." He pointed to Allison's bed.

"No, you're sleeping in my bed, with me. But nothing other than cuddling, okay?" She said laying down the rules as he stood there in shock. She kind of was getting her wish from earlier.

"Yeah…that's…fine." He answered.

"Okay and can you please turn off the lights before you lay down?" She asked. He nodded and did as he was told before getting under the covers with her. She immediately moved closer to him and wrapped one hand around his neck and placed one over his torso. His arm went instinctively around her back and the other one brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

"Goodnight, Lydia." He said as she craned her neck and kissed him briefly on the mouth.

"Goodnight Stiles." She said smiling into a deep slumber.


	29. It's A...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not part of the Beach Trip, but there will be more parts to that, I just like to throw in some other things, to keep myself interested. I am really liking the Beach Trip though and I hope you are too. I hope to have that up soon, hopefully before or on Monday but we'll see. Thanks for reading!

"Lydia Stilinski." A nurse in dark blue scrubs called out into the waiting room.

"That's us." Lydia said to Stiles as she slowly lifted her pregnant self out of the seat. He offered his hand and she took it as she slung her purse over her other shoulder.

"How are you today?" She asked the couple as they walked down the hallway.

"We're good." Lydia answered putting her hand on her eighteenth week of pregnancy belly. Today they were going to try and determine the sex of the baby.

"Excited." Stiles added, he couldn't wait to know if he was going to have a son or another daughter.

"Well good. Okay I just need to get your height and weight, so if you could just step on the scale." The nurse said and Lydia handed Stiles her bag. "It looks like you're on track. We can go back to the room now." After getting settled in the room the nurse did all of the standard things as well as ask her a few routine questions. "The doctor will be in a few minutes." She said as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Are you ready to find out what it is?" Stiles asked from where he sat in the chair next to her, grabbing her hand and intertwining her fingers.

"Yeah. What about you?" She was hoping for a boy, so she almost didn't want to know, just in case it was another girl. She knew she would love it either way, but she still longed to give her husband a son. And she always wanted to have at least one of each. It was even harder for her because she didn't know if it would be the last time she could get pregnant or not, with all of the complications she had previously. She wanted at least three children but she didn't know if that would be possible.

"Definitely." He said smiling.

"What do you want it to be?" She asked quietly.

"Healthy." She glared at him. "Seriously. Either one would be perfect. If it's a boy then I can teach him all kinds of stuff but if it's another girl I'll have just have to have tea parties more often." He laughed, his smile was so genuine. He really didn't care what they had. Lydia felt guilty for wanting a boy so badly. A few minutes later there was a light knock on the door.

"Hello, how is everyone today?" The doctor asked, she was the same one that had delivered Cassidy.

"Nervous." Lydia blurted out.

"No need to be nervous. Today is the fun day." She said smiling. The doctor took her blood pressure, and asked her a few more questions. "Alright so are we ready to see what's in there?"

"Yes, definitely." Stiles said a large smile plastered on his face. He was anxious in the best way possible. Lydia lifted her shirt to uncover her belly and the doctor placed the cool gel on her stomach.

"Would you turn off the light so we can see the baby better?" The doctor asked Stiles and he stood up and did so. He returned to Lydia's side, remained standing, and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers as they looked at the screen.

"Okay, lets listen to the heartbeat." She said and the baby's heartbeat echoed in the room, Lydia smiled. Hearing its healthy heartbeat made her feel instantly calm, and remembered that her husband just wanted a healthy baby and he would be just as happy no matter what it was. "And here's it's little nose. And here's an arm. Now let's see if we can tell what it is." Lydia squeezed his hand harder he used his other hand to run his hand though her hair lightly, trying to calm her as best as possible. "Ok do you want to know what it is?"

"I think I know." Stiles laughed

"What?" Lydia asked looking up at him.

"It's a boy." Stiles said looking up at the doctor. "Right?" He wanted to confirm before he got his wife's hope up for nothing.

"Yep, definitely a boy." Lydia smiled and let relief wash over her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes Lyd, you're going to get your little boy you wanted to badly."

"We're going to get our little boy." She corrected smiling at him and he bent down and kissed her on the lips a few times.

"Oh right." He said laughing. After a few minutes of getting sonograms for everyone to look at later Lydia got cleaned up and they were ready to leave after making their next appointment.

"I bet you're happy." He joked grabbing her hand and looking down at her.

"Elated." She giggled, and he rolled his eyes. "But I would have been happy with another girl. I just wanted to make sure we got a boy in case something happened." She told him honestly. "I wanted one of each and I wanted you to have a little boy though." He said as he opened the door to their SUV and helped her up into it before walking to the driver's side.

"I know, and I'm very excited to have a little boy. But I really would have been happy with another girl too." He told her honestly as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I know, you're better than me."

"No, you would have loved him just as much if he was a girl. I know it. You just happened to have a preference." He was right and she just smirked at him, not wanting to admit it. "Adam and Little Scott are going to be excited to have a boy to play with."

"Yeah I guess so." Scott and Allison already had one son, (little) Scott, and their second would be born in a few weeks. Allison looked like she was going to pop. "But it probably won't be for a while." She giggled placing a hand on her swelled stomach.

"We have to think of boy names now."

"Well we aren't going to be calling it Stiles Jr." They both laughed.

"Definitely not. It's not a suitable baby name. I'm not even sure if it's a name." He confessed to his wife.

"Maybe we could give it your real name." She was actually contemplating the idea of it, knowing that his mother had named him that specifically.

"That's even worse."

"Yeah but your mom gave you that name."

"I know, but it's not a very good name for this century." He complained. "He's half me, something is going to be wrong with him, and he doesn't need my name as well."

"He's going to be fine Stiles, maybe we could use it was a middle name then."

"Maybe." He weighed the idea in his head.

"We'll talk about it later when we can look at other names."

"Alright. Oh and I was thinking we could have our parents over and we can get one of those cakes and we can surprise them all."

"Yeah that could be fun, last time we just told them. We should do that. Maybe this weekend or something if they aren't busy."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Oh look the house is looking good." Lydia said. She pointed to the new house they were building in the same neighborhood as Scott and Allison. They had been considering getting their own home before they knew about the baby and once they found out he was along the way they knew they would need more space. And the neighborhood was very family friendly and Scott and Allison only lived a few streets away.

"Oh yeah it does. It looks like we'll be able to move in soon." He said as they drove past it and headed towards their friend's house where Cassidy was being watched. "Do you want to go out and get dinner after we pick up Cassidy?"

"Yeah that sounds nice." She said as he pulled up into the familiar driveway and got out of the car and went to the front door knocking, Scott opened it.

"Hey how'd the appointment go?" He asked.

"Really, really well." Lydia answered, a smile on her face remembering the news she had been told earlier.

"Awesome. She's in here in the living room, playing." Scott said leading them to the home's living room. Allison was watching TV in a rocking chair with her feet propped up on the ottoman; the two kids were playing with toys on the floor.

"How was she?" Stiles asked, and Cassidy recognized his voice and immediately stopped what she was doing and ran over to him.

"Daddy! You're back!" She smiled hugging him and he picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you." She said burying her face into his shoulder. Scott and Allison were like aunt and uncle to her but she still cried if she had to be dropped off with them.

"I missed you too Cassidy." He said rubbing her back.

"She was prefect, as always." Allison told Lydia. "Much more behaved than mine." Allison explained and gestured to her son who was running toy cars into one another, they both laughed. "How did it go?"

"Very good."

"So what is it?" Allison asked impatiently.

"You can't tell anyone though. We're going to tell our parents this weekend."

"I promise."

"Me too!" Scott clarified.

"Ok. Well it's a boy."

"Really? Aw now you'll have one of each!" Allison squealed.

"I know, I'm so excited, I really wanted a boy."

"I know you did. Aw I'm so happy for you. I'd give you a hug if I could get up." Allison laughed. "Are you ready for a boy?" She asked Stiles.

"Yeah I think so, not much I could do if I wasn't." He said still holding Cassidy in his arms. Lydia's stomach growled.

"I think he's hungry." Lydia laughed.

"Well we better get going." Stiles said walking toward the front door. "Thanks for watching her." He grabbed the bag her dropped her off with from the table.

"Anytime!" Allison called out from the living room.

"And feel free to call us if baby McCall comes early, we'll be around." Lydia told Scott, she loved that both of their little families spent so much time together.

"Okay sounds like a plan." He laughed as the three (and a half) Stilinskis exited the home and went to the SUV.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Lydia asked Cassidy as Stiles put her in the car seat.

"Yes, Mommy I missed you." She said changing topics.

"I missed you too sweetie." She said kissing her forehead as Stiles finished and headed to get into the driver's side. "But I'm here now. So it's okay right."

"Yeah I guess so."

"I love you."

"I love you too Mommy, and Daddy." Stiles smiled form where he was sitting and Lydia shut the door and got into her seat, so they could go have a nice family dinner.


	30. Unexpected

"Mommy! Daddy!" Stiles sat straight up in bed hearing his daughter's muffled cries coming from down the hallway getting closer. He looked at the clock; it was only a quarter past two, at least tomorrow was Saturday. He rubbed a hand over his face to wake himself and see what was wrong. He quickly got out of his bed, waking an eight month pregnant Lydia, who was curled up under the covers.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" She yawned, and now hearing her daughter's whimpers.

"I don't know, just stay here." He said as he walked out of their new home's master bedroom, tripping over a box they had yet to unpack, having just moved in a week ago. When he left the room he saw his daughter standing outside of her door crying.

"Daddy." She cried running to him and he immediately picked her up.

"What's wrong?" He asked rubbing her back trying to calm her.

"I had a bad dream that monsters were chasing me and…and…and…" she stuttered as her tears overwhelmed her. "They were gonna eat me." Luckily she had clear speech for a three year old, but then again both of her parents were incredibly intelligent (in their own respect).

"I promise no one is going to eat you Cassidy." He said pressing her into his chest her tears staining his tee shirt. But he didn't know if he could promise that though, as he suddenly remembered that his best friend was part wolf and that whole Kanima thing back in high school. "How about I take you back to your room and you can try to go back to sleep." He started walking closer to her room.

"No! I don't want to. Please I don't want to go back to sleep anymore." Her crying got worse than it was before, she never had a nightmare this bad before.

"Well, I'm tired and want to go to sleep."

"No, Daddy, no." She latched her fingers onto his shirt with a death grip.

"Will you go to sleep if you come to bed with me and Mommy?" He was tired and desperate to get back to bed; he was willing to try anything but stay up with her all night. She nodded her head into his chest. "Alright well I'm only going to take you if you stop crying." He whispered and she did her best to sniff back the remaining tears. When they walked back into the room Lydia was still awake and sitting up.

"She had bad dream." Stiles said as he closed the door behind him and gently handed Lydia their daughter who hugged her, best she could with her pregnant belly.

"Oh no, that's not good." Lydia said stroking her daughter's strawberry blonde hair.

"Daddy said I'm going to sleep in here." Cassidy sniffled. Stiles got back into bed and under the covers.

"Well, as long as there's enough room for you, with Mommy's big belly." He said as Lydia set her in between the two of them and Stiles put his hand on his wife's stomach. Cassidy laughed lightly. "What do you think, is there enough room for you?"

"Yes." She smiled sincerely for the first time since he had found her in the hallway.

"Ok well we have to go to sleep no…ow" Lydia said as she clutched her belly.

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked with concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She brushed it off. "It's probably just indigestion, or Braxton Hicks, or something."

"Ok, but let me know if it gets any worse."

"Don't worry; you'll be the first to know." She rolled her eyes, but knew at the same time she was thankful that she had such a worrisome husband. Lydia pulled the covers up around her body and Stiles did the same. Cassidy settled herself between her parents and nestled as close to her mother as her impending brother would allow.

"Goodnight girls." Stiles said, knowing he wouldn't be able to say just that for much longer.

"Goodnight Daddy." Cassidy giggled softly, finally done being sad and scared.

"Night babe." Lydia said smiling, happy to be cuddling peacefully with her little family before the new addition arrived. She was thrilled about the new baby but she was going to miss the days when it was just the three of them though.

A few hours later when it was finally light out Lydia crawled out of bed and went to use the bathroom when another sharp pain went through her abdomen. They felt like contractions but she chalked it up to Braxton Hicks contractions that she had read about, very common in her stage of pregnancy. She walked out into the bedroom still in her sleepwear that consisted of a pair of leggings and one of Stiles' old lacrosse shirts and smiled at her perfect little family in her bed in their perfect new house. While her daughter looked a lot like her, she looked like Stiles in little ways too, but mostly in her mannerisms and in the ways she acted. She was a lot like Lydia was at that age but there was definitely a lot of Stiles in her.

It was early but she decided she would make them pancakes for breakfast, something they all enjoyed eating. She went to the room where the new baby would have and unpacked the last box left in that room, glad that at least one room was pained and unpacked. Afterwards she went downstairs and started making breakfast when she heard her daughter come down the stairs in her pajamas.

"Hey, sweetie do you want any pancakes?"

"Yes!"

"Yes…what?" Lydia asked putting two on a plate and cutting them up into small pieces.

"Umm…yes please!"

"Much better." Lydia said putting the food down in front of her, making sure her daughter was using her manners. She went back to the stove and began to make another batch.

"Morning." Lydia giggled as she felt her husband's hands snake around her waist and felt his head rest on her shoulder.

"Good morning." He said kissing her cheek. "What are you making?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes. Cassidy's favorite."

"And they're your favorite too." She smiled; he always remembered the smallest things about her.

"You know too much about me." She teased. "Do you want some?"

"Sure." He said as she put three on a plate and handed it to him and he took it to the kitchen table, taking the sat across from their daughter. "Are you feeling good today?"

"Yeah so far so good." She said pouring the batter again. "I mean I'm a little uncomfortable but nothing too bad."

"No more of those Braxton things?" He asked getting up and pouring glasses of milk for the three of them.

"Well I think I felt a few this morning, but nothing detrimental." She didn't know for sure if that's what they were.

"Lydia, are you sure that's what they are?"

"Pretty sure. I mean I'm okay right now, right?"

"I guess, but if it gets worse I'm taking you to see a doctor."

"Alright fine." She just wanted him to shut up about it, she knew she should be aware but there was no use in worrying if it was something standard.

The family finished eating their breakfast and got dressed they spent the day playing outside in their new backyard on the brand new swing set they had just bought on the cool fall day enjoying each other's company. But all day Lydia noticed the pain increasing and it was getting to be worrisome.

"Okay I already called Scott, they're going to watch Cassidy while I take you to the hospital." Stiles spoke just after it began to get dark.

"Stiles, what? No, I'm not going to the hospital, I'm fine." He gave her his knowing look, knowing she was lying.

"It's already set up, we need to go. I packed a bag for us and for Cassidy. My dad's coming up tomorrow morning and he'll pick her up from Scott and Allison's if we don't come home tonight."

"Stiles I'll be fine."

"No arguing, we're going." He said helping her off the couch where and she and Cassidy had been watching a Finding Nemo. "Come on Cassidy, we have to get in the car." Stiles said and she did as she was told. Lydia helped her get her shoes and coat on while Stiles got their bags and put them in the car. "Alright, let's go." He said grabbing his daughter's hand and putting her in the car seat. Luckily this time around Lydia seemed more aware and able to at least walk around.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see in a minute." Stiles and Lydia hated telling her they were going to Scott and Allison's she always threw a fit. She liked it after she was there for a while, but when they dropped her off it was hell.

"Are you taking me to see Uncle Scott and Aunt Allie?" She folded her arms in anger.

"Yes baby but you're going to get to see baby Adam and help Aunt Allie take care of him. And tomorrow guess who's coming to see you." Lydia said trying avoid her daughter's cries and protests.

"Who?" She opened up.

"Grandpa."

"Really?!" She squealed, she loved all her grandparents but she and Stiles father had a special bond and he loved her so much.

"But only if you're good for Uncle Scott and Aunt Allison." Lydia warned. "So are you going to be good?" Stiles loved that his wife knew how to make her behave, he had a harder time because she had him wrapped around her finger.

"You're so good at this." He whispered to her, stifling a small laugh.

"I had practice keeping you in line." She smiled at him despite the pain that she felt thrust into her abdomen. When they finally got to the house Lydia and Stiles took her inside and said goodbye for the night, thanking them over and over for always watching her when they needed it. They finally made it to the hospital and were able to check in an hour afterwards and Lydia's doctor was there to meet her.

"Well I think you're going into early labor."

"What? I thought they were Braxton Hick contractions." She tried to clarify, nervousness taking over.

"Not they're real labor contractions and he's so far along that well we're going to have to deliver him tonight."

"Tonight?" Stiles chocked out.

"If you would have come in early we might have been able to stop it."

"I'm only eight months along. I was nine months with Cassidy."

"Well it can be different every time, but you have to have him soon, he's on his way. We're going to get you ready and send you up to labor and delivery. I'll be back in a minute, I have to call up there." She said walking out of the room.

"Stiles he's going to be a premie, he's going to be so small, and what if he doesn't make it. I should have listened to you. Oh my god." She started sobbing and he bent down next to the bed and rubbed her back.

"It's scary, I know. We can't do anything now. I'm scared too." He didn't know what it meant if he was born early but he knew that it would be small and delicate. "You have to do it. Can you do it?"

"I don't have a choice. I should have listened to you." She said, and they both laughed lightly and the doctor came back in with a few nurses who wheeled her up to the birthing wing of the hospital. The nurses went over everything; about that he was going to be small and that she couldn't get an epidural at this point and all of the other scary things that were going on. A few hours later and a few phone calls to everyone to let them know what was going on it was time for Lydia to push.

"Push sweetie" the doctor had been chanting this for an hour and Lydia felt like there had been no progress.

"I can't, I can't…" She whispered falling back on the pillows in exhaustion.

"He has to come out Lyd, and you're the only one that can make him okay. You have to do this babe. I'm sorry it hurts so much." He said rubbing her forehead with one hand and squeezing her hand with the other. About thirty minutes later the pushing had been worth it, they're little one had finally been pushed out.

"It's a boy."

"Look, Lyd it's a boy." Stiles said kissing her on the lips briefly.

"Why…why isn't he crying?" Lydia asked concerned, ignoring her husband. There was rushing around the room as a doctor was cleaning Lydia up and there was no cries uttered from the baby just people talking about him not breathing correctly. They made Stiles cut the umbilical cord fast and then they put something in the baby's mouth and he finally began to utter a cry. But the people were surrounding him talking about his lungs and getting him breathing good and they left the room in a rush. All while Lydia was getting stitched up and all while she cried because she hadn't even held him in her arms yet.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lydia asked. "I didn't get to hold him yet."

"They said they have to take him to the NICU, Lyd. He wasn't breathing right baby." Stiles said looking at her stroking her sweaty doused head. He was scared but he didn't let it show, she would break down even worse if he did.

"Well is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know baby. They have to get air in him. They're going to take care of him."

"I want to hold him."

"Me too. But they said once they get him set up in his cradle there and you feel better you can see him." He kissed the top of her head as the tears rolled down not only Lydia's face but a little from Stiles as well.


	31. The Beach Trip: Part Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another installment of The Beach Trip. I plan to continue this for a few more chapters mixed in with some other stuff, which reminds me, if you have any ideas/head-cannons for potential chapters let me know and put them in the reviews. And I got a suggestion for some Stydia smut since there is apparently a lack of it out there. I am going to take a stab at it in the next chapter but fair warning I am super inexperienced and unsexy so it probably won't be that good. And its probably going to be more "cute" then maybe you would like so I'll write it and you tell me if you want more and give me ideas for it. This chapter will be a little shorter because I want to write both & post them around the same time. Sorry this chapter is a bit short. Please keep reviewing and sending me ideas and enjoy this chapter.

"Oh my God." Allison giggled as she walked into the room after a night of sleeping in Scott's room. Stiles and Lydia were on her bed, asleep, lying close to each other. Lydia hand was clutching Stiles' shirt and his hand was placed lightly around her waist. After he heard her speak he began to awake and open his eyes.

"Um. It's not what it looks like." Stiles said sitting up and realizing what Allison was witnessing. Lydia was beginning to stir and her eyes began to open.

"What's going on?" She said rubbing her eyes and looking around the room. She suddenly came to the realization that Allison was seeing her in the same bed as Stiles.

"Did you guys…"

"What? No, of course not. We were just cuddling." Lydia said trying to explain the situation but she realized she just told her best friend that she had been cuddling with Stiles.

"Wait you were cuddling?" Allison laughed even harder, Stiles and Lydia stole quick glances at one another. Maybe it wasn't going to be so easy to have everyone know they were together.

"Yes Allison, is there a problem?" Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow waiting her friend to stop her cackling, Stiles sat there in silence unsure of what to do next.

"No it's just that it's Stiles and…" Her voice was evening out and her laughter was dying down significantly.

"And?"

"And I guess I just never thought you and Stiles would be cuddling, at least not any time soon." She admitted.

"Well you better get used to the idea of it because he's my boyfriend and that's what girlfriends and boyfriends do." Lydia said a-matter-of-factly.

"I guess so." Allison said a little taken back that she had just called Stiles her boyfriend. "I'm just going to go grab a shower." She said going to the closet and grabbing clothes before going into the bathroom.

"What?" She asked Stiles, who was staring at her intently.

"You just called me your boyfriend." He pointed out.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" She asked, realizing herself that she had indeed called him that.

"No, I just didn't know that what we were." He replied shyly, his lips giving way to a smile. Lydia reached over and grabbed his hand rubbing her thumb back and forth on his hand.

"Well good because I really want you to be my boyfriend."

"I've only wanted you to be my girlfriend for like nine years."

"Nine years?"

"Give or take a few months." He said as he looked down at her hands and intertwined their fingers together. "So are we going to tell people, considering how poorly that just went."

"Maybe we shouldn't say anything. We can do PDA, and if anyone notices, they notice. If they don't then they don't."

"Okay that sounds fine, but can I at least tell Scott? And can I tell my dad?"

"Of course you can tell your dad and Scott. I mean we can tell who we want but maybe it will just be fun to freak everyone out."

"True. Just as long as they don't laugh hysterically like Allison did…"

"If they do, I'll make sure it never happens again."

"Alright then, hopefully you don't have to knock anyone out." He laughed as he settled back into the bed as did she. She turned on the television and they sat next to each other, curled up and cuddling under the covers.

"How come I never noticed how cute you were before?" She asked as she watched him paying attention to the TV and rubbed her thumb on his cheek and chin.

"I don't know, I mean I am pretty cute, I really don't know how you missed it." She giggled and moved his face so he was looking right at her. She put her lips on his and kissed him for a solid thirty seconds. "I wish I could wake up like this every day." He admitted before Allison came out of the bathroom.

After Allison exited the room Lydia headed into the bathroom to get ready and Stiles discreetly went back to his room to get ready for the day. Stiles decided to wait a little while to tell Scott, to see if he would notice.

They had decided to go to the go kart park that was within walking distance to the boardwalk amusement park. Lydia and Stiles held hands all day and rode rides together, just the two of them. No one really noticed that though, but the noticed the short kisses they shared and the one time that they briefly had their arms around each other for a moment. Scott's eyes about popped out of his head and he had to clarify with Allison that he had actually seen what he thought he did. When they got home after dinner and playing in the miniature amusement park everyone decided to go out swimming in the pool or to hang out on the beach and watch the sunset.

"Come on, we have to do something. Where's your laptop?" Lydia asked.

"Uh, my room, why?"

"You'll see." She said grabbing his arm and taking him to his room. "Oh my gosh this place is gross." Lydia said as she looked at the boy's room which was covered in dirty clothes and other various items.

"Yeah I know, I've been meaning to clean up in here."

"Ok grab your laptop, we'll do it in the kitchen, I can't stand all of these dirty clothes surrounding me." She said before leaving the room and sitting at the kitchen table and a few seconds later Stiles brought his laptop out and he signed himself in.

"Now let me see it." She grabbed the laptop and pulled up Facebook and going to the "Edit" page where the "Relationship" part was and changed it from "Single" to "In a Relationship with Lydia Martin." Her phone buzzed and he looked over her shoulder, she was approving the request on her phone. "And I just changed mine." She said pointing at his new feed it flashed the words "Lydia Martin is In a Relationship with Stiles Stilinski."

"It's official?"

"It's official." She confirmed moving to kiss him for the tenth time that day.

"What about not telling anyone or whatever."

"After today Stiles, I think they know.

"Okay, let's go walk on the beach or something, watch the sunset." She smiled and kissed him again before getting up and heading to the sliding glass door, he grabbed her hand and followed her out excited to finally call her his for once.


	32. His First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, please forgive me. It's probably cuter than it is sexy. Maybe? I don't know.

Lydia and Stiles were snuggled under a tan cashmere afghan on their six month anniversary. It was almost Christmas time and there was almost a foot of snow on the ground and it was still falling out of the sky. Lydia's parents were gone, as usual and Stiles was keeping her company as they watched The Notebook for the thousandth time. Scott was currently trying to figure out the new werewolf problem with Derek but nothing bad was happening tonight so he was happy to be spending his it with Lydia. They had finished a nice dinner out and they were now enjoying a bottle of wine Lydia had at her house.

Stiles didn't mind watching this movie but he had seen it so many times. He didn't mind though, by the time they had gotten halfway into the movie they usually started making out. Lydia was intently watching the movie when Stiles pressed his lips to her neck. She smiled warmly, turning to face him.

"Stiles."

"What?" He asked, using his innocent face and she smiled. He wasn't about to miss his opportunity to kiss her straight on the lips and that's what he did. She smiled into the kiss, happy that they had gotten to the point in their relationship where he could kiss her first.

It was light at first and chaste but then their lips began to part and his tongue quickly darted in and out of her mouth. They continued like they normally did until Lydia crawled on top of Stiles, straddling him and running her hand through his long hair, gripping it. He rested his hands on her waist, lightly pinching the skin there, she smiled, it had tickled her in the smallest way.

She removed her lips from his and kissed the area just under his ear trailing light kisses down his neck. Stiles didn't know what was happening; usually they just stuck to mouth kissing and no straddling what so ever.

"Lydia." He moaned lightly and she returned to his lips and slid her way off of the couch they both managed to get up off of it lips and tongues still touching each other's, sliding in and out of each other's soft lips.

She grasped his shirt with one hand and his neck with the other, his hands were still on her waist.

"Stiles."

"What?" He asked trying to cover his mouth with hers.

"Touch me."

"What? I am." She sighed and grabbed a hand and slid it down over behind and pressed her body closer to his making sure her breasts were flush against his strong chest. She kissed his neck again and he moaned and took his turn on her. Leaving a few red marks on her neck as she hissed in pleasure.

He returned to kissing her lips and he slowly started inching his other hand up her waist his thumb brushing the bottom of her breast with his thumb. She grabbed his hand and moved it so it was fully covering it and he gave it a light squeeze making her want him right there. She felt him growing into her leg.

"Upstairs?" She asked in between their tounges moving against one another.

"Ye-ah." He moaned out and inched his way backwards towards the stairs. She let go of him and ran up the stairs to her room and he followed, not knowing how much longer things would last.

She was waiting for him at her doorway and she lifted his long sleeve shirt over his head before kissing him passionately again. He helped her unbutton hers and take it off as well. She reached down to the buttons on her slacks and managed to kick off her pants so she was clad in her bra and panties. She kissed his neck all the way down to his naval as she got on her knees and slowly unbuttoned his jeans, feeling his hardness. She tried to hurry.

He was in nothing but his boxers and they began kissing again, he pushed her lightly onto her bed. He moved so he was above her, she sat up slightly and with a little help he was able to undo her bra and set her large breasts free.

He brought his face down to her collarbone kissing her neck and getting to her breasts. Kissing them, and licking them sending her into a frenzy.

"St-t-tiles." She whimpered and while he was still suckiling her nipple he moved his hands down and slid her underwear off.

"Your turn." She whispered sitting up and rolling down his boxers to reveal what was underneath. "Here" she said handing him the object in the foil wrapper. He covered it up and kissed her inner thigh making Lydia cry out for him.

"You know this is my first time right? It's not going to be good." He informed her in a whisper and she giggled.

"I'll be gentle." She said before biting his ear.

"Are you sure?" They had talked about this for weeks, she was ready.

"Stiles, I need you. Now." She told him trying to get him to hurry along. That was the only prompting he needed. He separated her legs gently with his hand and put himself inside of her moaning at the sensation.

"Lydia." He said as she kissed him from his mouth to his nipple, nibbling and suckling lightly. "Oh god." He said as he moved deeper inside of her.

"Yes." She moaned as he licked and pinched her sensitive breasts.

After minutes of him rocking back and forth into her he felt himself let loose and he fell gangly on top of her wishing to do it again already. He carefully slid out of her and disposed of the condom.

"Oh my god." Was all he was able to utter.


	33. Stable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the terrible smut because I cannot write smut, but I did warn you guys though lol. But the writing on the last few chapters seemed a little sloppy and I apologize. I really liked Chapter Thirty until I messed up the end so I'm sorry. But this chapter is a continuation of it and hopefully I redeem myself. And I plan on doing another chapter or so of The Beach Trip, I might even scrap the last chapter I wrote because it was written kind of poorly. I don't know, let me know what you think on the previous Beach Trip and let me know if you'd like me to rewrite it, scrap it, or just move on. Once again, thanks for reading!

After the nurses had taken their baby to the NICU and the nurse had finished fixing up Lydia, her doctor returned to explain what was going on. They had called their parents to let them know the baby was born. It was early in the morning and Cassidy had been picked up by Stiles' father and was already back at the new house with her and Lydia's mom was on her way to the hospital, driving all the way from Beacon Hills. Only twenty minutes had passed before she returned but it had felt like a lifetime.

"How are we feeling?" Lydia's doctor asked as she entered the room.

"I want to see my baby." She stated, ignoring the doctor's question. Stiles grabbed Lydia's hand to try and comfort her but it wasn't working.

"Well first I need to assess you. The faster you answer my questions the faster I can tell you what's going on."

"Okay." She whispered.

"So how are you feeling? Good?"

"I'm exhausted and sore."

"That's completely normal and to be expected." The doctor asked her a few more questions and checked her over to make sure the nurse had cleaned her up properly. The whole process only took about ten minutes but they just wanted to know if their baby was okay.

"So the baby is stabilized and hooked up to a breathing machine up in the NICU. He is only about four and half pounds though, so there is that to worry about as well."

"Oh my god." Lydia said, covering her mouth and letting the tears that had welled up fall down her cheeks.

"Is he going to be okay?" Stiles said, unsure really of what all she meant. He didn't have any clue what she was saying. They hadn't had to go through anything like this with Cassidy; she had been on time and a healthy baby with zero complication when she was born.

"He should be fine. This happens just about every day. He's small but he's a lot healthier than a lot of those babies in there. And I'm not just saying that. But we still have to monitor him and keep him on the breathing machine. He'll probably being here a few days after you leave too as well."

"When can I hold him?" Lydia asked in between tears.

"Well probably not for a while, maybe a few days."

"What…can I see him at least?" She asked almost begging.

"You aren't healed enough yet and you're exhausted. You need to get some rest first. I'm sorry." She replied giving a sympathetic smile. Lydia about lost it and reached for Stiles. He wrapped his arms around her best he could in the awkward position they were in, she gripped his tee shirt and cried hard into it for a few moments.

"When can I see him?" She whispered after wiping some tears off of her cheeks.

"We're going to wheel you up to a different room for you to settle into in a few minutes so that you can get some rest. Then once you sleep for a few hours we'll let you see him."

"So, today then?" She asked, a small amount of hope returning to her voice.

"Oh definitely, sweetie, just later okay. And once we get you settled your husband can go see him." She told Lydia who began to sob quietly.

"I won't go if you don't want me to." He whispered in her ear, as he reached to hug her again.

"No, I want you to go. Please go. So you can tell me that he's alright."

"You won't be able to hold him yet, but you can hold his hand and take a few pictures of him in the incubator." The doctor explained and Stiles nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes, to get you to your new room."

"Are you sure you want me to go in there without you? I know you really want to see him." Stiles wanted to confirm she would be okay if he saw their baby after the doctor left.

"Yes it's okay if you go. One of us should get to see him." She told her husband as she tried to wipe off some more tears with a tissue. "But can you wait until my mom gets here so that she can stay in the room with me?"

"Of course baby." He said kissing the top of her head as she wrapped his arms around his torso the best she could.

"And can you take lots of pictures of him and tell him that I love him?" She asked as she mumbled into his chest.

"I can do that for you." He kissed her head and held her for a while until the doctor came back. They took her up to the new room, and then her mom came after a few minutes bringing a few things she had forgot to bring from home.

"Hey mom." Lydia said when she saw her mom come in the door.

"Hey baby, how are you doing." She asked hugging her daughter and putting down the bag she had.

"Holding up." She answered as her mother gave Stiles a quick hug.

"How is he doing?" Her mother asked with hesitation.

"He's only four and half pounds, and they have him hooked up to a breathing machine right now. They said he might be here a while." Stiles explained.

"Oh no, that's terrible."

"They said he's doing good though, compared to other babies they've seen in the NICU."

"Well that's good I suppose. Have you seen him yet?

"No." Lydia whispered, almost ashamed of it.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry."

"They said I can see him after I've rested, later today. But they said Stiles can go see him now."

"She wanted me to wait until you got here so she wouldn't be alone." He explained.

"Okay well…I'm here now. You should go see if you can see him." Her mother urged. "I'll take care of Lydia here. I'll get you all settled in here, brush your hair, make you feel a little more comfortable okay?"

"Alright mom." She answered before looking at Stiles. "Babe, you should try to go see him now."

"Okay Lyd, I'll take lots of pictures for you." He said kissing her lips and then her forehead and giving her hand a squeeze.

After Stiles left Lydia's mother helped her get her hair brushed, wiped her face free of post labor sweat and tears, and fluffed all of her pillows to help get her comfortable.

Stiles went out to the nurses' station and someone took him to NICU. The made him wash his hands a few times to be through.

"What's the baby's name?" One of the nurses working there asked.

"Oh…we haven't named him yet actually." He said, just now remembering.

"Well what's the last name?"

"Stilinski." He answered with no hesitation, looking behind the short nurse, trying to figure out where his son was.

"Oh right, born about an hour ago right?"

"Yep that's him." He smiled thinking about how now he was the father of two kids. Lydia's kids for that matter.

"Here he is. You can put your hands through the arm holes here if you want to." The nurse told him and showed him what she meant. Stiles immediately felt tears rush to his eyes seeing his son in the small, clear box.

"He's so small." He said reaching his hand into one of the arm holes and putting one of his fingers into his son's small hand. "Uh would you mind, taking a few pictures of me and him, so my wife can see?" He asked reaching in his pocket for his iPhone.

"Sure, no problem." She smiled sweetly and took the phone from him and snapped a few pictures of the father and son. "You can't stay real long, we have to make our rounds soon, but take your time." He took the phone from her, realizing it was early in the morning, when the day starts for most people.

"Alright." Stiles said nodding. He took a few more pictures of the baby and smiled at him for a while just longing to hold him for even moment. He couldn't even imagine how Lydia felt; she had only seen him from afar for a minute. "Hey, I got to go bud. But I'll be back. Hopefully, with Mommy next time." He felt a tear drop from his eye and he quickly wiped it away. "Be strong bud okay? I love you and so does your Mommy and we want you to get better."

"Did you see Cassidy?" Lydia asked her mom, who had stopped by the new house on her way to the hospital.

"No but John was awake when I stopped by he said she was good. She missed you last night."

"Maybe he can bring her in soon, so I can hold one of my babies." She sighed sadly.

"Well sweetie, you have to sleep first but I'll call him and let him know you want to see her. You really need to go to sleep."

"I will when Stiles gets back. I want to know if he's okay or not yet."

"Does he have a name yet?"

"No not yet." She answered as Stiles came back in the room, looking tired, sad, and happy all at the same time. "How is he?" She asked with concern as her husband kissed her forehead before collapsing into a chair.

"Small. Really, really small. But he was so perfect Lydia. He's got a little bit of brown hair and he's got a strong little grip." He smiled, remembering how perfect his baby was. "But you know he needs a name right?"

"I know, we'll figure that out after I sleep. What else was he like?" She felt so dumb; she was his mother and knew nothing about him.

"He was just so calm Lyd and he looks like both of us I think." He smirked and Lydia's mother smiled at how good of a man her son in law was to her daughter.

"Can we see pictures?" Her mom spoke up and asked.

"Oh yeah of course, I almost forgot." He laughed and took his phone out of his pocket and handed to Lydia who scrolled through, tearing up.

"He is really little." She said covering her mouth with one of her hands. "Are they sure he's going to be alright?"

"Yeah the nurse said he was doing really well."

"Knock, knock." A nurse said coming in to the room. "Sorry to interrupt but we were wondering if you were planning on breast feeding your baby?"

"Yeah of course."

"Well would you mind trying to pump before you go to sleep so if he gets hungry and you're asleep we can try to feed him?"

"Yeah, that's fine." She said, feeling tiredness creep around her.

"After this you can go right to sleep, I promise." Lydia pumped and felt embarrassed not being able to actually feed her newborn but she looked at pictures on Stiles' phone and had him hold her until she was done.

"Alright Lyd I'll see you when I wake up." Stiles said kissing his wife on the lips and walking over to his makeshift bed on the hospital room couch.

"Goodnight babe." She said closing her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG who saw that trailer for the rest of the season from Comic Con? *dying*


	34. The Beach Trip: Part Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am still freaking out over that Stydia kiss we saw. Like what even? Where did that come from? Actually I don't care; I just can't wait to see it. And the best part is that it's going to happen before the second part of this season so that's really nice. That will help me get through the break.
> 
> So on with the story this will be another installment of The Beach Trip, I am so glad you guys are liking it! After this chapter I'm not sure when I'll post again, my grandmother passed away and I have to go to the funeral and such. So please forgive me, enjoy this chapter and wait patiently for the next one. Lol this chapter for some reason started focusing on Lydia's chest for some reason IDK, but it feels true to the ways the characters would react so it doesn't matter too much.

After Lydia and Stiles made their relationship online official they just sort of hung out with the rest of the group. They all decided to watch a movie in the home's living room. Someone had picked a scary movie and they were all curled up on the couch screaming every few minutes, especially the girls. Maybe being around wolves and mythical creatures put them more on edge. Stiles didn't mind so much though, it wasn't too scary and he had Lydia next to him. The movie was really the furthest thing from his mind.

First she had just been sitting next to him holding his hand, and then she kept hiding her eyes into his shoulder. Finally he mustered up enough courage to put his arm around her shoulder, accidently bumping Scott's arm that was around Allison who was sitting next to Lydia. He didn't seem to notice though but he finally settled his arm around her and she moved even closer to him. He tried to repress the cheesy smile on his face but it was hard, especially when she began hide her face in his chest and he was able to hold her from the waist, bring her as close as possible to him. The movie ended and everyone went to bed.

The next morning everyone was already out on the beach, somewhat early even. The girls tried working on their tans again while the boys were trying to skim and boogie board. They did come out of the water every so often to reapply sunscreen and flirt with the girls.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Stiles asked Lydia after he took a seat in the sand next to her. She sat up and took her sunglasses off to get a better look at him.

"Yes." She insisted.

"I was wondering, since we didn't really do it before, that we could…"

"Spit it  
out Stilinski." She urged with a smirk, making him lose his mind and train of thought for a moment.

"Okay I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me tonight?"

"So it going to be just me and you?"

"Yes, just me and you, if that's okay. Everyone else is doing their own thing tonight."

"So like a date?" She asked, smiling at him.

"I mean I guess, yeah." He said looking down at the sand like it was the most interesting on the planet.

"Alright." She said putting her sunglasses back on.

"So it's a 'yes', really?"

"Stiles, it's not like I'm going to say no, I am your…girlfriend." She said, still trying to process that fact in her head. He chuckled.

"I guess that's true." He smiled and placed his hand on hers before he went back into the water with everyone else.

Lydia was getting ready for her date with Stiles. Showering, makeup, doing hair, all of the fun stuff girls do. But she was having a hell of a time trying to calm herself down. She was nervous to say the least, and excited at the same time, definitely the butterflies in the stomach feeling. But she managed to get through her shower and the whole putting on the make-up but she was currently standing in her towel in the room's walking closet.

"Allison, help me please?" Lydia begged. "I have nothing to wear."

"No, you have plenty to wear; you just don't know what to wear. There's a big difference." Allison pointed out as she walked into the closet to help her friend.

"Can you please just help me? I still need to do my hair and I have to go soon." Lydia said trying to stomp her feet without letting her towel fall off of her. Allison covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. "What?"

"It's funny to see you get so worked up about a date with Stiles."

"Well believe it." Lydia said looking at some things she had hung up on the hangers.

"It's especially funny since you didn't even know who he was less than three years ago." Lydia felt instantly bad. Everyone thought Lydia didn't know or notice his presence before tenth grade but that wasn't true. She knew who he was since elementary school; they had even been friends when they were that age. And in middle school he had been her academic competition. She had ignored him in high school for a while though, during her rise to popularity. She felt bad about that now, considering how much he had cared for her.

"Well I know him now and he's probably waiting for me so we need to pick up the pace here." Lydia insisted.

"How about this?" Allison asked holding up a dressier type of sundress that was white with blue paisley print on it. "And you can wear it with your nude flats and a jean jacket; it's supposed to be chilly tonight." Allison suggested as Lydia crabbed it from her and inspected it.

"Hmmm. I guess it will work. I wasn't expecting to go out on a date; I didn't bring anything for this sort of activity." She whined grabbing the jean jacket and nude flats as well.

"Lydia you brought plenary of other dresses."

"Yeah but they're like club or party outfits. But this should work, it's casual but cute. Thank you for helping though."

"Anytime. But could you please hurry, I have a date I need to get ready for too." Lydia did her hair with loose curls and put on the dress, impressed with the way the dress gave her the perfect amount of cleavage and it made her hip to waist ratio look perfect. She slipped on her shoes and exited the bathroom, grabbing her purse and jacket.

"It's all yours." Lydia told Allison, as she prepared to leave the room.

"Thanks. Wow you look good. How does your chest look like that, its so not fair."

"What can I say; some of us get all the luck. I mean I see dead people and I have a fabulous chest." She laughed, and was honest, not everything about her was perfect, even if she pretended it was.

"Well I think Stiles is the lucky one tonight." She cackled as she went into the bathroom.

Lydia walked downstairs to where all of the boys were hanging out. Stiles was standing behind the back of the couch, pool stick in hand, waiting for Isaac to make the next move. He hadn't noticed her yet so she took a moment to appreciate how cute he looked in his simple baseball tee shirt and kakis outfit.

"Hey are you ready?" Lydia asked Stiles after quietly walking up to him and placing her hand on his back, causing him to jump slightly.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Just let me take one more shot." He said walking over to the opposite side of the table. He got what he was aiming for and smiled at Isaac, he must have won. When he looked at Lydia he didn't stop, he was staring.

"Wow you look…" Hot, sexy, pretty, Lydia thought in her head. "Beautiful." He said smiling and she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek, she wasn't used to hearing the word beautiful.

"Thanks." She whispered in his ear. She was okay with him thinking she was those other things because she was pretty sure he thought she was those adjectives as well but something about the way he said it made her feel the butterflies again.

They waited outside for the cab that was going to pick them up, they held hands and looked at the sunset to pass the time.

"So what are we doing?" Lydia asked Stiles once they got into the cab.

"I don't know, you'll just have to see." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes playfully before taking her camera out of her purse.

"We need to take a picture." She demanded.

"Okay but why?"

"It's out first date, we need to document it, put it on Facebook, all that stuff." She said scooting closer to him and taking a picture of the both of them, and then she took one of just him making a dumb face.

"Here, let me take one of you." He said taking one of her smiling her normal smile. Afterwards they got to the restaurant, nothing fancy but it was still nice, especially for their first date. Stiles was, as always, the perfect gentleman. He opened the door for her and pulled her seat out for her, she could tell he had been waiting for this for a while and the whole thing really meant a lot to him.

"Gosh Lydia you just look so great." He told her after they had ordered their food. She blushed because she knew it was completely genuine.

"Thanks Stiles, you look pretty good too. Handsome." She told him as she began the whole footsies thing again, brushing her foot up against his leg lightly.

"Thanks." He smiled shyly. They talked about dumb little things while they waited for their food, their favorite things and anything but the werewolf problems that still lingered in Beacon Hills. She did catch him staring though.

"Stiles!" He moved his eyes to her face. "What are you looking at?" His face turned bright red.

"Uh…uh nothing. Just this um." He tried to come up with something, anything, but it clearly wasn't working out for him.

"Were you just staring at my chest?" She said in an unidentifiable tone.

"Um ye-no, no." She continued to look at his guilty face, which made him feel even guiltier. "Uh…yes." He put a hand to his forehead hoping to avoid eye contact.

"Its…fine Stiles."

"Wha? What? Really?"

"Yeah I mean I figured that's why you liked me so much in the first place. Most guys like me because they think I'm pretty or whatever."

"Lydia, I definitely don't like you because of how you look. I mean sure that a bonus and all. But I like who you are, what your personality is like. I always have."

"Really?" She asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah I mean like I said you're beautiful, stunning actually. But I don't know it's something deeper than that. I mean maybe that's just me."

"No I get what you're saying. I mean you're pretty adorable and all but I wouldn't have agreed to do this unless I felt something else."

"Well…good." He stammered unsure of what to say, honestly he was surprised her feelings about him were similar. But over the past year they had become really good, close friends with all the werewolf stuff. And not his waiting paid off, it didn't sound like this was going to be a fling. Waiting for her to feel the same (unspoken, of course) connection he did all those years ago.

"But anyway, you are allowed to look at me and…whatever part of me you want as long as you pay attention to what I'm saying and you don't make it creepy. I mean I'm your girlfriend now; you're the only one who's allowed to be looking."

"R-r-really?" He asked taking a glance at her chest.

"You're allowed to look longer than that though. I mean if you want. But yeah I mean you don't own me but I'm still yours. And you might want to tell Isaac not to stare at them." She hinted.

"Isaac was staring at your boobs?!"

"Uh yeah, and you didn't even notice. I mean it happens but I am your girlfriend you might want to tell him not to look so hard if you see him do it again. I know they look good but I wore this so you could see them not him." She suggested sipping from her straw, giggling at his mini freak out.

"Huh, can't believe I didn't notice." He said, but now he was staring.

"Okay hello, honey, now you're gawking at them." She said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh my god. Sorry I'm just not used to this." He said laughing. "But I'll definitely tell Isaac to chill out if I see him staring.

"Sound good. And it's okay you can gawk, just not in public." She winked and he about lost his mind sitting there as the waiter came out with their food.


	35. Noah Martin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm back guys and thank you so much for your understanding and nice comments. So I have a good bit of ideas for future chapters of this story, it's just a matter of deciding what I want to do first and such. But some of the ideas I have probably won't be lengthy so maybe expect some to be shorter than others. This one is longish. And don't worry I have every intention of continuing The Beach Trip; I am so glad everyone is liking those chapters. That will most likely be the next chapter, and if anyone has any ideas for what else they can do at the beach, let me know in the reviews! Thanks a bunch!

Lydia woke up in somewhat of a daze. The kind where you have no idea where you are or what's going on in the slightest. She rubbed her eyes and opened them groggily, trying to figure out where exactly she was. She was definitely in some sort of hospital room. Had she just been bitten by the Alpha?

"Stiles." She said turning to see his face, she could smell that he was freshly showered and he was in clean clothes. It was definitely him, but he looked different, older, and more mature then maybe what she remembered.

"Hey Lyd, how are you feeling?" He said putting a magazine he was reading down and walking over to her and placing his hand on her head and kissing her lips softly. She realized now she wasn't in the hospital because of the bite, she had just given birth. Officially the weirdest déjà vu she had ever experienced.

"Alright I think, what time is it?" She asked through a yawn.

"It's about one thirty." He said as he looked down at his watch, still stroking her hair lightly with his other hand.

"Holy cow, I slept a long time."

"I know, but its okay, you needed it."

"Where's my mom?"

"She went back to our house; she's going to come back in a bit with my dad and Cassidy." He said smiling.

"How is the baby, have you seen him yet?"

"I went up once; he seemed to be doing well."

"When can I see him?"

"Whenever you want to."

"Can we go now?" She asked politely.

"Sure, I'll go get a nurse, to make sure it's okay and everything." She shook her head and he left the room and came back a few moments later with a nurse who was pushing a wheelchair.

"I think I can walk."

"Well we're going to take you up in the wheelchair, just to be sure." The nurse smiled and Lydia rolled her eyes. The nurse looked her over and gave her the okay she and Stiles helped Lydia into the wheelchair. He wheeled her up, while she held the IV stand along with her, stopping first to wash their hands before entering the NICU.

"Nice, to see you again." An older woman dressed in scrubs greeted Stiles "I see you brought your wife with you this time." She smiled warmly down at Lydia.

"How is he?" Lydia asked.

"He's doing really great, better than most. You've got a little fighter over there. You might even get to hold him pretty soon. No promises though." She smiled, in turn making Lydia do the same. "Are you ready to see him?"

"Yes!" She practically yelled in excitement.

"Follow me." The nurse told the couple and he wheeled her past all of the cradles. "You know he needs a name right?" She joked.

"I know I want to meet him first, to be sure." She told her, remembering all of the name combinations they had argued about, from the moment they both knew she was pregnant.

"Well here he is." The nurse said, stopping at the baby cradle with the card on the outside that read "Stilinski". Stiles walked around the front of the wheelchair and helped her out of it.

"Oh my god, he's so tiny." Lydia said covering her mouth in shock. "Can I touch him?" She asked looking up at the nurse.

"Of course, just be gentle, and put your hands through the holes here on the side here."

"Like this?" She asked as she stuck her hand into the incubator, not quite touching him and looking up at Stiles, who had an arm around her lower back to keep her steady.

"Yeah just like that." He nodded.

"Hi." She cooed at her son as she touched his small hand. "Hi baby, I'm your Mommy. I love you so much and can't wait to hold you." A few tears slid down her cheeks, she was sad that she couldn't hold him but at least she could finally see him. "Stiles he looks just like you." She told her husband as she observed his already darkened hair and facial features. "Like just like you, baby." She said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah but he had your eyes though, I saw them this morning when he was awake." He smiled. "Oh and he screams loud like you too." She rolled her eyes and elbowed him lightly with her free hand.

"I don't like seeing him hooked up to all of these machines." She sighed, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I love you so much, you're my little baby. And you look just like Daddy, don't you?" She said rubbing her fingers over his tiny ones.

"When do you think we will be able to hold him?" Stiles asked the nurse who was still lingering around, checking on the other babies.

"Well with any luck, possibly tonight. Not for long and that's only a maybe, not definite. But he is doing super well." Lydia smiled, but tried not to get her hopes up to high.

"Um, when can the rest of the family come and see him?" Lydia asked, she couldn't wait for his grandparents to come see him, and for his sister to see him as well.

"Well you might have to send them up a few at a time, definitely not all at once. And maybe later today at the earliest, just like I said not all at once." The couple nodded as the nurse went back to work checking on the other babies as the two of them shared about a half an hour with their son, taking pictures, talking to him, holding his hand and little feet.

They stopped by the front desk of the ward on their way back to the room to get their baby an official, legal name.

"So what is his full name?" The nurse asked, filling out the only empty space left on the birth certificate.

"Noah Martin Stilinski." Lydia said smiling up at her husband, happy to finally get to the naming of their little baby. He finally had a really, legitimate name. "Right?" She asked her husband making sure that was still what they had agreed on.

"Right, babe." He smiled back at her, he loved seeing her this excited.

After returning back to the room Lydia decided to get a shower to get the previous day's filth off of her body and Stiles decided to take a short nap. She washed her body carefully, to avoid any sensitive areas. It felt so good to brush her clean hair and put on her own, comfortable, pale blue, soft pajamas. When she was finished she climbed back into the hospital bed carefully, her husband woke up, and they turned on the TV as they waited for everyone to come and visit. Suddenly there was a faint knock at the door and Stiles got up to go answer it.

"Daddy!" A little red-head said as soon as he opened the door. Lydia smiled, instantly recognizing her three year old daughter and her father-in-law and her mother behind the girl.

"Cassidy." He smiled and picked her up, enveloping her a long, sincere hug. "I love you so much." He said kissing her cheek.

"I missed you Daddy."

"I know I missed you a lot too. Did you have lots of fun with grandpa?"

"Uh-huh." She said nuzzling her face into his neck, he smiled and rubbed her back affectionately, it felt good to have at least one of his kids in his arms.

"Hey dad." Stiles said, giving his dad a hug even with his daughter in his arms.

"Hey son, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, we're doing well. How was she?"

"Perfect, she missed you and Lydia though. Had a tough time getting her into bed, other than that she was perfect, like I said." He smiled; glad things seemed to be okay with his son.

"Sorry, she's a bit attached to us I think." He said smiling weakly, sorry to inconvenience his father or anyone who had to watch her.

"Oh don't worry about it, she was fine." He smiled and walked over to Lydia, giving her a hug. "How are you and the baby?"

"I'm doing alright. The baby, he's doing better, I got to see him today." She smiled, remembering touching his little fingers.

"Oh that's great Lydia."

"I know, and they said you can probably go up and see him today if you want. It's family only so you should feel special." She said smiling up at her father-in-law, she couldn't think of anyone who would be a better fit to that role. He loved his son, despite the hell her put him though during his teenage years, Lydia, and now his two grandchildren.

"Well I definitely want to go and meet him."

"Mommy!" Cassidy shouted, she must have been too distracted by seeing her father that she had just noticed Lydia sitting there. Stiles put her down and she bounded over to where her mother was.

"Be careful." Stiles told her as she tried to climb the bed, but it went in ear and out the other because she was half his hyperactive self.

"Hi Cassie, how are you? I missed you so much." Lydia said helping her daughter up onto the bed and giving her a long hug.

"I'm good Mommy, I missed you too." She said quietly as she locked her arms around her mother's neck. "Why did you go away? Are you coming back home?"

"Yeah sweetie Daddy and I will be back home in a day or so. And we had to leave because I had my baby yesterday."

"But your baby is in your belly." She stated, clearly confused.

"He was, now he's out here with us."

"Oh. Who is he?"

"He's your little brother."

"Where is he Mommy?"

"Well he's here just in another room." She tried to explain as best she could to her adorable little three year old.

"Can I see him?"

"In a little bit okay?"

"So what did you decide to name him?" Lydia's mother asked.

"Noah Martin Stilinski." Stiles said and Lydia smiled at her choice to put her maiden name into her son's middle name.

"Oh that was very clever, I like it." Her mother smiled.

"That's a great name; it's got a nice ring to it. Better than Stiles." John Stilinski joked.

"Ha-ha very funny, let's not even talk about my given name." Stiles shot back jokingly as well, knowing his mother had given him that name, but it was better if he made it a joke instead of something to be sad about. After a few minutes they all decided to go and see baby Noah before eating an early dinner. Lydia went in with her mother first, followed by her, Stiles and his dad. Finally they brought in Cassidy after getting her hands washed.

"Cassidy, this is your brother, baby Noah." Lydia told her daughter who Stiles had picked up to have her get a good view.

"He looks scary."

"Oh no he's not scary, he's just a little sick so those machines are helping him get better."

"Are you sure he's okay?"

"I promise." She kissed Cassidy's cheek and then put her arm in the hole to touch Noah's hand again. "Hi Noah, it's Mommy again. And we have your big sister Cassidy with us." She smiled at the baby who fidgeted a little bit.

"Say hi buddy" Stiles encouraged as Lydia took Stiles' phone out of his pocket and snapped a couple of pictures.

"Hi buddy." She giggled and waved at her brother. "He's kind of cute." She said, looking at Stiles.

"Mhm." Stiles said kissing her cheek and admiring the youngest two Stilinskis. Lydia smiled at her expanded new family and couldn't wait until she could hold the newest member in her arms.


	36. The Beach Trip: Part Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to start school in about two weeks so I just wanted to let you know that the chapters might not be coming quite as often but I will still be continuing along with it. I am really enjoying writing as I said before, and if you guys enjoy reading it I would appreciate it if you could review some more! And if you have any ideas for future chapters please let me know, I can always use some fresh ones. I already had this idea for the chapter but I wasn't so sure about it then someone else suggested the same sort of idea so I decided to go with it! So thanks and enjoy!

"So where are going?" Lydia asked as she walked next to Stiles, towards the boardwalk, from the restaurant they had just left. She hadn't a clue they were going somewhere else after dinner. Dinner had already been so perfect, she hadn't expected anything more.

"I just thought we could hang out on the boardwalk. Make a night of it, is that alright?"

"Yeah that sounds great." She smiled at him.

"Good, because I kind of don't want to go back to a house full of people yet."

"Me either." She said biting her lip shyly as they walked up onto the busy boardwalk. "I like them don't get me wrong. But I like being with you too. Just you." She smiled with shyness she wasn't used to and a dopey one formed on his face.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me Lydia." He said looking down at her, still smiling like he had never done so before. She almost felt guilty, because she had never given him this chance before. She wished she would have done this before, but she couldn't change that now, so she just had to make the most of what she had now. And try not to let it go.

"I'm glad that you're happy Stiles." She smiled, stopped walking in the middle of everyone else and reached up to grab his face, bringing his face down so she could reach better. She kissed him chastely for a moment; it was long but completely innocent and sweet. Both of them trying to keep their composure, but ultimately failing as they smiled into the kiss.

"Come on; let's go ride the bumper cars." She said stepping away as she grabbed his hand and headed in the direction of the amusement park pier.

"Okay but you have to be gentle. I'm pretty fragile, I'll have you know." He told her as they walked towards the bumper cars. He intertwined his fingers with hers, half expecting her to yank her hand out of his. They had held hands on a few other occasions, all when Lydia was going someplace he had needed to follow her to. But he was pretty sure those were all platonic actions or because she needed to feel safe and he was the closest thing there. This was different though, he knew because she blushed when he laced their fingers together and because she squeezed his hand tighter when he did so.

"I think you might be tougher than you look." She winked at him.

"Mmm maybe but you should still take it easy on me. You really don't want me as an enemy." He really liked this whole flirting thing, especially when the other person was reciprocating.

"Are you threatening me?" Eyebrows raised in his direction as their hands lightly back and forth in between the two of them.

"Me? No, never."

"Uh-huh, you're completely innocent."

"I mean…I kind of am. Actually." He never did anything bad, in reality, and he was still a virgin. That made him pretty innocent.

"Well after I'm done with you." She stopped again, and put her face close to his again. "I don't think you will be." She said with a giggle, in a cute but suggestive manor that made Stiles' eyes go wide as she kissed him quickly on the lips, with little to no response from him. It was just a peck but he was frozen with shock as she began to walk away. "Come on Stiles, we have to get tickets if we want to ride anything. Are you coming?" She called out to him as she was now a few feet away.

"Y-y-yeah." He said walking slowly forward towards his new girlfriend. They bought a bunch of tickets so they could ride on as many things as possible.

Bumper cars were first, and Lydia hit Stiles more than he hit her with his bumper car, but then again she had practiced the before when the whole group came down a night or so before. After that they went on the pier's only rollercoaster, and they both screamed (like banshees? Too soon?) the entire time. Stiles liked the music ride the best because it forced them to be right next to each other, and he enjoyed having her tucked under his arm. Stiles was the adventurous one who made them ride practically everything that didn't have a height limit. Lydia's favorite was the carousel, because it was impossible not to be happy while riding on it. All of the little kids smiling and adults too made it even that much better of a ride. They rode a few other things and occasionally stole a few quick kisses in between walking to each destination and standing in line to get on each ride.

"Ferris wheel?" Stiles joked, remembering how different things had been before they had ridden it just a few days ago.

"Mhm." She said nodding her head, completely serious.

"Are you sure, we just rode it like a few days ago."

"Yes, I'm serious. Come on, let's go." She said taking the lead yet again. After they got settled in their gondola Lydia snapped a few pictures of the boardwalk all lit up at night, as well as a few selfies of her and Stiles. She made a mental note that when she got back to the beach house she needed to change her profile picture to one of her and Stiles that she had taken on the trip at some point.

"So…" Stiles began.

"So?"

"So, this is all still real right?"

"What is all still real?"

"Us?" They hadn't really officially decided together that they were dating so Stiles wasn't going to be surprised if she suddenly decided it wasn't real or if she decided she just wanted it all to be over.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know because, you're Lydia Martin. And as you know I've had a crush on you since the third grade, and I guess this is all just really hard to believe." He rambled.

"Believe it babe." She said quietly before placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, slowly registering that she had just called him by a pet name, and blushing a little bit. Not that he could see. "Seriously, stop underestimating yourself. I know I was pretty shitty to you in the past, I know I wrote you off a lot. But I think we've become good friends with everything that's happened to us."

"That's true…"

"I'm honestly kind of glad for all that werewolf stuff because maybe without it, I wouldn't have noticed you. And I wouldn't be genuinely happy right now."

"You're genuinely happy."

"For the first time in a while. I wish I would have noticed you sooner because you're really a great, caring, smart guy."

"I wish you would have noticed sooner." He laughed, but she was still serious.

"Stiles you think I'm a catch. Right?" He nodded, and she was able to make that out in the dark even. "Well I think you're one too. And I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize."

"Better late than never."

"True." She laughed. "But I think we have something different. I know it's really soon in all of this but I think were more similar than most people would guess."

"I've thought that for a while." He admitted.

"I bet. Can you promise me something?" She asked, her voice raw with true emotion behind it.

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't keep acting like you're nothing, because you're something. Can you promise me that?" She asked him, meaning the words that left her mouth.

"Yes, I promise." He told her, he'd probably promise her anything.

"Good." She kissed his cheek this time, pleased with where the conversation had veered. It was important for him to know he was important. She had a feeling she would need to remind him of that a lot but she didn't mind. And she knew if things got serious like she was expecting them to then she would let him know again that the whole thing wasn't about pleasing her, it was about both of them.

After the finished riding the Ferris wheel they strolled down the boardwalk. They had stopped for ice cream, and Lydia made sure to have a little more than a few bites of Stiles', but he didn't mind because he had a few bites of hers. She even fed him a few bites of her ice cream which he thought was the cutest thing he ever did. Lydia was cold afterwards, still in her dress, so instead of walking hand in hand, Stiles had his arm around her neck and her arm around his waist until they found a cab. They were both so genuinely happy.


	37. Little Family

It was his first week back to work since his second child had been born. He loved his job but he loved his little family so much more. Luckily little Noah had gained enough weight and had become healthy enough that he was able to come home a day or two after Lydia did. It had been so hard trying to concentrate on anything because all he could think about was his wife and two kids at home. He felt bad he couldn't stay and help longer but at least Lydia's mother had been there to help.

Finally he pulled up to his new home's driveway and took a moment to take it all in. This was his house. His house that he shared with Lydia, the only woman he had ever loved romantically. His house that was only a few streets down from his best friend's home. His house where his kids felt lived. His house where he and Lydia's kids lived. No matter what terrible things happened to him or how bad of a day he had, he just took a moment to remember how perfect things really were.

"Hey Stiles." Lydia's mother greeted him as he walked into the kitchen through the garage entry.

"Hey Susan, how was everything today?" Stiles asked his mother-in-law who was preparing dinner he assumed.

"Really good, we missed you here though."

"I missed everyone too. Speaking of which, where is everyone?" He asked setting his laptop case on the counter.

"Um upstairs I think, not sure what they're doing. You can go see what they're doing but lasagna will be ready in an hour or so."

"Alright, I'll go check on them. And thanks again for everything."

"Don't worry about it. It's the least I could do." She said smiling as Stiles went up the stairs and headed toward his and Lydia's master bedroom. The door was closed, so he opened it quietly, in case someone was asleep. He entered to see a tired Lydia feeding their little Noah while she stared down intently at him. She looked so peaceful, magical, and content. It was like she wouldn't be happier doing anything else.

"Hey." He whispered at her as walked to the side of the bed she was propped up on.

"Hey." She said smiling at him as she reached for a blanket to cover herself and the baby up. He planted a kiss on her lips as he brushed a piece of hair off of her forehead.

"You know you really don't have to do that." He said. "It kind of obstructs the view of the baby."

"And other things?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well yeah there's that but I do want to see my baby, and I mean you are my wife." That still felt so odd for him to say sometimes, his wife.

"I'm just trying to be modest." She didn't see the need to feed her children in front of everyone in whatever establishment they decided to go to. Ashamed wasn't the word, modest definitely was. It was almost humorous now, considering how immodest she used to be back at Beacon Hills High School. "I don't intend to be something for people to gawk at." She was still as strong headed as ever, he thought.

"Lydia, you don't even breastfeed in public unless you run to the car to do so."

"I know, but if I ever had to do so in public then I would know how to cover up properly." She insisted.

"Okay, but since we're not in public, you don't have to cover up. I mean it's just me." He added the last part to make it seem like less of a big deal.

"I guess I don't have to wear it." She said, not wanting to admit that he had a point. After all it was just Stiles. A funny phrase that meant something completely different now than it did in high school.

"Good, because I want to see my little guy." He said moving the blanket off of Lydia's shoulder and watched his tiny son finish his early dinner. He stroked his tiny feet with his finger as he drank away. "Hi little guy, its me Daddy. Are you going to say hi? I missed you today." Stiles cooed at Noah, who was totally not interested in anything but Lydia.

"I don't think he's interested babe." Lydia giggled at her persistent husband.

"Yeah I guess not." He laughed and walked to the walk in closet so he could change out of his work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a simple grey tee shirt. "Where's Cassidy at?" He asked walking back into the large room.

"Probably in her room." She said through a yawn. "After I feed Noah, I'm going to take a little nap before dinner, want to join me?" She offered, knowing her husband had to be tired after his first week back at work.

"Maybe, I'll go see if Cassidy wants to cuddle with us too." He smiled as he left the room and walked down the hallway, by passing a still few unpacked boxes. "Hey Cassidy, what are you doing?" He asked opening the door to see his only daughter playing with her dollhouse.

"Daddy's home." She squealed getting up to give him a hug. It was literally the best feeling ever. When she wrapped her little arms around his neck and he gave her a kiss on the cheek after he picked her up.

"Hey how was your day? We're you good for Mommy?" He asked, remembering the many texts Lydia had sent him throughout the day, pictures of his son and daughter, mixed in with a few pictures of all three of them.

"Mhm, very good."

"Oh that's very good. I'm glad you're well behaved when I'm gone." He worried about her sometimes. Her attitude was very Lydia but her sarcasm and energy came directly from Stiles. She was a lot to handle sometimes, but she was his little princess, his little girl.

"I'm always good Daddy." She insisted.

"Okay, I believe you." He laughed. "Do you want to come and cuddle with me and Mommy and Noah?" He asked his daughter who didn't hesitate in answering with a yes. He carried her back to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. She snuggled right up to Lydia who was trying to remove the baby from her breast.

"Here let me get him." Stiles said, coming around and taking him off of her hands and placing his little body against his shoulder as Lydia put herself back together. "Want me to burp him Lyd?"

"Yes please." She said smiling at him and running an arm around her red head daughter and kissing the top of head.

"Come on buddy; let's get it out of there." Stiles said to Noah as he paced around the room, tapping his baby's back. He was still little, since he was premature, but he fit perfectly on Stiles' shoulder, all curled up. "Let's hear it Noah." He said with a proud smile on his face, so pleased with the fact that he had Noah home and in his arms. Lydia just stared up at them in awe of how lucky she was. How happy she was in making the right decision when it came to love. He would always be there for her, and how he would be there and do anything for their kids. Their kids, it still shocked her to know they were half her and half of her lover, her partner. They made these two perfect people.

"What?" He asked, noticing his wife was staring at him.

"You're so good with them. I love you so much." She told him earnestly which was met with a smile and a light blush.

"I love you too." He said leaning down, best he could with the baby, and kissed her for a moment, the usual fireworks exploding in the background.

Stiles continued to pat the baby's back and he was finally met with a soft burp. "Alright, there you go buddy, see, not so bad." He kissed the top of his son's had walked over to the other side of the bed and carefully climbed under the duvet, covering up his daughter as well. Stiles placed Noah on his chest, face facing Lydia who laughed at how similar he looked like to her husband. And remembering how her father-in-law coughed out a "poor kid" after Lydia had pointed it out, she couldn't help but giggle.

They were oh so pleased with their little family they had created. Cassidy tucked under her mother's arm and Noah on his father's chest taking a well needed nap. It was all so perfect and they loved it.


	38. Saturday Morning With My Favorite Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god that Stydia kiss was so perfect! I hope to God that we get to see more of Stydia kissing and being a cute couple. That would be fantastic. Anyway this chapter isn't real long, but I hope you like it anyways.

Waking up to next her was everything he could dream of. Sun streamed through the window over his bed. He was glad to be awake before her. He was able to admire her beauty as much as he wanted and to appreciate where he was.

Their naked bodies were still tangled together, facing each other, limbs mixed together. Every surface of their bodies were touching as much as the other as physically possible. Lydia's strawberry blonde hair framed her face perfectly, it being disheveled from sleep and the night's previous activities.

Stiles grasped his fiancé's hands in his and kissed her fingertips softly. He admired the ring that looked so brilliant on her delicate hands, the one he had worked months to get. The one he had picked with such consideration, even consulting with her and his best friend to make sure she would love it. And she did, he always caught her looking at it, always with a big smile on her face. He loved the way it made her face glow when she admired it. She began to stir from her slumber after he pressed her fingers to his mouth. Her eyelids slowly lifted and she smiled lazily, realizing where she was.

"Morning." She whispered to him as he placed a hand on her cheek, and she put her hand over his, rubbing her thumb back and forth on top of it. She observed how gorgeous he looked under the glow of the morning sun peeking through the window next to his bed.

"Morning beautiful." He smiled cheekily not moving as he continued to look into her perfect green eyes. He used his both of his hands now to grab her face and move it closer to his, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then to her supple lips. "Mmmm, I love you Lyd." He whispered as he kissed the space right below her ear lobe. She grabbed his shoulder and let out a quiet yelp.

"I love you." She whispered again, happy that it was a Saturday morning and she hand no place better to be then here in her fiancé's apartment, in his bedroom, in his bed. The only thing that she was sad about was the fact that he shared the apartment with his best friend and not her. But she liked Scott and he never cared all that much if she was staying over, it wasn't all that bad.

Lydia reached for the back of her fiancé's neck, bringing him in for the kiss this time. She kissed him chastely but with a fierce amount of passion as she ran her fingers through her man's messy hair. He melted into her, but conveyed his personality when he smiled throughout the kiss. He would never get over how blessed he felt to have her, and he would treat her like a queen as long as she still wanted him around.

He was so excited because he was newly engaged to his dream girl, they were going to graduate in a few months and a few months after that he was going to get married to his dream girl and she had no qualms about it.

"You're so handsome, you know that right?" She said to him after a few moments of staring at each other for an extended amount of time. Almost as if they were to look away their significant other would disappear.

"If you say so." He laughed, "You're not so bad yourself Martin." She giggled at his use of her last name. She ran her fingers lightly over his bareback letting them only linger, making him feel comforted by her simplest forms of touch. He moved in closer to her again, kissing her soft, sensitive neck.

"Mmmm, baby." She moaned as he nibbled on her skin and traced over the area with his tongue. She ran a hand to the back of his head, fingers gripping his hair. Next he sat up and found the spot he was looking for. He craned his head downwards and lightly pressed his lips to where her scar was. Her most vulnerable part.

"You're so beautiful, and you're mine." He said kissing up and down her side, it was something he liked to do. He knew she hated her scar so he always made it a point to try to make her feel better about it, comfortable with it. After a few moments she sat up, alerting Stiles.

"I am yours." She whispered, kissing him passionately before pushing him down onto his back again, her head hovered above his. She gently kissed the moles on his face, giving him her undivided attention. She climbed on top of him, just above him and kissed his neck this time, causing him to squirm, in the best way possible. "All yours." He reached a hand up to grope the edges of her chest and she moaned in response.

Before she could realize he had the idea in his head, he had her flipped over onto her back. Now he was on top, now he was in control and she enjoyed it very much as she continued to kiss him with deep passion. They continued until they entered round two of the weekend's love making. Ah yes they loved their Saturday mornings.


	39. Please Mommy?

"Mommy, please?" Cassidy whined from the backseat of the small SUV, kicking her legs in frustration as she and her mother headed home from the grocery store.

"I really don't think that it's a good idea." Lydia told her young daughter, who was barely three years old.

"Pleasssseeee."

"Cassidy, I said I would think about it, but if you keep bugging me about it, it's going to be a definite no." Her daughter was as persistent as she was. In reality she had already made up her mind that she was not going to be giving in to this request.

"But Daddy said we could get one." The strawberry blonde three year old pointed out.

"Oh?" Lydia raised her eyebrow, and looked at her daughter in her rearview mirror as they were stopped at a stop sign. "Did he now?" She groaned, she hadn't even really talked to her husband about Cassidy's request yet, but she knew he had told their daughter yes.

"Mhm." She said nodding her head, with all of the sass she could convey.

"Well I think that's something for me and Daddy to decide on."

"Please, please, please! It would be so good." Her daughter protested as Lydia turned into the driveway and parked the car.

"Cassidy, I said I'll think about it." She said sternly, not wanting to hear anymore pestering. "Okay?" She said softening her voice, to convey that she wasn't trying to be mean or mad, just serious.

"Okay." She finally agreed, not too happy with where the conversation had ended.

"Good, now let's go bring the groceries inside and get ready before we go to see grandpa." Lydia said, instantly turning her daughter's sour face into a much sweeter one. Lydia exited the car and unbuckled her daughter from her car seat and set her down on the ground. Stiles was walking out on to the porch while holding their seven week old, Noah, after hearing the car pull up into the driveway. Cassidy ran straight into his legs giving him a tight hug around the legs before he had her go inside the house.

"There's my baby." Lydia cooed as Stiles walked to where she was standing.

"Yeah I know I'm here." He joked as she grabbed the sleepy infant from her husband's arm, giving him a kiss on the cheek before placing him on her shoulder.

"Very funny." She smiled at her husband before he placed a kiss on her soft lips as she cradled their son and rubbed his back affectionately.

"I try." He said, before kissing her again. With her baby in her arms and her husband being his usual self, she had a tough time remembering why she was so stressed before.

"Hmmm. Can you help me with bags?" She asked, still standing in her husband's embraced, faces still close.

"But I like kissing you too much." He told her placing a kiss on her cheek this time, followed with an eye roll from her.

"That's great and I love you very much but we have to get the groceries inside because we have to get to dinner with your father okay?"

"Fine, I'll help. If you promise that we can make out later." He challenged, his arms still wrapped around her petite body.

"Fine." She said with mock annoyance. "We can make out later."

"Yes!" Sometimes she could swear that he was the same as he was in high school, completely infatuated with her. Except now it was much more, it was unconditional love now.

"How was Noah?" Lydia asked as her husband grabbed the few bags she had picked up from the store. She had only been gone a few hours, running a few errands with her daughter while Stiles took care of the baby.

"He's great, probably pretty hungry though, he hasn't eaten since you left." Stiles said grabbing the last bag and shutting the door to the car. Lydia repositioned Noah and he instinctively nuzzled into her chest.

"Yeah I think he is. I'll feed him before we leave. Can you put the groceries away and make sure Cassidy is wearing the dress I picked out for her while I feed him?" She asked, opening the front door to the house for him.

"Of course I can." He said smiling at her as he went into the kitchen to unload and as she shut the door and walked to the rocking chair in the living room where she liked to feed Noah when she was on the main level. Lydia could hear Cassidy upstairs playing with her dollhouse, making them all talk to one another.

"So why did you tell our daughter that we were going to get her a puppy?" She asked her husband once she had gotten settled in the chair and propped her feet up onto the ottoman, glad they picked a flooplan that let them communicate between the

"Uh…" He began, realizing that he had told his daughter a few nights ago that they could get a puppy soon. In his defense he was tired and she had worn him down, and he liked dogs.

"Stiles, why did you say yes to that?" She huffed in frustration as she unbuttoned her blouse and proceeded to feed the infant in her arms.

"I don't know Lyd, I was tired. And she just kept asking me over and over. And she said she would go to sleep if I said yes. Plus I like dogs, I actually didn't mind the idea and…"

"Stiles." She drug out the last 's' in his name to convey her annoyance. "Where did she even get the idea?"

"I don't know, I read her a book about puppies before bed the other night…and my best friend is part canine you know."

"Well that's probably the reason why then." She said rolling her eyes once again.

"I'm sorry Lyd." He said walking into the living room once he had put everything away.

"It's alright, I guess. But you get to be the one to tell her we aren't getting a dog." She told him as she stroked the cheek of the baby in her arms, holding him close to her body.

"But…I kind of liked the idea." He admitted, a slight pout on his face.

"Stiles! No, we cannot get a puppy."

"Aw come on Lyd, you had a dog back in high school."

"Prada wasn't even like a dog; she was definitely more human than dog. In fact I'm pretty sure she was more human than Scott is."

"Well we can train the dog to be just like Prada was."

"Uh-uh Prada was born that way no training required." Stiles groaned in frustration.

"Aw come on Lydia would you at least think about it?"

"You sound just like your three year old daughter, you are aware of that, correct?" It was kind of cute though Lydia thought how similar they could act sometimes. Although Cassidy looked more like her mother, her facial expressions were uncanny to her father's.

"Please, just consider it?" He said softer now. "It could be fun, we could go on walks with it and it would be really good for the kids." Stiles said walking behind the seat so he could look down at Lydia and Noah.

"I'm sure a dog would be a great friend for our newborn, premature baby."

"Well when Noah gets older…"

"What if he's allergic? Hmmm. What about that?"

"Well let's test him first to see. And we can wait a few months until he's older, maybe. But please don't say no just yet." He wasn't going to give up that easily. Normally he was the one to comply with his wife's demands but this was something that he thought would be good for his little family. Obviously they had to talk about it in more detail but he decided he would totally get what he wanted this time. He'd always wanted a dog when he was younger and he wanted his kids to have one if that's what they wanted.

"Fine. I'll think about it. But I am making no promises." She said sternly as she shifted the baby to the other side of her chest.

"Okay baby that's fine, perfectly fine, I just want you to think about it." He said kissing the top of her strawberry blonde head.

"And don't tell Cassidy, okay?"

"Okay, I won't, I promise. Oh Lydia I just love you so much."

"That's great Stiles I love you too, now can you go upstairs and change into the outfit I laid out for you and make sure Cassidy puts on that dress I picked out for her. I don't want to be late."

"Yep I'll go do that now. I wonder why my dad picked some place so fancy." He said headed for the steps. It did seem a little uncharacteristic for John to pick such a nice restaurant.

"Maybe he just wanted to do something different." Lydia guessed.

Soon Lydia finished feeding Noah and went upstairs to change into a nice but comfortable dress that wasn't too fancy for the restaurant. They were all dressed up for the cool weather of the approaching winter as they piled into the SUV. The restaurant was about the halfway point between Beacon Hills and where Stiles and Lydia lived now, so the drive wasn't terrible. Lydia just hoped the kids would cooperate without disrupting the evening. John was already seated at the table, along with Melissa McCall. It wasn't all that big of a surprise to see her there; they had started dating about a year or so ago. It was… a bit odd at first, but it wasn't all that weird to see them together anymore. Cassidy let go of her mother's hand and ran over to John, as soon as she saw him, and he smiled so proudly. It warmed Lydia's heart to see him smile and she was glad he seemed happier and less lonely since being with Melissa.

"Hi Melissa." Lydia smiled giving her a tight hug as Stiles walked up behind his wife, baby carrier in tow.

"Hey Lydia, how are you feeling?" Knowing that pushing Noah out wasn't that long ago.

"I'm good, doing really well."

"Things getting back to…normal?" She asked quietly and Lydia blushed slightly before answering.

"Yes things are definitely getting back to normal." She giggled looking at her husband briefly who was completely oblivious to the conversation in front of him.

"Oh, well good then." She said winking before giving Stiles a hug as best as possible as he awkwardly held the baby carrier.

"Hey Lydia."

"Hi John." She smiled giving him a one armed hug as he was holding Cassidy in one of his arms. "How are you?"

"I am doing great, how are you?"

"Good, very, good."

"It sounds like it; Cassidy here told me you're getting a puppy?" He asked looking at his granddaughter who erupted in a giggle and nodded her head.

"Well Mommy said 'no' but then I found out that Daddy had already said 'yes'."

"Huh…sounds like Daddy." The Sheriff responded, knowing how much of a kid his son could be still, even in his mid-twenties and even now as a father himself.

"Hey Dad!" Stiles said, now giving his father a one armed hug.

"Stiles, good to see you."

"You too dad!" Stiles smiled, Lydia loved how close he was with his dad.

"How's the little one?" John asked as Stiles placed the carrier on the special stand the restaurant had put by the table, per John's request when he made the reservation earlier, and removed the blankets that covered the carrier to stop any cold air from encroaching the infant's small space.

"He's looking good, looks like he's gaining enough weight." Melissa stated looking down at a awaking Noah who had been awoken by the bright light.

"The doctor said he's doing well." Lydia said stroking her son's head lightly, pleased with how healthy he was getting.

"Why are there extra chairs here?" Stiles asked, observing three extra chairs along with a highchair.

"Oh we invited Scott and Allison, I hope that's okay." His father explained.

"Yeah that's awesome." He smiled, and everyone took a seat and waited a few moments until Scott and Allison arrived with their kids, (little) Scott and Christopher (named after Allison's father of course). The Sheriff could still only greet everyone with one armed hugs due to the fact that Cassidy was still being held by him.

Dinner went as well as it possibly could in a fancy restaurant with a teething six month baby eating/spilling cheerios, two three year olds who can't sit still for more than five minutes and are super loud, a hyperactive Stiles, a seven week old baby who is hungry and in need of a diaper change, a banshee, a hunter, a werewolf, his mother, and the sheriff. They were indeed an interesting group of people.

"Hey I have something I need to tell everyone." Melissa spoke up during dessert as little Chris feel asleep face first into his high chair (something which Scott would get scolded for after dinner by Allison and his mother), Allison held the three year old Scott on her lap as he tried to keep his little brown eyes open, Cassidy shoved another bite of cake into her mouth (a trait no one could tell the origin of, Stiles or Lydia), and as Noah fell asleep in the Sheriff's arms.

"What is it mom?" Scott asked, intrigued.

"Well I'm…I mean…John and I are engaged." She said smiling and placing her hand out on the table.

"Congratulations!" Allison squealed, startling her child a bit.

"Oh my gosh!" Lydia said looking at the beautiful ring on Melissa's finger.

"Congrats dad!" Stiles said, smiling and patting his dad's shoulder as he still held Noah in his arms. Congratulations flew around the room as did hugs.

"So when is the date?" Lydia asked, thrilled for her father-in-law and now future mother-in-law and excited that Scott and Allison would be like actual family now.

"We're not sure yet, but probably next summer sometime."

"That's so great! This is so exciting!" Lydia was so happy for them, so happy neither would feel so lonely anymore. After the excitement died down everyone dragged themselves and their sleeping kids out of the restaurant. Except Cassidy who was sad to say goodbye to her grandpa and hyper on chocolate cake. Eventually they were able to leave and Cassidy fell asleep in the car and had to be carried in when they got home. Lydia fed the baby before putting him down as Stiles changed Cassidy into PJs and got her tucked into bed.

"I'm so happy for your dad." Lydia said crawling behind Stiles who was sitting at the end of the bed watching the TV.

"Me too, he looked so happy. Genuinely happy."

"I know. This is so great for him." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "She's a lucky woman."

"Mhm definitely." He said putting his hand over her arms and feeling her leaning into him, he loved the way she touched him, it made him so happy.

"You know who else is lucky?"

"Who?" He genuinely didn't know the answer.

"Me." She said as she began to kiss his neck, slowly but rigorously.

"Even though tell my daughter she can have a dog?"

"Yes…" She sighed. "Because I know you just want to make her happy, and I love that. You always want everyone to be happy. I love you."

"I love you too." He said turning around and kissing her neck, pinning her down to the bed.

"Stiles." She giggled.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He said placing kisses around her neck and on her face, making her smile.

"Show me." She challenged and that was all he needed as he bent down to kiss her with as much passion as he could give her, to set off where the rest of the night would lead.


	40. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow can you believe this is the fortieth chapter? Crazy! First off, thanks for reading and please keep reviewing! I love the review they mean so much to me! Second I said before I was thinking about re-writing Stiles & Lydia's first time. I don't know if it would be any better but I would definitely try to make it that way! Thirdly, okay so I really wanted to continue with The Beach Trip, but I only had a few ideas left for it, but someone else posted a similar story to where the group goes on a trip to the beach and I guess it just seems really similar to me and I just am kind of deterred from writing any more about the subject. It makes me so sad to go back and look at it too, that was like my summer thing for the story and now summer is over. I mean I guess I could do something beach-y next summer but after seeing the other fic I'm annoyed. So yeah. Anyways this chapter is kind of short but I hope you like this chapter.

It was one of those days that just made you want to hide under the covers and sleep until you couldn't remember all of the things that had happened. Most of the time Lydia didn't let things get to her but she woke up with an intense headache and nothing had improved from there. Hardly any day in Beacon Hills was one filled with sunshine and rainbows, but today was especially crummy. At least she had good people around her to at least make it easier. At least they understood her bad day, because they all had theirs too.

It all started the night before when she couldn't get any sleep. When she tossed and turned all night, longing to be able to catch a few hours of restful sleep. But it was hard to get any sleep when the group was dealing with a new mythical creature on the loose. This month it was the Sphinx. She wished things could be as peaceful and serene as they had been at the beach over the past summer. At least she could look back on it though. And she had gotten a nice souvenir from the trip as well, a thoughtful, kind, and caring boyfriend.

"Hey." The familiar voice said from behind her locker door. She smiled softly, feeling some of the stress she had going on, lessen. It was definitely still there, but it came subdued with just his presence.

"Hey." She said as she shut her locker and leaned in for an intended quick peck. She turned and began to walk away, expecting him to follow; instead he grabbed her wrist lightly, making her turn back towards him in confusion and annoyance.

"Hey." He said again, leaning down to kiss her as he cupped her cheeks with his hands. As annoyed as she was, it all seemed to just melt away just had her lips melted into his. It was longer than a peck but shorter than anything that included tongue. "What's wrong?" He asked as he pulled away and looked down at her face.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a little tired." She said biting her lip softly.

"Okay." He said, knowing there was something else in her green eyes that spelled out something more than 'a little tired.' "You know you can talk to me, about anything right?"

"Of course I do." She said offering a smile, and giving him another peck. He let his hand fall to his side and she grabbed it, and dragged him down the hallway with her. She wondered how he knew her so well, how he knew when she wasn't exactly telling the truth. But being with him did make her genuinely happy and he made her feel normal again. She didn't care how many people still stop and stared when they saw the pair walk down the hall. The only reason she cared was because she figured it made Stiles feel awful. But he acted like she was all that mattered when they were with each other, she was pretty sure he could care less about what his classmates thought of their relationship. If she was good enough for him then she was happy, for herself and him.

"Do you want me to carry your books?" He asked.

"No, I think I've got it." She said, gesturing to the two small books in her arms.

"Uh, okay. Are you sure you're just tired though?"

"Positive." If she felt worse later, she would tell him all of her woes. But she was okay after seeing him and she didn't feel like letting the hallway patrons see her in disarray, especially so early in the school day.

The day pressed on and Lydia struggled to keep her eyes open in all of her classes. She could feel her boyfriend's eyes on her, constantly, just like she did every day. Today was different though, because he was just trying to figure out what was going on in her head. He did that every day too, but now it was because he just wanted to make her feel better. Her stress level went up though because just about every hour it seemed like one of their friends was leaving the school. First it was Scott, then Isaac, then Allison, then Boyd, then Erica, and then Cora. Lydia cringed when her phone rang after lunch; she knew it couldn't be anything she would willingly ever want to deal with.

"Have you been feeling any weird…vibes lately?" Allison asked the resident banshee. Lydia took a shallow breath and rolled her eyes.

"No. Not yet."

"Well that's a good sign I think."

"I do have a really, terrible headache though." She admitted as she stood outside of the bathroom, waiting for Stiles to wash his hands after he had somehow gotten the contents of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich all over his hands.

"What's wrong?" Stiles mouthed to Lydia as he walked out of the doorway and stood next to the strawberry blonde.

"Do you think it has something to do with what's going on?"

"Honestly I don't know."

"Well do you think that you and Stiles can come over to Derek's apartment while we try to sort all of this out. That way if you feel something, we can know sooner."

"Um yeah that's fine." She sighed, wishing for a normal day for once. "I'll see you soon." She said hanging up and stuffing her phone into her bag.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked, still in a state of confusion.

"They need us." Lydia said.

"Right now?"

"Sounds like it. You want to drive?" She asked.

"Yeah I can do that." He sensed she was annoyed that she didn't want to go, although he wasn't sure why exactly. But then again protecting the town from evil creatures wasn't something he always wanted to be involved in.

"Thanks." She said, relived to at least have that pressure off of her shoulders. And if she was lucky, maybe he would forget to bring her back to the school and instead take her home. Therefore obliging him to take her to school in the morning. He was the one person she could stand at such early hours.

"Not a problem Lyd." He said taking her hand and intertwining their pale and slender fingers, he felt her body relax a bit when he did so. She smiled at his nickname for her, loving that he finally felt comfortable enough to use one. They were fast approaching the "babe"/"baby" stage too. Lydia was always a sucker for the honeymoon phase.

They drove to Derek's apartment, one he had bought shortly after returning from his getaway after the Alpha pack and the Darach almost destroyed the entire town. But everyone was gathered around his coffee table when Stiles and Lydia arrived. They spent hours upon hours 9until it was way past nightfall) discussing what they all knew about the Sphinx and trying to decide who or what it was and who it was going to kill next. Lydia began to feel dizzy and faint, side effects she was chalking up to the headache. Stiles, who was sitting right next to her, sensed her body tensing up.

"Lydia." No response, as her eyes were fixed straight ahead. She could feel that all too familiar feeling wash over her. "Lydia? Lydia, what's wrong?" He said grabbing her hand and squeezing it, she was finally able to turn towards him and managed to catch his eyes.

"Stiles." She said panicking, knowing what was coming next. "I think I'm going to scream." She managed to choke out to him, everyone else in the room staring. He was able to process what she said just before she let out one of her infamous wails that lasted a few seconds. Causing the werewolf members of the group to shudder and cower. All Stiles could do was hold her hands to convey that he was still there, that it would be all over soon.

"Lydia, Lyd. You're okay, its okay." He told her as she finally managed to silence the obnoxious scream.

"I'm sorry." She whispered apologizing for the annoyance she had cause the wolves, still unable to control much about her ability.

"It's okay Lyd." He said running his thumbs back and forth on her cheeks, tears threatened to spill over the brims of her eyelids but his touch calmed her significantly.

"What happened? What did you see Lydia?" Derek asked, demanding to know what was going on.

"Lydia, what did you see?" Stiles asked, looking into her eyes, making her focus.

"It was at the community park. But that's all I could make out. I'm sorry." She said placing one of her hands on top of Stiles' attempting to force herself to calm down.

"It's fine Lydia, don't be sorry." Allison told her. "That helps us, more than you know."

"Okay we have to get out of here, get to the park." Scott determined.

"Do you need us still? I think I need to take her home." Stiles asked as he moved so that one of his arms was draped over Lydia's shoulder, holding her next to him.

"No, I don't think we need anything. You've helped plenty, way better than our conspiring. Take her home; we'll call you to let you know what happens." Scott said as everyone began to file out of the door, getting ready to hopefully capture the Sphinx and figure out what was happening exactly. Stiles drove her towards her house, but she protested and made him take her to his home. She stayed there on occasion so her mother didn't mind all that much, her mother actually liked Stiles. The sheriff didn't mind all that much either, Stiles was required to have a few more talks about the birds and the bees though, but he decided it was worth the embarrassment. And besides they had agreed to wait until the both of them were completely comfortable and emotionally ready for sex.

"So was that what was bothering you today?" Stiles asked softly after both of them had changed into sleepwear. Stiles in a tee shirt and pajama pants and Lydia in a pair of his old basketball shorts and a V-neck she had been storing in one of his drawers along with a few changes of clothes in case things like this ever happened unexpectedly.

"I don't know." She whispered, as she did tears that had been backlogged fell from her eyes uncontrollably. "Partly. But the stress of it all too." She cried as he sat on the bed and pulled her to his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay. I know it sucks, but I mean at least we have each other, if that's any consolation." He chuckled; he knew all too well what it was like to be stressed out about paranormal junk in this town.

"It is." She admitted quietly as she took a few more minutes to sob into his shirt, honestly he didn't even mind. As long as it made her feel better, he would do whatever he had to. Ever since he was eight years old he did, even if it took her awhile to notice. She was worth every minute he waited for her. And he was glad she wasn't afraid to cry in front of him. She was glad she could cry in front of him and not have to explain everything in such vivid detail, because they sort of just subliminally got each other. So he sat there and rubbed her back, held her hand, and kissed the top of her head hoping it would make her feel better.

"Stiles." She said pulling away, her voice hoarse from crying and her face streaked with faint mascara lines, but as always she still looked beautiful to him.

"Hmm?" He moaned, not being able to keep his eyes off of her, using his thumb to wipe any excess tears from her face.

"I need to tell you something." The tone in her voice was serious and urgent but not in a bad way or in a way that made him feel nervous.

"Shoot." He smiled and placed a hand on his knee.

"I love you." He felt his heart plummet into his stomach, making the butterflies soar, his head went numb, his vision fuzzy, his lips tingled, unsure of what to say.

"W-what?"

"I love you."

"I'm sorry; did you just say what I think you said?" He asked, feeling the need to pinch himself about a thousand times. He always hoped this day would come but now that it was here it felt so surreal.

"Mhm." She smiled genuinely and nodded, despite her tear stained face. "I love you."

"Lydia." He breathed, he was about to say it himself. Something he had wanted to say for almost ten years, he was finally going to get to say it without sounding creepy or weird. "I love you." It felt good to say it, to let it out. The words tingled on his lips, it was literally the best feeling he could have imagined. She smiled at him warmly and he couldn't take it anymore. He moved his face towards her and kissed her passionately and fiercely.

"I"…he breathed, moving his lips from hers for a moment… "love"… he breathed again… "you." He finally returned to her lips and they kissed for a few more moments, reveling in despite the crummy day that had occurred they were both happy and in love.

"I'm glad the feeling is mutual." She laughed breathlessly.

"Oh it's very mutual." He emphasized as they moved back to the pillows on Stiles' bed and climbed under the covers, he turned the lamp light off.

"Thank you for being such a special person Stiles. Thank you for being my special person, always taking care of me and making sure I'm okay. You really are the best." She said laying her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat steady after it had been so amped up due to the confessions of love.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you finally gave me a chance." He admitted kissing the top of her head.

"Best thing I ever did." She told him honestly, grabbing his hand that wasn't wrapped around her torso and stroking her elbow, and intertwined their fingers. It was her favorite thing to do and to look at how perfectly their hands looked together. He smiled at her kind declaration. "I love you." She whispered yawning before leaning her head upwards to kiss him one last time."

"I love you too Lydia." He was pretty sure he would never get used to this fantastic feeling inside his chest and he was perfectly okay with it.


	41. Their First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already written a "first time" for Stiles and Lydia but I wasn't very pleased with it fully. So I'm going to re-do it in this chapter (and if it's not up soon, it's probably because I'm trying to make it the best I can) but I'll leave up the other one as well unless it really starts to bother me. I want to conclude my Beach Trip part of the stories but I really don't know. :/ Maybe eventually, like next summer? But keep reading and reviewing, the reviews make me so happy! Forgive my terrible smut writing again!

The team was doing so well, this season had been particularly good for them. The winter season would be over tonight, after the championship game and then there would be another in the spring. Tonight's game had started off well, but by half time the Beacon Hills lacrosse team was down by a couple of points. But the fans were loyal, as always, especially Lydia, who was doing everything she could to cheer on her boyfriend of five months. The wind was whipping particularly hard tonight and it added an extra chill to the already cold night.

"Hey." She said to him, as she stood behind him and put her hands on his shoulder. He jumped from his position with his face in his hands, frustrated with outcome of everything so far. He was tense, and it was getting a little bit worse too as he tried to prepare himself to go back in and complete the second half of the game.

"Lydia! You scared me." He said turning around as best he could to look at her.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, what are you doing down here?"

"I just wanted to tell you not to worry if you lose or not tonight."

"Easy for you to say." He said, irritated but in a joking manner, not wanting to show her his frustrations.

"Seriously, it doesn't matter, it's just a game."

"Sure."

"Stiles just…take a breath and try to relax. You're doing great. Just do your best and that will make me proud, because that's all that matters right?" She asked as she kept her hands on his shoulders.

"Mmmm, alright." He said taking a breath, it helped but it wasn't working any miracles. The other players were beginning to run back onto the field and just as he was about to leave the bench she grabbed a hold of his jersey.

"Stiles."

"What?"

"I love you." She told him and he finally smiled genuinely and he relaxed a bit more. It wasn't something they really said in excess, almost as if they would lose their meaning if they were uttered too much. She pulled him closer to her and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Now get out there!" She said giving him a slight push and he turned and ran onto the field. "Good luck!" She shouted.

She went back to her seat in the stands and continued to watch the game with the Sheriff, Mrs. McCall, and Allison. The game finally took a turn for the better in the third quarter and in the end Beacon Hills won 10-7, with Scott scoring the final shot, and Stiles scoring the previous two. She could cheer him on all day; she was so impressed with how hard he worked and how good of a player he had become over the past few years. She remembered the first time he played and how much of a disaster it had started out to be, but then they had actually won the game thanks to him. She was so proud of him.

She followed everyone down and out of the bleachers, to congratulate the team. Luckily no one had tried to kill themselves this time. He spotted her, like he always did, through the crowd of people, like there was no one else. When he did, their eyes locked and soon she was standing right in front of him. She loved this feeling, being able to see each other and no one else, it was so very poetic.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she carefully removed his helmet, not even caring about the sweat that covered his body (despite the cold temperature). His warm body felt so nice next to hers, it made her feel like she was human again and not completely numbed by the frigid air.

"Congratulations." She whispers as she drops the helmet to the ground and grips his face, letting her lips linger next to his. Finally she gives in and kisses him with the overwhelming pride she has for him. He smiles into the kiss as he lifts her off the ground by an inch or so, until he feels a pat on his shoulder. He breaks away from the kiss and sets his girlfriend on the ground, realizing it was his father.

"Good game son." The Sheriff tells him as he pulls him in for a hug. Lydia blushes, slightly embarrassed, and looks towards the ground to collect herself. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, dad." Both of them smile, glad that at least this week, things have calmed down enough so that everyone can at least enjoy a normal lacrosse game. After leaving his father's arms, Stiles is sure to wrap one around Lydia's shivering body, she leans right into the embrace. They talked for a few minutes while a few others passed by and offered congratulations as well. Soon though the Sheriff left, saying he had to get up early because he was going out of town for a few days, and he needed to get some sleep.

"Hey, I'm going to go get cleaned up and then we can go, if that's alright."

"Yeah that's fine, I'll just go wait in the Jeep." She told him, she had a copy of the key to the Jeep and to his house. But they were not given to her for the same reason that Jackson had given her his house key.

"Sounds good, I'll be there soon. Be safe." It was always something they said to each other. If they were in any other small town it probably wouldn't be necessary to say so often. But this wasn't any other town this was Beacon Hills.

"I will." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek before going to the parking lot with the rest of the crowd. She unlocked the Jeep and climbed in, immediately turning on the heat. Her mind began to wander as she sat in his Jeep, taking in the familiar scent of the heat kicking on. She smiled to herself, realizing how genuinely happy she was lately. Even during their bouts with the supernatural, as long as she knew he was alive and okay, and hers, she was perfectly fine.

And that's when she decided it was time. She had told him she loved him not that long ago, and that had been a big step. But after tonight, realizing how proud she was of him, realizing how happy he made her, she decided it was finally time. She started to plan it out in her mind; it wouldn't be tonight, the timing wasn't right. But tomorrow night would be perfect. His father would be out of town, Stiles would be gone all afternoon with Scott, she had the key to his house…

"Hey!" His voice boomed as he opened the door of the vehicle and threw his duffle bag in the back. It scared her half to death, to be honest.

"Hey." She smiled.

"So there's like a celebration party tonight, want to go?" He questioned as he climbed into the Jeep and buckled his seatbelt.

"Yeah that sounds great." She nodded.

"Do you want to come over and spend the night tonight?"

"Um actually I'm going out shopping with Allison tomorrow, so I probably shouldn't." She frowned, but inside her head she was plotting, scheming, planning. She wanted everything to be special tomorrow night and truthfully she was going to the mall with her best friend tomorrow.

"Oh okay." He said, understanding. "Maybe some other night." He suggested, and she nodded. She was glad he didn't ask about tomorrow night, he probably would text her later and ask though, best way to avoid rejection. But he knew she wasn't doing it to be rude, they were separate people after all.

"You were great tonight by the way."

"Eh I've been better."

"Maybe, but you did great, seriously." She said leaning over and kissing him chastely on the lips while one of her hands landed on his cheek.

"Thanks. You helped me get my head back on the field though." He admitted quietly, she blushed but only slightly.

"My pleasure." She winked and then they were off.

"We need to go in here." Lydia insisted to her friend as they walked by the Victoria's Secret. The brunette made no qualms and they went inside.

"Looking for anything particular?" Allison asked after a few minutes of being in the store, Lydia was looking at the products carefully and closely, not even registering what her friend had just said.

"What?" She asked, adverting her eyes from the lingerie in her hands.

"I asked, if you were looking for anything particular."

"Oh…um…no, not really." She answered looking back to her hands.

"That was really convincing." She said as Lydia put both of the objects in her hands down and went towards the other side of the store, picking up a matching set of deep red bra and panties.

"I'm just looking. Here I'm going to go try this on, tell me if it looks okay." She said walking towards the changing room, not giving Allison a chance to protest. "Okay how do I look?" Lydia asked, opening the door of one of the dressing rooms a few minutes later.

"You look great, as always Lydia." Allison said, trying to not to sound jealous of her friend's figure.

"Are you sure?" Although she had never known her friend to be so nervous.

"Yes I'm sure. Seriously what has gotten into you?"

"I just…um…Stiles and I haven't…"

"You haven't had sex with him yet?" Allison questioned in a whisper.

"No. We wanted to wait, until we were both comfortable with it."

"Oh."

"And I kind of wanted to surprise him. Like I'm sure he'll be up for it but I just…"

"You just?"

"It's his first time, I don't want to like…disappoint him or anything." She admitted. "I mean my first time was…interesting. I want it to be different for him." This was scaring her; she had never cared about someone so much on such a level.

"Lydia I am sure everything will be fine. I mean I'm pretty sure it could go terribly in your point of view but he wouldn't even care. Because he's Stiles and you're Lydia Martin."

"I guess that's kind of true." Lydia considered.

"Seriously. Just be…be gentle and make it how you wanted your first time to be…and just make it as nice as you possibly can. And he totally will love what you have on."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, I'll get it then. Thanks." She smiled and closed the dressing room door and began to change back into her regular clothes. She checked her phone, Stiles wouldn't be home until seven, and she told him that she wouldn't be able to come and spend the night. He texted back saying that he didn't like that but that he understood and she smiled to herself, pleased with how well everything was going.

Finally after getting everything she needed for the night, Allison and her parted and Lydia drove to Stiles' house. She made sure to park a street over so Stiles wouldn't suspect anything. She walked to the front door and used her key to unlock it. She loved the feeling of going to his house and having his key, it made her feel grown up. She couldn't wait to just have her own place someday, preferably with someone. Maybe one day Stiles and her could have a place of their own.

As soon as she entered the home she could smell his scent that lingered there, it wasn't good or bad, it was his. It was his normal, natural, familiar Stiles smell. It was different than the cologne he wore but it was still him. She shut and locked the door and went straight for the kitchen, unloading everything she had gotten. Luckily she had been here many times and knew where practically everything was, she had helped cooked dinner many times in the kitchen.

After putting together a lasagna in a casserole dish, cut up the salad and prepared the garlic bread she had gotten she went to the bathroom to change into a dressy-casual plum colored dress that and complimented her body perfectly. She fixed her makeup and headed back out to the kitchen. She set the table and lit a few candles that she had picked up at the store before shutting off the lights for a dimmed effect. Next she ran up to Stiles' bedroom and looked around; it was kind of a mess. She rolled her eyes and picked the room up a little, it was presentable and usable now at least. She placed candles around the room, ones that would burn for hours upon hours, to avoid the house burning down. No need for a Hale house fire repeat. She placed the Victoria Secret bag and the box of condoms she had bought on the nightstand. If it weren't so cliché she probably would have put down a few rose petals but she refrained. Lydia walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen to take the food out of the oven.

The lights were all off, except for the candles and the dim kitchen light, when Lydia heard the familiar sound of a familiar blue Jeep pull up. She suddenly felt the butterfly sensation in her stomach, and was glad that they were the happy, lovey-dovey ones. The key was in the keyhole and the door opened swiftly but closed slowly. He must've realized that someone was in the house that wasn't necessarily supposed to be.

"Hello?" His voice called out nervously. Soon though he couldn't take the anticipation anymore, he walked into the kitchen and saw his gorgeous girlfriend standing there cutting lasagna into perfect squares.

"Surprise." She smiled at him as she left her stance and walked to where he stood and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's all this? I thought you couldn't come over today."

"Well I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to make you dinner." She kissed just below his ear as she stood on her tip toes slightly.

"What for?"

"One, because I love you" she paused nipping at his ear "and two, because you did so good last night." She finally stopped teasing him and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Is that alright?" She asked when she pulled away.

"Yeah that's perfectly okay with me. Thank you." He said smiling as she pulled him to the table and had him sit down. They ate and talked for a while, she was dying with anticipation, especially since he had no idea what her plans were, it almost made her giddy. After dinner he helped her clean the dishes, side by side.

"Want to go cuddle?" Lydia asked after they were done.

"Is that even a question?" He asked laughing, he was so content with her and she loved that. They blew out the candles and headed up stairs to the bedroom.

"I have something I want to show you." She said before they entered the room.

"Okay."

"But you have to say out here."

"Um…alright." He was very confused.

"Okay, I'll let you in in a second." She said kissing him swiftly on the lips before he could even respond.

She ran to the nightstand and grabbed the bag, and practically sprinted to the bathroom. She somewhat tore her clothes off and carefully put on her new lingerie she had bought earlier in the day. She tried to steady herself by taking a few deep breaths before exiting the bathroom and standing in front of the bedroom door.

"Close your eyes!" She shouted, god, why was she so nervous?

"Um, okay."

"Are they closed?"

"Yes Lydia." She was beginning to feel super self-conscious standing there in nothing but a bra and a pair of underwear.

"Okay don't open until I say so." She opened the door slowly and grabbed his hands, guiding him into the room before shutting the door. She stood in front of him for a few seconds longer just holding his hands, practically shaking. She was a foot or so away from him so he defiantly wouldn't see anything at first glance.

"Can I open my eyes now?" He asked impatiently.

"Mhm." He did, slowly. He suddenly began to realize what was going on, she saw him blush heavily as he looked down at her…lack of…clothing. Even in just the candle light, he could see that.

"L-ly-ydia, what's going on?" He gulped.

"I uh just thought maybe tonight we could…you know..."

"Have sex?" He asked, blushing again.

"I mean only if you want to."

"I'm okay with it, very okay with it. But only if you're ready."

"I'm ready, very ready." She admitted, smiling feeling a lot less stressed.

"So do we just…" He began as he leaned into kiss her. They kissed for a few seconds before she licked his lower lip, begging to enter, he obliged and their tongues moved against the others, darting in and out of each other's mouths. His hands were tangled in her hair, unsure of where else to put them. She started with her hands on his hips but quickly moved them under his tee shirt. She brought them back out, tearing off his plaid shirt and then moving to lift the tee shirt over his head.

They broke for a moment as they removed his shirt, together. When it was off there was a moment where their eyes met. A look that said it all, a look that said that it was the right time to do this. That they were going to be okay.

"I love you." He breathed as he hugged her body to his, kissing her so passionately with one hand around her back and the other gripping the back of her head like he was never going to let her go. He kicked off his shoes in the process and after he lifted her up and she took the hint as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She placed kisses all along his throat, nibbling in a few places but quickly licking and suckling them, he moaned with pleasure when she sucked on just the right spot.

"Lydia." He moaned and she laughed as he sat down on the bed, her legs still wrapped around him. They wanted it to last as long as possible, but neither knew when it would be too much for them to resist. His hands grasped her back, making her skin tingle. One hand moved to the front of her body, lingering at the bottom of her breast, merely grazing it. She reached down and grabbed the hand, moving it carefully and slowly so that it cupped her breast. She shivered with excitement, this was his first time doing any of this and it was with Lydia. She smiled into the kiss they were sharing.

"You're allowed to touch me." She breathed quietly as she leaned back in and he moved his thumb softly across her nipple, still through the fabric. He moved now to lay her against the pillows, still in an upright position. He moved so she wouldn't fall on the floor while he used both of his hands to undo the clasp of her bra. She slid it off with ease as he kissed her neck and jawline.

"You're so beautiful." He told her, finally seeing what was underneath the red fabric he had been so enticed by. He moved one of his hands to her breast, squeezing it gently as he kissed her neck again, she moaned and she could feel him harden beneath her. She moved from on top of him and maneuvered herself so she was on top of him. She kissed from his neck to his naval and he ran his hands through her strawberry blond hair. When she got to his naval she began to unbutton and unzip his pants, he could barely contain himself, as she sat there topless, undoing his pants. When she managed to do so she pulled them down to his knees and he shimmed them off the rest of the way as she returned to kiss him on the lips.

"Mmmm." She moaned as he flipped her back over so he was hovering over her body, kissing her neck making his way down to her breasts, kissing all around them and finally settling on the left as he clamped his mouth down around it, lapping at it as she said his name. He made his way down to her naval and sat back on his knees as he lifted one of her milky white legs and kissed it from the base of the knee to her inner thigh, making her squirm underneath him. "Stiles…please." She yelped. He returned to her mouth and she slid her fingers between the skin of his hips and his boxers. He placed a hand on her right breast and one by her head to hold himself up. Finally she slid his boxers down and then she was the only one left with any clothes on, she smiled into their kiss.

"What?"

"I love you." She whispered, looking him dead in the eye. "And I want you so badly."

"I love you too." He said hooking a finger through the waistband of one of lacy red panties, he removed them in the seconds it took Lydia to reach over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom from the box. "You came prepared."

"Always am." She said handing him the condom, his hands were shaking slightly as he unwrapped it and put it on. "Stiles we don't have to do this." She told him, giving him another chance.

"No I want this, as long as its what you want. Do you still want this."

"Yes." She nodded as she grabbed his face and kissed him with love and passion. He pulled away so he could get a good view of what he was doing without hurting him or her.

"God, Lydia, you're gorgeous." He observed as he looked down at her in her entirety, he smiled up at her and they both sensed it was time, they were both ready. She opened her legs and he moved slowly into her, giving each other plenty of time to adjust.

The rhythm was slow and steady it was calm and patient. While he didn't know what he was doing he was doing everything right, everything to make her feel as good as possible. She didn't expect to orgasm but soon she found herself moaning his name as he kissed and suckled her breasts and neck.

"Lydia."

"Stilesss." Their moans were as in sync as their bodies as they made the final thrusts and they both were able to feel pleasure and ride off their own orgasms.

"I love you baby." She told him as their orgasms became in sync for a split second and he never looked happier, she observed. A few moments later he pulled out of her body and she instantly wanted him there again. She had never felt like that with anyone else. It was a bit scary but overall really good.

"That was amazing." He observed, and she nodded in agreement. "We defiantly need to do this more often." Maybe she had just created a monster.

"Yes." But she had to agree with him. "I love you." She said again as she turned towards him. "A lot."

"I love you to Lyds." He told her kissing her chastely on the lips then once on the forehead. And soon they fell into a deep sleep cuddled up next to each other, just like it always should have been and how it always will be.


	42. Amusement Park Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I am so glad everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter! I like it way better than the other one I wrote. Oh I kind of wanted to say there may be some continuity errors in this story, please just forgive and ignore them. Maybe you didn't even notice but going back and reading some stuff I realized that I unintentionally didn't write things how I did before, but then again these chapters weren't originally intended to coincide, so eh. Just wanted to address it, I noticed it.

"What do you want to do first?" Stiles asked his young daughter who was sitting in her car seat in the back of the SUV, next to her younger brother who was currently babbling on and on in his backwards, infant car seat.

"I want to ride on the rides, Daddy." She responded as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Oh she was definitely Lydia's daughter.

"Okay, but what rides?" He asked as he tried to keep his eyes on the road in the somewhat heavy traffic.

"I don't know, I've never been there before." This statement was less sassy but it still reminded him of something his wife would say.

"She gets that from you. You know that, right?" Stiles asked looking over at Lydia in the passenger's seat, she rolled her eyes.

"Really? She gets her sarcasm from just me?" She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe it's a combination." He admitted.

"Maybe like a perfect combination?" She smiled and he avoided eye contact, he still couldn't believe he had said something so lame and embarrassing, really he couldn't believe that she even remembered such a dumb, miniscule combination.

"Maybe." He mumbled under his breath.

"No mumbling, Daddy." Cassidy told her father, she had no idea what they were talking about but she liked correcting her parents for things they scolded her about. Lydia looked back at her daughter's prideful smile and laughed softly. She really was just like her; there was no denying their relation whatsoever. She looked like Stiles too though, it was remarkable. Her bronze eyes were just like her father's, so were Noah's, Lydia loved that.

"Maybe." He said, this time more clearly.

"Don't be embarrassed, it was cute." She giggled, leaning over the console and kissing him on the cheek. "I think we may even have a couple perfect combinations of us." She couldn't help but peer into the back seat at her perfect babies. Cassidy was in a bright tank top and grey shorts, sandals, with her strawberry blonde hair thrown up into a ponytail. Noah was wearing a blue onesie with khaki shorts and matching baby shoes.

"I have to agree with you on that one." He loved them so much, he wasn't even sure it was possible; he would do absolutely anything for any of them.

"Are we there yet?" Cassidy, asked for the tenth time in the past thirty minutes.

"Yes, we're almost there." They were currently trying to get into the parking lot of their destination. Scott, Stiles, Allison, and Lydia had decided to take the kids to the local amusement park for the day, it was only a two hour drive and they thought it would be fun for the kids to experience. The Sheriff and Melissa were also planning on meeting them there at some point in the day.

"Are you sure? That's what you said last time."

"Why all the sass today, I might have to start calling you sassy Cassie." Stiles joked as they finally were able to turn into the parking lot.

"Nooooooo!" She whined.

"Well then you better start being nice then, or otherwise I'll have to start calling you that." He said as finally found a parking spot and pulled right in.

"We're here." Lydia turned to Cassidy and smiled before exiting the car. Stiles went to the back of the car to retrieve the all-important stroller and get it all set up. Today they had to bring the special double one, with the baby car seat attachment. Lydia retrieved Cassidy from her seat and placed her so she was sitting on the back of the SUV, legs dangling back and forth as she watched her father wrestle with the stroller. Lydia went to the other side of the vehicle to get her son out of his car seat for a bit.

"Hi Noah." She cooed, he had been crying a little, not being able to hear anyone's voices anymore. As soon as he saw Lydia though, he stopped and looked up at her with those gorgeous light brown orbs. God, he looked just like Stiles, she couldn't see much of her in him at all really, even the little bit of hair he had, definitely Stiles. "Hi baby, no more crying, mommy's here." She said unbuckling him and pressing him toward her chest. She smelled the top of his head, and just took a minute to breathe his perfection in.

"When do we get to go in Mommy?" She asked Lydia as she walked back around the car.

"When Daddy gets the stroller put together, after I change Noah, and after we get our sunscreen on." Lydia said, laying down a blanket in the back of the SUV and then laying down Noah on top of it. Being prone to sunburns was something they all unfortunately had in common.

"Noahhhhh." Cassidy giggled as she leaned over, closer to her brother and continued to talk to him as Lydia changed his diaper. He babbled something incoherent as he giggled at her. "Say Cassidy-y-y-y" she told him, she had been trying to get him to say her name ever since he managed to say "Dada" a few times in the past week.

"Cass, he's still a baby, he doesn't know any words yet." Lydia said as she could tell her daughter was getting annoyed that he wasn't speaking her name. "Besides he still has to say "Mama" first." She smiled and leaned down to kiss his chubby cheeks. "You're just so darn cute." She told him as he smiled widely, his eyes focused on her. He looked up at her with his beautiful brown eyes in complete awe, like he was mesmerized by her; he was totally Stiles' kid.

"What about me?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes you're darn cute too." She said kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"What about me?" Stiles pouted as he finished putting the baby seat into the stroller, walking over to where the rest of his family was.

"Eh, I guess you're pretty cute too." She said smiling, as she began to rub sunscreen into the baby's skin. He laughed as he applied sunscreen onto Cassidy's super pale skin. After the four of them were protected with SPF Stiles and Lydia buckled the kids into the stroller and packed up everything they would need for the day into it as well. Stiles pushed the stroller through the congested parking lot as Lydia rooted through her purse to find the tickets that they purchased beforehand. After getting into the park they veered off to a nearby bench to wait for everyone else.

"What are we waiting for?" Cassidy asked as she sat on Stiles' lap as Lydia was looking on the map, trying to figure out where to go first.

"We're waiting for Aunt Allison, Uncle Scott, Melissa, Scott, Christopher, and Grandpa, sweetie. Just be patient." Lydia told her daughter as she folded up the map.

"Ugh." Cassidy groaned, they couldn't blame her though her patience was good, but she was still four years old.

"Why are you being so sassy today?" Stiles asked as he turned her around to face him, making her giggle. "Huh?"

"I don't know." She said quietly.

"Well you better be good or we might just have to take you back home."

"No!" Fear written all over her face.

"Then you better tone down the sass today, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay good." He said as he tickled her, making her laugh. He always knew what to do to put her in a better mood, just like he had learned how to do with Lydia. After a few seconds, he stopped and she laid her head on his chest, with one arm wrapped around his neck while they waited for everyone else and as Lydia snapped a few pictures.

"Look who's coming over here Cass." Lydia told her daughter as she saw Melissa, John, as well as Allison and Scott, each pushing a stroller. Everyone gave each other greetings and hugs, glad to be together. Since Melissa and John were married in the Spring they were all technically family now.

"Daddy can we ride those?"

"The bumper cars? Yeah we can go do that if you want to. Anyone else want to come?" Stiles asked, and everyone agreed to go on while Melissa looked after Christopher and Noah, she wasn't too big of a fan of amusement park rides. Allison and Lydia rode in one together, John took Cassidy, Scott took his son, and Stiles went solo. They all had fun running into one another, with Allison and Lydia being the main target in it all, mostly because running into them always roused a shrill yell.

"Was that fun?" Lydia asked Cassidy as they exited the ride.

"Uh huh, a lot of fun!" She squealed. "Can we do it again?"

"Maybe later, we still have a lot of other things to ride today." Lydia explained as she took her daughter's hand.

"Okay." Cassidy said as they walked back to Melissa. Noah was settled in her arms but as soon as he saw Stiles he began to squirm in her arms.

"Hi buddy." He said as he took Noah from her, the smile on his son's face couldn't be any bigger. "Hi there." He kissed the top of his head, both of them with goofy grins on their faces now.

"I want to ride more rides!" The younger Scott expressed to his mother.

"In a minute." Allison insisted as she buckled him into his stroller. With that the group was off to the next ride. They found an area with a few rides just for the kids, so the adults sat and watched Scott and Cassidy stood in the lines holding each other's hands. Lydia fed Noah under a large blanket, despite the heat, while hiding behind Stiles, just in case. She was very modest about breastfeeding, she rarely did in public, it was supposed to be a private experience. The rest of the group conversed and watched a toddling Christopher for entertainment as he took lots of wobbly steps.

"Did you guys have fun?" Scott asked the two practical preschoolers as they walked back to the adults; just as they were instructed to do (it was only a fifteen foot walk).

"So much fun Daddy!" The younger Scott exclaimed as Cassidy went to Stiles and climbed up onto his lap.

"What about you Cass, did you have fun?" Stiles asked, kissing the top of her head, she nodded quietly. "What's wrong?"

"I want to ride a ride with you." She pouted.

"Don't worry you have all day to ride with me and whoever else you want to."

"Really?" She was smart but didn't quite grasp the idea of amusement parks yet.

"Really, I promise."

"That makes me happy." She smiled and turned so she could hug him, she looked at Lydia finishing Noah's feeding as she tried to burp him. Cassidy made a few faces at him to make him giggle. "Look he's laughing at me." She laughed back at him as Lydia continued to pat his back while he sat upright, giggling at his sister.

"Ready to go?" Scott asked as he stood up and Lydia placed Noah back into his car seat in that sat on top of the stroller.

"Yeah I think so." Stiles said.

"Cassidy, you need to get in the stroller or hold somebody's hand please." Lydia instructed her daughter who immediately ran to her grandfather and grabbed his hand. "Thank you." Lydia said as she adjusted the sun visor on the stroller to shield the baby from the harmful rays.

"Let's go on this one!" Scott said excitedly as he pointed to a ride that looked kid friendly, called something like the tumble bug.

"I'll pass, it looks a little bit too…spin-y for me." Allison told him.

"Lydia?"

"I think I'll pass on that one too."

"Scott and I will go then" Stiles said "come on let's go ride this one with Uncle Scott and…Scott" it never quite flew off the tongue, always sounded funny. Cassidy let go of her grandfather's hand and grabbed her father's as they walked towards the ride to get in line. After a few minutes they got on, kids in the middle and laughing as Lydia and Allison snapped a few pictures of the four of them on the ride.

"Was that fun?" Lydia asked them as they got off of the ride.

"So much fun, you have no idea, you really missed out." Scott answered, followed by a signature Lydia eye-roll.

"I'm going to ignore that."

"Yes, but can I ride something with you next?" Cassidy asked her mother as she took her father's hand again and they began to walk some more. After riding a few more rides and stopping to take a few pictures the kids were starting to get hungry.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." The younger of the two Scott's complained.

"Yeah I am too." The older Scott added, Allison definitely had her hands full Lydia decided as she watched Christopher thrash around in his stroller. But she was sure her best friend and soon to be step-sister-in-law wouldn't give her family up for the world. Because she was pretty sure not everyone would be able to handle her sassy three and half year old, her sometimes sickly baby, and her husband that loved her too much.

"Mommy. I'm hungry too and hot." It was reaching afternoon time, the sun was burning, a new coat of sunscreen would soon need to be applied.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" John suggested and they all agreed. They picked an Italian style eatery where they all could sit down and recharge their energy. Luckily it was already noisy and the cranky children didn't offend any of the other patrons, it was an amusement park after all. After scarfing down some pizza and a few trips to the bathroom, the younger Scott and Christopher were asleep in their strollers next to the table, and Cassidy on Lydia's lap, while Stiles was feeding Noah the last of his baby food.

"Are you sure you want the kids in the wedding?" Lydia asked quietly, currently they were discussing the plans for Melissa and John's upcoming wedding ceremony, which they had said they wanted the younger Scott and Cassidy to be involved in, Lydia was unsure about how smoothly it would work out if that happened.

"Of course we want them to be in it, we have from the start." Melissa told her.

"Are you sure, Cass here can be a bit of a handful" she said as she rubbed her daughter's head softly, moving strands of hair that fell out of the ponytail away from her face. "Doesn't always listen to directions…although I'm not exactly sure where she gets that trait from." Sarcasm was heavy in the last part of her sentence as she glanced over at her husband as he wiped the food residue off of his son's pale face.

"Hey…" he countered as he continued to clean Noah up. It wasn't that he didn't try to do what he was told he just got…distracted. But it wasn't something Lydia actually found overwhelmingly annoying.

"Seriously it will be fine; we want them to be in it." Melissa assured her, Lydia was curious to see how the endeavor turned out.

"Sweetie wake up, we have more rides to ride." Lydia whispered a few minutes later when everyone was ready to go, she yawned and slowly opened her eyes, clearly not too excited to be awoken from her nap.

"Now?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, but I have to put some more sunscreen on you, so you don't burn." She told her as she slid out of the booth and covered her in sunscreen as Stiles returned from the rest room after changing Noah and lathering him up in SPF as well. After the four of their pale bodies were shielded enough they went outside on to more rides.

The next ride they rode was the merry-go-round, one everyone could ride. Stiles sat on one of the horses making sure Noah was secure in his arms, same with Allison and little Christopher, Scott stood next to his oldest son, as did Lydia with Cassidy, Melissa and John sat in the carriage portion of the ride, behind everyone else. Lydia made sure she had her camera out to snap a few pictures as well.

After that the adults switched off on riding with the kids so everyone could ride on the rollercoasters and adult rides if they wanted. John and Melissa agreed to look after the kids for a few minutes so Scott, Stiles, Allison and Lydia could go and ride the park's newest rollercoaster together.

"I feel like we're seventeen again." Stiles said as the four of them waited their turn in line to get on the coaster.

"If we were seventeen again Lydia wouldn't be standing within ten feet of you right now." Scott joked, that wasn't entirely true, but it did hold some validity.

"No that was when we were sixteen." Stiles insisted, he was right too, sixteen was his last ditch effort to woo her really.

"Well you've got me now." Lydia whispered to him as he placed his hands on her hips from his stance behind her and she leaned into him. God she loved him, more than she could have ever expected. The way he had her wrapped in his arms as he wore that bright blue shirt that lit him up and made him easy to spot him in a crowd (good for days like that day) and in his knock off Ray-Ban sunglasses, she wished there was a way to spend a thousand years with him.

"That's alright with me." He said kissing her neck gently. "You were worth the wait." He admitted.

"I'm glad you were patient with me." She whispered to just him, turning her head slightly so she could be at an angle to kiss him. A few moments later they were able to get on the roller coaster and it reminded them all of that time they had gone to an amusement park with the pack when they were younger.

"How were they?" Lydia asked taking a sleeping Noah from his grandfather's arms, both of them relaxing quietly on a bench by themselves.

"Perfect, as always." He had to say that, he was their grandfather. "Melissa's over there with Christopher, taking some pictures of the other two on the bumper boats."

"Thank you so much."

"Not a problem, their my grandkids, it's my job." He smiled, she could tell his heart swelled with pride that he could say his "grandkids", she knew Scott and Christopher would technically be step-grandkids pretty soon, but she was sure there would always be a special place for his biological ones, he couldn't help it.

He pushed the stroller for Lydia as she carried Noah over to Melissa and the rest of the group, Cassidy and Scott having just gotten off of the ride.

"Mommy can we go on that?" Cassidy asked pointing at something high in the air, the Ferris wheel, Lydia couldn't help but smiling remembering the one at the beach where she had admitted feelings to Stiles so many years ago.

"Of course we can." She smiled as they got in line and they all packed themselves into two gondolas. The Sheriff and Melissa packed in the same one as Stiles and Lydia and their kids, Noah still asleep soundly in Lydia's arms. Cassidy enjoyed the view very much as she sat on Stiles' lap, taking in the view and pointing out all of the rides she had been on throughout the day. Everyone else snapped a few pictures, Lydia making sure to get a good family shot of them. Afterwards they rode another ride or two before deciding to eat in a nice eatery with actual waitresses and waiters; everyone was able to get a decent meal before heading out for the rest of the night, Lydia was able to feed Noah and change his diaper, making him a much happier baby for a few hours.

The rest of the night went smoothly as they rode a few more rides each, some of the kids favorite rides they rode a second and third time, Cassidy giggling as she dragged her father to the lines over and over. Eating lots of junk food and everything else they had yet to do during the day, the adults riding a few more coasters. After it became dark and the park was an hour away from close with the kids beginning to fall asleep in their strollers the gang headed out to the parking lot, saying their goodbyes as they headed to their cars.

Stiles set a drowsy Cassidy down, who he had been carrying over his shoulder for the past ten minutes as they looked for the vehicle, in the back of the SUV. Lydia took the baby out of his car seat as Stiles put it back in. Lydia changed Noah's diaper one last time (she hoped) and Stiles returned and removed his baby's day clothes and changed him into his pajamas as Lydia took Cassidy to the restroom for one more bathroom break. When they came back Lydia put her daughter into her pajamas as well. Lydia was so pleased with her brilliant ideas like these; it would make it one hundred times easier to put them to bed when they got home now.

"Here, I'll take her." Stiles said, knowing it was sometimes hard to get his daughter just right in the car seat from Lydia's height.

"Thank you." Stiles took her and she nuzzled into his shirt.

"Say goodnight to Mommy." Stiles told her as Lydia kissed her cheek before Stiles put her in to her car seat. Lydia picked up Noah, who wasn't quite asleep yet.

"Hi baby. I love you, I love you." She told him kissing all over his face and snuggling him close to her body as Stiles came back around Lydia handed Noah to him.

"Hi buddy, are you ready for bed. Yeah I bet you're tired." Stiles cooed, hugging him and kissing the top of his sleepy head. "I'm tired too, lets get you ready to go to sleep." Stiles said as he buckled him in as well. "I love you so much." He said kissing his head. Lydia was right behind him, covering Noah up with a blanket.

"Goodnight Noah, Mommy loves you." She kissed his cheek and went to her side of the vehicle, where Cassidy was. She did the same thing, wrapped her up in one of her favorite blankets, she was already out like a light. "Goodnight Cassidy, I love you so much." She whispered closing the door softly as Stiles put the stroller in the car.

"That was fun." Stiles told his wife as they hopped in the car and prepared for their two hour journey back to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken me so long to update, this chapter just got away from me and I wrote more than I expected to, hope you like it. And damn wouldn't you know it half way through writing this I suddenly remembered… "Disneyland" I am so mad at myself. Maybe there will have to be another amusement park adventure, what do you think? Ugh I feel so dumb.


	43. Over: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more to this but I've been trying to write and hinting at this for a while now, and I finally got around to doing something with it. There will be more to this too btw. So I hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think!
> 
> On another note I need to rant about: I hate when I have an idea about writing something and exactly how I want it written and then it comes out totally not what like I imagined because that isn't really my writing style. So I just want to apologize for my mediocre writing because I swear in my head it all comes out better.

"Hey I think I'm going to go back to the apartment." Stiles told Lydia as the group of four slid out of the booth they had been occupying during dinner. Lydia and Allison wanted to go out to one of the local clubs, it was Friday after all, but Scott and Stiles just wanted to go back to their apartment and play some video games until two in the morning.

"No come out with us." Lydia whined, the girl were already a bit tipsy from a few drinks that they had consumed with their meals.

"I'm not really in the mood, you two can go though." The girls were planning on meeting up with a few friends from school at the club, one who was turning twenty one. Neither Scott nor Stiles wanted to be the only two guys in a group of drunken twenty one year olds who couldn't hold down their alcohol.

"But we wanted you guys to come with us." Allison pouted.

"You know we wouldn't be any fun, we don't want to go and kill the mood. Seriously go out and have fun without us." Scott told them, they decided hours ago that they would not be going on the excursion with the girls.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Lydia asked as they were now standing outside of the downtown restaurant, their hands connected, swinging back and forth.

"We're sure." Scott interjected and Stiles nodded.

"Have fun" he kissed her on the cheek, "be safe", he kissed her other cheek, "and don't get in the car with any drunks, take a cab back to the apartment." He instructed as he lifted a hand to cup her face and give her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, I'll be fine."

"See you later." He said as she walked down the street with Allison, laughing as they walked into the direction of the club and as Stiles walked back into the direction of where they had parked the car.

"So glad we got out of that." Scott said. "Think they'll make it back okay?" He wondered aloud to Stiles, imagining the drunken state they could end up in.

"Yeah they'll be fine, I told Lydia to take cab home." Lydia didn't get drunk often, but occasionally she liked to let loose. Stiles was just glad that she could come home to him. They were all twenty one and they all lived in an apartment together. Two separate rooms of course. Scott and Allison were in one, and Stiles and Lydia in one on the other side of the apartment.

"Do you want do dance? I want to dance?" Leah, Allison and Lydia's newly turned twenty one year old friend asked.

"Yeah let's dance!" Allison yelled as she set her drink down on the table the group of five was drinking at. Allison and everyone headed out onto the dance floor, Leah grabbing Lydia by the arm.

"This is so much fun!" Leah yelled out as she began to dance her drunk ass off. They all danced and giggled, generally carefree, until someone bumped into Lydia.

"Excuse you!" She said whipping her head around to see who had just rudely almost knocked her over. "Oh my god." She slurred when she realized who it was.

"I'm so sorry. Lydia is that you?" Yep, it was definitely him alright.

"Uh yeah…it's me."

"It's so nice to see you again." He said pulling her in for a hug. He smelled good, even better than she remembered. His muscles were just as prominent as they were in high school, she decided as she felt his arms grip around her shoulders. And damn he was just as handsome too.

"You too, Jackson." She said as she squeezed him back. She was pretty sure her drunken state was suddenly making her remember everything good about what they had so many years ago, and so many good memories were being brought back up.

"You look fantastic." He observed as he took a step back, gazing at her body, he obviously had a few drinks in him; he was never this nice, she did remember that. Jackson Whittemore was never one to throw away compliments if he was truly sober, there was always an ulterior motive for what he said. But alcohol, alcohol made him honest.

"So do you, you look great." Apparently it made her honest too.

"You want to dance?" He asked boldly as a new track came over the speakers in the room.

"Yeah, let's dance." She giggled as she moved further into the dance floor with him, god she felt like she was just some stupid high school girl again, but that was probably the alcohol making her feel invincible. "So what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to talk over the music playing around them.

"Just came out here with a few friends, I'm on thanksgiving break, I was in Beacon Hills for a few days." She nodded remembering her former residence.

"That's nice." She smiled as she continued to dance next to him, it was a bit awkward, admittedly, but it wasn't bad. She was so caught up in everything; she hadn't noticed Allison stealing glances at the two of them. She barely noticed how close their bodies were after as the swayed back and forth together, adrenaline surging through them. Neither noticed that their faces were so close to each other for at least an hour. Then he finally felt enough courage to move in closer and he planted his lips on hers.

It was like she immediately sobered up as soon as he did that. She didn't reciprocate anything, because as soon as his lips touched hers she suddenly remembered everything.

Remembered that she wasn't a drunken slob who made out with her ex-boyfriends, realized she was one of the most intelligent person at her school who was working on getting that damn Field Medal, and most importantly she realized that she had a loving, equally handsome boyfriend waiting for her at their apartment probably playing Call of Duty with his best friend. The same boyfriend who was the biggest dork on the planet, the same boyfriend who was her best friend in the world, the same boyfriend who would die for her, the same boyfriend she talked about getting married to and having kids with. She was not going to be that girl. She wasn't going to be that girl who loses everything because of someone who in reality means nothing to her anymore.

"I have a boyfriend." She said as she pushed his shoulders away from her body "I have a boyfriend." She said again as realization began to spread across his face as well. "I have to go." She said all this without a response, scurrying away quickly to where her best friend was, drunk, but coherent enough to realize that Jackson had attempted to kiss her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, let's go." Lydia said as she grabbed her friend's hand and practically dragged her out of the club leaving Jackson, standing there somewhat stunned, which should have been impossible with the state Lydia was in but she fought through it just like she tried to fight through her tears, trying so hard to think of something other than what happened. She wasn't going to fall apart on a city sidewalk.

She walked a block away so if Jackson wanted to follow them it would at least take him awhile. She hailed a cab refusing to say anything at all until she knew no one could see them or hear them. Finally she was able to get one and she gave them the address of their apartment building.

"Please don't tell him." She whispered to her friend, her voice cracking. She knew what had happened wasn't entirely her fault. And really she did the best thing she could do in the situation. She was drunk, but now she was fully aware of what had happened. The only thing she could be glad about was the fact that she stopped it and walked away. But she felt so dirty.

"I won't." She responded, unsure of what to say.

"I just…I have to tell him." She said letting a few tears fall but quickly wiping them away. Her stomach twisted and turned the closer she got to the apartment.

"I understand. If you want to talk…I'll listen." She offered, the buzz must have been wearing off or the shock was sobering her up much like it had with Lydia.

"Thanks." But the last thing she wanted to do was talk about it. Frantically she searched through her clutch to try and fix whatever make up would give her crying face away. She hoped he was too distracted to notice her cry face. Lydia paid the cab driver as the two of them shimmed their way out of the backseat of the cab.

"Are you ready?" Allison asked quietly as Lydia nodded quietly taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself. Allison opened the door and she walked in first, the guys were sitting on the couch engrossed in something super intense kill streak or something like that. The girls really didn't know what it was but they just knew they weren't supposed to speak until it was over. Both girls slipped off their high heels and went into the kitchen, Lydia poured herself a glass of water and grabbed the bottle of aspirin, while Allison ate a handful of chips Scott and Stiles had left out. Lydia didn't even have the energy to say anything about it.

"Have fun?" Scott asked, not bothering to look up from the screen.

"Yeah it was fun." Allison spoke up as Lydia started walking towards her and Stiles' bedroom.

"Going to bed babe?" Oh his voice, it about broke her. Hearing it just made her regret everything that happened that night since the moment they left each other at the restaurant.

"Yeah." Was all she could muster up.

"I'll be in in a few minutes."

"Sounds good." She said entering the bedroom and closing the door

"Dude you're going to bed? It's only like two am."

"I know but I had an exam this morning, kind of tired. And I want to make sure she doesn't choke on her own vomit." He told his friend who ultimately understood. Lydia went to the bathroom and washed off her face and undid her hair form the up-do it was in, letting her waves fall free. She then went back into the bedroom and changed into one of her lacy nightgowns and crawled into bed, feeling like absolute crap. She pulled the grey duvet over her body waiting for Stiles to come into the room.

Finally at 2:34 am the door opened and he walked, and going straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Afterwards he took his shirt off, already in his sweat pants, turned off the light and then climbed into the other side of the bed.

"Have fun tonight?" She asked quietly. He laid his head on her chest and placed an arm around her waist.

"Mhm" he was tired, she rubbed small circles on his back with one of her hands "how about you, you seem pretty wasted right now." He laughed softly, drowsiness laced in his voice.

"Fun might not be the word." She admitted.

"I would love to hear about your night, but I'm tired." He chuckled and she breathed a quick sigh of relief, at least she wouldn't have to fess up right away. She could have at least a few more hours of bliss with him in her arms, because she had no idea what was going to happen when she told him. Because she had to tell him, she wasn't going to be one of those people who kept a secret for years only to have it destroy them later. No matter how small of an incident had occurred. "I love you." He whispered tilting his head up at her and kissing her passionately for a good solid minute. The whole time she wanted to wither up and die. He loved her so much, how could she do this to him?

"I love you too." She whispered back, the words feeling sour on her lips, bitter. But she did love him, she loved him so much.

Those were the last words spoken because his eyes were closing and his breathing slowed. She wanted to tell him and get it over with but, she would have to wait until they were both awake enough to hear it. She sighed and kissed the top of his head, hoping he would understand.


	44. Over: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh what did you guys think of that last chapter? I think everyone is liking it, as best they can! I finally got around to starting into the whole break up debacle! I hope you like it so far, and there is more to come! This is partially inspired for the most infamous break up of TV history, Ross and Rachel (because they were totally my original OTP). Please review and tell me what you think! And there will be more after this too.

Lydia woke up with her head pounding but that was to be expected. She winced as she opened her eyes, aware that someone had left the curtains open. A groan escaped her lips as she rolled over expecting to find warmth on the other side of the bed. She opened her eyes wide when she realized she was alone in the bed. As soon as she did, regretful memories flooded back into her brain.

Did she really kiss her ex-boyfriend from high school? The one she knew her current boyfriend had the potential of getting really jealous over. God she felt like hell. It was barely a kiss, more like a peck. Thank god for her wicked fast reflexes, even while intoxicated.

She managed to drag herself out of bed and brush her teeth before throwing on one of Stiles' zip up hoodies that was hanging in the walk-in-closet. Comfort immediately engulfed her, but it was followed with a quick rush of guilt. She left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen, glancing at the clock on the oven, it was three o'clock in the afternoon. She only wished she was the type of hammered where she didn't remember the regrettable things she had done. On the counter was a note from her boyfriend.

Lyd,

You looked tired, didn't want to wake you. We went out for a late lunch and we're going to the grocery store to pick up a few things. I'm going to rent that movie you wanted from Redbox and we can order pizza tonight, have a night in. Text me if you need anything.

Love you,

Stiles

P.S. Remember to drink lots of water

This sent her into a crying fit. The guilt was just eating her up inside and out, she wanted to scream, but she never knew exactly what would happen exactly if she did that. She suppressed it and dried her tears as she took more aspirin and chugged a glass of water. She trudged back into the bedroom, closed the door and stripped down to nothing as she walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She checked herself over in the mirror, from the outside she looked normal, not like someone who had guilt eating away at them

She stepped in the shower and took an eternally long shower trying to wash away anything bad she could. She used the special body wash she used when she was overly stressed out about school work. After her hour long shower was over, she felt a little bit better. Her roommates still hadn't returned yet, and she had decided she definitely was not leaving the apartment anytime soon so she left the attached bathroom and strolled into the walk-in-closet. She settled on a pair of leggings and one of Stiles' tee shirts. It was four thirty and it was getting dark out, she totally felt like a loser, like she had wasted the entire day.

"Hey, I picked up hat new Nicolas Sparks movie you wanted to see." Lydia heard Stiles' voice as he entered the room. She was brushing her drying hair in the bathroom and walked out when she finished. He was emptying his pockets of his wallet and phone, setting them on his nightstand.

"Thank you." She smiled weakly, god he just wanted to make her happy.

"You hungry? You want me to order the pizza?" He asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her legs up to her chest. "Are you alright?"

"I think we need to talk." She told him honestly, she saw panic flash across his face briefly, but he managed to suppress it.

"Okay…about what exactly?" He asked as he sat down next to her on the bed, at least the door was closed already. "Should I be worried?" He asked in a comical way, but she knew he was worried. But she knew she was more worried than him at this point.

"So at the club last night…something kind of happened."

"Okay. What happened exactly?"

"Well I was pretty drunk last night, as you know, and I was dancing you know, having fun. And there was this guy there, and he…kissed me." She told him, squeezing her eyes shut at the last part, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"Kissed you?" He finally said a few moments later. "Why did he do that exactly?"

"I mean we were dancing because well like I said, I was drunk." His face was in a scowl as he tried to process every part of the story, trying to understand what happened. He wasn't as mad as he was allowed to be, but this was good maybe this wasn't as bad as she thought. It was just a mistake. A completely fixable mistake.

"Okay can you please just start over, so I can just process everything you're trying to tell me?" He asked, his eyes closed now, trying to concentrate.

"We were taking shots and stuff and Leah said we should go dance, so we went to the dance floor and I ran into some guy, turns out it was Jackson, and we ended up dancing because we were both intoxicated and then he kissed me and I pulled away as soon as…"

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say Jackson as in your ex-boyfriend from high school that enjoyed making my life miserable since kindergarten?" Stiles asked standing up placing his hands on his head as he began to pace the room.

"Yes." She managed to squeak out. Okay this might not be as fixable as she had imagined.

"Oh my god Lydia. How could you do this to me? To us?" He said facing her, hurt engrained into his usually calm face. Shit, this was bad, and she was pretty sure the reason that it was so unfavorable was because it was Jackson that she had kissed, not just some random guy. Because honestly she would have never kissed some stranger, that wasn't her. This wasn't going to be a simple fix.

"I know, I'm so sorry." She said looking at him as her tears fell. "He kissed me though, as soon as his lips were on mine I got out of there. I swear."

"Lydia do you understand how this makes me feel? How this completely undermines everything we've had for five years. Five years Lydia."

"I know, but as soon as I realized, I was out of there. I told him I had a boyfriend and everything and I left. I just left." The tears were falling harder and heavier now, hot on her cheeks; she had never felt so crummy before.

"God damn it, why did it have to be him out of all people?" This was freaking her out, they never gotten into a fight before. Nothing more than an argument, arguments about who stole the covers at night or what to order from their favorite Chinese takeout place.

"Stiles I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"No you can't. God this is so annoying literally the most annoying thing you could ever do. I've never felt this hurt before in my life.

"You're making me feel complete shit, okay I know I'm in the wrong here but I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry." She whispered the last part, loud enough so he could hear her.

"I know you were drunk but why did it have to be him? You know how terrible I feel compared to him. You know that." He was so distraught hand covering his forehead.

"Yes I know and that and that is why I feel like such a shitty person right now."

"Ugh and you kissed me last night, after kissing him." He said with disgust.

"I know, I'm sorry." The tears weren't stopping.

"Lydia we talk about getting married…having kids, like on a weekly basis. How do you just forget something like that?" Shit, this was going way worse then she had thought.

"I know, I'm sorry. What can I do to make this better? How can I fix this?" She asked as she stood up and walked over to him grabbing his face, but he avoided eye contact, she saw the tears glistening in his eyes.

"I-I-I have to go. I can't do this right now." He said breaking from her and heading to the closet grabbing a backpack and shoving a few changes of clothes inside it.

"Where are you going?" She asked, tears still falling as he went to the bathroom and shoved a few toiletries into the bag.

"I have to go; I can't do this right now." He choked out before heading out of the bedroom and into the main part of the apartment.

"Don't go." Her voice cracked.

"I'll see you later." He said walking out of the door. Allison and Scott were eating dinner in the dining area of the main room, watching everything unfold, shock written on their faces.

"Lydia are you okay?" Allison called after her friend but Lydia had already walked back into the bedroom closing the door and locking it as she slid down it, sobbing inconsolably for at least an hour and a half.

A week later Stiles returned to the apartment, it was cold out and he need his winter clothes. He needed to work things out with Lydia too; he missed her since the second he left. But he was just too hurt at the time to even think straight, because he never would have believed she could have done that to him. He'd even ignored her texts, calls, FaceTime requests, everything. He did tell Allison to let her know he was okay, so she would completely freak out. But now he was ready to talk this all out, he just had needed that time. Nothing that shitty had happened to him since his mother died.

He walked into the apartment, Scott and Allison were sitting on the couch watching TV, they greeted him and welcomed him back. Soon he walked back to their bedroom but something was different, something was off. It was less cluttered, things were missing. Then it hit him, all of the things that were gone were Lydia's.

"Dude what's going on?" Stiles asked walking back into the living room.

"She left." Scott answered simply.

"What do you mean she left?"

"She went back to Beacon Hills, you wouldn't talk to her. She didn't know what to do so she left. Her professors even let her take her exams early, so she could be done with the fall semester here."

"She went back home? Did she say anything about me? About…us?"

"Not really, maybe she just needs time now, alone time or something." Allison offered.

"Oh my god. I have to go see her." He said heading for the door.

"Wait." Scott said.

"What?"

"Christmas break is in like two or three weeks Stiles, were going home then. Maybe it's just best you give her until then." His friend was right; he needed time so did she probably. He didn't know why she was the one who needed time, although he hadn't communicated with her in days. He did have to text her because he didn't know what was going on.

Sorry I haven't responded to you, but what are we exactly? He texted her, he needed answers of some sort, he hoped he would get one soon enough. After an hour and ten minutes of waiting he got his answer.

On a break, not together. And that was it. That was all he got. This was not what he wanted.


	45. Over: Part Three, Magic of the Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are so heartbreaking but nothing is perfect is it? But nothing lasts forever either! It's interesting to write something where everything isn't perfect and completely lovey dovey. Keep reading and reviewing, I appreciate it so much!

The last two and a half weeks have been complete and utter hell for him. The weather was cold and it was constantly dark and gloomy. He found nothing about arid winter weather remarkable or beautiful, it just made him feel more depressed. Stiles hadn't felt quite this screwed up for a while. He wanted to blame her for everything but really he had to blame a lot of it on himself. He had overreacted, and he made himself look like a complete jackass. But he was sensitive, in love, and he had no idea what to think about the whole situation.

She had kissed (or he had kissed her) her ex-boyfriend. The one he was so incredibly jealous of. And she knew how he felt about it. Maybe it wouldn't have been so detrimental to his ego if she hadn't known. That was the worst part, for him at least. She knew Jackson was the one person that made his self-esteem drop, made him question their relationship even at times when they were completely fine. He had always compared himself to her ex, he wished he didn't and he had gotten over the majority of those issues. But her kissing him felt like a complete stab in the back that just kept happening over and over. It was especially painful after they had talked so seriously at a future together, happily married with kids.

Every song he heard made him want to gouge his eyes out, especially when he heard all of the cheesy Christmas tunes that involved romantic love. She never left his mind. When he drove to class or to work, she was always there. He had to get her back. He knew she needed her space and he figured a few weeks would be plenty and he was dying without her. He knew she was probably better off then he and she was probably better off without him, but he had to try. He wasn't going to lose her by just sitting around doing nothing, because that never worked when it came to gaining her affection.

Stiles didn't want to plan things out too much because expectations never seemed to come to fruition for him. But her mother was still hosting her annual Christmas party and he decided that would be the best time to try to talk to her. He texted her once, telling her to have a good day and she had texted him once as well, to wish him luck on his final exams. It was better than nothing, and he hoped they could work things out. At this point he didn't think he could live without her. Now he was praying she wasn't moving on.

"You ready dude?" Scott asked Stiles as the two of them and Allison exited the car. The air was frigid and frosty, snow beginning to pile up on the ground. It was perfect Christmas Eve weather.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I need to see her." He did, he was so sad without her. It's like he was going through withdrawal. He was an addict and Lydia Martin was his drug. He had always thought this, but after their love became mutual it only got worse.

"Got a plan?" Allison asked as the three of them walked up the path to Lydia's childhood home. They'd been in town for a day and a half and he was surprised he was able to hold out on seeing her until now. His dad almost had him talked into it though; the Sheriff was very concerned when he saw the strawberry blonde at the grocery store with her mother and around town in the past two and a half weeks.

"Well not exactly, but mostly because nothing ever goes according to plan."

"True." Allison said as Scott knocked on the door. Stiles' hands were shaky and sweaty as one of Lydia's aunts opened the door and let them in. Stiles stuck with Scott and Allison and did his best to mingle but it was sort of awkward. He was on edge, sweating bullets, anxiety slowly building and then it all suddenly vanished.

There she was. Lydia freaking Martin. Lips painted an enticing shade of red, surrounded by a flawless face, a healthy sheen rose on her cheeks, with a green dress (in the spirit of the holiday) that hugged her body in all the right places, flaunting her gorgeous curves and heels that made even her petite legs go on for days. Just seeing her from fifteen feet away made his knees go weak; it was like he was falling in love with her all over again. It felt like she was the only one in the room, like everything else was blurry and she was crystal clear. She was talking to a few people who lived in town a smile on her face, laughing at something they were saying but he could tell there was a bit of sadness lingering in her eyes, but no one seemed to notice.

He didn't even realize he was staring at her until she glanced over in his direction and locked eyes with him for a split second before he panicked and adverted his eyes in the other direction. He did notice her expression falter though, like she hadn't expected to see him there. When he glanced back over at her she was walking away from the people she had been with.

"I'll be back." Stiles said to Scott as he walked in the same direction Lydia seemed to be heading. She had wandered off to one of the rooms down the hall that wasn't begin occupied at the moment. She was facing the opposite way of the door and he heard a few sniffles as he entered the room cautious and quiet. "Hey." He spoke up, quietly, quite unsure of what to say.

"Hi." She said after turning her head quickly and looking at him for about thirty seconds, she was a little surprised he had the guts to follow her in here. Honestly, looking at him made her angry and happy at the same time. "I didn't know you were coming." She looked down at her feet, alcoholic beverage in hand.

"Oh."

"But it's alright." She said quietly, trying not to look directly at him for too long.

"I just thought, maybe…we could talk." He said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I don't know." She wanted to talk to him with every ounce of her being but maybe she wasn't supposed to. Maybe they weren't supposed to be together forever. But it had only been one fight. She didn't want this whole conversation about her being the reason for why things were the way they were, he wasn't innocent in all of this either.

"Please."

"Alright, go on." She took another sip of her drink, he nodded his head, he was nervous. She could tell because she knew his emotions, better than her own sometimes.

"Okay. First I just want to say that these three and a half weeks without you has been like a living hell for me. I miss you more than I could have ever imagined missing anyone before. It was like I lost a part of my…of my soul with you gone, and knowing you left so hurt." He breathed as he paused to study her facial expressions as he moved closer and closer to her with every word he uttered.

"Okay." She remarked as they stood a few feet away from one another, a healthy distance for the both of them. He could tell she didn't want a full-fledged argument to go down, she just looked emotionally drained and he could help but feel like he was to blame for that. But she did seem to be interested in what he was saying despite her effort to remain composed.

"I'm so sorry, for leaving and not talking to you. Not answering your calls, texts, emails, Facebook chats, re-tweets. I'm sorry, I messed up. I was just…scared, you know how insecure I am and I just felt hurt by what you did, even if you were shitface drunk. And you helped me with my insecurity but it kind of resurfaced. It still hurts, especially since it was him and that's why I walked away. I'm a coward, I don't know how to express what I want because I've never been in a relationship before, except for that one time in middle school but that doesn't count, and I don't know how to handle conflict because we're so perfect that we only fight about things that don't even matter." He was rambling but he didn't care, he would fix this because he had experienced the second most dreadful period of his life (his mother dying was obviously the worst experience of his life) and it hurt so much because this was partly and actually his fault.

"Mhm." He could see the emotion on her face that she was trying to bury. That cool, calm, collected wall beginning to falter. Maybe it's because he knew her like the back of his hand as well. He swore he could see her eyes shinny with tears that threatened to spill over. She set her drink down carefully on one of the side table tops.

"I just, I don't know how to do this. I've never done this whole emotional journey thing with anyone but you, and that's okay, but that's why I'm here right now. I'm sorry for walking out on you and not listening. All I ever wanted was you and I don't know how I could just walk away after wanting you more than anything. And I just want you to come back to me, with me, back to our apartment. I want to be with you. I'll say 'I'm sorry' as many times as I have to you to get you to come back. I miss you."

His face was beet red, he barley took a breath as he spoke all of those words to her, and he somehow managed to get everything out that he wanted to confess to her. Their bodies had moved closer to one another as he talked and rambled. Her face was pale but her emotional barrier was falling, her body was so used to being with him that it knew he was safe. She wanted to hate him for leaving her, but she knew that wasn't him. He saw his opportunity as he inched closer to her. He saw it hanging there, just under the ceiling fan, a part of the festive decorations. Like an omen that needed to be fulfilled.

"I…" she began as he stared into his bronze eyes as a single tear fell out of hers. Before she could finish her thought, his face inched oh so closely to hers. His hand reached to her cheek and his thumb brushed the stray tear away. She blushed but relished in the comfort he was bring her. He leaned in close; faces so close to touching, she felt her face try to form a questioning look as his fingers stroked her face.

"It's okay…we have to. We're under the mistletoe." He said without even giving her a chance to think straight before he pressed his lips to her red stained ones. He could feel that she was still surprised by it but slightly amused. Amused because all of the bad luck something like mistletoe could bring to many of their friends, but hope it could bring to them. The kiss was smooth, and chaste, neither fought it. Her hands laying lightly on his torso while one of his was still on her cheek, moving to the back of her head, the other resting on her hip.

"I'm…I'm sorry too." She admitted as soon as they were done, taking in a deep breath. The guilt was there still on her face. "It wasn't all your fault. But I miss you too."

"So does this mean you're coming back?"

"Yeah, I guess I just needed some time too." She admitted, she did a lot of evaluation about her life over the past weeks, evaluation that just made her want him more. Even though she wasn't sure if that was really fate's plan for her.

"Oh thank God." He breathed a sigh of relief. Their arms were still wrapped around her, needing her touch after not having it for almost a month's time.

"But if we're going to be back together, we need to be able to communicate if things get bad like that. No running away for a week or more. It doesn't really work out."

"Agreed. I can do that. Anything to have you back with me." His emotions played out on his face, he loved her so much she could hardly stand to watch it on him.

"God I love you." She said after placing both of her hands on his cheeks, reminded of that one time he had that panic attack he couldn't come down from. And for the first time all night a genuine smile flashed across her lips.

"I love you too." He said as she leaned into kiss him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her as close to him as he could possibly manage.

"As soon as I get the chance, I'm totally going to have to show you just how much." She said winking as she stepped away from him and headed towards the door. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Come on, we have to go. What kind of hostess am I being if I'm all alone with you?" She asked as she waited for him to follow her. He finally got up, grabbing her glass from the side table and walking towards her, grabbing he hand with his free one and intertwining their fingers. She smiled shyly up at him, yes, this felt like how it was supposed to be. Things weren't completely perfect or back to normal yet, but this was a start, and that's more than either could ask for. And for once they had mistletoe for being a antidote to a problem instead of the catalyst.


	46. He'll Always Find Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys liked the past few chapters, I've enjoyed them too and I kind of have another one that goes along with it but I'm not sure when exactly I'll post it. I'm going to try to do more stuff like those, but I still like my cute perfect little family ones since there really isn't too many fics like that. Keep up the reviews I love them so much! And omg I'm so sorry but this chapter kind of stinks, I don't know. Ugh I hope you guys like it though!

She woke up. Head pounding, lethargic, and her whole body felt heavy. She slowly opened her eyes to discover she was not in the place she usually awoke from slumber. Lydia was on a cold concrete floor in a dark, musty room unsure where she was or how she got there. The walls were made of concrete with a window on one side and a door on another. The half-moon light streamed in through the window, the only thing shedding light on the room.

Lydia groaned as she tried to get her head on straight and thinking clear. The last thing she remembered was that she was going to the movie rental shop, surprised the thing was still even in business was a mystery in itself, she remembered it was supposed to be her last stop of the night. It was a Friday night in winter and a bi-week for the lacrosse team. She remembered that because of that fact her boyfriend, Stiles, was supposed to come over and they were going to watch a few movies, hopefully have a quiet night in despite a new mythological creature running rampant in Beacon Hills.

She remembered stopping at the grocery store just beforehand, buying junk food for him to binge on, because he was a teenage boy after all. It was cold out so she had put on one of her boyfriend's old maroon lacrosse jerseys from freshman year that he had obviously grew out of. Then she remembered she stopped by the pharmacy to pick up her birth control and allergy prescription, and then she made her way to the video store. But she didn't remember even making it inside. She remembered sitting in the car for a while, not wanting to even go inside because it was cold and it just reminded her of that one time she was here and Peter Hale killed the clerk who had worked there.

She remembered gaining up enough courage to finally go into the store. As she walked across the parking lot she remembered hearing howling not too far away. Before she had time to decide what was happening she saw something flash from the corner of her eye and within five seconds her body was on the ground. She did remember letting out a shrill scream, it was short but she hoped that would give one of her werewolf friends some inkling to where she was. She winced remembering hitting her head; she touched her head lightly and felt a small amount of blood and a place where a bruise would be forming soon. After that she remembered being dragged but she had no idea where to. That's all she could remember.

Lydia checked over her body for injuries as best she could with no mirror or good lighting. Definitely a few bruises on her head and face as well as her arm, she presumed from being thrown into the dark room. Her back stung too, she knew that was from being drug on the ground through God knows what. It was cold in the room she was in and although she wasn't a strong advocate of sweatshirts,  
she was glad she had gone against her better judgment and wore if over a pair of leggings. She was getting nervous though as she brought her knees to her chest and tried to slow her nervous breathing. Being frantic never worked in any situation. She tried to take in the scent of Stiles and familiarity on the sweatshirt he had lent her, she did her best as silent tears slid down her face.

"Scott where is she? What's going on?" Stiles asked as he jumped out of his Jeep and planted his feet onto the video store's parking lot. Scott and Isaac were already there due to their werewolf speed and hearing.

"I don't know she was definitely here though." He observed.

"Well I could tell you that, her car is over there." Stiles said pointing to his girlfriend's blue Toyota.

"We heard her scream and then we came here but I don't know what happened after that."

"Scott, I don't think she's around here anymore though." Isaac observed.

"Why would she leave her car here?" Scott wondered aloud.

"She wouldn't Scott, that's the thing. Something had to have happened, something bad if she screamed her banshee scream and didn't wait for me to find a dead body." Stiles said obviously frustrated with Scott's new stance he was trying to take with being the Alpha of the group.

"Yeah but it didn't sound like the normal dead body scream." Scott observed. Stiles was growing more concerned, what kind of scream was it then?

"Okay well she still isn't here." He said looking around, his eye caught on something familiar to his antsy body. Lydia's designer, pink, purse suddenly caught his eye, contents spilled about. "Oh my god that's her purse." He uttered as he walked over to where it lay.

"Are you sure?" Isaac asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I see her with it every day. I hold it for her when she goes shopping. She would never let anything happen to it, it costs like a thousand dollars or something." He began to pick up her things and put them back in the bag.

"Okay geez." Isaac muttered.

"Look I'm sorry okay." He said looking up at his friends. "I'm just frustrated. I know something happened to her, she is never late for anything and she hasn't done the banshee wail in a while okay. I just need to find her and make sure she's okay."

"We'll find her, we always do." Scott said offering a weak smile, Stiles nodded as he finished putting her things in the bag and he put it into his Jeep as Scott and Isaac surveyed the surrounding area of the parking lot.

"I think I found something!" Isaac called out and Scott and Stiles jogged over to where he was standing, the edge of the parking lot where it met the woods.

"What? What is it?" Stiles asked looking through the trees.

"Doesn't it look like someone was…dragged?"

"Well do you think it was Lydia? Was Lydia the one that was dragged?" Stiles asked as Scott sniffed the air.

"Yeah something dragged her this way. It actually smells like two…"

"Two…what?" Stiles was beyond annoyed at his friend's attempt to maintain the calm composure.

"Werewolves."

"Okay so what are we going to do about it?"

"I didn't know it was werewolves, I knew something was here but I didn't know it was more of us." Scott said, annoying Stiles more, because how could his best friend that is a werewolf not know there were other werewolves in town.

"Dude, how didn't you know there were werewolves in town, you are one?"

"I didn't know okay, they must be laying low or something."

"Well can we just go find her? It doesn't seem like they know how to be subtle. Can you just I don't know…follow the scent?"

"Yeah of course." Scott placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We've found her before, we can find her again."

"Okay, I'll follow you as best as I can in the Jeep." Stiles said as he headed back to his blue vehicle. His hands were shaking and he tried to steady them as he started the vehicle. Sometimes he wanted to kill Scott for getting bit and inadvertently pulled Stiles and everyone he cared into the werewolf problems. Lydia, it had to be Lydia? He finally had her and now someone had taken her. How could he not worry about her, especially as her favorite perfume lingered in his Jeep from when he took her home earlier that day? But he needed her back, he had to find her.

Finally Lydia decided to stand and try to get a better idea of her surroundings. It took her a minute to get rid of the dizziness that plagued her as she held onto the wall she had been leaning against. She tiptoed to window and looked out; there were a few other buildings around but she could see trees. She guessed she was in one of the industrial buildings in Beacon Hills, the ones right on the edge of the forest. She could have sworn it was the one everyone had talked about a year or so ago when they went to that rave. Who knows though there were so many god damn warehouses in this town it was hard to keep track of which was which.

Next she went to the all with the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. She leaned her head against the door, pressing her ear to it, to see if she could hear anything. At first there was nothing but after a few minutes she began to hear two separate voices. They sounded young, one masculine and one feminine.

"So what do we do with her now? Do we interrogate her?"  
"I don't know you're the one that found her."

"I know but he didn't give us any instructions on what to do after we found her."

"Well if we don't do something, things aren't going to end well for us."

"So what do you think we should do then? What are we even supposed to ask her?"

"All I know is we have to find some way to get to Hale and you said she's connected to that pack so we have to ask her things that would – " Suddenly there was a loud bang that made Lydia jump away from the door.

"What was that?" One of the voices asked.

"I don't know…maybe we should go see…" Lydia was holding her breath and she didn't realize it until she heard a familiar voice. Scott.

"Where is she?" He asked and then there was thrashing, loud bangs, yelps and other interesting noises that made her cower away from the door. And then she saw the door knob begin to jostle and turn and she closed her eyes unsure of what would be on the other side. Oh she was going to have nightmares about this later. Finally it opened and when no one slammed her against the wall and killed her she decided to open her eyes to see Isaac standing there.

"Lydia, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I am now." She breathed as they walked towards each other.

"You look like your hurt" he motioned to her head "I think you should get it checked…"

"Lydia?! Lydia?! Is she in here?" Stiles asked Scott as he searched the place looking for clues as to who the two wolves (who had managed to escape into the woods) belonged to.

"Stiles?" She called out as she stepped out of the concrete room for the first time. Seeing him made her feel even safer even if it was Scott and Isaac who had done their werewolf thing to find her.

"Lydia." He said as she ran straight towards him. She ran full force into him but he caught her with no problem. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist as he lifted her up slightly, hugging her as close to him as he could managed.

"Stiles." She whispered taking in his warmth, realizing now how cold she had been before she was wrapped in his arms. She nuzzled her scratched up face into his neck.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked as he set her down and took her face in his hands caressing her face gently, her hands holding his wrists in places.

"Just a little bit, nothing to warrant a hospital visit." She assured him.

"I'm so glad you're alive." He said pressing his lips to hers as a few tears rushed down her face and she moved to hug him again and she pressed her nose into his sweatshirt covered shoulder. "Can I take you home?" He whispered into the hood of her, not technically his, hoodie (which made him happy to see her wearing). She nodded into his shoulder as she held onto him like he was her lifeline.

"Please take me home." She cried to him, he let go of her and positioned himself so she was leaning against his shoulder with his hand around her waist, he motioned to Scott who understood. He and Isaac were staying to see what they could find.

He put her into his car and covered her with an emergency blanket he kept in the trunk, because you never know when werewolf shit would leave you stranded in the woods for a night.

"Are you okay, really?"

"I'll be fine, just a little scratched up." She told him quietly.

"I'm going to take you home and clean you up okay?" He said brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Okay." She nodded her head; he closed the door and got in on the driver's side. As they drove she placed her hand on his arm needing his touch for some sort of comfort but knowing she couldn't hold his hand because he had to shift gears. But this made it bearable. They didn't speak much on the way home but he made sure to put on her favorite radio station, hopefully that wouldn't be too depressing.

"Is your mom home?" Stiles asked, it was verging on one in the morning her didn't want to explain a kidnapping and him dropping her off at the hour this late at night.

"No. She won't be back until Sunday." She told him quietly, she was distant but she was handling it all pretty well. "You're going to stay with me tonight, right?" She asked, her face covered with worry and concern.

"Of course." He said as he grabbed her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "And tomorrow we can go pick up your car. Alright." She nodded and he proceeded to get out of the car and he helped her down as well. They got into the house using the key in the flower pot and headed up to Lydia's room. "I think you should get a shower, it would probably make you feel better, then I'll help patch you up." He smirked, and she smiled softly back at him as she walked to the bathroom.

"As long as you don't get frisky, because I am so not in the mood."

"I'm glad you're sense of humor is still intact." He chided as he followed her. He helped lift his sweatshirt over her head, she tossed it onto the floor as he pressed soft, chaste kiss to her jawline, just under her ear. As she tore off her leggings, bra, and underwear he searched for the necessary first aid supplies he would need to have when she was done.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he was still standing there, looking around as she was about to get into the shower.

"What do you mean?" He asked turning to her. He saw the brusise, scrapes, and scratches that lined her naked body, even still she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Please don't leave me, I need you." He knew she didn't mean in a sexual way, no not tonight. He knew she needed someone to be there for her, make her feel better. Start healing her mental wounds.

"Okay." She helped take off his hoodie and tee shirt while he worked on the bottom half of his outfit. She threw his clothes next to her and then they both climbed into Lydia's decently sized shower stall, big enough for at least two people. "Thank you." She told him as they stood under the warm water together.

"Not a problem Lyd." He told her genuinely, he was glad they could be there together. Glad she did need him and that they could stand their together under the hot shower together (literally) naked and vulnerable. After she was done washing and conditioning her long red tresses they mostly just stood there. Holding one another, exchanging a kiss here or there on the lips and they planted many on each other's necks and collarbones. Whispering "I love you-s" into her hair and her into his neck or chest, arms all over each other. She just needed these moments of quiet togetherness. They were both talkative people but they both understood that words didn't need to be spoken in the sanctuary of the shower.

After getting out of the shower Stiles got fully dressed into the set of pajamas he kept in one of her drawers, just like she had at his place. She just got into a comfortable pair of underwear and a bra while he bandaged her up.

"You're pretty banged up." He told her as she sat on her make up stool.

"Good thing you're good at fixing people." She smiled weakly at him, she meant it too. He fixed her, he made her better. Made her a better person, the person she always wanted to be.

"I'm not that good." He deflected, but she gave him a look that made him shut his modest mouth. When she was done being cleaned up and healed he put everything back where he had found it and she put on one of his tee shirts she kept, long warm socks, and a pair of his boxer shorts. "Don't you look cute?" He said as he walked out of the bathroom and shut off the lights. Normally this would have turned him on, but he had to block those thoughts out for tonight

"Mhm." She said as he climbed into bed and covered the two of them with her fancy pink bedspread.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as he laid on his side and wrapped an arm around her waist as she put one of her legs over his.

"I mean I'm not perfect. But I knew you would find me. Luckily I wasn't there that long, you guys have gotten pretty good at finding people that go missing." She said as she laced her small fingers with his.

"I guess you kind of have to." He smiled weakly. "But don't worry too much, I don't want you to get nightmares. Tomorrow I'll stay with you all day, we can watch bad Lifetime movies and I'll help you with your laundry, we can pick up your car…"

"That sounds nice." She yawned. She was shook up from the experience yes, but she was safe now and she had to be happy about that.

"We can be happy even if the world is hell around us."

"I love you." She said as she moved so she was laying her head on his chest, a hand stroking his cheek softly and the other around his muscular torso. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and another drifted to her leg, absentmindedly stroking the bare skin between his boxer shorts and her long socks.

"I love you too Lyd."


	47. This Will Be Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it really been like a week since I updated? So sorry! I was at home for the weekend and I will be for the next few weekends so I guess I'll just post when I get the chance! This one might be a bit short and fluffy but I love fluffy and it's just supposed to set things up for other chapters. Please keep reviewing they make me so happy!

"The…e-e-end." Cassidy spit out, reading the last page of her princess book she had picked out. It was the middle of a hot summer in the Stilinski home. All summer Lydia had been working with her daughter on her reading skills, and slowly but surely it was paying off. She had successfully read the story with help from Lydia, but she had completed it. Granted it was only a six page book with repeated simple words, but it was the first step and Lydia couldn't be more proud. "Was that good Mommy?"

"Very good Cassidy, you just read your first book. Most kids don't do that until they're almost six." Lydia said kissing the top of her daughter's strawberry blonde head of hair. She smiled smugly; it would be nice to brag about her daughter's strong academic abilities at such a young age, something that could have either come from Lydia or her husband.

"Wow, I must be smart." She smiled as she opened the book again, studying all of the illustrations intently. Then a cry came over the baby monitor that was set on the counter in the kitchen as well as flowing down the stairs. Right on schedule Lydia observed, the baby always woke up from his afternoon nap around the same time every day.

"Noah must be up from his nap. I'll be right back; you can go ahead and play with your toys if you want." Lydia said as she got up from the couch where she had been sitting with her daughter. Lydia loved that her job as a professor allowed her to spend a few months in the summer with her kids instead of leaving them with a nanny or dropping them off at a daycare.

"Okay Mommy." Cassidy said as she got on the living room floor and began to change the outfit of one of her dolls. Lydia walked up the stairs towards the room where cries were being emitted. As she entered and flipped on the light, as soon as she did so the cries immediately subsided as Noah caught a glimpse of his mother walking in the room and turning the white noise machine off.

"Hi baby." She said smiling and walking over to the crib where her son was sitting up in his crib surrounded by a blanket or two and a stuffed Elmo and a teddy bear.

"Dada dada dada." He babbled as Lydia pushed the side of the crib down to get him easier and grabbed his pacifier that he had evidently spit out and rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm Mama, say Mama." Lydia encouraged as she picked him up and kissed his cheek as she walked over to the changing table and changed his diaper.

"Dada dada dada." Lydia rolled her eyes as she picked Noah up again and threw the dirty diaper away just as she heard the front door open downstairs.

"Daddy!" Cassidy squealed as Stiles walked into the living room, she was already in his arms talking his ear off about every mundane detail of her day. He set her down on the couch as Lydia came from behind him.

"Hey." Lydia said, making him jump slightly, he turned around and kissed her softly on the lips before taking Noah from her arms and kissed his forehead.

"Hey."

"Dada dada dada." Noah smiled.

"How was your day?" Lydia asked as the two of them sat down on the couch next to Cassidy.

"Good it was good? Did you tell her yet?" Stiles asked gesturing towards Cassidy.

"No not yet, I thought we were going to tell her at dinner."

"Oh right."

"Tell who what?" Cassidy asked standing up on the couch leaning against Stiles' shoulder, her face next to his; sometimes she had personal space issues.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Why don't you read that story to Daddy before we go get dinner?" Lydia said distracting her daughter.

"Okay! Do you want to listen to me read?" Cassidy asked Stiles.

"Of course I do." He said as he bounced Noah in his lap before handing him back to Lydia. She got up from the couch and sat down on the floor and placed him next to her, giving him one of the many toys that littered their child friendly living room floor.

"Cassidy that was so good! I'm so proud of you." Stiles said as he pulled his daughter up on his lap and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Daddy." She smiled as she looked through the book, feeling a little proud of herself.

"Seriously that was so good, pretty soon you'll be reading lots of books and you're going to be so smart." Lydia's heart melted a bit, listening to the conversation. He was so good with her. Listening to him tell their daughter how smart she was, reminded Lydia of the winter formal and all of the other times he made her feel comfortable to use her intelligence. He always let her feel comfortable about being of above average intelligence (like genius level) and he was glad he was doing the same thing for their kids. She loved that he was so proud of them, and even of her.

"Well you and Mommy helped me." She told him.

"Mommy is super smart isn't she?" Lydia rolled her eyes and smiled softly, it was always good to hear that people still recognized her intelligence.

"Mhm."

"Stiles, oh my gosh get out your phone and film Noah!" Lydia squealed as she noticed that Noah was on the crawling position and was eyeing a toy that had rolled away from him. He was eight and a half months old and for the past two weeks he had been doing this but this time she knew he was going to do it.

"Okay, okay I got it!" He said as he moved Cassidy out of his lap and fumbled around and fished his iPhone out of his pocket, turning on the video recorder.

"Come on Noah, come to Mommy." Lydia cooed as she held out teething toy he had been inching towards. Once he heard Lydia's voice saying his name he had the biggest smile on his face and he started coming towards her. "Noah, come on, come here." He eventually crawled over to her smiling even bigger when Lydia gave him a tight squeeze and multiple kisses. "Yay! Noah good job!"

"Good job Noah." Cassidy said smiling as she gave her little brother a kiss on the cheek. "He likes you a lot Mommy."

"Of course he does, he's just like his Daddy." She said standing up, Noah in her arms, walking to where Stiles was standing. "You still like me a lot right?" Lydia asked her husband so their faces were a few inches or so apart, she could see him blushing, she still made his knees weak.

"You could say that." He breathed; she smirked as she leaned in giving him a lingering kiss that made her decide that she needed a night alone with her husband very soon.

"Good." She smiled as she pulled away, his lips still lightly puckered wanting more of course. "Who's ready for dinner?" Lydia asked as she put Noah back on the floor and headed to the kitchen to get Noah's diaper bag, stopping by the foyer to slip on a pair of strappy summery heals.

"Me!" Cassidy said as she ran to put her shoes on as Stiles went upstairs to change out of his work clothes. After they had everything together they went out for their weekly Friday dinner.

"So Daddy and I want to tell you something exciting." Lydia told her daughter who was shoving organic macaroni and cheese into her mouth, making a mess.

"What?" She asked mouth full.

"Don't talk until you're done chewing your food please." Lydia told her as she took a bite of her food as best she could with Noah sitting on her lap since he had been fussing in the high chair.

"Okay, what?" She asked after swallowing her food and after Stiles had wiped her face.

"Well were  
going to take you to the beach with Scott and Allison, and their kids this week."

"Really?" She asked Stiles, eyes wide with excitement.

"Uh huh, were going to go swimming in the ocean and in the swimming pool and all kinds of other fun things." He said nodding his head.

"I can go in the ocean like Ariel! I can be a princess, I am so happy!" She squealed loudly, resulting in a shush from Lydia. But she loved seeing the look of pure excitement on her daughter's face.

"Are you excited?" Stiles asked her.

"So excited Daddy!" She said smiling as he pulled her in for a warm side hug, Lydia was excited too, the last time she had been to this beach was the time she and Stiles started dating. They had only been to the beach once since then, for their honeymoon and that was fun too. But she couldn't wait to experience all of the fun there was with her whole family and frien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So kind of short but this means there will be some more beach chapters…eventually, not sure when but eventually! Hope you liked the fluff!


	48. Pumpkin Patch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so changing Scott and Allison's first kid's name back to the original one, because it is way less confusing. I wish I had remembered that I already had a name for the kid, oops sorry for the change so remember that when you're reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wrote it because I was in the fall/Halloween sprit. Warning it's just a lot of fluffiness.

"Thank you so much, I owe you, big time." Allison told Lydia as she cradled her son Christopher in her arms. They were standing on Stiles and Lydia's porch on a cold, fall day. The air was crisp and smelled like fresh fallen leaves.

"Don't worry about it, seriously. Cassidy wanted to have him over to play, anyways its fine. Trust me." Lydia said sincerely. Allison's father had been in werewolf confrontation gone wrong and Allison and Scott we're going to help him get better over the weekend. They were taking the baby with them but their oldest son was going to be staying with Stiles and Lydia because he needed to be entertained minty percent of the time and that wouldn't work out too well.

"I know but you have a newborn and I really don't want to burden you with a third kid." It was true Noah was only four weeks old and only three weeks out of the NICU, he was still super small but he was doing well.

"More like a fourth kid." Lydia teased as she glanced over to the driveway from where the women and Allison's youngest were on the porch (Noah was taking a nap upstairs). Stiles had been trying to teach Cassidy how to ride the scooter she had gotten for her birthday but now he was lazily riding it around the driveway as Scott was tossing around a ball with a lacrosse stick that had been sitting in the garage, and Cassidy and Asher were drawing with chalk.

"Seriously you do not have to do this." She said as she shifted the six month old to her other hip.

"Allison, for the last time, it is fine." Lydia said and Allison finally nodded her head and they walked toward Allison's sedan.

"Scott, we need to get going." Allison said as she strapped Christopher into his cars seat.

"Alright." Scott said as he picked up his oldest son and kissed his head before handing him off to Allison.

"You're going to be good right? Very good?" Allison asked as she looked him dead in the eyes and he nodded his head. "Best behavior?"

"Yes Mommy." He rolled his eyes; he must have heard this before.

"Seriously, be good okay. I love you." She said giving him a hug and letting Scott give him one as well. She put him down and soon they were backing out of the driveway and waving goodbye. Asher took his parents leaving, way better than Cassidy did when her parents had to drop her off anywhere where they weren't.

"So what does what do you want to do today guys?" Lydia asked as she had the kids come inside the house.

"I don't know I want to play outside some more." Cassidy told her mother as the kids sat on the couch in the living room.

"Well Daddy and I thought we could take you to the pumpkin patch after we eat lunch." Lydia suggested and Cassidy and Asher's faces lit up with excitement. "Does that sound good?" Lydia asked as Stiles walked into the living room after putting everything back into the two car garage.

"Yes!" Asher yelled with a large smile.

"Yes Mommy thank you, thank you!" Cassidy said as she slid off the couch and gave her a hug around the legs.

"I'm guessing you told them?" Stiles asked.

"Mhm. Cassidy you better say thank you to Daddy, it was his idea too." Lydia said to Cassidy who then promptly ran to hug Stiles and picked her up for a full hug.

"Thank you Daddy!" She told him, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"You're so welcome. Are you excited?"

"Yes! We get to get a pumpkin today, right?"

"Of course." He said kissing her cheek before placing her on the couch next to Asher.

"Hey babe?" Lydia said as the kids started playing with some of the toys in the bin they kept in the living room, giggling with excitement.

"Yes?" He asked grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him.

"Hey you know we aren't supposed to be doing any of this for another two weeks right?" She asked raising her eyebrow as he started rubbing soft circles on her hips.

"I know, but you're just so gorgeous I can't keep my hands off of you. It's really not fair you know." He whispered as her arms flew around his neck.

"Hmmm. I wish we could. Two more weeks." She smiled lightly as she pressed his lips lightly to his.

"So long." He groaned.

"You waited like sixteen, almost seventeen years. I think you can last two weeks." She smirked and his mouth fell open.

"Did you really just say that?"

"Uh huh, forgive me?" She asked, giving him her infamous pout.

"I guess." He rolled his eyes and she kissed him on the cheek.

"So anyways, can you go and get Noah up from his nap while I start to make lunch? He's already up and I laid the outfit he needs to wear on our bed." She asked giving him a slight puppy do look. He stared, still not moving. "I'll make it worth your wild, sometime soon." She winked.

"Yes, I'll go get him." He pretended like he was dreading it but he loved his kids and he loved waking them up and spending as much time with them as he possibly could.

"Thank you." She smiled before giving him another kiss on the lips, being sure to make this one linger a bit. She went to the kitchen and began to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the kids and organic wraps for her and Stiles. He went upstairs into the master bedroom where crying was being emitted. He walked over to Lydia's side of the bed where the bassinet holding his son was.

"Hi, shhhhh, don't cry. You're okay." He cooed as he lifted his son from the cradle and went to the dresser that was serving as a changing table. After being dressed and changed and back into his father's arms Noah's cries subsided. "There we go Noah, all better."

"Noah is all dressed and ready for the pumpkin patch." Stiles announced as he walked into the kitchen where Lydia was setting the food down on the table and calling the kids in to eat.

"Don't you look handsome?" Lydia said as she took Noah into her arms. He was wearing a long sleeve red plaid shirt and khaki pants that were a little too long over a onesie. "Do you think he'll be warm enough in this today?" She asked Stiles as they sat down at the table and began eating their food.

"Yeah he should be; just bring a blanket for him or something."

"I'll bring a few extras and a jacket for him too."

"Lydia it's not winter yet."

"I know but it's cold out. He's not as strong as other babies, he was born premature remember?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she one handedly took a bite of her wrap.

"Of course I remember, I just think maybe you're being a little over protective."

"Maybe I am but I don't want him to get sick, because he couldn't fight it off as easy as a normal baby could. He's too little; we have to make sure he stays healthy."

"Yeah but he's almost the size of a regular one month old. He's doing well." He said reaching over the table as he gently rubbed the top of Noah's dark haired head, careful of the soft spot.

"Well it's better to be safe than sorry." She protested, and he knew he totally wasn't winning this argument. "So what are we going to do at the pumpkin patch today?" Lydia asked, directing her attention to the two kids at the table.

"Pick out a pumpkin?" Asher questioned.

"You don't want to do anything else? Like go on a hayride or play on the cool slides they have?"

"They have that stuff too?" He questioned.

"Uh huh, they have all kinds of fun stuff. You guys aren't going to know what to do first." She insisted, she really liked this idea. Asher could sometimes be a bit hard to handle so taking the kids to an outdoor activity would be perfect and hopefully they would be super tired by the end of it all. After finishing lunch Lydia fed Noah while Stiles was getting the SUV packed up they were all headed to the pumpkin patch that was about thirty minutes or so away.

"When do we get to pick out a pumpkin?" Cassidy asked as she held one of her father's hands and Asher held the other while Lydia pushed Noah in his stroller.

"That's the last thing that we're going to do." Stiles told her.

"Why? I want to get it now!"

"You don't want to carry around a heavy pumpkin all afternoon do you?"

"No…"

"See that's why we're going to do that last alright?"

"Alright." She nodded, deciding that was a decent plan. She looked adorable in a pair of dark jeans and a warm dark emerald green sweater and brown sheepskin boots, her long strawberry blonde hair straight in the back with a few strands pulled back into a half pony tail. It matched Lydia's hairstyle for the day too. Cassidy wanted to match her mother and Lydia happily agreed. Lydia opted for a light brown, crème colored cardigan, dark blue jeans as well and brown wedged boots. Stiles of course went for a khaki pants and a plaid button up with an orange, black, and white scheme. They all looked very coordinated except for Asher who was wearing a jean a sweatshirt combo, he pulled it off though.

"Can we go on that Daddy, please? Please?" Cassidy asked excitedly after they paid to get into the area. She was pointing to a large slide built into a large hill, surrounded by hay bales to prevent kids from falling over the edge of the slide.

"Yeah of course, let's go." He said as they walked towards it, Lydia waiting at the bottom with the stroller, Noah bundled up inside, of it with her camera ready. Asher came down first running over to her when he was finished.

"That was so much fun! Can I go again?!" He asked, energy pumping through his small body.

"Just wait a minute for Cassidy and Uncle Stiles okay." She thought it was funny that Stiles was someone's uncle and she was someone's aunt, it made her feel sort of old in a way.

"Okay." He agreed as they watched Cassidy and Stiles slide down, Lydia of course taking a few pictures. She looked a bit frightened, but overall pretty happy.

"Was that fun?" She asked her daughter who was now being carried by Stiles over to where they were standing.

"Uh huh, will you go with me on it?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea sweetheart." She said lightly running her finger through her daughter's hair, remembering that she did just have a month ago.

"Please Mommy, please."

"I don't think once would hurt." Stiles said, not wanting her to miss out on anything with her daughter, and it wasn't too strenuous of a task.

"Please?"

"Okay once, but I can't go on the moon bounce or anything though."

"That's okay Mommy! Let's go on the slide! Come on let's go." She said as Stiles put her down and they along with Asher went to get on the slide again.

"Have fun!" Stiles called out to them as they walked back up the hill. Asher again went down by himself and Lydia went down with Cassidy on her lap, who giggled the entire time.

"Again?" Cassidy asked as they stood up, taking her mother's hand.

"You can go a few more times with Daddy and then we'll go do something else for a while, alright?"

"Okay, Daddy, Asher let's go on the slide again!" She squealed letting go of Lydia's hand and closing the few feet between them. They went down a few more times before they got bored and wanted to move on.

"Let's go play on that!" Asher suggested pointing towards a large moon bounce a few yards away. They all agreed and once the kids tore their shoes off they ran straight inside, jumping away while Stiles and Lydia stood off to the side with the baby who was startled out of his nap by some kids running by.

"I'll get him." Stiles said as he put the pacifier back in infant's mouth and picking him up slowly placing him softly against his shoulder.

"Now he's going to be cold." Lydia complained and he rolled his eyes as she grabbed the blanket left in the seat and wrapping it around the baby. "There we go. All better." She cooed rubbing the back of his head and he soon stopped whining.

"What is he doing now?"

"He's looking at me, with his gorgeous eyes." She giggled as Noah just stared at her with his wide eyes that matched her husband's very much. He was now very calm just looking at her and sucking his pacifier contently. "I can't even explain how much he looks like you babe, it's absolutely crazy." She told him as she broke the gaze with her son for a moment to look at her equally adorable husband, with the same golden brown eyes.

"Uh oh."

"No don't do that, it's a good thing. I love it. I have to take a picture." She said turning back to the stroller and grabbing her camera to take a few pictures of her two favorite guys.

"Done now?"

"Uh huh." She nodded before leaning up and giving him a quick kiss on the lips but letting it linger for a moment, making him blush softly and wanting more.

"God I love you." She still made him crazy as ever, even with something as simple as a kiss or a little PDA.

"Well you better, we are kind of married with two kids."

"Really? Us?"

"Crazy, right?" She said leaning her head on the shoulder the baby wasn't lying against.

"Definitely."

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! Can we go get a drink, we're so thirsty." Cassidy said running over to them with Asher both of them panting and out of breath.

"After you put your shoes back on, where are they?" Lydia asked.

"Over there where we took them off at." Asher said pointing to the pile of shoes where all the kids had taken theirs off.

"Alright well let's go put them back on before your socks get even dirtier." The two kids went to retrieve their shoes so Lydia could help aid with putting them back on while Stiles put Noah back into the stroller and buckled him in, remembering to cover him with the blanket. After that they strolled over to where some of the vendors were buying the kids juice boxes and apple cider for the two adults.

"Mommy, Daddy this is so much fun I love it!" Cassidy exclaimed as she and Asher sat across from Stiles and Lydia at a picnic table, the stroller parked right next to it.

"Well I'm so glad, that's fantastic." Lydia told her daughter as she placed her hand on Stiles' back rubbing it absentmindedly, touching him and being close to him just felt so natural and normal and she knew he loved it.

"Do we get to get our pumpkins now?" Asher asked, sipping all of the contents out of his juice box.

"Not yet, there's still some other stuff to do." Stiles told them, and they seemed okay with this. After this they went to a face painting booth where the kids decided on pumpkin designs. Then they went to look at some of the farm animals that were there, horses, cows, sheep, all kinds of stuff. There was a petting zoo portion but Lydia strongly opposed it complaining about germs and dirt so they just viewed from afar. They even got to go through a corn maze, only getting lost a few times and eventually made it out. After those activities they found a cool play area for the kids that was made out of hay bales and various tubes to climb through.

"I think he's getting hungry Lyd." Stiles said as Lydia picked up a fussy and then sat down next to Stiles on a vacant hay bale that surrounded the outside of the area.

"I know." She grimaced, she rarely, if ever, breastfed in public. She laid down a folding changing pad from the diaper bag and quickly changed the baby's diaper.

"I'm sure its fine…or you could go to the car…" She picked the baby up and handed him to Stiles.

"No its okay, I brought a bottle just in case." She didn't like to bottle feed if she could avoid it, at least for the first few months, it was how she bonded with her kids. She put the changing pad away and got out the bottled to get it ready.

"Oh."

"Would you like to feed him?"

"Yeah, of course I would." Since Lydia always fed the kids when they were babies he never really got to all that often so he never passed up an opportunity when he could. She handed him the bottle and Noah took it right away, no problem. Lydia placed a burp cloth over Stiles shoulder just in case. "You like it when Daddy feeds you huh?" Stiles asked in his best baby voice.

"Well say 'Daddy pretty soon you get to start feeding me in the middle of the night then'." Lydia teased resting her head on his shoulder, but it was kind of true.

"Hey, I'll take it." He smiled down at his son, who was taking his bottle like a champ.

"Aunt Lydia! Aunt Lydia!" Asher came running over about ten minute later, interrupting the short state of bliss, it wasn't the normal cheerful voice, it was more of a worried one.

"What? What's wrong?" Lydia said seeing her daughter walking behind him, tears running down her face.

"M-m-m-ommy. S-s-o-me-one was b-b-e-i-ing me-an and p-p-pushed me." She chocked out through heavy breaths and tears. Lydia was furious, observing a few scratches and bruises forming from where she fell down on her side, but she had to be calmed down if she wanted her daughter to do the same.

"Shhhhh Cassidy…shhhhh, you're okay." Lydia said placing her hands on daughter's cheeks, wiping the tears flooding out of her eyes. "You're alright now, it's all over. You're not bleeding, you're okay." Lydia then wrapped her into a hug and waited for her crying to subside.

"Is she okay?" Asher asked.

"She'll be fine." Lydia answered giving a sympathetic smile.

"Hey Cass, you're okay, you're safe now, shhh." Stiles added as he shifted Noah in his arms so he could lightly rub her back to try and soothe her. After a few minutes her crying subsided and Lydia put a band aid on the only bleeding scratch and wiped her eyes and nose with a tissue.

"How about we go get our pumpkin now, okay?" Lydia asked and Cassidy nodded, please with the idea. The sun was starting to set and they headed to where the tractor was going to pick them up and take them to where the pumpkins were, so Lydia put the baby into a sling that kept him snug and safe against her body. He fit perfectly against her, warm and happy. And they sat on the hay bales in the tractor both ways.

"I found one! Daddy, this can be yours!" Cassidy said pointing out a large, tall pumpkin. "And I found mine too!" The one she had picked out for herself was small and round with a small, hardly noticeable dent in the side of it. "Now we need to find one for Mommy and Noah." She stated as she kept looking on the ground very intently. Stiles made sure he collected the exact pumpkins she specified because like her mother she would somehow know the difference. Eventually everyone got a pumpkin picked out and Lydia got some good pictures.

Somehow they managed to get the pumpkins back on the tractor and they got to the main area. It was about dark when they paid for the pumpkins and a few other things from the farmer's market (apples, apple butter, a pumpkin pie and a few other fall specialties) there and packed the SUV back up.

The kids were worn out when they returned to the Stilinski house. But after dinner, dessert, a bath, and a few bedtime stories Lydia and Stiles tucked Cassidy into her bed and Asher into a sleeping bag on the floor next to her.

"Goodnight, I love you." Lydia said kissing both of the children on the head.

"Love you too." They both said.

"I love you, sleep well." Stiles said as he gave his daughter an extra hug, a part of their usual bedtime routine, Daddy always gave Cassidy a special hug; it helped her not to have nightmares.

"Goodnight Daddy, I love you." Cassidy said as he walked towards the door and turned the lights off, nightlight and noise machine on before closing the door.

"I am so tired." Stiles groaned as they walked across the hallway to their room, being careful when they entered not to wake the baby who was sleeping in there already.

"Me too, but that was fun. I think they had fun too." Lydia smiled as she headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to get a shower, if Noah wakes up keep him awake until I can feed him."

"Are you sure I can't join you?" He asked as the door was closing.

"Two more weeks." She whispered and winked as she poked her head slightly outside of the door. "It will be worth the wait." She smiled and closed the door, ready to wash the long day off of her.


	49. What Will Happen to Us?

It was that awkward time in life where they weren't quite kids anymore but they definitely weren't adults yet. It was the precious time before they had to grow up in the blink of an eye and be responsible for themselves. Although their transitions would be far less terrifying then everything they've had to deal with in the past few years. It was the middle of the summer right after their senior year in high school and right before their freshman year in college.

"What are you thinking about?" Stiles asked his girlfriend who looked like she was in one of her banshee like space outs.

"What? Oh nothing really." She told him as he set down the tray of food he had in his hands on the picnic table where his favorite strawberry blonde was perched.

They were out on one of their summertime dates, this day happened to be their first anniversary. Both of them wanted to keep plans minimal and low key because werewolf drama tended to creep in if anything was meticulously planned. So surprisingly they both agreed to eat at a local fast food joint that had a pick up window and only picnic tables for seating.

"Are you sure?" He asked doubtfully as she removed her topping-less (except for lettuce) hamburger, water bottle, and French fries from the tray as he took his burger with everything on it, curly fries, and extra-large soda.

"Mhm." She smiled at him as he dug into his food. It was nice to be alone together for their first anniversary of dating. What would the third grade versions of each other think? But it was nice and simple, as they sat there as the sun set and the sky turned dark with nothing but a few stars and only a sliver of the moon, thank God. "Can you believe we've been together for a whole year?"

"Best year of my life." He managed to say between chewing and swallowing a mouthful of curly fries.

"Aren't I lucky?" Lydia said raising an eyebrow and using her best sarcastic tone. He had some not so elegant tendencies but she loved him despite it.

"Not as lucky as I am." He said reaching across the table, placing his hand on the top of hers and rubbing it gently as he smiled widely at her.

"That's probably true." She tried to keep a straight face but he made it sort of impossible, her face cracked into a smile.

"Seriously though, I couldn't be happier." He said letting go of her hand so that they could both finish their meals. "Not to be cliché or anything." He bit into his massive burger.

"Well I'm glad you're content with me." She teased, sipping her water bottle.

"More than content babe, more like ecstatic and extremely satisfied."

"Satisfied…well that's good adjective to use I suppose." She smirked. "I think even I would use that one."

"Well that is always very good to hear." He said, pleased with himself. She chuckled lightly at his pride. "So how did the job go today?" Stiles asked, she had been tutoring a few kids in math over the summer to keep herself busy and to earn a little extra spending money for college in the fall.

"Alright, I guess. The kids aren't too bright but I guess that's what I'm there for. How about you? What did you do today?"

"I was just at the station today, nothing too exciting."

"You and Scott get in trouble again?" She questioned, popping a fry into her mouth.

"No. Actually. I was just helping my dad out with some stuff, no big deal."

"You know, you're pretty good at that whole 'finding clues' thing, ever think about doing something like that."

"Yeah, I mean I've thought about it but I don't think it's something I want to do for the rest of my life. Too stressful."

"Oh. Well it could always be Plan B if the whole computer programming stuff doesn't work out." She never knew what to say about their future endeavors, she was so happy right now and she wondered how long they were going to stay together after college hit and everything. They were going to the same place, but things could get different, things could easily change.

"Maybe."

"It's just you're good at it, you know, that's all."

"Thanks." He said with a soft smile as he finished the rest of his burger. The rest of the meal was a bit silent, Lydia unsure of what to say next. Not because he made her feel like she couldn't, but because she was suddenly realizing how scary the future was coming and how scary it was.

"Are you cold? Here." Stiles said as they threw their trash away. Lydia was a naturally cold person and it seemed like by the end of any night she had his jacket wrapped around her petite frame. And for summer it was unnaturally brisk, especially when the wind blew. He shrugged his hoodie off and she graciously accepted it.

"Thanks." She said as she tugged it loosely around her.

"Hey, I'm going to get a milkshake, you want anything?" Stiles asked as he walked towards the order window.

"Yeah, a small vanilla milkshake, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't." He said as they walked towards the line, as they stood there he wrapped his arm loosely around her waist, lightly rubbing his hand back and forth on her side giving her the warm and fuzzies. She reciprocated once they had ordered their frozen treats and were waiting by the pick-up window. He had since wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they waited for their number to be called and she reached her arm around his waist for a moment before snaking her hand lightly up his shirt, ever so lightly touching the skin on his back affectionately. She knew he enjoyed it by the goose bumps that had begun to surface. He kissed the top of her head softly wishing he could even possibly love her more.

"My house or yours?" Stiles asked as they were about to come up on the turn to get to her house.

"Yours is fine." She said before taking a sip of her milkshake.

"We're watching The Notebook tonight aren't we?" Stiles asked looking at her, a playful cringe on his face.

"No. But we are watching a Nicholas Sparks movie but you can pick which one."

"You're so thoughtful." He joked.

"It's either A Walk to Remember, Dear John, or…Safe Haven."

"Safe Haven?" He questioned, unsure of which one that was. "The one with Channing Tatum?"

"No that's Dear John. You haven't seen Safe Haven yet."

"Then let's just watch that one." He decided that at least he might be slightly entertained because at least he hadn't been subjected to that atrocity yet.

Once they got to the Stilinski house they went straight to Stiles' room and Lydia put in the latest Nicholas Sparks film adaptation. To be clear, Stiles would not be able to accurately review this one because after lying in bed for a few minutes Stiles got a bit bored and then handsy and before they knew it they were hardcore making out. Things were heating up but at the same time and they were already down to their underwear when Stiles sensed that something wasn't right.

"Hey, hey. Babe, what's wrong." Stiles asked as he pulled away, best he could, and removed his hands from her lower back and placed them on her face, getting her to look at him.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said as she tried to lean down and kiss his neck as her body was straddled along his propped up one.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" He asked, moving her face so that she had nowhere else to look other than his face.

"I don't know." She said.

"Here." He said as they moved their bodies so that they were both more comfortable in the dark room illuminated by the TV screen. He lay flat on his back with her laying directly on top of him, head on his chest, legs entangled, one arm next to his face, the other holding his hand while his other hand was splayed on her back under the covers. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm scared." She whispered a few moments later.

"Of what?" There were currently no new mythological creatures in town at the moment.

"Of what's going to happen once college starts."

"Uh Lydia you were valedictorian, I don't think you have to worry about losing any scholarships."

"No, like what if all this shit follows us."

"Well it might, but we'll always have each other. Just like we do now. It's been better since we've been together too you know."

"But what about…us?" She whispered the last word, it was barely audible.

"You don't think we're going to last?"

"I don't know I'm just scared. I'm so damn happy right now, being with you. I love you so much and I can't imagine what would happen if we didn't last. It's all too perfect, it's going to end." A warm tear fell from her eye and landed on his bare chest.

"Lydia, baby. The last thing I want is to lose you. I waited for like nine years for you to finally be mine, I'm not going to let anything tear us apart if I can help it. I mean if you wanted to be done, if it meant you would be happy, that'd be okay. But I don't want to do that, I want to be with you. I have for like years."

"Years?"

"Uh yeah. Not to be creepy. And ever since we've been together, I don't know I just sort of see us together for a long time, so I'm not too worried."

"A long time?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, not that he could see.

"Like a long time as in married." He said his voice fluctuating, they had only been dating a year but he couldn't imagine loving anyone else.

"Really. You'd want to marry me?"

"You're like the only person I want to marry. Not like tomorrow or anything, but someday. I mean maybe that's too far in the future to think, things could change."

"No. I mean, I…I can see that." She said squeezing his hand tightly. "Us…married."

"You don't have to agree with me."

"No. But that's what I want, I want us to last. I've never been this happy." She said determinedly as he kissed her head and she rolled off of him and next to him.

"Really?" He was a bit hesitant.

"Yeah I mean, I've thought about it a few times." She was looking directly into his eyes, being completely vulnerable and honest. "I think I could get used to being called Lydia Stilinski one day." She said softly as she glanced down at their hands being re-linked to each other.

"That's the best thing I've ever hear you say."

"Remember that one day does not mean tomorrow or next year or anything." She smirked and his smile only grew.

"Right. Of course."

"Maybe…I don't know…maybe, maybe we'd even have a few…kids too." The words were falling out of her mouth, they weren't intended but they were vulnerable, honest, and truthful.

"K-k-kids?" He was dumbfounded.

"You don't want kids?" She asked a bit offended.

"No no no! That's not it. I totally would love to have kids, especially with you." He placed his hand on her side, moving her closer to him. "I just didn't know if you wanted them or not. And I'm just surprised where this conversation has gone, I guess.

"Yeah me too, actually. But yeah, I think kids would be good one day. You'd be really good with them."

"I-I don't know about that." He was flustered.

"You would." She told him honestly.

"We'd have really smart kids, you know that right?" He said with a wide smile, like he was already proud of them or something.

"They would be geniuses." Lydia said smiling as she leaned into his face kissing him chastely with a bit of excitement. "And gorgeous."

"Oh yeah, our babies would be super cute." He nodded, smiling. Both of them genuinely smiling and giggling now. "And for now, we can still be stupide young adults you know. We're going to college, the best time of our lives. I promise, we'll get through it. I'll always be here for you. Always."

"Same goes for you. I love you."

"Feel better now?"

"Mhm. I like knowing that we both want a future together. Without all of this werewolf shit too." She said smiling.

"Definitely without all of this werewolf shit." He agreed, pulling her back on top of him as she leaned down to kiss him with returned passion.

"Thank you." She whispered in between kisses.

"Anything for you. Happy Anniversary."

"Mmmm, Happy Anniversary." She moaned as he began to kiss her neck. "I love you."

"I love you Lydia Martin." He breathed into her skin, making her want him for longer than forever.


	50. Baby's First Trick or Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is just a super short fluffy drabble that I decided to write because it's Halloween and I just thought the idea was kind of cute. But warning this is just fluff and really not that much plot or purpose other than it being Halloween themed. I'm about halfway through another chapter for this story that will be a good bit longer, so keep an eye out for that! Thank you for reading!

"Hey, come on finish your dinner or we're not going to get to go trick or treating." Lydia threatened her slow poke of a four year old daughter who was staring at the untouched asparagus on her plate while she cleaned and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Mommy…" she groaned with a pout on her face.

"I guess I just have to take Noah with me then, and we'll have to eat all of the candy ourselves."

"He's just a baby though, he can't eat candy."

"Well then I guess St-, I mean Daddy and I will have to eat all of the candy ourselves." Lydia said remembering that although her husband was Stiles to her, he was "Daddy" or "Dada" to their kids. That was still an extremely odd feeling, she was someone's parent.

"Daddy…" she had the pouty look on her face again as she looked at her father who was feeding the one year old in the high chair the last of his dinner.

"Lydia, she's giving me the pouty look that I know she got from you." He complained to his wife, he really had a hard time seeing any member of his family unhappy, especially if the fix was relatively easy to make.

"Aren't you the parent?" Lydia questioned.

"Yes but you know how much she hates asparagus. And you give me that same look on a weekly basis." And unfortunately for her, he was right.

"Yes but that's different I'm your wife."

"Daddy, I want to go put my costume on!" Cassidy whined as Stiles wiped the excess food off of Noah's round cheeks.

"Fine, okay eat one piece of asparagus and then you can go put your costume on." Stiles said and with excitement she hurriedly stuffed the vegetable in her mouth and washed it down with milk before running upstairs to her room.

"Stiles!" Lydia exclaimed with her jaw dropped in shock.

"What?!"

"You know what!"

"Aw come on its Halloween! We didn't even get to take them trick or treating last year because she was sick." He took a smiley Noah out of the highchair and brought him into the kitchen, handing him to Lydia, hoping to distract her from her annoyance.

"Mama, mama!" Noah squealed which immediately made her smile. He only said about three things, Dada, Mama, and uh-oh, but she was just happy when he finally said Mama.

"How can you be mad now?" Stiles asked.

"Fine, but don't do that again." She said kissing her son on the cheek. "Can you finish cleaning up? I want to get him in his costume before it gets any later."

"Yeah that's fine. I really hope you didn't pick out something girly for him to wear on his first Halloween." Lydia had picked out a costume for Noah and Stiles had no idea what it was, and it was kind of bothering him.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Lydia smiled slyly as she left the kitchen and went upstairs into Noah's nursery, stopping by her daughter's room first to make sure she was putting it on correctly. "Need any help?" She asked her daughter who was having trouble getting her costume on. Cassidy was going as her favorite Disney princess, Ariel from the Little Mermaid, majority of the reason probably being that Cassidy loved the beach when they went on vacation and because they both had red hair.

"Yes please." She said nodding her head, Lydia set down Noah on the floor before helping her daughter get into her mermaid costume, brushed her hair, helped strap on the special purple slippers, and strategically placed the princess tiara on her daughter's head.

"Okay go downstairs and show Daddy how pretty you look while I put Noah's costume on."

"Alright!" She squealed as she bolted for the stairs.

"Noah!" Lydia cooed as she picked him up and removed one of Cassidy's stuffed animals from his grip. "Let's go get your costume on." The baby giggled in her arms as she carried him to her bedroom walk in closet, where she had been hiding the costume. "Here we go." Lydia said laying him on her bed, in awe of how beautiful he was, she couldn't get over how much he looked like Stiles, it was crazy. After changing his diaper after a few minutes he was in his costume and he was adorable. She had decided to dress him up as Batman for Halloween, and she knew that it would make Stiles happy. She opted for everything but the mask, knowing he would take it off anyway.

"Here he is!" Lydia said walking into the living room where Stiles and Cassidy were sitting on the couch with a kids show on the TV while they talked animatedly to each other.

"Oh my god, he's Batman? That is so cool!" He exclaimed as she set the baby on his lap, taking a seat on the other side of him.

"Did I do good or what?"

"You did great. Oh my god this is so cool, it fits him really well too. Seriously so cool." He said leaning over and giving his wife a soft kiss on the lips.

"I almost went for Yoda but I thought that was sort of weird. But Batman I can get behind, it's even cuter then I thought it would be."

"Aren't I cute too?" Cassidy asked climbing onto her mother's lap.

"More like a beautiful princess." Lydia said kissing her daughter's cheek. "How about we get some pictures of you two?" Lydia asked getting up and going to find the family camera just as the doorbell rang. "Stiles, babe, can you get that?"

"Yeah I got it!" He said walking towards the front door Noah on his hip. He opened the door to find Scott and Allison with their two kids, Asher who was dressed up like Iron Man and Christopher who was dressed up as Wolverine.

"Really, Scott? Wolverine?" Lydia asked Scott as the four of them walked into their house.

"Couldn't resist." Scott said with a large, shameless grin. She could feel Allison's pain when she saw her eyes roll.

After setting out candy for trick or treaters, taking pictures of all of the kids in their costumes, finding the trick or treating baskets, getting Noah's stroller ready and blankets together they were finally able to take the kids out trick or treating. After hitting most of the houses in the neighborhood the two families went back to their own houses. Cassidy was happy with all of the candy she received even though she could only have three pieces of candy before bed (Lydia's rule, not Stiles') as well as the many compliments from the neighbors.

"That was so much fun I want to do it again!" Cassidy said to her parents as she finished sorting through all of her candy.

"Next year." Lydia replied yawning and leaned her head on Stiles shoulder.

"He's so cute I don't want to change his outfit." Stiles said looking down at the baby cradled in his arms who was fast asleep.

"Well you can change him into his Batman pajamas and he can always wear the costume later."

"True, yeah I think I'll just change him into his pajamas. Seriously, this was such a cool costume; I thought you were going to do something terrible to him."

"No, I'm a nice Mommy." She said placing her hand gently on his stomach, feeling him breathe in and out. "I love him too much to embarrass him when he can't do anything about it. I'm so going to have to get a picture of you in your Batman shirt with him."

"I will gladly be in that picture."

"Good. He looks so much like you, it's crazy."

"I know it's weird."

"Cassidy looks like you too though."

"Maybe a little bit." He said looking at his daughter who was carefully placing her candy back in her bucket looking a bit tired but super happy.

"Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you." She said leaning her forehead in his shoulder.

"Well that's a relief."

"No seriously, I love you."

"I know, I love you too." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Hey Cass, I think it's about time for bed, yeah?" Lydia asked her yawning daughter.

"Okay." She said walking over towards the couch, leaving her basket in the middle of the living room, and climbed next to her mother nuzzling into her side as they enjoyed the peaceful moment.


	51. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a little while but I'm back with a new chapter! I've been busy with school and exams and all of that lame stuff. Also I have a bunch of ideas and I'm never sure which one I want to write about specifically. But I have one for this chapter and I hope you like it! Please keep reviewing; it really makes me want to write more when I see them. Thanks for reading!

Things had been…different since Stiles and Lydia had gotten back together over Christmas break. Things weren't bad by any means but it was definitely taking time for them to fall back into their routines and such. But they were still very much in love and they expressed it often to one another. Things were different and they said "I love you" so much because they wanted to make sure the other one was still in one hundred percent and that neither of them was going to go anywhere. And after a couple of months Stiles was really ready to prove to her that he wasn't going anywhere.

Lydia groaned and tried to snuggle deeper into the covers of the full size bed as she was woken up by the shifting weight in the bed. It signified that her source of warmth was leaving the bed and that she would eventually have to get up too.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked as he stopped mid movement from getting out of bed.

"Yeah, but it's alright." She said rolling over to face him, eyes barley opened and heavy with sleep.

"Sorry, but at least you can go back to sleep for a while." He said placing a hand on her head and rubbing her forehead slightly with his thumb, she smiled softly at the gentle touch.

"Mhm." She yawned and nodded softly.

"I got to get going, but I'll see you in the afternoon." His hand still resting on the side of her face, she was gorgeous and she looked so tired. How he wish he could spend the whole day next to her, sleeping in, watching Netflix, cuddling, and other things. But he'd have to wait a few days until that, it was Thursday and he'd have to wait for one of their lazy Saturday or Sunday mornings together.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." She told him, showing off a lazy smile.

"Mhm and remember we're going out tonight."

"Seriously, we don't have to go out."

"Of course we do" he smiled down at her "it's your birthday!" He happily announced to her, she responded with an eye roll and a groan.

"Stilesssss." She moaned into the pillow.

"Seriously, its mandatory that we celebrate it. So be ready by six, I already made reservations."

"Fine." She said looking back up at him, a small smile on her face. Maybe she hated getting older, but she didn't mind being doted on.

"Happy birthday." He smiled kissing her on the forehead before trying to get out of the bed again.

"Hey, wait." She said tugging his tee shirt, making him turn back towards her.

"What?" He asked before she wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, bringing him close so she could give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you." She said as he got out of the bed and headed to the closet, grabbing what he was going to wear for the day.

"I love you too, have a good day." He smiled before closing the bathroom door behind him. She got comfortable once again, and drifted back to sleep almost immediately.

An hour and a half later her alarm went off and sunlight was drifting into the room from the window. She was happy that she only had to spend one hour in office hours required for her to do as a TA and she only had two classes on Thursdays and one was canceled.

After an hour of getting ready she finally emerged from the bedroom and walked towards the apartment's kitchen in search of something to eat for breakfast. Allison was there, making something on the stove and there were pink and purple balloons and crepe paper everywhere as well as one somewhat large "Happy Birthday" sign.

"Oh my god." Lydia exclaimed, causing Allison to turn around.

"Happy Birthday Lydia!" Allison squealed, tackling her friend in a hug.

"What is all of this exactly?" Lydia questioned after the hug.

"Um it's for your birthday." The brunette said in a "duh" tone as she returned to the stove. "Would you like some chocolate chip pancakes? I know they're your favorite."

"If you insist." Lydia said in her best annoyed tone as she took a seat at the eat-in bar of the kitchen. "Okay who's did all of this? Did he do this all himself?"

"He might have had a little help."

"You guys are nuts, it's just a twenty second birthday."

"Don't even try to complain because you know you love being doted on." Allison informed her.

"True. But I guess I don't get why you guys do so much for me."

"Because you're awesome, intelligent, beautiful and we all love you." Allison said as she set down a plate of pancakes in front of Lydia and one for herself. "Stiles, especially."

"I know I can't believe he still puts up with me though."

"I think you could murder a kitten in front of him and he would still love you unconditionally." Allison dug a fork into her stack of pancakes.

"True. Hey you guys aren't like planning a surprise party or anything are you? Because I would not be okay with that." That she was sure about, a surprise party was never something she wanted, too stressful.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Allison."

"No, actually, so don't worry. Just enjoy your day. Oh I think your parents sent you something too by the way. It came in the mail yesterday; I wanted to wait to give it to you." After eating breakfast and opening the card from her parents (loaded with gift cards to her favorite various stores and restaurants) she proceeded with her daily duties. She was very pleased to receive a dozen red roses from Stiles during her office hours, displaying them on her spacious desk so that everyone who walked by to wish her a happy birthday could see them. The message he sent with them was precious too:

Lydia,

You are my favorite person and I hope these help you have a wonderful birthday.

Love,

Stiles, your awesome boyfriend

She then was able to return to the apartment after lunchtime, finally in a good mood about today being her birthday, even if it was a bit cold and miserable out. Scott was in his and Allison's room listening to music or playing video games or something. There was mail with her name on it, but she decided to open everything later when Stiles was there, he'd be mad if she did all by herself. Lydia decided to lounge on the couch and catch up on some of the shows she had recorded on the DVR. After watching for a few hours the doorbell rang and a woman delivered an Edible Arrangement with various fruit (some even chocolate dipped) that ended up being from Stiles' father. Around four o clock the door opened causing Lydia to pry her eyes from the TV.

"Hey!" It was Stiles and he had a goofy grin spread across his face as he walked in and shut the door behind him, he walked to the door of their bedroom and threw it inside before sitting down next to Lydia on the couch.

"Hey." She said amused by his cheesy smile. "Why are you so chipper?"

"Because it's your birthday and I finally get to see you!" He replied as he pulled her into his lap, arms wrapped around her waist as she leaned into him, kissing him first and then wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head against the side of his.

"Well it happens every year you know. But I'm glad that you're so happy to see me." She breathed in the scent of the cologne she had bought for him for Valentine's Day as she closed her eyes and ran a few fingers through his hair. God she loved him, even lately, despite all of their frequent arguments and bouts of bickering. He was just…comfort to her, everything.

"I'll always be happy to see you." He told her honestly as he lightly ran one of his hands absentmindedly against her leg. "Even if I'm mad at you." She giggled. "No seriously." He said, pausing causing her to look at him in the eye, carefully.

"I know."

"I mean it. It doesn't matter how angry I am with you, which I doubt will ever happen again, or how annoyed, upset, or afraid I am…I'm always going to be happy to see you. You're always going to be the person I'm happiest to see."

"I know, because I feel the same way. I love you." She smiled softly, placing her lips gently on his as he felt the light weight in his pocket become slightly heavier, but he knew it wasn't quite time just yet.

"So do you want to do anything else today, other than go out to dinner?"

"No…not really. Just dinner, come back and watch some Breaking Bad or Arrested Development with you…maybe do some other things with you." She said, placing soft kisses on his neck making shudder a bit.

"Well I mean it's your birthday, not going to argue with you about it."

"Smart move, it's been two weeks. Way too long in my opinion. You work too much." She sighed closing her eyes as her head continued to rest against his.

"It's better than being broke." He spoke as simply as he could, careful with his words.

"Well at least you don't hate it I guess." He did kind of hate it actually, he helped with the technical support at the college and sometimes he even helped tutor in the student resource center, but he knew it would be worth it. "So where are we going tonight for dinner?"

"Uh only you're favorite restaurant."

"No, seriously that's too expensive we really don't have to go there."

"I got it covered, promise. Now that I have all of this money from working I might as spend it on my girlfriend on her birthday right?"

"You're too good for me." She replied right before kissing him fervently on the lips, moving from her sitting position on his lap to one of straddling. A few moments later there was a cough from the kitchen, catching the couple off guard.

"Having a good birthday?" Scott asked a smirk on his face as he popped a grape from her edible bouquet that she had gotten earlier.

"Actually, yes. Well of course until you interrupted me just now and until I saw you eating my present." She got up from her position on top of Stiles and walked to the kitchen area moving the gift away from Scott.

"Who gave you that?" Stiles asked as he got off of the couch.

"Your dad wasn't that so nice of him. It was even prettier before Scott ate it."

"Yeah oh my god that's awesome. My dad is usually terrible with gifts so this is perfect." Stiles pointed out, making Lydia giggle a bit.

"Maybe Scott's mom helped him pick something out." Lydia wondered aloud alluding to the flirtation-ship that seemed to have form between Scott's mom and Stiles' dad over the past few years. Both of the guys had conflicted looks on their faces, unsure of what to say. "Hey if they did get together you guys would be brothers." Their faces turn from confused to happy and accepting making Lydia smile, it was like they were still ten years old sometimes.

After a while Lydia and Stiles got ready to go out to the restaurant for her birthday dinner. Lydia dressing in an emerald green, lacy, somewhat low cut, curve hugging dress with nude heels. Stiles opted for a simple sweater and khaki pants.

"You look great babe, that dress makes your eyes super green and I love it." He told her when she opened the door from the bathroom, he totally saw her cheeks flush at the compliment but she quickly rebounded.

"You're really looking at my eyes? In this dress?" She smiled as she pointed to the cleavage that the dress highlighted.

"Well they aren't the only things I'm looking at if that's what you're asking. But seriously I totally noticed your eyes first." He said honestly and that made Lydia happy and awestruck, he was so perfect.

Once they made it to the restaurant they were seated immediately right across from one another next to a wall length window in the modern building. They talked about how their days had gone and how Lydia was still working on that mathematical theorem when she had the time and how Stiles really wanted to go to Europe soon. They basically talked about everything and anything, just like they always did. Dinner tasted fantastic and even though she was full Stiles insisted on dessert, but only if he promised not to tell anyone it was her birthday, she would die of embarrassment.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Stiles asked as Lydia swallowed a bite of the cheesecake they were sharing.

"Um, yeah sure what is it?" She said a bit confused, usually he would just ask if he had a question, not ask for permission.

"Woo, okay, here goes." He said softly as he took a deep breath and got out of his seat her face still construed, unsure of what was going on. But then suddenly he was standing up and her brows knitted together as he angled her chair towards him. Then he grabbed her hands making her stand up.

"Stiles what are you d-oh my god." She gasped as soon as she saw him get down on one knee, placing her right hand over her mouth in shock as Stiles was holding her left.

"Lydia Martin, I've loved you for a long time and I've known you even longer. I literally can't remember a time when you weren't somehow affecting my life. You were around when my mom died and when we went through all of that craziness in high school. And that stuff was terrible but I wouldn't change any of that because that's how we became friends and then eventually more than friends. And I know things aren't as simple and easy as they used to be with us, we've got stuff to work on. But I love you so much. I want you to be there with me through whatever for the rest of my life too. You're the only woman I've ever been with and the only one I ever want to be with. I don't want anyone else, I don't want to see you with anyone but me. If you say yes I promise I will work every single day to be the best husband I can possibly because I know you'll be the best wife a guy could have. So Lydia," he started as he reached for his pocket, grabbing the ring box and opening it as she wiped at her eyes that were flowing fast "will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes of course I will." She said without hesitation through her tears of joy and happiness as he placed the ring on her finger. A few nearby patrons clapped for the newly engaged couple as Stiles stood up and caressed her cheeks softly as he kissed her chastely.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly as they pulled away and her tears were still falling.

"Yes, yes I'm so happy. These are tears of joy. Oh my god." She was overcome with emotion, shock and pure elation as she fanned her face. "I love you." She kissed him, arms wrapped around his neck. "I love you." She kissed him again. "I love you." And again.

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek as she admired the ring on her finger.

"It's so beautiful Stiles." It was simple, elegant, and timeless.

"It was my mom's." He admitted softly smiling at the memory of her.

"Oh my god."

"I mean I had a few things changed and added, with Allison's help of course."

"I love it, I'm honored. Are you sure you're okay with me having it?"

"Yeah, it was my dad's idea. And like I said we added some things so it could be yours."

"So your dad and Allison knew for how long?"

"A while, but just them. No one else knows, so you can gush to everyone and they will be genuinely surprised."

"You're too good to me, too good." She sighed kissing him once more before they returned to their seats smiles plastered on their faces for the rest of the night.


	52. Family Beach Trip: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so this chapter is going to be one where Stiles & Lydia take their kids to the beach and yeah I hope you like it. Please keep reviewing because seriously they are my favorite thing ever and I appreciate them so much! This chapter might be short and/or lame but it will be pretty fluffy so be warned. Also these chapters probably won't be as strong as my other chapters from the beach trip chapters I did but I really hope you guys like them. Also someone asked me if I was going to do a chapter with a pregnancy scare and the more I've been thinking about it the more I want to do it, so I think I will, just in case you were interested in knowing that information. Otherwise enjoy this chapter!

"Do you think things will be awkward or do you think everyone is going to pick up right where they left off?" Stiles asked, glancing at his wife as he drove the SUV en route to the beach house that they were renting for the week.

"Probably a bit odd at first, but I'm sure it won't be for long." Lydia sighed as she scrolled through her iPhone looking for her camera app.

"Yeah probably. It's going to be weird having all of us back together again, just like old times." He mused.

"I'm sure it will be fine, all of you will be acting like teenagers again by the end of the week, I'm sure of it."

"Possibly." He smirked. "Hopefully it will be less supernatural than high school."

"I think we can all agree on that. And it probably won't be that weird we see Scott and Allison all the time, Isaac and Cora probably see Derek and his family all of the time." Derek finally found happiness with a woman who for once wasn't a psychopath, Anabelle, they had two boys and one girl (including a set of twins). Even though Annabelle would have to leave a few days early for work Derek planned on staying at the house with his kids they rented for the full extent of the week. And then there was Derek's sister Cora, she and Isaac were married and they had a daughter due in a few months.

"True."

"Can I just say we totally have the cutest kids ever?" Lydia smiled as she finally found the camera app and snapped a few pictures of her sleeping children. Cassidy slept exactly like her father, in all kinds of weird positions with her mouth hanging wide open, while Noah was a much more graceful sleeper.

"Yes you can and I would totally have to agree with you. Which reminds me, I've wanted to ask you for a while now, are we going to be making any more of those super cute kids?" He questioned as he glanced over at her.

"Um…" she sighed as a small half smile appeared on her face, almost with a hint of hesitancy.

"What? You're not pregnant right now are you?" He asked eyes wide.

"No, Jesus. I was just about to say that I'm totally willing to have another one, just not yet. We still have a baby at this point. I want to make sure he's a bit older and that all hinges on me actually being able to get pregnant." She rambled.

"Okay I get it, no need to get worked up about it. You don't have to ramble even though I think it's kind of adorable when you ramble."

"As do I about your ability to ramble." She stated as she glanced at him through her oversized designer sunglasses.

"But I get it, no babies for a while, but I'm just letting you know that whenever you're ready just let me know and we'll go for it."

"Alright." She sighed. "I think that's a good plan."

"Okay." He paused looking at her; she knew he was still curious.

"What?"

"I mean I guess I was just curious as to when that would be maybe."

"I don't know." She breathed out, thinking to herself. "Maybe once Noah is two or three and Cassidy is in school."

"Alright." He nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Yes that is completely fine with me, whenever you're ready, I'll be there." He said as he made the turn onto the street where the beach house was at.

"Good" she smiled as he pulled into the driveway where two other cars were already parked and as she grabbed his face by the cheeks. "But I think we should start practicing as soon as possible. I mean if that's okay with you."

"That is definitely okay with me." He communicated as best he could.

"Perfect." She said leaning in and kissing his already puckered lips. Once she released his face from her grip and promptly exited the car leaving her husband a bit frozen for a moment. "Hello, are you going to help me unpack the car or what?"

"Uh…yeah." He shook his head and got out of the driver's seat and headed to the trunk to unpack their many 'necessary' items.

After Lydia gathered up the sleepy (but now awake) kids and Stiles gathered up a pack-and-play and a few of the bags they walked to the front door of the multilevel beach house that the families were renting for the week. Derek's wife, Anabelle greeted them at the door as they entered the house.

"Hey! It's so nice to see you, it's been too long!" The tall brunette with olive toned skin said as she leaned down and gave the petite redhead a side hug.

"I know. It's great to see you though." Lydia replied as her daughter grabbed the hand that wasn't carrying Noah in the car seat.

"Good to see you too Stiles come on in and get unpacked." She said as they shuffled into the house. Downstairs there was a spacious living room with a large sectional sofa and reclining chairs, a bedroom where Derek and his wife would be staying, a bathroom, and a laundry room that connected to the garage.

"Where is everyone else?" Lydia asked as they made their way to the second floor which had two more bedrooms (where the kids would be sleeping for the week), a bathroom, a huge eat-in kitchen, a dining room, and another living room with a fifty inch TV.

"I think everyone's out by the pool. I started cooking lunch so it's ready for when Scott and Allison get here. Everyone will be in soon though, so why don't you guys pick the room you want upstairs and unpack."

"Yeah sounds great." Stiles said as they went upstairs to the top level and put their things in one of the empty rooms. Lydia changed the baby's diaper and began unpacking and organizing while Stiles continued to bring luggage up two flights of stairs to their room. Cassidy entertained her brother who was giggling on the queen size mattress while Stiles and Lydia tried to set up the pack-and-play with the confusing instructions.

"No Stiles I'm pretty sure that doesn't go there."

"How can it be this confusing? This happens every time we use it, you would think we would figure it out by now." He said jostling one of the pieces into place."

"Well this is the new one, we haven't used this one yet. Remember?" She peered at him over the paper instructions.

"Oh…yeah." He said with concentration on his face, finally snapping the last piece in properly. "There I got it!" He exclaimed, standing up from his kneeling position and admiring his work.

"Great. Thank you." She said patting his cheek softly as well as giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Let's go say hi to everyone." She said walking over to the bed, picking up a giggly Noah and kissing his cheek. They ventured down the steps two the second floor where there was a lot of notice being admitted.

"Lydia! Stiles!" A familiar voice emitted, Isaac's. He got up from his lounging position on the couch to greet his friends. Stiles shook his hand and as Cassidy nervously clutched his leg, and Lydia gave him a one armed hug.

"Hey Isaac how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you? I don't think I've met this one yet. I saw him on the Christmas card though." Isaac said gesturing to Noah and making him smile.

"Yeah this is Noah." Lydia said proudly kissing his cheek.

"I remember Cassidy though." Isaac said with a smile as Stiles picked up his daughter.

"Cassidy you do you remember Isaac? You met him before, he's really nice." Stiles encouraged. As far as social skills went Noah took after his mother and Cassidy was definitely shy around new people like Stiles tended to be.

"Yeah I don't bite." Isaac said before winking at Stiles and Lydia, who scoffed slightly at the absurdity of the statement and the whole general situation of everything. After a bit of coaxing she was soon smiling widely at Isaac's antics, he would no doubt, be a great father in a few short months.

Eventually after greeting a six months pregnant Cora, Cassidy went to go play with the three Hale children, Jacob and twins Olivia and Gavin. But she was quick to return to her parents and nestle herself in between them on the couch when Derek yelled at his children for leaving their shoes in front of the door for him to trip on.

"He wasn't yelling at you sweetie it's alright." Lydia said stroking her daughter's own strawberry blonde locks as she continued to keep her head buried in her mother's chest for the time being, not crying just shaking slightly.

"I'm really sorry. My kids are just used to it." Derek stated feeling bad.

"She'll be fine; she's just a little skittish…kind of like her Daddy." Lydia said eyeing her husband, joking at his expense slightly.

"Ha-ha-ha." He joked as he kept an eye on Noah who was crawling around on the living room floor playing with a few toys they had brought from home.

A little bit later Scott and Allison finally arrived with their two children and Cassidy was comfortable again with more familiar faces and her best friend and soon to be cousin, Asher. After everyone was settled they all gathered for a delicious dinner made entirely by Derek's wife and all were excited for their exciting week at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was lame but hopefully it gets a bit better (it's hard to write for a lot of characters) but this is it for now and keep an eye out for a Christmas-y chapter. Leave me any comments if you want to see something specific in it! Thanks for reading, love you!


	53. Christmas Eve With the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys, sorry the last one wasn't very strong. Hopefully this will be a cute and fluffy Christmas-y one to get you in the holiday spirit. Warning it might be lame too. Sigh…I'm just a bit disappointed with the last chapter and I hope I redeem myself soon. Please enjoy the chapter and remember it's always nice to see a review or too.

"I really enjoyed that service tonight; it was nice, I'm glad we went." Lydia told her husband as they and their two children entered the front door of their large home.

"Me too, we should definitely do it again next year." Stiles agreed as they stripped of their winter coats and boots in the foyer, Stiles helping his one year old son remove his snow boots. They had just returned home from a candlelight service at one of the area's local churches.

"Mhm." Lydia nodded as she hung up everyone's coats in the closet and put away the shoes on the rack inside.

"Mommy, can we please open just one Christmas present tonight? Please?" The four year old redhead asked for probably the hundredth time that night.

"I don't know…what do you think Daddy?" Lydia fallaciously pondered, but Cassidy was a bit too young to comprehend that her mother was only faking her musing.

"I think they can each open one present tonight." He said collecting everyone's gloves, hats, and scarves and putting them away.

"I don't know. Are you sure?"

"Please Mommy?!" She begged the anticipation building.

"Noah what do you think you want to open a present?" Lydia asked the one year old who was patiently sitting on the floor content with his pacifier. He smiled widely at his mother as she picked him up. "I guess we can open one present from Daddy and I tonight."

"Yay! Thank you Mommy!"

"Come on let's go look under the tree." She said as she ushered her daughter down the short hallway into their living room with the large Christmas tree and the fireplace adorned with each member of the family's stockings. Under the tree were two presents, one for each of the kids to unwrap. "Don't open anything yet! I've got to go and get the camera!" Lydia said as she handed the baby off to Stiles. He sat down on the floor next to girl who was very patient for her age, Noah on his lap. Lydia returned with her camera and turned the radio on to a station that was playing an endless loop of commercial free Christmas music.

"Really?" Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"Oh shush, only two more days of Christmas music and then you'll be done for a year." She walked to the tree and handed Cassidy the present in red wrapping paper and Noah the one in green.

"Can I open it now?!"

"Yes, go ahead." Lydia said after turning the camera on. Cassidy tore into the gift with no problem but it took a little prompting and help from Stiles before Noah was able to unwrap his.

"Mommy are these new pajamas?!"

"Uh huh! Do you like them?" Lydia asked setting the camera down on the end table.

"I love them! Thank you!" She squealed holding up her new pink pajamas with candy canes printed on them.

"What about Noah, do you like your new pajamas?" Lydia cooed at Noah, a bit unimpressed with the gift he received, he was perfectly content with the pacifier in his mouth and lounging on his father's lap.

"I don't think he's all that impressed." Stiles admitted.

"No."

"Cassidy is there anything else in the box?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know..." she sat back down on the floor to examine her box, discovering the Christmas movie Elf inside "it's a Christmas movie!"

"It is! Do you want to watch it before you go to bed?"

"Really?! Yes please! Can I wear my new pajamas too?"

"Of course, but first you need a bath and then we can watch the movie. Sound good?" Lydia asked.

"Mhm!" Her daughter replied. After removing their nice, somewhat formal, holiday church clothes the kids were given a quick bath and were put into their new, warm Christmas pajamas. Lydia changed into her pink silk button up pajama set and Stiles into a simple tee shirt and plaid pajama bottoms.

"Well isn't this a sight?" Lydia observed leaning on the doorway of the kid's bathroom, Noah on her opposite hip in his red Christmas footie pajamas, as she watched Stiles finish brushing Cassidy's long strawberry blonde locks because she was a bit too young to do it herself.

"You're just bitter because you know I do a better job." He said as he finished brushing the last section and setting the brush down causing Cassidy to run past her mother and down the stairs.

"That might not be something you want to brag about sweetheart." She smirked as he walked toward her and she patted his chest lightly. He rolled his eyes before leaning in a kissing her lightly on the corner of her lips and then the top of Noah's head before leaving the room.

"Can we watch the movie now?" Cassidy was already sitting on the couch, her favorite teddy bear (that she had gotten when she was little and grown quite fond of) on her lap.

"Mhm Daddy will put it in the DVD player and I'm going to go make popcorn first if that's okay?" Lydia inquired as she set Noah on the floor.

"Yes!" After getting the DVD ready and Lydia returned with popcorn and a large blanket they all settled down in the corner of the sectional couch Lydia with Noah in her lap, Stiles next to her, arms wrapped around her and Cassidy who was sitting on the other side of him. Noah fell asleep early on, cradled against Lydia's chest, and Cassidy enjoyed the movie and managed to stay awake the entire time.

"Did you like the movie Cass?" Stiles asked ruffling her hair lightly.

"Yes." She yawned.

"Someone looks tired; I guess it's almost time for bed."

"No! We have to put out cookies for Santa first!" She squealed.

"Shhhh! Noah's asleep. Babe, do you want to go put him to bed?" Lydia asked Stiles offering him the sleeping one year old.

"Yeah I'll take him up." He said taking the blanket off and sliding off the couch before carefully taking the sleeping baby from his wife.

"Give him a pacifier so he'll be able to go back to sleep, there's one in the crib." She told him as he nodded. When he came back downstairs he found his wife and daughter placing a few cookies on a small plate with detailed precision.

"What are you doing Cass?" He asked as he padded into the kitchen and went to the fridge to get the milk out.

"I'm putting cookies out for Santa, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting a glass of milk for Santa in case he gets thirsty." He poured the glass of milk and set it down next to the plate of meticulously placed cookies.

"That's a really good idea." She commented.

"Well I am a pretty smart guy." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Alright let's go get your teeth brushed and get you into bed." Lydia prompted as they proceeded to turn off all of the lights and head upstairs. She brushed her teeth and her parents tucked her into bed making sure she had her teddy bear with her.

"Goodnight, I love you. Don't go downstairs until Daddy and I are up okay?" Lydia asked her daughter as she kissed her temple.

"Okay Mommy, goodnight." She said sleepily as she yawned.

"Goodnight Cass, I love you, I love you, I love you." He said kissing her cheek in between each 'I love you', causing her to laugh softly.

"I love you too Daddy." She smiled before yawning again. They waved once more from her doorway after turning on her night light, before closing the door.

"Okay come on we have some presents to put out and you have some cookies to eat." Lydia told her husband dragging him to the walk in closet in their master bedroom. After grumbling for a bit Stiles helped his wife take all of the presents downstairs, eat the cookies, and fill the stockings for tomorrow morning's festivities.


	54. Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been awhile since I've written and I apologize for that. I've been really lazy and I've had a lot of things going on in the past month. I'm also sorry if this chapter sucks or is a little bit weak, I'm a bit out of practice. I feel like my writing of this story isn't always strong. But I've got some encouragement from some readers, I've been wanting to add a chapter, and now that the show is back on I'm all excited. So forgive me if this chapter is a bit lame and campy. But if you like it please review and let me know if there is any more fluffy Stydia-ness you want to see, I still have some ideas but yours are always good to see and consider! They just have a lot of potential for some much fluff, in my opinion. One of my readers suggested I do something like this, so I sort of used that idea, hopefully everyone likes this chapter!

"Well this has been fun." Lydia sighed as she and her husband walked into to the hotel room they were staying in for the night. As a Christmas gift her mother had gotten them a two night stay reservation at a hotel and spa so that they could spend New Year's Eve alone. Their kids were staying in Beacon Hills with John and Melissa while Stiles and Lydia enjoyed their time away.

"Very, its so weird not to have the kids around though, I miss them." He said as he sat down on the bed and took his shoes off as Lydia slipped off her heels and removed all of her jewelry. They had an eventful day, waking up late, breakfast in bed, massages and spa treatments all day, swimming in the hotel pool, a romantic dinner in the evening, and they had just returned from a New Year's Eve party downstairs and it was already two in the morning.

"I miss them too, but I am enjoying the whole 'not being woken up in the middle of the night thing', besides we'll see them tomorrow."

"True." He nodded as he stood and Lydia walked towards him.

"Now do you think you can unzip my dress or are you too inebriated?" She said referring to the few extra beverages he was used to drinking in one sitting, but really he was fine, defiantly not drunk, maybe just looser than normal.

"I think I can handle that." He told her as she turned around and held her hair up so that he could find the start of the zipper on her sparkling, green, long-sleeved dress that stopped mid-thigh and hugged every curve perfectly. He unzipped it slowly, stopping the process every so often to place a soft peck on her back or shoulders making her shiver with delight every time. Finally though it fell to the ground and the stepped out of it and turned to face Stiles who had a lopsided grin on his face.

"Mmmm you're such a dork." She said, a soft smile of complete adoration and fondness etched on her face as she began to unbutton the buttons on his dress shirt and kissed various places on his neck and jawline.

"You're still into dorks, right?" He said softly as he began to feel the effects of his wife kissing his neck, removing his shirt and starting on removing the pants he was wearing.

"I suppose…" She trailed off as she kissed her way down his chest and helped him shimmy his pants off. "That's better." She smirked.

"I am so never going to be used to this." He remarked after she wrapped her arms around his neck, followed by her legs around his waist after he picked her up so he could kiss her at an equal angle.

"Good." She said smiling and leaning in to capture his lips with her own, just before he fell softly backwards onto the king size bed causing her to let a giggly squeal escape. Upon landing on the bed he flipped her over so she was below him as he supported himself with his elbow as his other hand lazily grazed her torso in soft and slow motions from ribs to hip, tracing the faded scar tissue from the injury Peter Hale had given her all those years ago as well as the very small amount of stretch marks she had gained during pregnancy. She hate the scar and the stretch marks, but she could look past the latter, knowing that at least something good had come from that, the scar however was just a painful reminder of her darkest time.

"God you're beautiful." He whispered before dipping his head to kiss her softly on the neck, just below her ear.

"Stop." She demanded, rolling her eyes.

"No seriously, you're gorgeous. Even that isn't accurate enough to describe how beautiful you are, like someone needs to come up with a new word." He said, humor laced in the words, but truth behind it all.

"Stiles…" more eye rolling.

"Seriously," he said as he moved so that he was above her and a bit lower so that his head was hovering over her torso. "Like how are you the mother of two children, I literally don't understand." He kissed her scar lightly as she smiled fondly, taking in all of the adoration and admiration. "Like I think you a have somehow become even more beautiful since the babies." He kissed above and below her navel as she dragged her fingers through his hair. "And you're mine." He said kissing his way to the top of her ribcage and as he returned to his propped up on elbow position to be greeted with a soft smile on his wife's face.

"You're crazy." She said smirking before bringing his head closer to hers so that she could kiss reverently and passionately. Soon the hand that had been splayed across her stomach was moving upward until it clutched her breast. He massaged softly at first but then the movement became a bit fiercer as he massaged deeper until her back was arching towards him.

"I love you." He said between breaths and before returning to kissing her pink lips. He moved his hand to her upper back, undoing the hooks on her bra quite expertly. Then he helped her remove it from her arms, causing her to be exposed completely from the waist up.

"Mmmm, I love you too." She moaned as her head fell on back on the pillows, red locks cascading around her face, a pleasure induced smile spread across her face. One hand was placed on his chest, the other softly caressing his face. "Your nose, your eyes, and your lips." She said, touching each place she mentioned briefly before leaning up to kiss him again. Lips moving apart, suckling each other, tongues darting in and out, and lips being bitten.

She moved to help him remove his boxers, revealing his excitement for the activities taking place. After, he moved to kiss down her neck all the way to her breasts, kissing them gently before moving to caress one with his lips while his hand squeezed the other causing her to arch her back.

Soon her lacy underwear was thrown across the room, and two became one as the made love that was nothing short of pleasuring and satisfying for the both of them. Both of them expertly knowing where just the right spots to touch were. They both knew each other so well but their romance was still alive and fierce, always trying new things but always knowing what the other liked best. Yet every time they made love, it was different, exciting, and well…sort of perfect in every way.

Lydia woke up first the next morning in a state of sheer bliss. The night before had been perfect. It was so nice to relax and take their time together without worrying about an interruption. She thought about how amazing the weekend had been and how good it was to spend some time alone with her husband, as she absentmindedly played with Stiles' thick brown locks, watching him sleep peacefully even though he was sprawled all across the bed, arm across her torso and head placed in the crook of her neck.

"Morning, baby." She said as his eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Mmmm good morning." He yawned before lifting his head to kiss her lips softly, neither caring if there was any morning breath present.

"Sleep well?"

"Most definitely." He grinned widely and then placed a kiss on her cheek and neck.

"This has been great." She said yawning and thinking about nice how it was to have some time alone with one of her favorite people.

"Agreed, we should do this more often." He said pulling her closer to him, if that was even at all possible. "I just wish we could stay here forever." He yawned again.

"Well as much as I like you and everything, I like my babies a whole lot too and I'm totally not leaving them for you."

"I guess I can understand that." He sighed.

"Well good. But speaking of the kids, I really miss them and I think we need to get up and get going so I can go see them." She said as she moved to get out of bed, making him groan at the sudden lack of warmth.

"I would. But I'm not exactly feeling the whole getting out of bed thing." He joked.

"Well if you can manage and you hurry up we can get fit another round in while were in the shower." She suggested and attempted to get out of the floor, practically falling on the ground before he was able to make it to the bathroom doorway where his wife was standing. "You are such a dork." She said, afterwards kissing him sloppily on the lips before they both stumbled into the bathroom together.

A few hours later they were pulling to the driveway of Stiles' childhood home where his father and now Melissa lived. Stiles went to grab their bags from the trunk as Lydia practically sprinted to the door, anxious to see her kids, but before she could get to the door it was opening and dash of red was running towards her.

"Mommy! You're back! I missed you." Cassidy told her mother as Lydia crouched down and pulled her daughter's small body into a hug.

"Oh baby I missed you too." She said kissing her daughter's head. "Where is your coat?"

"Guess she forgot it in the rush to come see you." John Stilinski said from the front doorway, smiling.

"I guess so." Lydia smiled. "It's too cold for you to be out here with a coat." She scolded as she picked up Cassidy and walked in the doorway with her daughter.

"But I want to see Daddy." She whined.

"He'll be inside in a minute Cass, he just has to get the bags out of the car."

"Okay." Cassidy mumbled. Once inside Lydia removed her purse and John helped her remove her coat from her body.

"How were they? Were they good? " Lydia asked him as they walked into the living room.

"Spoiled rotten of course." Melissa chimed in from her spot on the loveseat where she was watching something on the TV.

"Is there any other way?" John suggested as Stiles walked into the door, closing it behind him before setting the bags down and taking off his coat.

"Where's my girl?" He asked walking into the living room.

"Daddy!" Cassidy squealed as Stiles took her from Lydia's arms, wrapping her in his as her small arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "I missed you and Mommy."

"I know" leaving had been somewhat of a disaster, a lot of crying and sad faces. "But I'm back now, I always come back." He said kissing her forehead and letting her bury her face in the crook of his neck.

"So they were good then?" Lydia asked as she brushed a few strands of hair out of her daughter's face.

"Perfect." Melissa answered.

"Yeah, and I think the good behavior totally justified the cookies for breakfast this morning." John winked.

"Dad? Cookies? For breakfast?" Stiles asked eyes wide.

"What? You're supposed to eat cookies for breakfast when you're at your grandparent's house, it's a rule. And don't worry we made sure they had something of actual substance before we fed them baked goods."

"I guess that's better…" Stiles reasoned. "How was Noah, did he eat okay? Sometimes he doesn't eat everything like he should."

"He did fine, ate well at every meal." Melissa answered.

"Is he up from his nap yet?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, actually we heard him and were about to go get him just before you guys got here." John answered.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to go get him then." Lydia said before going to the stairs. When she got to the top of the stairs and past the guest room where she and Stiles would be staying, and was standing outside of Stiles' old bedroom where the kids were staying she could hear Noah babbling and making somewhat quiet unhappy sounds. All of that immediately stopped though when she opened the door and said his name.

"Noah." She cooed and his face lit up as soon as he recognized who was coming to get him, he bounced in anticipation and smiled despite the pacifier in his mouth.

"Mamamamama!" He managed to spit out.

"Hi baby, how are you doing? Mommy missed you so much." She said running her hand over his head from where he was standing in the pack-in-play. After taking him out and changing his diaper she grabbed one of his blankets out of the pack-in play and held him to her chest kissing his soft hair. "I love you. Let's go see Daddy, he misses you too."

"There he is!" Stiles said as Lydia handed him Noah as he sat on the floor, back against the couch, next to his daughter who was playing with some of her toys. Lydia sat on the couch he was leaning against and she smiled with content. Relaxing with her family and laughing before they were to go out to eat later that night. It was a nice day and she couldn't think of any better people to share it with.


	55. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, thank you to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing, I really appreciate the support and encouragement. So far I am loving part two of season three, so much Stydia and I love it so much, I can't wait to see if things progress (I really hope they do) for them. This chapter is probably going to be a bit short and it might not be canonically accurate to the rest of the story (it's more cannon to the current episodes than the rest of the story actually) but I wanted to write it anyways and I hope you like it anyways. Thanks.

He really had no idea what to label whatever was happening between him and Lydia. He definitely wouldn't label it as dating because it was never confirmed and no extreme public displays of affection had really occurred. But it didn't feel like platonic friendship anymore, it was definitely more than that. At least he was pretty sure it wasn't that. But would study dates with friends almost always turn into falling asleep and spooning? And sometimes their lips locked for brief moments in the quiet late night hours when no one else was around. That hadn't happened as often as he liked but anything was better than nothing. When he kissed he truly felt like he could never be happier.

It almost felt like they were secretly dating. But not because either of them had said to keep what they were doing a secret but because they had just never thought of saying anything to anyone about it in public. Their small moments were private and beautiful and maybe they both thought some of that beauty would be removed if things were public. But he was getting antsy; he longed to be able to just kiss her if he wanted, wherever he wanted…

"Deep in thought there?" Allison Argent asked, pulling Stiles out of his thoughts as she plopped her lunch tray down on the table along with the rest of the group.

"Uh…yeah, I was just thinking about that history test tomorrow." He lied as everyone took their seats, Allison and Isaac across from him, Scott at the end of the table, and Lydia taking the empty seat to his left. And he wasn't lying exactly; they did have a big test tomorrow that he was only slightly worried about.

"Do you want me to come over tonight and help you study?" Lydia asked him casually as she dug into the salad on her tray, no one at the table suspected anything because Lydia was the smartest girl in school and her and Stiles were friends now, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Although he really didn't need her help, he would still happily accept it, even if it was just to have an excuse to see her.

"Uh…yeah that'd be great." He said trying not to keep his heart rate at a steady pace. Even though she had been over to his house multiple times, it never got old. And he still got nervous at the idea of the prettiest girl in school sitting in his room, helping him study.

"Alright sounds good, I'll be there right after school." She flashed him a smile before looking back at her tray and as her hand reached for his under the table. As soon as he felt her soft hand graze his he took her hand and intertwined their fingers and kept both of their hands resting on his thigh.

Things like that are what had him confused. They held hands, but it was under the table and not on top of it like every other 'couple' would have done. Her leg was flush against his as well, trying to gain as much physical contact from him as possible. Soon another conversation was being brought up and everyone was having a lively chat at the table. Occasionally they squeezed each other's hand to remind themselves they were still there and aware of the fact that they were indeed holding hands. Every time she spoke, or even when she didn't, he just stared at her perfection and just wished so badly that he could kiss her right there. After lunch was over they went their separate ways but soon enough the school day was finally over.

Lydia came over to study an hour or so after school had ended. They studied in the living room for a while as they waited for the pizza they had ordered. They opted to study on the main floor so that the Sheriff wouldn't feel lonely. After they all ate dinner together Stiles and Lydia made their way to his room to finish their session just about the time that Stiles' dad was leaving for the Sheriff station to tie up some lose ends for the day. Before he could even take a step away from the closed door she was turning towards him eagerly.

"It was all I could do to keep my hands off of you today." She said before quickly pressing her lips to his with great force as one of her hands threaded through his thick brown curls as her other arm gripped his shirt. Stunned he stood there frozen for a moment before kissing her back. As he did he held her to himself arms wrapping around her waist first and then slowly moving them up her back.

"Whoa." He breathed smiling as their lips broke away from each other. She bit her lip in attempt to hide a large grin on her face.

"Yeah, whoa. I'm sorry that was a bit forward. I…I don't know what came over me." She said turning away from him and making her way towards her dresser, pretending she was suddenly interested in one of the pictures behind it on the wall.

"No wait Lydia," he said walking towards her and grabbing her wrist, getting her to turn back towards him. "Trust me I don't care that you just kissed me, in fact I really actually enjoyed that very much. And I really wish we wouldn't have stopped because that was…freaking awesome in my opinion…and"

"Stiles."

"What?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize."

"I was just wondering if there was a point to it." She said smiling softly, it was rather funny, and kind of cute the way he went on and on about things.

"I guess…I guess what I'm saying is that I like you. And I like this little thing we have going on. In fact I really like what we have going on. Like I mean I really like kissing you when we're alone but if I feel like kissing you in the middle of the hallway at school I want to actually kiss you in the middle of the hallway." He finally breathed air back into his empty lungs while she stood there trying to process everything he has just said.

"Okay…"

"I mean if you don't want to do that, that's cool too because we don't have to kiss in public if that means we can't kiss in private. And uh…I just really like you."

"Stiles," he stopped talking and tried to focus on what was about to come out of her beautiful lips. "I really like you too,"

"Whoa wait. Really?" He asked, honestly he had just been preparing himself for her to scold him for ever uttering the idea that they should kiss in public. Or even openly hold hands for that matter.

"Yes. Are you going to let me finish or not?"

"Oh, right yeah. Go on."

"Anyways, like I was saying. I really like you. And if I want to kiss you I think I should be able to kiss you. Because as you can see by me attacking as soon as we got in here, I've been wanting to kiss you all day long. Sooo…do you want to like maybe make it so that we could kiss each other…if we wanted to of course…in public. Or hold hands on top of the table." She proposed smiling shyly at the idea.

"Uh yeah, are you kidding me? I would…freaking love that." He admitted caressing her cheek with one of his hands.

"But you have to know, this makes me really nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about."

"I know. But usually I don't kiss guys in public unless I really care about them. And when I really care about someone I end up getting hurt. I feel really weird admitting all of this to you, because I don't like to advertise my faults because you know how I like to keep up appearances. I…I just don't want to be hurt again." She sighed as she leaned against his dresser, trying to will herself to stop being so embarrassed about finally opening up to someone.

"Lydia, hey, look at me for a sec." He reached for her hand, holding it softly in his hand, when he did; she finally focused her attention back on him. "I'm not going to hurt you okay, at least not intentionally anyway. Me caring about you means I'd do anything to make sure you aren't hurt. And trust me I know hurt, I've been hurt. But I'm willing to try it because…I think it's worse the risk. But if you don't…"

"No, no, no. I do, I was just forewarning you about some of my issues."

"So you do want to be like…boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I guess that is what it would be." She smiled shyly at the thought as she intertwined their fingers together much like they had earlier at lunch. "But can we start slow with the whole PDA thing? I sort of want to see the pack's reaction first."

"Yeah that would be perfect, I haven't told Scott anything so his reaction is going to be classic." He smiled at the idea as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Sounds perfect." She smiled as he moved in closer, mouths lingering before they finally met and once they did they didn't stop for a long time. Lydia teased him with her hands after he sat her on his dresser in order to get a better angle at kissing her. And after they were all done they cuddled and thought of ways to 'show' their friends their newly formed relationship.


	56. Back at the Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to hear everyone still is into this story and that you liked the last chapter. Not sure how long or what this chapter will be about exactly but I hope you like it. I've been busy with school and then I usually don't feel like writing during my downtime but nevertheless here is a brand new chapter, review and be sure to tell me what you think!

Everything for once was going perfectly well for the group. Members of the Hale/McCall pack had rented a cabin for a few days over the winter break to try to strengthen morale and celebrate the victory over another evil entity that had plagued Beacon Hills. They had decided on this cabin because there was a ski resort just down the road with snowboarding, skiing, and snow tubing for the less athletic members of the group. It was mid-morning and everyone was crowded in the kitchen trying to decide what the day's adventure was going to be.

"So skiing it is then." Scott finally said definitively, warranting a few groans from some of the other pack members because they had already gone skiing a few times on the trip.

"Sounds like fun but I'm going to be staying in today then. My ankle is still sore from snowboarding yesterday." Lydia told the group as she took a bite of her fruit bowl at her place on one of the kitchen's several barstools.

"Awww come on Lydia does it really hurt bad enough to miss out on a whole day of skiing?" Allison asked, not necessarily because she wanted Lydia around, mostly because she didn't want to be the only other female other than Kira on the outing. Obviously she didn't say that aloud but Lydia knew Allison long enough to know better.

"Well maybe if you let me rest it, then tonight we can all try snow tubing. It's not too involved and if I let the ankle heal then I can go out tonight." Lydia reasoned as she leaned into Stiles who was standing behind her with a hand placed lightly on her waist.

"I guess that we can probably go tubing later." Allison said nodding her head.

"Good." Lydia said before whipping her head around to look at her boyfriend "stay here and nurse me back to health?" Lydia asked him, but really it was more like an order, not that he would have said no though.

"Yeah of course, I'll stay." He answered with no hesitation before kissing her temple and running a hand lightly through her hair, making her shiver slightly at the touch.

Everyone finished their late breakfast and changed into weather and activity appropriate gear for the day. Stiles went back to the room he and Lydia were sharing to change into more comfortable clothing. Lydia was lying on the cabin's couch with her injured ankle propped up on a pillow when the group left, moments before Stiles returned to the living room. As he did Lydia ran got up from the couch and galloped over to him, planting a kiss on his lips, arms wrapping around his neck. He was frozen with shock and only his lips were responsive to hers.

"Uh I thought your ankle was hurt?" Stiles asked, confused, as he pulled away for a moment to get a look at her grinning face.

"I lied." She smirked.

"And why did you do that?"

"Because… I want to spend some alone time with you." She said wrapping her arms a bit tighter around his neck.

"But we've already been spending time together this whole trip…"

"I mean alone time, like just you and me time."

"Ohhhh…I see." He said as he finally wrapped his arms around her small waist, she could literally almost see the gears moving in his head as he finally understood what she was trying to convey to him.

"I hope that's alright with you, I mean I know you probably wanted to go skiing with everyone else today." She said before she began to kiss him softly on the neck.

"Um, n-no that's fine. Really it's very fine, great actually." Slowly he snaked his arms around her torso, pulling her close to him to kiss her fully on the lips.

"Mmmm," she moaned softly before pulling her slowly moving her lips off of his and removing her blouse to reveal a hot pink bikini top. "Hot tub?" She asked raising her eyebrows and pulling away from his grasp with a cheeky grin on her face.

"H-h-hot tub? Yeah, I'm up for that. Definitely very much up for that." He said trying to process everything that was happening.

"Well come on then." She smiled as she stripped her skirt off, leaving her now in just her bathing suit. After watcher her slowly leave the room towards the sliding glass door in the kitchen that led to the deck with the hot tub. A few minutes later he finally joined her there.

"Okay so this is so much better than skiing with everyone else." He said after they were there for a few moments just admiring the view from the warmth of the hot tub. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and he kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you agree." She said, grabbing his face and kissing him slowly and deliberately. He smiled into the kiss, perfectly content with where he was and who he was with. Soon the kiss became more passionate and intense than before, tongues becoming more and more involved, and hands roaming all over.

"Mmm Lydia." He moaned as she kissed his neck after climbing onto his lap, one leg on each side of his thighs.

"Little help?" She asked referring to her bathing suit top, he happily obliged, untying it for her and letting it drop. "Thanks." She said before returning to kissing him while pressing closer to him.

"Not a problem." He smirked as he ran his hands through her strawberry blond locks, trying to take her all in.

"What?" She asked shyly, unsure of what was going through his head.

"Nothing…I just, I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled sincerely at him.

"Well I guess someone's ankle is better." Isaac suddenly said from the doorway that led into the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" Lydia squealed clinging onto the back of Stiles' neck.

"Uh…dude, do you mind?" Stiles asked in his usual annoyed with Isaac Lahey voice as he clutched onto Lydia, making sure she wasn't exposed.

"Sorry, I just forgot my gloves." He said holding them up as evidence as to why he had returned to the cabin. A smile played out on his face, amused at what he had walked into, the sort of smile that guaranteed everyone else would be hearing about it too. "I guess I'll just be on my way then." He said as he closed the sliding glass door and going on his way.

"Did that just happen?" Lydia asked, shocked, moving away from being pressed up against him so she could look at him.

"Unfortunately. Ugh what a boner killer." He grumbled.

"Don't be whiney." She said kissing him on the corner of the mouth. "It's not attractive babe. Let's dry off and go inside." He nodded in agreement, getting out first and then helping her out next.

"Here, wouldn't want to forget this." He said reaching down and picking up her bikini top that he had tossed aside earlier.

"Thanks, I don't think I'll be needing it though." She blushed as he handed it to her but she didn't take it instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissing him. He responded very positively deepening the kiss and then lifting her up, her legs fitting perfectly around his waist.

"Bedroom?" He suggested, pulling away to catch a breath.

"Yes. Bedroom. Now." She demanded, and he happily did so.

Stiles and Lydia were sitting on the couch in the living room watching the television, her head in his lap while he played with her hair when everyone else came back in with pizza, wings, and breadsticks after their day of skiing.

"Feeling better?" Derek asked snickering.

"Haha very funny. But since you asked, I am feeling better. Thanks for your concern." Lydia responded with snide in her voice.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better." Kira said with a friendly smile as she sat down on one of the chairs in the living room, biting into a slice of pizza.

"I'm happy someone is concerned about my well-being." Lydia smiled as she sat up to go and get some food. "I'm feeling up for snow tubing if everyone else is. Are we still going?"

"Of course we're still going; snow tubing in the dark is the best." Scott said, verifying they would all be going later.

"Oh good." She said, thrilled at the idea because it would be a great end to a perfect day spent with her boyfriend and friends. "Food?" She asked looking at her boyfriend and grabbing his hand to get him off of the couch.

"Yeah." He nodded and followed her to the kitchen. The pack all ate their meals in the open kitchen/dining room/living room. Afterwards they all got ready to back out to the resort so they could all participate in snow tubing for the evening.

It was really nice that they all could do something together that wasn't obnoxiously dangerous for the first time in a while. And it was nice that everyone was getting along as well as they ever did. Lydia would have never seen herself being friends with any of these people a few years ago, but now she couldn't imagine her life without any of them. Surprisingly enough she really couldn't imagine her life without her dorky boyfriend. He loved her more than she deserved and she loved him just as much. Everything they did together was something special from hooking up in the hot tub to riding down the hill together in their tube. She really couldn't imagine her life with anyone else, and she didn't want to.


	57. Causing Her Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! Omg and stuff is going down on Teen Wolf with Stiles, like I am legitimately concerned for him. Anyways its getting really good and super interesting. So here is another chapter, I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. The scenes sort of inspired me to write this chapter but at the same time…not really. Sorry if it's a bit short. I've had this idea for a while so I figured it would be a good time to do it. Also I love when you guys review too, it means a lot! Also originally I had something different written as a beginning but I changed it…so please let me know what you end up think about this chapter! I have an idea for a one shot/drabble as well so if you don't see a new chapter for a while after this one, that's probably because I'm writing that, so keep an eye out for that too.

"Where is he? What happened?!" Lydia questioned after bursting through the door of the big warehouse located in the industrial district of Beacon Hills. She was on her way there when she got a frantic call from Allison who claimed nothing was wrong but she could tell by the shakiness in her voice that something had happened.

Stiles had gone with Scott to help defeat the newest big bad that was plaguing the god forsaken town they lived in. It wasn't uncommon but it was different, normally Lydia would have gotten there when everyone else arrived but she had been forced to eat dinner with her mother, something that rarely happened and something she couldn't get out of by claiming 'supernatural emergency', because it would not go over well, obviously.

Allison was there by the door, she grabbed Lydia by the shoulder trying to hold her back from the others who were either standing or kneeling, looking down at something on the cold concrete floor. "Lydia I don't think you want to go over there. Stay here."

"Allison, let go." She said, not having any of her friend's wishes, she shimmied out of the brunette's grasp and ran to the rest of the group, pushing them aside so that she could see what she knew they were looking at. "Move!" She yelled as she pushed her way through Ethan and Isaac and saw the damage in all of its magnitude.

"Stiles!" She gasped as she fell to the floor on her knees, he immediately recognized her voice and she grabbed his hand. He had blood all over, although she was unsure if it was all his own, but still, there was a lot.

"Lydia." He said quietly, you could tell that despite his pain he was still happy to see her there, to feel her holding his hand and running her fingers through his hair soothingly.

"Shhh." She cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes and fall down her cheek. "What happened?" She asked harshly looking at Derek and Scott who were trying to gather all the information and assess the extent of his injury.

"He…he was just trying to help. He got thrown against a wall, hit in the face, some scratches from the other wolves…" Scott answered, trying to remember all he could.

"Well is he going to be alright?!" She asked frantically looking down at Stiles' face, he looked like he could fall asleep at any moment but he also looked aware and terrified. She intertwined their fingers and gave his hand a hopeful and encouraging squeeze.

"I-I don't know. Derek?" Scott asked the former Alpha, he was almost as scared as Lydia was, and maybe he was hiding some of his emotion for Stiles' benefit but she knew he had to be tore up inside about whatever had caused his best friend this pain and anguish.

"I don't know, to be sure we need to get him to Deaton…fast." Derek replied as he looked over the injuries the human had sustained.

"Then what are we waiting for, someone needs to pull their car in here and we can lay him down in the backseat. And someone needs to take my car to the clinic, I'll ride with him in the back." Lydia ordered, and no one questioned, Derek went to get his car and the rest of the pack tried to think of what to do next, apparently whatever had did this to Stiles was still out there and roaming around.

"Lydia." Stiles choked out.

"Hey." She forced a soft smile and leaned in closer to him. He looked so scared and in pain, it killed her. Blood was caked all over his hands and his brow was in a scowl, indicating how much pain he was in.

"If I don't make it…" he began but Lydia cut him off.

"Stop, you're going to be fine."

"No just listen just in case. Please."

"Alright." She finally gave in, maybe he was more perceptive of his own well-being then she gave him credit for. The only thing she was slightly optimistic about was that she felt no need to scream, that gave her hope, but she knew there was still time for that inkling to come and for everything to go awry.

"Tell my dad how much I love him and that he'll be okay without me."

"Okay." She nodded, not wanting to imagine having to tell his dad any of this nonsense.

"And tell Scott that it wasn't his fault and that he's my best friend that I ever had." He breathed and coughed during his last word.

"Alright I'll tell him."

"And Lydia, I love you. I've always loved you. I know you know already and I know you love me, but god I love you so much." He managed to say all in one breath and hot tears began to really roll down her face. She honestly didn't really know if he was going to make it, but she wasn't giving up yet.

"Oh baby, I love you too. So much. Remember that okay? I love you. Pull through for me, don't die on me. I love you. Please don't leave me, okay?" Maybe she said it too much, but if he really was dying then there was no amount of times she could say it that it would be enough.

"Okay but only if you kiss me." He smirked at his girlfriend weakly. She couldn't deny the request, no way, not with that face and that life threatening injury. She leaned her head down to kiss him. It was chaste but it had so much power and meaning attached to it. They lazily dragged their lips across one another's until Scott's hand rested on Lydia's shoulder signaling that it was time to go. She kissed his lips one, two, three more times before the wolves very carefully lifted him into the back seat of Derek's SUV. Lydia climbed in the back with him, his head resting in her lap as she tried to soothe him by running her fingers through his hair and drawing patterns absentmindedly on his chest, avoiding any of his injuries.

Once they got to Deaton's office and they got Stiles settled in, they made her stay in the waiting room with everyone in the pack other than Scott and Derek. It killed her that there was nothing she could do for him, especially every time she heard him screaming in pain. She clung to Allison some of the time, drying her tears, or she ended up pacing the room unsure of what to do with herself.

After about an hour of waiting and wondering Derek finally emerged and told her that she could go in and see him. She walked into the back room where Stiles was laying on the metal table with considerable stillness.

"How is he?" She asked as she grabbed Stiles' hand and looked down at him in his drug induced sleep state.

"He's suffered some fairly large injuries but nothing life threatening. We fixed him up pretty good. But he's going to be sore for quite some time; he'll probably need to be in bed for at least a week." Deaton answered.

"Okay, thank you. When will he wake up?" She asked running her thumb back and forth across her forehead.

"Pretty soon. I'm going to call the Sheriff and fill him in." Deaton answered as he left the room, followed by Scott who put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before doing so.

Lydia watched over him lovingly so happy that he was alive and somewhat well. She would never be able to take him for granted. He always made her worry, but that's the price she had to pay for having a boyfriend whose best friend was a werewolf and whose girlfriend was a banshee. And that's what happens when you let people in; they can hurt you, even if unintentional. But she would be an idiot if she didn't let him in. He loved her more than anyone ever had and she for him more than she ever had in the past. He wasn't perfect, but that made him perfect for her.


	58. Make Me Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so I'm currently in the process of writing a huge one shot or possible two part fic which I mentioned earlier. I haven't forgot about this story so don't worry! This chapter will be on the short side because I am trying to focus my attention on the other story, but I felt like I wanted to give you guys something. So if this story isn't updated for another few weeks, you'll know why. Hope you like this installment and keep an eye out for my other story. Don't hate me because I know its super short! Thank you so much for the reviews, keep it up, I love getting them.

Stiles was laying in his bed, propped up on a pile of pillows as he tried to concentrate on the movie playing on the television instead of the pain in his sprained ankle, a few bruised ribs, the scratches across his chest, and the overall feeling of fatigue that plagued his completely ordinary human body. After finding a somewhat comfortable position in bed he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in dad." He called out, the door opening after he did so, but instead of his dad being the one standing in his doorway; it was his favorite strawberry blonde girlfriend instead. "Lydia what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked.

"Well considering I have a perfect GPA and that my boyfriend got slashed up by a creature of the night…no." She said as she walked towards where he lay on the bed, leaning down to press her lips lightly to his. "Plus your dad asked me if I would be willing to look after you while he's at work. Can't really say no to the Sheriff now can I?" His dad had been very concerned and didn't want to leave his son all by himself at the house after getting assaulted less than twenty four hours ago.

"Really, I'm fine. I promise. You really should probably go to school." He told her while she ran her hand through his soft brown hair, soothing him just like it had the night before.

"I think you'd rethink that when you need help walking to the bathroom or nourishing yourself. Stairs, bruised ribs, and a sprained ankle usually don't go so well together." She said as she set her bag down next to his bed, slipping out of her shoes as well.

"Well if you are staying then I think you should probably climb up here in bed with me. I really think that could kick start the whole healing process." He said grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him, causing him to wince in pain at the sudden movement.

"I will, but first I need to change the dressing on your scratches." She moved to help him remove his pajama shirt over his head, trying not to cause him any more pain than possible. After doing so she went to the bathroom to get the bandages Deaton had given him as well as the necessary medication to help heal the scratches.

"Shit." He furrowed his brow in pain as she lifted the original covering off, revealing the slowly healing streaks that had a good chance of scarring if they didn't they weren't taken care of properly. "Ow, ow, ow. That stings." He uttered as she covered the jagged lines with the medicated cream. Finally she placed the new bandage over the scratches and kissed the area around it lightly before kissing her way up his neck to his jawline and then to his lips.

"All better?" She asked when she pulled away; he nodded his head eagerly in response. She then aided him in putting his shirt back on carefully. "I'm going to go wash my hands and then I'll come lay down with you, alright?"

"Okay, that sounds good." He smiled, if he had to be in pain all day having Lydia to cuddle with would make it bearable.

"Can I borrow a tee shirt?" She asked after coming back into the room a few minutes, shutting the door behind her.

"Uh yeah sure, third drawer down." He said as he pointed to the dresser on the other side of the room. She walked over towards it and pulled out a shirt before stripping out of her clothes. He turned his attention away instinctively, just because they were dating didn't mean he had to watch her undress. He always wanted to be sure he was being respectful, even if she didn't care if he watched.

"Thanks." She said as she walked toward the bed gracefully, clad in nothing but a pair of maroon underwear and one of his many Beacon Hills lacrosse shirts, this one did just so happen to be the grey one with his last name and jersey number on the back.

"Do you need a pair of sweatpants or anything?" He asked.

"No. Why you don't mind do you?" She asked as she climbed up into bed next to him, about to bury herself in the covers.

"No, I don't mind, I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

"Good. I just wanted to give you a little bit of an incentive to get better soon." She said as she nestled into the bed and moved next to Stiles so that he could rest his head against her chest, allowing her to run her perfectly manicured fingers through his hair again and to kiss his head lovingly.

"Let me know if you need anything okay?"

"Alright." He yawned, completely comfortable with her there. It felt good to be able to let their guards down with each other. Soon he was asleep and she was calmed by his breath and she too fell asleep. Occasionally they would awake at the same time and talk about mindless things or press kisses to each other's lips. She helped him to the bathroom once and retrieved food and pain killers for him a few times and she was happy to do so. And even as he was in terrible pain, she made it bearable. He hadn't felt that sort of comfort since before his mother became ill. It felt good to have someone with that feminine and loving touch to nurse him back to health. It also made him happy to know that one day Lydia would be a great mother to their kids. Maybe he was thinking a bit far ahead, but it was virtually impossible not to think of happy things when he finally was at a point where he could be happy.


	59. Getting Ready for Baby Stilinski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been so long since I updated this story and I am SO sorry guys. Please don't hate me. But I was super busy with school and I wrote two different things in between this update and the last one. I am done with school for the summer but I am looking for a job but I probably am not going to be super busy either way. So what I'm saying is that hopefully like last summer I will be able to update at least once every two weeks maybe more often if I can come up with enough ideas. (No promises but that is the goal for this summer guys!) I really want to sort of kind of redo OR add on to the Beach Trip chapters too, summer puts me into that mode. I feel like I kind of screwed up the last few chapters for it though so I may redo it and leave the old ones and let you guys decide what really happened; they were always fun to write. Plus when Teen Wolf is actually on it motivates me to write as well. Anyway I hope you like the update and thank you for being patient with me and my lack of updates. Don't worry I didn't forget about this story.

"So what do you want to do today babe?" Stiles asked his pregnant wife as they lay in bed together, cuddling and watching the Saturday morning news.

"Can we please put the nursery together this weekend? I've been wanting to get it done for a while." Lydia begged, just like she had been for the past few weeks. It's not that he didn't want to it was that he had been busy at work for a few weeks and putting together furniture and shopping was never one of the top things on his list.

"You act like we haven't done anything in there yet." He teased.

"Stiles, all we did so far was paint it pink." She deadpanned, rolling over to face him as she thought about the lovely shade of pink they had picked out at the hardware store the day they that the found out their first child was going to be a little girl.

"Well at least that part is already done." He smiled at her slight frustration, knowing that the nesting stage of her first pregnancy was settling in. She was already at twenty two weeks and her bump was small like her but big enough to no longer fit into most of her wardrobe.

"True, but we still have to get all of the furniture and set it up. It will just make me more relaxed knowing that it's done." She said reaching up and lazily playing with his thick brown sleep tousled locks that were especially crazy on this particular morning.

"Alright we can go do that today if you'd like."

"Yes that sounds perfect. I'm going to go get ready so we can get started." She said excitedly, she always became happy when she was thinking about their baby and he was so glad.

"Okay don't take too long." He said kissing her on the forehead before he watched her waddle her was out of bed and into the master bathroom.

"Do you think we should get a regular bassinet and one of these snuggle nest things or do you think we should just go with the co-sleeper bassinet?" Lydia asked as she carefully weighed the different options out loud.

"Snuggle nest?" He questioned, wrinkling his nose slightly as he pushed the cart up the aisle to where she was standing. "What are you talking about? I thought we were buying a crib."

"We are. But that will be in her room, we have to get her a bassinet for the first few months." She informed him.

"Okay but why?" It was cute yet frustrating that he had utterly no idea what half of this baby stuff meant.

"We need some type of co-sleeper because I'll have to breastfeed her in the middle of the night and because I want her to be as close as possible to us at all times." She explained, cradling her baby bump, she looked ravishing in the fuchsia maxi dress and jean jacket she was wearing. It was one of the few she was able to find for someone with such a small frame but she was stunning, she looked so relaxed and blissful in it and he loved that.

"How does that work exactly?" He was still confused; he didn't really understand all of this baby stuff.

"The regular bassinet would just be by itself and the co-sleeper bassinet would just be right next to the bed, like it is in the picture." She said pointing to a picture of the bassinet on the back of one of the boxes. "And the snuggle nest goes in the middle of the bed, its good for when she's really little. Or if we spend the night at your dad's we can take that with us because she can nap in it too, well until she gets too big." Lydia explained and he did his best to follow along but he still didn't understand it all. But it was still cute to see her explaining everything because of all of the research she had been doing.

"What do you think would work best?"

"I don't know Stiles, that's why I asked you." She groaned and he chuckled in amusement. "It's not funny." She added.

"Okay well that snuggle nest or whatever sounds pretty cool, it's probably a good idea since we are going to snuggle her to death most likely."

"Alright, that's good because I was going to get her one anyway." She said grabbing one of the boxes that contained a cream colored pattern and put it into the cart. "Now what are we going to do about the bassinet? Which should we get?"

"That's up to you babe, you're the one who has to feed her at night."

"I guess we'll go with the co-sleeper one, I think I'll want her as close to me as I can get. Can you put it in the cart?" She said pointing to the other cream colored item she wanted and he did as he was asked quite happily.

"Uh Lydia why is everything brown though, aren't we having a girl?" He asked, he was pretty sure the doctor has said girl at their last appointment.

"We have to get gender neutral furniture so that if we ever have a boy he can use all of the stuff too." She explained and then he realized it really was a good idea to do it that way.

"Oh, that is smart."

"I know. Now let's go find a car seat and stroller to put on the registry for the baby shower and then we have to pick out and order the furniture for the nursery." She said as she walked to the end of the aisle, they were buying some of the things that the baby would need, but also putting things on their baby shower registry. Lydia tried to figure out where everything was located but she became distracted when she came across the section that house diaper bags. "Okay screw gender neutrality here, we're so getting a pink diaper bag, they're so cute." She said digging through one to see how big the pockets were inside.

"No this is the exact thing we need gender neutrality for. I am so not carrying around a pink purse." He said as he walked around the cart he was pushing and overlooked the way to pink bag she was holding.

"You're no fun, you know that right?" She pouted putting it back on the shelf as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder with a sigh of relief. "What about this one?" She grabbed a light brown bag with pink lining inside. "It has to have a little pink in it."

"I guess I can work with that." He said kissing her temple softly and moving one of his hands to graze her growing belly. "Is she kicking today?" He asked this all the time and even when she was he never got there in time to feel it, he hated it he wanted to feel her kick so badly.

"Mhm this morning in the shower I could feel her moving around." She began "Don't worry you'll feel it one day, I promise." She kissed his cheek and wiggled out of his embrace in order to get on with the shopping.

"I hope your right, I feel like she's doing it on purpose." He grumbled, every single time he went to feel the baby kick, she stopped as if on cue.

"She is definitely not doing it on purpose." She said making her way to where the strollers were, him going back to the cart and pushing it. "She only ever does it at night when I'm trying to sleep, trust me it's not that great."

"Well next time you feel it tell me, even if it's two in the morning."

"Okay baby, I'll let you know." She said, knowing how important it was that he felt the baby kicking.

After getting a few baby things themselves, ordering the matching nursery furniture, and adding a few more items to the registry Stiles and Lydia decided to pick out a few outfits for their daughter as well. As cute as it was to see him so excited to be picking out outfits he still had no idea how to pick anything that matched. Luckily with Lydia's help he was able to put together a few outfits for the baby.

Never would have Lydia imagined she'd be shopping for baby items with Stiles Stilinski, but what she really never imagined was that she would like it so damn much. While she felt lethargic and gross being pregnant, she was also somehow extremely thrilled and excited about being pregnant, it was very weird. But she was happy that she was content with more simple things now. She loved how enthusiastic Stiles was when it came to their baby girl. It was sort of adorable how he tried to suggest what type of furniture to get and other baby items to register for but majority of the time she had to shoot him down what he picked out but he still remained excited. Luckily he was very good at taking suggestions and when she helped him step by step he could usually put something together.

She loved how simple and happy they were. How other people and couples looked at them so fondly. Lydia was never big into PDA but with Stiles she lost all qualms with it, and it was impossible to control. It was always respectful and cute though, a lot of hugging, hand holding, hair playing, soft caresses, and quick kisses, nothing too intense just sweet. And the PDA they displayed now included belly touching because Stiles couldn't help himself and she loved it too much too push him away. So here they were, waiting in the check-out line, box full of baby clothes and boxes, Stiles' front flush against her back with one of his arms wrapped around her chest and the other fondly caressing her protruding belly and her leaning into his embrace like it was the happiest moment of her life, just standing in the long Baby's R Us line.

They shopped for the rest of the day, Lydia dragging him to a few clothes stores so she could pick up a few maternity outfits, they also browsed in the bookstore for about an hour all before going to get dinner at Panera bread just enjoying each other's company. Eventually the headed home but not before stopping by the grocery store to get some ice cream and other junk food for Lydia's constant cravings. This was the best way she could imagine to spend a Saturday.

"Stiles I think you put that in the wrong spot." Lydia said as Stiles attempting to put together the bassinet they had bought for the baby as she was observing from the middle of their large bed.

"I think I got this, I don't need instructions, remember?" He joked as he tried to put the remaining pieces of the bassinet together.

"Yeah that's not exactly what I meant. And I am starting to regret that I ever said that, I would have been more careful if I ever thought we were going to be building this much furniture together." She quipped spooning a bite of ice cream out of the carton.

"Well do you regret still having your left leg?" He turned raising an eyebrow in her direction. "That's what I thought." He replied with a smug smile when she failed to respond.

"There, finished." He announced a few minutes later and the bassinet actually looked like the picture on the box.

"It looks good baby, thank you for putting it together." She smiled and suddenly it grew into a surprised smile. "Oh Stiles come here, she's kicking." He quickly came over and sat on the bed next to her, as she rolled up the night gown she had changed into so he col place his hands on her belly with no barriers.

"What? Are you sure? I don't feel anything." He informed her and he was right, the kicks from inside her belly had stopped.

"Oh, I think she stopped again." She pouted; she wanted him to get to feel too.

"Lydia I think she hates me. She's not even born yet and she already hates me so much that she won't even kick when I'm around. Just imagine what it's going to be like when she's here she probably will just scream all day when I hold her. This is just great." He rambled causing Lydia to give him a sad smile.

"Try to talk to her, I read that sometimes that can get the baby to move around and you're very good at talking." She told him as he straddled her legs carefully and lowered his head closer to Lydia's belly.

"Alright. Hey Cassidy, this is your Daddy, Stiles, although you'll just call me Daddy so forget that part. I really hope you don't hate me already because I love you so much. Me and your Mommy are going to take such good care of you. I really hope you're not a banshee though because that could get loud in the middle of the night." Lydia had to just roll her eyes and giggle at that comment. "But even if you are I'll still love you. So could you please just kick for me? I want to make sure you're okay and happy."

"Put your hand right here." Lydia squeaked grabbing his hand and placing it on her belly watching Stiles' face light up as he felt the little kicks and movement.

"Oh my god she's kicking! She listened to me! This is so exciting!" He beamed. "Thank you for listening to me, you're already such a good listener. I love you so much." He said before kissing Lydia's belly all over so overjoyed to feel his daughter moving around.

"Isn't it cool?" Lydia smiled finally being able to share the feeling with her husband.

"Mmm, so cool. Coolest thing ever." He said climbing up to the top of the bed, sitting up and using his hands to caress Lydia's face to give her a kiss on the lips filled with utter love and contentment.

"I'm so glad you finally got to feel it." She grinned before kissing his perfect lips again.

"Mmm, god I love you." He breathed quickly before going in for another passion filled kiss.


	60. Back in the Arms of My Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a quick chapter for you guys. I am sort of busy this week and I have no idea what I am doing this summer so that actually really overwhelms me. But anyway here is a short chapter for now and I hope you guys enjoy it.

It had been three weeks, three really long weeks. Lydia had gone away to Boston for a few weeks during the semester to do some collaborative math work and being that it was the middle of the semester, Stiles was unable to tag along with his girlfriend. Plus he wasn't too keen on the idea of traveling all the way to the east coast just to have Lydia be gone from the hotel room all day. But he missed her with every fiber of his being. He hadn't gone this long without seeing her since the summer between freshman and sophomore year of high school. But now they were engaged and happy but god, he missed her.

Lydia's flight was due to get in fairly late and he had made up a lame excuse and told her he would be unavailable to pick her up due to an exam he had to take early the next day. That was of course a boldface lie but she couldn't see that because he had told her via a phone call and she couldn't always tell when he was lying on the phone because usually there was some sort of crappy connection. So she thoroughly believed that she would be taking a cab back home to the apartment with all of her luggage in tow.

So after parking the car he made his way to the correct and virtually deserted arrival lounge to wait for his gorgeous fiancé to arrive. He was utterly nervous for no reason whatsoever, butterflies swirling through his stomach. He nursed and finished a small coffee and waited for about a half an hour until he saw that her flight had finally arrived and people began to pour into the lounge his heart began to beat a little faster.

He then caught a glimpse of that famous strawberry blonde hair he knew so well and then he saw the rest of her but she didn't quite see him yet. She was fiddling around and trying to put something into her small purse, she looked so tired, like she could fall asleep on the floor if given the opportunity. She was wearing black jeans, a flow-y white top, a nice blazer with three quarter sleeves and a comfy pair of flats that he had made her buy, this was what she considered to be her in public comfort outfit. He watched her unknowingly walk his way like it was the first time he had ever seen her, in complete and utter awe.

When she was a few year yards away from him she finally looked him and caught a glance at him, her eyes going wide and her lips forming a large smile before she launched herself in his direction. "Stiles!" She yelled and not three seconds later her bag was by his feet and her legs were wrapped around his torso and her arms around his neck, fingers tangled in his dark locks, and her face pressed into his neck, breathing him in.

"So I take it you missed me?" He joked softly in her ear as his arms were wrapped securely around her petite body. She pulled away from his neck and pressed her lips firmly against his and began to melt into a sweet, yet passionate kiss lock that almost made up for not seeing her for twenty one full days.

"Of course I missed you. I missed you so much." She said whispered after she pulled away and he rested his forehead on hers as she settled back down onto her own two feet.

"Good because I thought you might have been having too much fun to miss me, which would really suck because I missed you so damn much." He babbled as she moved her hands so that the rested on his cheeks and so that her thumbs mindlessly rubbed over his soft cheeks.

"Baby, don't worry I love you and I missed you the whole time I was gone and I am never going anywhere without you for that long again. And what are you even doing here? I thought you had an exam tomorrow morning." Her face was in a permanent smile, unable to be unhappy while his hands were wrapped around her lower back, keeping her close.

"That was a lie. I wanted you to think that I wasn't coming and then be surprised when I was here waiting for you. Did it work or was that just a really horrible idea." He winced, realizing how dumb it sounded now that he has said it out loud to her.

"No it's not dumb, it's really cute." She smiled widely because she was completely in love with him and how he wanted to make her happy in anyway shape or form.

"Good, because I would totally never let you take a cab home from the airport anyways." He said as they stared at each other for a few more seconds just completely content to just stand and be in each other's embrace again but it all became a bit too much for Stiles, "God you are so beautiful." He said before initiating the kiss again, both of them smiling widely into it.

"Alright, come on baby, now you get to help me drag my suitcase all the way to the car." She said breaking the kiss despite wanting to stand there and kiss him forever, before reaching down to pick up her purse and sling it over her shoulder.

"Good, I've missed carrying all your heavy stuff around. I've totally been looking forward to this part for three whole weeks." He smiled wrapping his arm around her small shoulders, pulling her closer to him as they made their way to the baggage claim area of the airport.

"I was hoping that you'd been looking forward to something else for three whole weeks." She cheekily grinned up at him, and she knew he got the insinuation because his face turned a slight shade of pink.

"I-I definitely have also been looking forward to that. But we don't have to do anything tonight because you're probably super tired and…"

"Stiles it's been three weeks for me too, remember?" She asked bringing them both to a halt on their way to the luggage carousel "You're lucky I didn't tear your clothes off here in the middle of the airport." She smirked before getting on her tiptoes and placing a quick kiss on the corner of his lips and then grabbing his hand to pull him in the proper direction, an even redder blush spreading over his cheeks.

Once they got back to their home and the doors were locked their clothes we're strewn all over the house, a trail making its way towards their bedroom (thank god they had finally got their own place to live in) and they picked up right where they left. And when they were done they both slept soundly for the first time in three weeks, cuddled up flush against each other in complete and utter bliss.


	61. Rainy Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said before that I wanted to do some more chapters with everyone at the beach or whatever but since there are new characters on Teen Wolf and some new development on the show I want to do some re-working with it. So to explain this chapter is about the pack on a beach trip and they are staying at a beach house and instead of Danny and Erica being there on the trip I'm going to make it so that Derek, Cora, and Kiraare there. I am going to make it the next installment in the 'Beach Trip' series because I have a lot established with it that I don't want to re-write stuff just so that I can get where I am with this chapter. Also Stiles and Lydia are in that secretive dating phase (not 'Facebook official' because that was a dumb chapter that I wish I wouldn't have written) with heightened suspicions. And if I write more 'Beach Trip' installments they will be in this same setting too unless I specify otherwise. I hope that all made sense, sorry I rambled, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also this chapter is really short and I'm sorry for all of the short chapters.

After sleeping in all morning, eating a late breakfast that was more like lunch, and spending all day at the beach house's pool and beach the pack was now trying to decide what to do for dinner as well as the evening's activities. And that's when the rain started pour down in buckets, the wind picked up, the lightening flashed, and the thunder crashed loudly. Their plans were officially ruined when Kira checked the weather radar report on her phone and announced that it wasn't going to let up until six am the next morning. Currently the McCall pack was in the kitchen/dining room trying to decide what to do now because of the unforeseen inclement weather.

"Great, now we can't go out and do anything because it is pouring down rain." Cora said aloud to no one in particular as everyone was gathered around the large table, occasionally looking out the window at the grey clouds and the dark waves beating against the shore.

"We could just go out in the rain and enjoy it!" Kira suggested with excitement.

"Not all of us are thunder kitsunes," Isaac pointed out, "we can still be negatively impacted by lightning strikes." The raven-haired girl; frowned slightly at the realization.

"Why don't we just stay here? You know watch some movies and order pizza." Allison suggested simply because it wasn't like they could do much else considering the continuous flashes of lightening that were constant.

"It's not like we can go out and do anything else." Kira added with an eye roll from Derek, because he was probably looking forward to spending some space from the full house.

"Oh cheer up sour wolf; we aren't that horrible to hang out with." Stiles joked, adding a pat on the back, only to be given an ominous glare in return. The human quickly retracted his hand from its position.

"Aw come on guys, I'm sure it won't be that bad. It might even be fun!" Allison exclaimed and everyone else nodded their heads with no protests because they really had no other options.

About an hour later the pizza and the Chinese food had arrived and everyone was beginning to gather around the flat screen TV on the first floor of the house. They had picked a few movies to watch; The Avengers, This Is the End, and the first Jurassic Park movie.

Lydia and Kira were the last two people to walk downstairs with their plates of food and to find a comfortable and available spot in the living room. Blankets, comforters, and pillows had been stripped from the beds upstairs and now littered the entire living room and all sorts of candy and junk food littered the coffee table that had been pushed somewhat to the side to provide more floor space.

Derek occupied a comfortable lounge chair (it was probably in the best interest of everyone really), Allison and Scott had taken up a spot on one end of the sectional sofa, Cora sat on the floor with her back against the couch and strikingly close to Isaac (something everyone was sure Derek was aware of but no one dare bring it up), Stiles was by himself on the opposite end of the couch, and Kira bounded past Lydia, settling in the corner of the sectional. Lydia suspected that Kira had been picking up on her and Stiles' flirtatious behavior and had decided to leave the auburn headed girl with the floor or the seat next to Stiles.

Lydia rolled her eyes and sat down in between Stiles and Kira, luckily everyone was too involved with the movie to notice, well everyone except Kira who was unable to hide a smile. Stiles felt the shift next to him and he moved his eyes from the television screen to look at her for a few seconds trying to take in the situation she smiled briefly at him before carefully taking a bite of fried rice from her plate and focusing her eyes on the screen.

Stiles never felt happier than when Lydia was in close proximity to him, but he also never felt so anxious, it was an interesting balance he was learning to cope with. He literally felt like he was at home, somewhere safe, when she was with him and safe herself. It actually felt content despite all of the butterflies that she gave him. God, he swore that Lydia Martin would certainly be the death of him.

They spent the first movie just sitting next to each other and eating their food while watching the TV screen. After the break between movies, after everyone has washed their dishes and went to the bathroom, everyone settled in under the blankets and got more comfortable. Lydia initially started out a few inches from Stiles but she couldn't help but get closer to him throughout the course of the movie and by the end her head was on his shoulder and his head was resting lightly on hers. It was like she was magnetized to him or something, once she fell asleep on his shoulder in the car she should have known that it would be impossible to not want to be close to him whenever the chance presented itself.

By the time Scott got up to put the last movie in and Lydia and Stiles has promptly removed themselves from each other, Kira was the only other person still awake and not snuggled under the warm blankets. Derek was conked out on the armchair, Cora with her head against the couch and with Isaacs head in her lap, and Allison who looked uncomfortable until Scott was holding her in his arms again.

By the middle of Jurassic Park Lydia took notice to the fact that everyone but her and Stiles were still awake, and even he seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open. But Lydia wanted to seize the small window of opportunity.

Lydia began to nuzzle her face into his neck, playfully running her nose up and down it from his collarbone to his ear causing him to shiver noticeably. "Lydia what are you doing? Someone is going to see us." He whisper-hissed turning his attention from the TV to her when she began to place soft kisses along his neck.

"Calm down, everyone is asleep." She whispered into his ear before nibbling it lightly.

"L-l-lydia." He breathed out, voice raspy. She moved her hands to his face, tilting his head before she began to caress her lips with his own. After a few moments of intense making out, Lydia pulled away suddenly.

"Let's go upstairs." Stiles said, taking his turn to now kiss her neck.

"No Stiles wait." She whispered pulling back and causing him to look her in the eye.

"What? Is something wrong? Am I a terrible kisser?"

"No, no it's not that. It's just, I really like you and I don't want to ruin anything by rushing into this."

"Me either." He agreed.

"So I think we should wait a little bit."

"Okay."

"It's not that I don't want to, in fact I really want to. But I really like you too, and I don't want to ruin anything by moving too fast. I want to wait until everyone knows about us and we both feel like we're at a point where it won't ruin anything. Do you understand what I mean?" She rambled feeling more insecure with every word she uttered. It was so weird for her to be the one to slow things down, because she actually cared about him, it never worked this way for her.

"Okay that's fine."

"Stiles do you really understand? Because you know how all of my other relationships with other guys have ended and…"

"Lydia, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I like you a lot. I've waited so long to be with you, I'll take it as slow as you want me to. I've waited eight years for you I'm sure I can wait a little bit longer." He replied with a smile, causing a genuine and relived one to form on her face.

"You're amazing." Was all she could muster up before leaning in for another, but significantly less heated, kiss. When they were finished they readjusted into a more reclined position. Stiles with his head on a pillow and angled sideways on the couch, his legs remaining off the couch, and Lydia lay on top of him with her head on his chest, a hand tangled in his hair and the other intertwined with his free hand. With everyone else snuggled up together they really wouldn't have to worry about too much teasing so they peacefully drifted off to sleep as the rain continued to fall and the movie ended.


	62. Permanent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, once again it has been awhile since I've updated and I am so terribly sorry. After watching The Dark Moon I have been inspired to write because the Stydia scenes were good but the Stalia scenes made me uncomfortable. As much as watching Stiles and Malia is going to suck I think that it will probably be good for this story because I will be more inspired to write? After writing this chapter I will be working on a one shot about Stiles and Lydia so be on the lookout for that! This chapter might not be too great or too long but I still hope you like it.

"I cannot believe you talked me into this." Stiles grumbled and groaned as he exited the passenger side of Lydia's sedan.

"The more you stress out about it the more it's going to hurt." Lydia replied as she slung her purse over her shoulder and locked the car doors. "And you talked yourself into this, remember? So…man up." She winked as she walked around the front of the vehicle and grabbed his shaking hand.

They walked towards the store front, a tattoo parlor. Yes they were indeed going to get matching tattoos. To be honest Lydia had surprised herself with the idea. Not because she was afraid of the pain but more because she never had seen herself as the type of person to have a bunch of tattoos or even one for that matter. But after the first time she said 'I love you' to Stiles she knew she wanted something permanent to remind him of that fact. That was a few years ago and now they were newlyweds, married a month ago, so she decided that it was finally appropriate to get his name tattooed on her body as it was already tattooed on her heart.

"I don't know about this place Lydia. It looks pretty sketchy to me." He said knowing fully well that this was the cleanest tattoo parlor he had ever seen. Way cleaner than the one Scott got his tattoo at. Lydia must have done her research, but then again when doesn't she?

"Stiles, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. I mean I don't want to feel the needle being jabbed into my body over and over but I do want to have it done. It's just the process I'm worried about." It was actually Stiles' idea for himself to get the tattoo of her name on his body.

"Stiles." She said stopping just short of the door, turning to face him, and grabbing his other hand. "Seriously, this was originally my idea and I do not want you to feel like you are required to do this."

"No, no I am so going to do this. I am going to be a man and get my wife's name tattooed on my body." He said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Alright."

"But only if you hold my hand and distract me by letting me stare at your beautiful face."

"Well I think that can be arranged." She said removing one of her hands from his grip and placing it on his cheek and leaning up to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Okay let's do this before I change my mind." The two of them entered the shop and like Lydia had said, it was totally clean and as professional as Stiles imagined one could be. After checking in, going in and confirming exactly what they wanted they decided Stiles should go first to get it over with.

"Stiles don't you even think about looking down at all. Okay? I'll be here the whole time so you're just going to look at me and talk to me like everything is normal." She knew his issue was more with the needle itself, not necessarily the pain the needle was causing.

"Okay, I won't look." He nodded, taking a deep breath and grabbing his wife's hand rather tightly. He actually managed better than Lydia had expected, even as he talked through the pain his facial expressions were hilarious and she was nice and only took a few pictures of the process and opted on keeping them to herself and did not post them on any social media.

"How bad was it?" She asked when the tattoo was finally complete. She looked down at the right side of his chest where her name was written in her hand writing and intertwined in an infinity symbol. Despite being red and irritated it looked exactly how she imagined it, it wasn't huge but she didn't need it to be, she hoped hers would turn out just as perfect.

"Not going to lie, it doesn't feel good." He said grabbing his shirt from the nearby counter. "How does it look?" He said looking down at the ink on his chest.

"It looks really good, perfect actually. If mine looks half as good as yours I'll be happy."

A few minutes later Lydia was the one in the chair getting her tattoo. Lydia's tattoo was being placed on the front of her right hip, Stiles' suggestion probably because it was one of his favorite places to kiss her, and it was the exact same as his, the infinity symbol but her name was replaced by his in his handwriting.

"Stiles stop looking!" Lydia demanded through gritted teeth as she noticed that Stiles was watching the needle go in and out of her skin and his face was turning as white as a sheet. "You are not going to faint after you get a tattoo!" He finally looked back at her and his color returned to normal.

"Oh, yeah, okay right sorry." He gulped with a nod of his head and he reached his hand out to grasp hers and their fingers interlocked. "I still can't believe that we are both in here and you are getting a tattoo. I would have never imagined you to have a tattoo. Like ever."

"Me? You should be surprised at yourself. I actually can't believe I witness them poke you over and over with a needle."

"Yeah well I never thought you would ever give me a second glance, let alone marry me. This tattoo is proof that you loved me at one point in time so you can't deny it if you ever leave me." He explained.

"Not going to happen, ever. And now if any girl ever tries to come onto you she'll see my name and know that you're all mine." Lydia said, reaching her free hand to his face to bring him in for a quick peck on the lips. "You know it's not even really that weird that I'm getting a tattoo because you are going to be the only person who ever sees it anyway." She sort of reveled in that fact now. In her younger years she was all about the pleasure sex gave her and while that was still true it had a lot to do with a bond. It was a connection that she only shared with Stiles and making love with him just solidified and made it even stronger.

"That is a comforting thought." He smiled blissfully and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good." She smiled but winced at the pain. Soon though it was over and they both had their beautiful tattoos of each other's names. Even if the tattoo artist was completely convinced that 'Stiles' was not a real name they managed to create the tattoo so flawlessly.

"So what's your next tattoo going to be?" Lydia joked as they exited the building hand in hand.

"Ha-ha, never. This was a one-time thing that I will never do again. I mean not that I mind though, I actually really like that I was given permission, no encouraged to get your name put on my body permanently."

"Alright, that's probably good because I really like how you look now. Too many tattoos would make you look like a bad guy and you know I'm exclusively into good guys now."

"You better be." He said as he walked with her to the driver's side of the vehicle and opened her door for her, kissing her temple after she was settled in.

"Sushi for dinner?" She questioned when he entered the car and got comfortable.

"Sounds perfect." He replied with a smile, he couldn't be any happier.

The tattoos ended up being a wild success and everyone was so taken aback on the McCall Pack vacation a few months later when Stiles went to dive into the water and Lydia smiled as did Stiles wearing her name like a first place medal. Lydia kept hers more private, only Allison and Kira knew that it existed, but Stiles was very aware and made sure to kiss it fondly when they made love. Both reeled in excitement every time they caught a glimpse of the ink and it always lit a possessive fire in them and it was perfect. They were perfect. Everything was perfect.


	63. Fun on the Fourth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another week without canon Stydia, and that makes me rather sad. Also I've noticed that my chapters have been somewhat short lately and I'm so sorry but sometimes it's really hard to write a lot of fluff and have it still be interesting. This one is actually pretty long for once lol. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story, it feels like maybe not as many people are still reading so if you could leave a review that would make me very happy and encouraged! I appreciate all of you and hope you still like reading this even if it is pretty lame and cheesy. I also get really frustrated with my writing when it doesn't turn out how I envisioned so if the chapter sucks more than normal than I probably know it too and I'm so sorry. I hope you guys like my writing more than I do. Also I do still plan on getting a separate Stydia one shot out there soon so I guess keep an eye out for that still.

Scott, Isaac, and Stiles were all out on the deck of the cabin they were renting for the Fourth of July weekend grilling hot dogs, hamburgers, and barbeque chicken while Allison, Cora, and Lydia were all inside cutting fruit and getting the day's side dishes and desserts prepared. Well that is until they heard a whimper from one of the upstairs bedrooms in the cabin and Lydia knew immediately and without a doubt that it was her little one who had woken up from her nap.

"Food's ready." Isaac said poking his head in through the sliding glass door and promptly removed it and closed the door behind him.

"I'm going to go get Cass up, I'll be down in a little bit, you can start without me." Lydia said as she washed and dried her hands in the kitchen sink.

"Remember to put her bathing suit on so we can take them in the pool after we eat." Cora told Lydia as she walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. Cora absolutely adored Cassidy and Scott and Allison's little boy, Asher. She doted on the two of them every time she came to visit and would no doubt be a good mother someday soon. Her and Isaac were currently engaged and with only a few months to go until they were married.

As soon as Lydia opened the door to the bedroom that she, Stiles, and Cassidy were staying in, the whimpering immediately stopped. "Mama." The little girl sighed with relief to see her mother's face in an unfamiliar room. She was quite adorable, holding on to the edge of the crib and she had Lydia's old stuffed giraffe that she had become quite attached to, tucked under her shoulder. "Mama!" She said again, this time with a bit of excitement. Being twelve and a half months old, her vocabulary was very limited but she could clearly say 'mama', 'dada', 'no', 'uh-oh', 'milk', and 'papa' which was her way of saying grandpa. Other words were jumbled and hard to understand but she knew sign language for 'more', 'please', and 'thank you' which were helpful too. She still couldn't walk by herself yet but she was good at moving around, grabbing onto furniture to steady herself.

"Hi baby, did you have a good nap?" Lydia asked bending over the portable crib Cassidy was standing in. Cassidy's small fingers immediately grabbed onto Lydia's long hair as she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before lifting her out of the crib. She was constantly clutching her mother's hair when it was down; it was never hard or rough or for very long. Lydia imagined that she did it for reassurance and comfort and Lydia was okay with that if it made Cassidy happy. The little girl buried her face in her mother's shoulder giggling with comfort and excitement. "Are you happy to see me or something?" Lydia laughed kissing the top of her daughter's strawberry blonde head.

"Mama!" She sighed with content, making Lydia's heart ache with love.

"Let's get you changed and into your pretty swim suit. Does that sound good?" Lydia asked laying young girl on the large bed and proceeded to change her diaper and dress her in her festive stars and stripes baby bikini. "You are the cutest thing I've ever seen, oh my goodness." Lydia cooed unable to look away from the girl's captivating brown eyes that matched her father's. She couldn't help but lean down to kiss Cassidy all over, making her squeal with laughter. "Okay cutie. How about we go see daddy and get something to eat." Lydia told her daughter, grabbing a towel and sunscreen with her free hands.

"Dada dada dada!" The little one babbled aloud as the descended the steps and made their way through the kitchen and out onto the back deck where everyone was enjoying a festive lunch. Stiles had already inhaled a majority of his food and had an empty spot next to him saved for Lydia.

"Look who's up from their nap." Lydia said, announcing their arrival, everyone turned their heads and smiled at the still sleepy little girl, she had all members of the pack wrapped around her little finger.

"Here, let me take her so you can eat." Stiles said as Lydia set the towel and sunscreen on the edge of the wooden deck. When it came to holding Cassidy, Stiles was up for it. He was part of the reason she didn't know how to walk yet, he was constantly picking her up and carrying her around, not that she minded. Lydia knew he was just a bit protective and he loved playing with her, he was so good with kids, but sometimes she had to force him to let her play on the ground or let someone else hold her for a few minutes. It had been this way since they brought the little one home from the hospital.

"Want to go sit with Daddy?" Lydia said before handing over Cassidy to her husband.

"Dada!"

"Can Daddy have a kiss?" He asked and she obliged, puckering her lips and kissing him. "Aw thank you Cassidy." He smiled, happy that she was learning and listening so well. He was so proud of how smart she was, but then again how couldn't she be with a certified genius for a mother. "You're so smart." He turned her around so she was sitting properly on his lap, looking at her surroundings and after few moments of peace and contentment she started shifting and whining slightly. "Oh no what's wrong?"

"Stiles sweetie, she's hungry. You have to feed her." Lydia said reaching across the table to put fruit and hot dog on a plate.

"If you want, I can feed her." Cora volunteered from her spot at the end of the table, the seat next to Stiles, as she tried to distract Cassidy for a few moments while Lydia cut up the food.

"No, no that's quite alright. Just because I forgot I needed to give her food doesn't mean I can't feed her. And she's actually already pretty good at feeding herself." He bragged and Cora pouted slightly, she knew Stiles would never let the cutie out of his sight but it was worth a try on her part.

"You're so mean." Cora sulked as Lydia pushed the plate of food towards Stiles and reached out to give Cassidy a halved grape.

"Good thing I don't care." Stiles responded as he pushed the plate closer to the edge of the table to Cassidy could feed herself.

"Don't worry I'll let you feed Asher when he wakes up." Allison winked at Cora, knowing it was easier for her to hand off her little one than it was for Stiles. Everyone knew Stiles spent as much time as he possibly could with Cassidy because he loved her so much and because he lost his mother at a young age. He would be there for her as much as he could because with all of the crazy stuff they dealt with, anything could happen without any warning.

After everyone finished their meals and Asher had woken up and eaten too everyone made their way down off the deck and to the backyard which had a decent size swimming pool with various lounge chairs scattered about.

"Lydia, why have you dressed our daughter in a bikini? I totally do not approve of this." Stiles said as he applied sunscreen to Cassidy's inherited pale skin.

"Stiles, she is barley one year old. It's not sexual in any way, it very patriotic and cute." She informed him as she placed a towel on the chair adjacent to Stiles'.

"I just don't want her to grow up too fast." He pouted slightly as he finished smothering the baby in sunscreen.

"I promise, it won't cause premature aging. It really is just meant to be super cute. I think the goal was accomplished." Lydia said walking over to Stiles. "Alright, shirt off and hand me the sunscreen." She helped him lift his shirt up and over his head and grabbed the tube of sunscreen, squirted some onto her hand before lathering it all over his back and shoulders.

"Oh my god! That's so freaking cold!" He jumped when the lotion made contact with his pale skin.

"Would you stop being such a big baby?" Lydia teased as he began to melt into the feeling of her soft touches on his back. When she was finished with his back he applied some to his chest while she made sure to get his face and behind the ears. She then proceeded to remove her skirt and top, revealing her navy floral bikini. This was the first time since the baby was born that she wore a two piece bathing suit and Stiles must have been pretty caught off guard but also quite pleased.

"Eyes up here Stilinski." She said, pulling his attention away from her body and to her face.

"Sorry." He stammered. "You look really fantastic in that by the way." He said standing up, handing the baby to Lydia, and reaching for the sunscreen.

"Thanks." She said, blushing slightly, and pressing her lips together. It was totally insane that he could still give her this many butterflies. Chills ran down her body as he doused her back in suntan lotion with his searing touch. The things she would be doing if her friends weren't around and the baby wasn't in her arms.

Once everyone was lathered up and in their pool gear it was time to hop in the pool. And more importantly, document the Cassidy and Asher's first time in an adult size swimming pool. Lydia had handed the video camera to a perfectly capable and willing Cora when she saw Stiles started to bound down the swimming pool steps as he held an uncertain Cassidy in front of him.

"Wait, Stiles wait! Not so fast, or you'll end up scaring her." She said, and he did what she asked, stopping immediately. He waited until she got down past them and was standing on the floor of the pool, unfazed by the temperature. "Here just take one slow step at a time, and just lightly splash a little water on her so she can get used to it."

"Alright, alright. I got it, you worry too much." He said with a soft smile as he did as he was instructed and it earned a soft giggle and a smile from Cassidy. He did it two more times on the next two steps until the little one was almost fully emerged in the water with a big smile on her face. "I think she likes it." Stiles smiled, observing the one on his daughter's face.

"Oh my gosh, I know. Look at her! Awww I'm so glad she likes it." Lydia said with a laugh as she observed Cassidy kicking her little legs up and down.

Scott and Allison brought Asher into the pool with Stiles' original tactic of immediate immersion but it was a total failure. He cried or whined for six of the seven minutes that he was in the cool water. It all worked out though because after the moment was captured on video Cora was happy to sit on the edge of the pool with him as her feet dangled in the water.

Cassidy however, was totally in utter bliss in the water. Once she discovered kicking, splashing, and the reactions both activities got her she kept at it, giggling almost uncontrollably. Of course she liked the pool best when she was in the comfort of Stiles or Lydia's arms but she still enjoyed it when the adults passed her around, her laughter very infectious. She liked it so much that she even pouted when Stiles handed her to Lydia who was welcoming her with a warm towel.

"Time to go upstairs and get you dressed." Lydia cooed as she wrapped the baby in a bright pink beach towel.

"No. Dada." She demanded with a slight frown and an arm reaching towards the pool where Stiles still was.

"Nope Cassidy needs to be all dry and dressed for fireworks at the park soon." Lydia informed her daughter, kissing her head and heading up the steps towards the cabin. "Daddy will be up in a few minutes."

"Dada." She whined a few times more, doing her best to make it sounds as pitiful as possible. Lydia rolled her eyes at the dramatics of a girl of such a young age and her daddy's girl personality already showing. Once they were back to the room Lydia changed the little one out of her wet clothes swim diaper and into a fresh, dry, and clean outfit, a plaid red, white, and blue dress. Stiles would approve, no doubt. Stiles came up to the room a few minutes later with all of their stuff that had been left on the lounge chair by the pool. He went into the bathroom and changed quickly into dry clothes before returning to the room.

"Can you watch her? I want to take a quick shower." Lydia asked.

"Of course, don't worry. Take your time." He said, giving her a peck on the lips before sitting on the bed and put Cassidy on his lap and proceeded to entertain her.

Lydia took a nice, hot, relaxing shower before stepping out to get dressed, dry and style her hair, and to do her make up. Usually this process was pretty rushed and she rarely got through every step because babies are very needy and time consuming. She was lucky if she got a full shower on particularly busy days. But having Stiles watching Cassidy was worry free and she knew he enjoyed spending the time with her so she knew if he said things like 'take your time' he meant it. She never abused his kindness but it was nice to spend a few extra to herself every once in a while.

Lydia stepped out of the bathroom to find Stiles, Cassidy, and the stuffed giraffe cuddled together under the comforter watching a rerun of Sesame Street on the room's TV. Cassidy was a bit zoned out, staring at the TV but Stiles was totally attentive to her, just staring at her and kissing the top of her strawberry blonde haired head. It was so sweet that it almost caused Lydia's heart to explode.

"You two, are so sickeningly adorable right now." Lydia said, signaling her reentrance into the room and perched herself on the empty side of the bed, a glowing smile etched on her face.

"Well, you're pretty cute yourself though." Stiles replied looking up at her with a goofy smile that conveyed sincerity. She smiled even wider in a shy response as she ran her hand over Cassidy's head softly and enjoyed the brief moment.

"I think we should probably head downstairs, we have to leave soon." Lydia said, gesturing to the time on the digital clock that sat on the nightstand. The group of eight was planning on going to a local park where there was going to be a fireworks display. Lydia was already worried about how the loud noises would affect the babies.

"Okay Cassidy, it's time to go." Stiles told the little one as he shut off the TV and she made a displeased whimper. "We're going to go see some fireworks, doesn't that sounds like so much fun?" He got off the bed and lifted Cassidy into his arms as Lydia grabbed the diaper bag that had anything she could ever possibly need.

"No." She responded before laying her head on his shoulder and clutched her giraffe closer to her; obviously he was coming along for the fun too.

When everyone was downstairs and ready the sun was a half an hour from setting and they piled into two of the three vehicles that were at the cabin and went to the park. After they had picked a nice spot the group laid out two large blankets and settled in. The babies played together with some of the toys Allison had thought to bring with her while Allison, Cora, and Lydia went to buy some ice cream from one of the park vendors. Cassidy was very interested in the ice cream, as to be expected, and ended up eating at least half of her mother's portion due to the perfected pout face and how cute she looked when she signed the words 'more' and 'please.'

Everything was going very well after that, Cassidy and Asher had been cleaned up from the ice cream and were back to playing and everyone else was cuddled up with their significant other and wrapped under a blanket or a sweatshirt of some sort, it had gotten a bit chilly when the sun had finally set. Then the first firework went off.

Cassidy immediately turned to her parents with fear written on her chubby little face, wide eyes and everything. She was about ready to crawl the two feet to her parents when more fireworks began to burst but her small hands flew to her ears and she began to cry. Hard. And so did Asher. Yeah this was totally the worst idea they ever had.

"Oh no. Come here baby." Lydia said reaching for the baby and pulling her into her arms. "It's okay." She chanted as she tried to rub soothing circles on her daughter's back as Cassidy latched onto Stiles' sweatshirt that Lydia was currently wearing.

"Hey look here's Mr. Giraffe!" Stiles said reaching for the stuffed animal and handing it to his daughter, she took it from him but her crying didn't cease until the fireworks did.

"Okay this was totally a horrible idea." Allison admitted for all of them as she patted her son's back affectionately.

"Most definitely." Isaac said, nodding in agreement, he was not the biggest fan of crying kids.

"I think now would be a good a time as any to pack up and go." Scott said, slightly embarrassed, but there was really nothing to worry about because there were plenty of other tired and unhappy children scattered about.

"Yes that sounds perfect I think." Lydia responded as she and everyone else stood up to gather up the items they had brought with them. Lydia wrapped a now sniffling Cassidy in a soft blanket from the diaper bag.

"Mama." She whispered in between sniffs, like she was acknowledging she was safe in her mother's arms. Her body was still shaking from the adrenaline.

"See you're okay now. That was pretty scary, huh?" Lydia asked and was answered with a slight head nod which pretty much broke Lydia's heart. Even if she wasn't trying to communicate a 'yes' it was still pretty pitiful. "Oh its okay, it's all over now. All over." She whispered as she swayed back in forth, trying to be as soothing as possible.

"Alright time to go. I can carry her back to the car." Stiles offered, knowing that she wasn't completely baby sized any longer and she could be heavy for Lydia to hold for long periods of time.

"Cass, can Daddy carry you back to the car?" Lydia asked quietly.

"Dada." She whimpered as she was handed over to Stiles and Lydia made sure the blanket was wrapped securely around her. She recovered quite well from the shock of the fireworks but didn't let her parent's out of her sight. She clutched onto Stiles shirt the whole walk to the car and the only reason she was okay in the car was because Lydia sat next to her in the back the whole way to the cabin.

By the time they got back everyone was super tired, so they all went to their respective rooms for the night. Lydia and Cassidy were already in their sleepwear when Stiles came out of the bathroom in his and climbed into the bed and under the covers, the baby in the middle. Sleep was close to overtaking her but Lydia was making her laugh, which was great because after her borderline banshee wail during the fireworks he was pretty sure she'd never be happy again. But she was clutching her stuffed giraffe and comfortable in her pajamas all was well again.

"Should we put her in the crib?" Stiles asked as the little girl's eyes were beginning to close for presumably the last time before she fell asleep.

"No, let her sleep here. I want her close tonight. Besides, she'll sleep longer in the morning if she's up here." Lydia was staring at Cassidy with such adoration that Stiles wanted to melt. He never expected Lydia to be so into the whole motherhood thing but when she looked at their daughter he don't know why he ever doubted she would love her so unconditionally, probably more than him even. But he didn't mind.

"Hmmm, okay that sounds good." He said agreeing. "I love you." He told her and she looked up to find him looking at her like he did after their very first kiss. She'd never be used to that look.

"I love you too." She carefully leaned over Cassidy and captured his soft pink lips with her own and they both sighed into the kiss it was soft because they were way too tired to elevate it. "Night." She said, pulling back. She hated saying good night, she wished there was something more profound and she wished she didn't have to say goodbye in any way shape or form, even if it was only for a few short hours.

"Goodnight Lydia." He said as she slid down facing towards him and the sleeping baby in between them. He turned off the bedside lamp and promptly laid down in the bed as well. He kissed his daughter's forehead and he reached his hand and placed it on her hip and she sighed contently before the both drifted off.


	64. Triple Movie Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys sorry the updates have been so infrequent lately. I just haven’t had much inspiration lately I guess. This chapter is a decent length, a bit lame and cheesy but hey, I thought it was cute and I hope you do too. There is mentions of Scira and Allisaac in this but don’t worry Scallison is still endgame in this fic. Not sure when the next update will be since school starts soon but I’m thinking at least one of the Stydia babies will be in it. Hopefully I will be able to update a bit more often but I don’t have as many ideas as I would like lol. But I heard there is another Stydia week happening soon so I think I’ll write a quick one shot for that, so keep an eye out for that. And I recently wrote a one shot that I really liked called (I Just Want You To) Be Happy. Anyways if you like this chapter and/or have an ideas for what could happen in a future chapter please write a review! Thanks so much and I hope I can update soon! :)

“So what are we doing tonight, again? I forget.” Stiles asked Lydia, looking up from his history book that he was trying hard to focus on. It was their free period so Lydia they decided to actually study since there currently weren’t any murderous beings in town.

“Ah, so you’re admitting that you weren’t listening to me when I told you the first time?” She said, not even bothering to look up from the composition book that she was transcribing a lab write-up in. 

“No I remember you telling me that we were doing something tonight but I forget what you said we were going to do. See there’s a difference. I listened, but now I’ve forgotten.” He said, making sure he was explaining himself clearly.

Lydia looked up at him incredulously. “How did you ever survive without me?”

“Well I would probably be better at trying to retain information about social events if I wasn’t so worried about trying to remember things like why werewolves have different color eyes or the differences between all of the types of kitsunes.” He explained in a whisper, still displaying his normal range of Stiles animation.

“Alright, calm down. Don’t have an aneurism.” She said rolling her eyes and biting her lip in an attempt not to smile. He was kind of adorable when he got all worked up and angry. Probably not the effect he was going for, but it is what it is.

“Okay fine, fine. I’m calm.” He said, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. “So what are we doing?”

“I’m not telling you.” She said, returning her eyes to the lab she was writing up, pleased she was almost finished with it.

“What?! Why not?” He said, closing his history book with a slam, causing the few people in the library to look in his direction.

“Oh my god, you are so embarrassing.” Lydia whispered as she looked at him briefly before looking back down.

“I know okay? I’m sorry. But why won’t you tell me what we’re going to do?” He whined.

“Because you’re not going to like it.” She said, continuing to write in her notebook.

“Lydia please, please, please just tell me.” He begged.

Lydia sighed, “I suppose I should just tell you, knowing you’ll be just as annoying either way.”

“Yes! Yes, tell me. That sounds like a great idea.” A smile began to appear on his face.

“But then again, I do like to watch you suffer.” She said, looking up at him and smirking.

This caused him to groan audibly. “Lydiaaaa”

“Stiles, you know I only appreciate that tone when were alone in the bedroom.” She replied, causing his eyes to go wide and his face flushed for a few seconds. “So you really want me to tell you?” She asked after a moment’s pause to let him calm down.

“Yes, please tell me we aren’t going to the nail or the hair salon.”

“Well we aren’t doing that.”

“Okay then what. Are. We. Doing?” He asked in defeat.

“Were going to see a movie with the rest of the pack, not so bad huh?” Lydia said as she began to scribble down the last few sentence of her lab.

“Yeah you were right, I don’t like that. We see them all the time!”

“I know but we never all get to participate in an activity that doesn’t involve risking our lives.” Lydia pointed out. “I feel like we should all hang out when our well-being isn’t hanging in the balance.”

“I know, I get it. But I wanted to spend my free running from peril with you, not the rest of the pack. We never get to be alone.”

“We’re alone right now.” She joked.

“No Lydia, alone like alone alone. Like me and you in my room or your room not in the school library.” 

“Stiles please, I promise it won’t be that bad. It will be like a triple date.” Currently Allison and Isaac were together and Scott and Kira were on their way to becoming an item as well. 

“I don’t know Lydia…” He was still pouting, she knew it wouldn’t be horrible and suspected that pouting was just an activity he enjoyed annoying her with.

“Baby, you’re being crazy, everything will be fine.” She said smiling and putting her composition book and pen into her bag, knowing that terms of endearment tended to put him in a good mood.

“Mmmm, I love it when you call me that.” He said, smile as wide as you could imagine, Lydia smiled as well, pleased with being able to distract him when she so desired.

Lydia stood up from the table and slung her bag over her shoulder before wandering to the other side of the table and reaching for her boyfriend’s hand. “Alright come on, let’s go.” She tugged on it before he stood up and slid is backpack over one shoulder before interlocking their fingers and walking towards the exit.

 

Stiles didn’t care if this was going to be a triple date or a fun pack activity, all Stiles really wanted to do was cuddle on his couch with Lydia and just talk or go to the movies with just Lydia. He did like his friends, his pack, but he rarely got more than a few minutes at a time alone with Lydia and he could always use more Lydia time.

But technically he was on a date with her, and he tried to remember that despite the scarf that he was wearing and despite the fact that he had got Allison to wear one of his other scarves. Yeah Isaac and his scarves really bothered Stiles.

“Seriously though, why are they wearing scarves?” Stiles whispered in Lydia’s ear as they were waiting in line for the movie tickets. She stifled a slight laugh, she like Isaac and Allison well enough but she did find his scarf obsession a bit odd and now it was kind of funny because Allison seemed to be under his influence too.

“It is winter.” She attempted to defend her friends who were purchasing their tickets just a few feet in front of them.

“Yeah but we live in California, it’s like sixty degrees out right now and I’ve seen him in one when it was like seventy out.” 

Lydia bit back a smile, she didn’t understand why there was so much tension between Stiles and Isaac but she had to admit that it made her laugh. “Stop being mean.” She hit his chest lightly with her arm and tried to speak in a firm voice but she let out an amused one instead.

“I’m not being mean, just honest.” He told her as he ran his lightly through her hair. Lydia leaned slightly into his touch, she loved all of his public displays of affection because they tended to just be really sweet and gentle and when he played with her hair she felt like she could just melt. And it was amazing really how he could be so crass with other people, all while being as gentle as possible with her. She liked that beneath his sarcastic and sometimes rough outer shell; he cared about her and was vulnerable around her, it just made her feel extremely special.

“Well maybe try being a little less honest here in public, and then when we get home you can be as honest as you want.” Lydia said, wanting to relax tonight and to avoid any tension. Just because she got along with Stiles doesn’t mean everyone else did.

“You’re no fun.”

“Honey just because I know how to deal with you, doesn’t mean everyone else is so proficient at it.” She said, looking up at him and reaching up to cup his cheek.  
“I guess you’re pretty special then, huh?” He grumbled.

“Mhm.” She replied before standing on her toes to give him a peck on the lips, right before the girl in the ticket booth signaled them that they were next.

After they Stiles had bought the tickets for the pair they walked over to where the rest of the pack was waiting for them. The girls were already in the concession stand line, Scott and Isaac were standing off to the side as Lydia and Stiles walked up to them hand in hand.

“I’m going to go get the popcorn babe; I’ll be back in a second.” Lydia said to Stiles before leaning up to whisper in his ear. “Be nice and I’ll make all of this worth your while tonight okay?” Lydia said before kissing him on the cheek and releasing his hand to head over towards Kira and Allison. She didn’t even wait for a reply because she knew he’d be unable to give her one. 

“Stiles man, are you alright?” Scott asked after Stiles was silent for more than a minute trying to take in what Lydia had said to him. It must have been good, considering Stiles spent many waking hours talking to anyone or anything. Just because Stiles and Lydia had been dating for seven months, still didn’t mean he was over the face that she was his girlfriend and that now it was kind of a normal thing for her to say those types of things. It still left him speechless sometimes, he doubted he’d ever be used to it, and he was one hundred percent okay with that.

“What? I mean…yeah I’m fine. Great, I am doing great.” He nodded.

“Well what did she say?” Isaac asked.

“Mmm I think I’d prefer to keep that to myself actually.” He told the taller boy who responded with an understanding nod. “So Scott, how are things with Kira?” Stiles said, changing the direction of the conversation.

The girls returned a few minutes later with various snacks and drinks. Stiles promptly grabbed the large cup from Lydia’s overflowing hands. “Is it alright if we share?” Lydia asked referring to the medium popcorn and large soda.

“Of course, I’m happy to share it with you.” He said wrapping his free arm around his girlfriend’s waist and kissing her strawberry blonde hair.

 

The movie was halfway over and Stiles was so bored. He had no idea whatsoever what the movie was but he knew it was not keeping his attention. He figured it might have had to do with the fact that Lydia was sitting next to him and he could only concentrate on her because everyone else in the pack seemed to be pretty focused on the movie.

Stiles had basically just been flailing around in his seat and staring at Lydia for the past forty minutes. She was doing her best to ignore him and enjoy the movie but he was making that a bit difficult. He honestly didn’t know what he was going to do once he got her attention but he still wanted it nonetheless…at least their fingers were intertwined together on her thigh. 

An idea suddenly popped into his head when he saw that some of her hair had moved from its spot behind her ear. Carefully he removed his right hand from her grasp and placed his left hand over hers quickly. She didn’t seem to notice much. Next he gingerly moved the misplaced hair back behind her ear and then pushed her hair away off of her shoulder to give him better access to her neck. Everything was done in such a slow but sure way, that it made it even more amazing. Slowly he moved his face and nuzzled into her neck and Lydia tilted her neck in response. Now she noticed.

“Stiles…” She whispered, shutting her eyes and enjoying the smell and feeling of him being so close. Luckily it was just Allison on the other side of her and everyone else was engrossed in the movie, totally not noticing what was happening at the end of the row. She should have planned for this; Stiles can be hard to entertain.

He then began to kiss all over her neck, cheeks, and shoulder. Lydia was staring at the screen but that wasn’t what she was paying attention to. Stiles was making his way to her cheeks again and she quickly turned and kissed him dead on the lips, it was brief but still passionate and happy. He attempted to add tongues to the kiss but that’s when she pulled away. “After the movie, I promise.” She whispered in his ear, causing him to stick his bottom lip out in protest, she pecked it quickly before taking his right arm and putting it over her shoulders, scooting as close as the arm rest would allow. She felt him sigh but she reached over the arm rest to grab his free hand and squeezed it gently for reassurance. She enjoyed his advances but it was not the time or place to act on them.

 

Thirty minutes or so later the movie was finally over and the group was headed out to the parking lot and went to their separate vehicles. The other four were going to the local diner but Lydia decided that she had subject Stiles to enough torture for one night and told him that he could take her back to his place.

“Now was that so bad?” Lydia asked as she closed the door of his room behind her clad in his lacrosse hoodie and her own pair of very short, grey silk boy short underwear. She looked like a goddess despite her make up less face and slightly messy hair.

“Mmmm I’m not convinced.” He said from the bed as Lydia climbed next to him.

“I think I can convince you.” She said softly, sitting up on her knees to caress his face and bring his lips to hers.

“I’m pretty sure with this tactic, you could convince me that grass is red and the clouds are made of marshmallows.” He said, pulling away for a moment.

“Mmmm, I love it when you talk dirty to me.” She joked as she began to kiss his neck, hitting all of the right spots before he urged her to move onto his lap and she happily obliged. Instead of moving in to kiss her he just stared at her for a moment. “What?” She questioned self-consciously.

“Nothing. I just can’t believe how lucky I am.” He said, hands trailing up and down her sides, underneath his sweatshirt that was extremely oversized on her. Chills ravished her body.

“Me either.” She told him running a few fingers through his locks. “I love you so much.” 

“Love you more.” He told her before she rolled her eyes.

“We’ll see about that.” She challenged before bringing his lips back to hers for a passionate kiss to start things off.


	65. Wonderful One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Wow. Okay I am so so so sorry for not posting since August! But I had a really busy semester and unfortunately this upcoming semester probably won’t be any easier. I would write more often for this story but I have a lot of writing to do for my classes so sometimes I just get really burnt out even when it’s fun fan fiction writing. And if you don’t care about any of this, I’m sorry! I will try to post as often as I can but like I said I will be busy and I am also running out of ideas to write really long chapters about, so I hope that you still enjoy my chapters that are really lame and cheesy and possibly really short. So enjoy this chapter for now and maybe this hiatus will inspire me to write more? And hopefully once summer comes along I will also be in the mood to write more. Sorry all of these chapters are so cheesy and lame okay? Like I only know how to write fluff and cute stuff with no real point, but Stydia deserves happiness so that is what I try to give them. Alright that is it for now, hopefully you like this new installment.

Lydia quickly and carefully peeked into her daughter’s pink and grey painted room to see if her little one was indeed as awake as she sounded on the monitor. She could see Cassidy sitting up in her crib playing with her (previously Lydia’s) stuffed giraffe and babbling away. She only could say a few words clearly, but they were the important ones like ‘mama’ and ‘dada’. Once she saw that Cassidy was indeed awake, she opened the door so that she could fully enter the room. 

“Mama mama mama!” The little girl chattered with excitement, causing her pacifier to fall from her mouth, and she immediately dropped the stuffed animal and stood up, grasping the bars of the crib for support.

“Hi sweetie, did you have a good nap?” Lydia asked, turning off the white noise maker and the monitor. 

“Mama.” Cassidy said as she reached one hand in her mother’s direction. 

“Hi baby.” Lydia couldn’t help but smiled widely as she picked up Cassidy and pressed their noses together. “You’re my favorite, did you know that? And you’re one today, when did you get so big?” Lydia cooed as she walked to Cassidy’s changing table and proceeded to change her into a swim diaper and a pastel pink baby bathing suit with large white polka dots with a matching sundress over top of it.

It was Cassidy’s first birthday and Stiles was currently out in the backyard of their rental home, filling a small inflatable kid’s pool with water in preparation for Cassidy’s first birthday celebration. It was just going to be a few people over to celebrate but it was still important to Lydia that they did. 

Lydia brought her daughter downstairs and placed her on the carpet in the somewhat small living room. It had been the perfect size for Stiles and Lydia when they had moved in but the room had quickly gotten smaller once Cassidy came along. The room had grown considerably claustrophobic with a small toy box, baby swing, and baby bouncer now taking up space there. Lydia set out a few of Cassidy’s favorite toys to play with while she put the finishing touches on the food and decorations in the kitchen and dining area.

She was finishing frosting the two cakes she had baked earlier, one for the party guests and a smaller one that Cassidy would have all to herself to eat and make a mess of. As she was finishing up, Stiles walked in from the backyard through the sliding glass door with a goofy smile on his face.

“All finished outside?” Lydia inquired as he grabbed a bottle of water out from the fridge.

“Uh-huh.” He said taking a swig of the cold beverage. “Kiddie pool is filled, table is set, drinks are in the cooler, I think we’re good to go.” 

“Did you tie all of the balloon down tight?” She asked as she was spread the pink icing on Cassidy’s small cake.

“And will the burgers and hot dogs be ready to go when everyone gets here?”

“Yeah we can put them on the grill when everyone is here.” He told her as he put the water back in the fridge and leaned against the counter, observing the pink balloons and matching streamers hanging all around the small house, proud of all of his wife’s hard work on the decorations inside.

“Okay did you get all of the plates, cups, and utensils and everything out?”

“Lydia yes I have it done, and I put all of the tablecloths on, outside is decorated, the extra chairs are out, and I even got the sprinkler out just in case. It’s all covered. You’re worrying too much, it’s going to be great.”

“I know I’m worrying, I just want it to be special for her.”

Stiles smiled and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek making her smile. “It’s going to be perfect Lydia, you already put so much into this. Like you took time and made a photo album for today, I think it’s going to be a special day. So just try to calm down a little bit okay, make it a fun day. And even if it’s horrible she’s only one, she won’t remember.” He said and she smiled shyly and let out a small giggle, he knew just the thing to say to calm her down. 

“Okay. Yeah you’re right” She agreed, knowing there was no real reason to get overly stressed over a one year old’s birthday party. “I just want it to be a nice day for everyone.” She said, remembering how much effort she had been putting into the event. 

“It’s going to be great.” He knew it would all pan out, especially with all of the attention to detail Lydia had put into it. “Speaking of which, where is the little one this party is for? Is she still asleep? Can I go wake her up?” He loved waking her up; she was always so happy and giggly after her nap.

“No, I just got her up actually. I put her in the living room so she can play with her toys.”

“Oh, alright, I’m going to go play with her before everyone gets here. Unless, well unless you need me to help with anything else.”

“No I just have to finish putting the frosting on this cake and I’ll be there in a little bit. Besides I’ve left her alone for approximately eight minutes by herself and she’s probably doing something other than playing with the toys I put out for her.” Cassidy was a good baby but she had the habit of getting into things when she was unsupervised for blocks of time.

He walked into the living room and found Cassidy happily playing with some DVD cases she must have pulled off of the lower rung the book shelf that housed their movies. “What are you doing?!” Stiles asked loudly in a joking tone, a smile forming on his face at how cute she was despite her somewhat destructive tendencies. 

Cassidy immediately looked up at him and giggled at his tone of voice. “Dada!” She squealed as he walked over and began to take the movies off of her and back to their rightful place on the shelf. 

“Mommy was right; you’re always into something you aren’t supposed to be.” He picked her up and sat on her on his lap as he grabbed the nearest toy and presented it to her. She took it willingly and promptly began to push the buttons on it that queued various noises and music to play.

“So what was the little one into this time?” Lydia asked as she walked into the living room, straightening up a few party decorations along the way, and sat down on the floor in front of the two of them. 

“Oh the DVDs again.”

“Hmm, she’s been partial to those lately; maybe we have a cinefile on our hands.” Lydia responded, pushing a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind the baby’s ear.

“There are worse obsessions I suppose.” 

“Very true. Do you mind if I change and fix my make-up really quick before everyone arrives.”

“Yeah, yeah of course. Go ahead and get ready babe, we’ll just play for a while.” He said with a wide and genuine smile as Cassidy got off of his lap and crawled over to a teething ring. 

Lydia took about twenty minutes to change, fix her hair, and retouch her make up. When she came down the stairs she observed Cassidy transfixed by a toy car Stiles was pushing around on the floor. Just as Lydia stepped of the last step she heard the doorbell chime signaling the first guests had arrived. 

“I’ll get it.” Lydia told Stiles who continued to play with the baby as she went to the door and opened it to find Melissa McCall and John Stilinski on the other side. “Hi guys! So glad you could come.” Lydia grinned as she hugged each of them “Come on in.” She opened the door wider and moved out of the way so that they could come inside.

“Well of course, there is absolutely no way I’m missing my first grandkid’s first birthday party.” John replied as he and Melissa walked in the small entryway. 

“Well Stiles and I are really glad you could make it. They’re both over here, playing in the living room, come on in.” She said, urging them to follow her just a few steps into the living room.

“Hey Stiles, your dad and Melissa are here.” Lydia said, interrupting his movement of the toy car back and forth.

“Dad! Melissa! You’re here. It’s great to see you.” Stiles stood up and hugged both of them tightly. He wished they lived closer so that they could see each other more often. Both Stiles and Lydia were hoping that they would eventually be able to find jobs and move back to Beacon Hills to be closer to the family. But until then they were here and so were Scott and Allison so it was better than not knowing anyone around.

“Oh here Lydia, this is for Cassidy.” Melissa handed Lydia a neatly wrapped birthday gift.

“Thank you so much I’m sure she will love it. I’ll go put this on the table in the dining room and you can all take a seat in here.” She gestured to the couch before going to the dining area and setting the gift next to the ones her and Stiles had gotten for Cassidy. When she returned everyone was already on the sectional couch and the Sheriff already had Cassidy sitting on his lap, a proud smile on his face while she babbled on and on.

After a talking and relaxing with John and Melissa for twenty minutes Cora, Isaac, Kira, Scott, Allison, and Asher had all arrived. Everyone had brought a present for Cassidy, and Derek had even sent the one year old one with Cora on his behalf. The men retreated to the patio to start up the grill and the women played with the babies for a little while before Lydia suggested taking them to play out in the small kiddie pool outside that Stiles had set up earlier.

“Oh my gosh they love it!” Cora squealed as both Cassidy and Asher sat and splashed about in the small pool, both with the grip of their respective mother’s holding onto them from the grass around the pool to prevent any accidents. Cora was quite the fan of babies and kids, and she was very partial to Cassidy and Asher, as well as her niece and nephews. 

Only their legs were covered by the shallow water in the pool but there was enough splashing and giggles for them to make fun out of. The pool was more bath tub like than a swimming pool but it was keeping Cassidy and Asher entertained by the various rubber ducks and plastic cups and maintaining cool in the warm June day and that was all that really mattered. 

“I know I’m really glad, I guess it’s probably no different than bath time for them though.” Lydia said, happy that so far the day was going very well so far and that Cassidy was having a good time. 

“Yeah I’m not so sure how they would feel about a normal sized swimming pool though.” Allison chimed in as she removed a rubber duck from Asher’s mouth as he whined in protest. 

“Well we’ll get to see soon. There’s going to be a pool at the cabin we’re renting for the fourth of July.” Cora interjected as she offered Cassidy one of the plastic nesting cups.  
“Oh yeah I forgot there’s going to be a pool, that should be fun. And if not for the kids, at least we can put it to good use.” Allison added mentally picturing how enjoyable it will be to have a relaxing vacation by the pool. 

“Yeah I’m excited to go. Kira are you sure you won’t be able to join us on the trip?” Lydia asked.

“I’m going to visit family with my parents for the holiday; I wish I could come though.” Kira said, responding to the question.

“That’s too bad.”

“I know, I would love to see you guys more often, especially now that you have these cute little babies.”

“So you only like us for our babies now?” Lydia joked with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you blame me?” She smiled as she splashed Asher a little, causing him to giggle.

“Not at all.” Lydia said.

“Hot dogs and burgers are ready!” Stiles called out from the patio over to the yard a few minutes later. Lydia and Allison removed the babies from their happiness in the pool and wrapped them up in warm towels. 

“Cora, would you mind holding Cassidy for a minute while I help get the rest of the food out?” Lydia asked the brunette as they made their way to the patio.

“Of course I will.” Cora replied, reaching her arms out excitedly in preparation to hold the one year old. Isaac’s eyes might have popped out of his head when he saw her take Cassidy so enthusiastically. 

Lydia went inside and began to bring out all of the various side dishes including a fruit tray, a vegetable tray, pasta salad, and a few other dishes too. Everyone had their plates filled and they were all sitting and eating when Lydia finally got a chance to fill up a plate and to sit down. She retrieved Cassidy to feed her, from Stiles who had already managed to take her off of Cora’s hands.

Once lunch was over Lydia had Stiles bring out the gifts for Cassidy so she could open them. They put her on a blanket in the grass so everyone could watch her open all of her toys. She was very unsure of what to do with her gifts, even putting some of the wrapping paper in her mouth quite a few times, and she did get pretty annoyed when Asher crawled over and tried to open one of her presents.

After that it was decided that it was time for cake. Stiles moved the high chair out on to the patio and put Cassidy in it. Everyone sang for her and she giggled and smiled at all of the attention. Once given her cake she was even more excited and went to town. Half an hour later there was cake and icing all over her, but it was the cutest thing ever, despite the mess. 

After everyone enjoyed their cake that Lydia had made and Cassidy was properly cleaned up it was starting to get late so everyone began to say their thank yous and goodbyes.

“We’ll see you in a few weeks!” Isaac called out as he and Cora exited the house towards their car. 

“Alright, sounds good!” Stiles replied from the front door where he was standing with Lydia next to him and with Cassidy waving ‘good-bye’ from his arms.

“Bye!” Cora said with a wave and wide smile as her and Isaac got into the car. They were the last to leave so once they were gone Stiles and Lydia retreated into their home and into the living room. 

“Hey, Cass do you want to play with your new toys?” Stiles asked as Lydia plopped herself down onto the couch, a little bit exhausted after the day.

“No. Dada.” She yawned as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, indicating that she wasn’t interested in playing, just cuddling. 

Stiles sighed, his heart warming at feeling of her wanting to cuddle with him instead of playing with toys. Granted this reason was probably only because she was extremely tired but he would take what he could get, especially knowing that she was one now and no longer a baby.

He sat on the sectional couch right next to Lydia as she leaned into him and softly rubbed her daughter’s back. “I guess we should probably clean up soon.” She sighed after a few minutes of snuggling with her two favorite people in the world, unbelievably content.

“Can we wait until she falls asleep?” Stiles asked, knowing it would be any minute now as her yawns became more frequent. 

“Yeah that sounds perfect. Happy first birthday Cassidy, I hope you had a good time.” Lydia smiled looking at her baby and reflecting on how happy she was and how well the day turned out despite all of her stress. She determined that it was all worth it.


	66. First Mother's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So once again, it’s been awhile. But yeah unfortunately I think that should probably be expected at this point. Since its chapter sixty six, I’m kind of running out of ideas but I’m going to try to keep soldiering on for as long as I can. I have an idea for the next chapter though, it’s just a matter of writing it. I’m also working on a Stydia one shot and I’m about halfway done with it. I won’t be posting it on FF.net but I will post it on my AO3 account. I’ll continue to update this story on both sites but any new stuff will probably just go on AO3. Sorry this chapter is really short! I started working on it in January and then school hit and before I knew it, it was Mother’s Day so it’s not as complete as I wanted it but I wanted to put it up asap. Also I just wanted to say thank you for reading and staying with this story. I know updates are few and far between. I find it hard to come up with ideas and get the motivation to write and I can only do it when I have time. But maybe season five will give me some motivation (hopefully more than season five did) I might do some more beach adventures again this summer, but they might not have much continuity as they did before. Idk we’ll see, the next chapter I do could have multiple parts if I wanted to, I haven’t decided yet. Anyways thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated!

Lydia Stilinski awoke from a pleasant slumber to the sounds of clamoring pots and pans and the smell of bacon. While she was enjoying her sleep very much she couldn’t complain because there were plenty of other not so great ways to be awoken. She rolled over to see that the side of the bed where her husband slept every night was completely empty, that definitely explained the noise downstairs.

She lounged there in bed for a few minutes longer, trying to figure out what her husband was doing downstairs. She tried to justify staying in bed even longer but as she was laying there in her own world she heard another, new, sound coming from downstairs. The sounds of Cassidy’s babbles and Stiles’ shushes to their little girl could be heard all the way in the bedroom. The adorable sounds filling her ears motivated her to finally get out of bed and make her way downstairs to see what all of the fuss was about.

When Lydia made it downstairs and into the kitchen she couldn’t help but smile at her favorite two people in the world. There were pretty flowers in a vase on the table and Stiles was too busy cooking something on the stove to notice her and their ten month old, Cassidy, was seated in her high chair munching on Cheerios and babbling nonsense, except for the occasional ‘Dada’. Lydia walked over to her daughter and kissed the top of her head, the baby giggled and babbled even louder now with excitement, causing Stiles to turn around.

“Shhh Cassidy, we don’t want to wake up Mommy yet.” He barely got the words out of his mouth before he had turned and saw Lydia standing there in the kitchen next to the high chair, still decked out in her pajamas. “Oh no you were supposed to be asleep still!” He pouted as he took the situation in.

“I appreciate that you were giving me time to sleep, it’s really not a big deal.” She told him as she walked over to where he was standing in their small kitchen to see what he was making pancakes and bacon. 

“Ugh Lyds it is a big deal. You were supposed to be asleep in bed and Cassidy and I were going to surprise you with breakfast in bed!”

Lydia furrowed her brow at his statement. “Why were you going to bring me breakfast in bed?” A cooked and put together breakfast was rare in the Stilinski household. Usually it consisted of a bowl of cereal and a Poptart if you were lucky. Stiles looked a little stunned by her question.

“Uhhh,… because it’s your first official Mother’s day and I wanted to make it special for you.” He told her after sliding the slices of bacon onto a plate. Lydia’s eyes went wide and she briefly clasped a hand over her mouth.

“Oh my god, it’s Mother’s day?” She honestly hadn’t really thought about it because she was so not used to being the one celebrated on the holiday.

“That it is Lyds. And you are in fact a mother now hence the traditional mother’s day breakfast in bed. Even though I should probably make you breakfast in bed more often but it’s really hard with the little one and you know how hard it is for me to get out of the bed in the morning…” Stiles rambled on and on as he usually did, flipping over what appeared to be her favorite, chocolate chip pancakes. 

“And you’re even making chocolate chip pancakes!” She exclaimed upon the realization. She felt a little bit bad she had gotten up now. 

“Yeah, of course I did, they’re your favorite.” He knew her way too well, she was actually starting to feel a little bit bad that she had come down stairs.

“Aww I can’t believe how sweet you are.” A genuine smile crept across her face. “I can go back upstairs and pretend I’m asleep so you can surprise me!” She suggested trying to find a fix to the solution. Not that there was a real problem, Stiles just liked doing nice things for his wife, he just wished things had gone more according to plan.

Stiles rolled his eyes and led her to the small kitchen table. “Lydia it’s really not a big deal!” He was amused with her misplaced concern. “I just wanted you to have a nice start to the day. It’s not like you can’t eat the breakfast.” He laughed going back to the stove and placing three pancakes on the plate next to the bacon. “Besides there are plenty more Mother’s Day mornings I can spoil you on.” He kissed her temple and put the plate of breakfast food gently down in front of her.

“You’re too perfect for me. You’re the best.” Lydia replied softly before taking a bite off one of the strips of bacon. 

“If you say so.” Stiles joked, prompting one of Lydia’s signature eye rolls.

Stiles returned to the stove top to make a plate for himself as Lydia took her first bite of chocolate chip pancake just as Cassidy began to whine and reach her hands towards Lydia. 

“What’s wrong Cassidy?” Lydia cooed at the baby who was obviously displeased.

Stiles sat down at the table and observed his daughter’s eyes focused on Lydia’s plate. “I think she wants the pancake.” He deducted and began to cut a few small pieces from his own.

“Stiles she’s not even a year old yet, I don’t think it’s a good idea to give her chocolate infused pancakes.”

“Oh come on, she’ll love it.” He ignored Lydia’s objection and placed the pieces on the tray of the highchair. He was right; she loved it and practically inhaled the chocolate-y goodness. 

“Dada dada dada…” Cassidy jabbered whilst using the little sign language she knew for the word ‘more.’

“You’ve gone and done it now. She’s going to be addicted to them.” Lydia smirked as she ate another bite of her own pancake. They were so good, there was no way she was sharing a morsel of them with anyone. 

Stiles took his place at the table and cut up some more pancake and again put the pieces on his daughter’s highchair and she jabbered with delight as he finally got to enjoy some of the food. “So what do you want to do today?” He asked his wife.

“Honestly I really don’t care. I just want to spend it with you two.” She said smiling at her messy baby who was thoroughly enjoying her chocolatey pancakes. 

“Well I was thinking we could go the mall today and maybe take you out to dinner afterwards if that’s alright?” Stiles suggested before taking a large bite from a piece of bacon.

“That would be perfect. I would love that.” She hadn’t been to the mall for herself in so long. It was hard to get out of the house with a baby and trying on and looking at outfits was something that was unheard of. So she was very much thankful and appreciative of Stiles’ idea.

“Okay great, we’ll go as soon as we’re done then!” He smiled, pleased that his idea for the day was well received because he wasn’t quite sure what the perfect Mother’s Day gift was, but he figured it would be good for Lydia. He knew she had been working hard and adjusting to motherhood so she rarely got time for herself or had the ability to go out and shop for herself. He would be happy to carry the baby or push around the stroller as Lydia scoured her favorite stores for clothes.

Lydia cleared and cleaned her plate after she was done, much to Stiles’ protests. She then cleaned up Cassidy’s chocolate covered face before lifting her daughter from the highchair. “I can’t believe you were seven months pregnant a year ago.” Stiles said observing Lydia kissing their daughter all over, causing her to giggle.

“I know. She’s already so big too.” Lydia replied, as she shifted the baby so she was resting against her shoulder. “She’s already talking as much as you.” She chided, grinning at her husband.

“Hey, that just means she’s advanced and super smart.”

“Well that is probably true.” Lydia decided, kissing the top of Cassidy’s head. With Stiles and Lydia for parents, she was going to be a genius. “I’m going to grab a shower and get ready before we go okay?” 

“Sounds good!” Stiles said, standing up and taking their daughter from Lydia so she could go and get ready. He was so happy that he finally had someone to care for and celebrate again on Mother’s Day. And he was happy there was another day to on the calendar that he could spoil the absolute love of his life and mother of his child. He was so glad to finally have the life he had always dreamed about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short and not very detailed. I just didn't have time to add much to it, seeing that Mother's Day was yesterday in the US. I just wanted to get this up and I had to give it a stopping place, even if it wasn't that spectacular or detailed. Reviews are appreciated!


	67. Camping Trip: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I definitely did not intend for this installment to be quite this long, but here it is. This is only part one though. I got to about 7k words in and decided this needed to be broken up. So this is part one and part two is about halfway done so it will be up soon. It just works better this way I think. I figure it’s probably a good thing too since I won’t be able to update really as school is starting up. I am really sad that I don’t update this like I used to but I think I’ve written everything I’ve ever wanted to write for this but I still occasionally get ideas for this fic. I don’t intend to stop writing for this fic anytime soon but the updates are just a lot sparser now and I’m sorry for that. I still write other Stydia fics though and they are fluffy too, I just don’t include them in here because they don’t quite fit. And this chapter is adjusted a bit to fit some of the newer characters in. Anyway, I wish I wrote more for this and more often like I used to and I still want to, but life and other story ideas get in the way. But I still have ideas for this fic, so it’s not going away anytime soon, you just might have to be patient with the updates, as you have been for the past year and a half. I am so grateful that you all still read and are interested. These chapters combined will be kind of long so I hope that they hold you over for a while. I'm going to try to get the next part up ASAP. If you want to follow me on Tumblr my URL is: stileslydiamartinstilinski and I am always on there! Thanks so much, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Packing for a camping trip was not something Lydia Martin ever imagined that she’d be doing. Scott had tried to sell it as a pack bonding experience and a vacation away from all the craziness for a little while. Sleeping on the ground in a tent though, was not something Lydia considered to be a vacation. 

The idea hadn’t really appealed to her but with enough prodding and coaxing form the rest of her pack she figured she would never hear the end of it if she didn’t go. Plus Stiles and his puppy dog eyes paired with his best “Come on Lydia, it will be fun” speech, that was hard to turn down, even though she totally could have if she wanted to.

She kind of hated to admit it to herself, but the truth was Lydia was totally falling for Stiles. And she kind of had been for quite some time if she was being completely honest. She had always knew he was in school but they barley ever talked after elementary school. Oh but now, but now he was probably one of the most important people in her life. He was for sure one of her favorite people to spend time with, even if he was annoying and hyperactive. And lately they had been spending a lot of time together, not always for supernatural crisis’s either but for study sessions or going to see the latest Marvel movie. It was just easy to be with him.

He had broken up with Malia months ago now and Lydia had thought maybe something would have happened between her and Stiles now. It was August now and they had broken up in February. During all of her free time in the summer they had spent together and she knew they were getting closer but still nothing about their status had changed and no expressions of feelings had happened. But they still had fun together and always flirting even when it was unintentional. She didn’t hate the way things currently were between the two of them. Flirting was fun, but she was just wondering if it was ever going to more than that. 

Lydia wasn’t too interested in the whole camping thing but knowing that they were going to be staying in cabin for the weekend made the idea a little bit more bearable. And it would be nice to hang out with her friends, sans supernatural creatures. She also might have been looking forward to flirting with Stiles some more. Maybe she would finally figure out if he was actually interested in her.

Currently her biggest problem though was deciding what to pack. She had no idea what outfits to wear or what other supplies she would possibly need. Her normal attire really didn’t seem like too appropriate camping wear. She just decided to pack what seemed the most suitable for the excursion and she might have even made sure they made her look pretty good too. Even if she wasn’t going to be wearing her normal attire of skirts and dresses, didn’t mean she couldn’t be cute in a tank top and shorts combinations.

Once Lydia had packed everything she could think she would possibly need while still trying to pack lightly she decided to turn in to prepare for the early morning wake up that would come all too soon. As she set her alarm for the morning and checked her Twitter feed one last time before bed she hoped that all of her apprehensions about roughing it wouldn’t come to fruition. 

The morning came earlier than Lydia had wanted and she tried to soak up the feeling of her comfortable bed before she willed herself to get up and get a hot shower to help wake her up. But the thought of spending time with Stiles all weekend was kind of making her excited, not that she would admit it to anyone. Once she was dressed and ready, she headed downstairs to grab something to eat before the trip. She cautiously carried her suitcase down the steps and wondered if maybe she had over packed, but she didn’t let the thought linger for long before grabbing a yogurt from the fridge. 

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and her best friend Allison was on the other side, along with her boyfriend Isaac Lahey. The two had been dating for quite some time and Lydia was glad to see that Allison and Scott were both able to be happy for themselves and each other dating new people. Although Lydia knew it was only a matter of time before those two found their way back to each other. 

“Oh hi guys! Here come inside.” Lydia encouraged her friends by opening the door wider so they could move past and come into the house. Her two friends stepped into the house and Lydia led them into her living room. “Here we can sit while we wait for everyone else.”

“So are you excited about the trip yet Lydia?” Isaac questioned with a glint in his eye, remembering how much of a fight she had put up.

“Definitely not, apprehensive is still the best word to use. I can’t believe I let you all talk me into this.” She rolled her eyes, to sell her disgust, hoping they wouldn’t sense the tiny bit of excitement running though her. To her that would mean that they had won in their attempt to get her hyped for the trip and Lydia was not interested in losing anything.

“I’m sure you’re going to have an amazing time Lydia. It’s not that bad, I mean we are staying in a cabin, it won’t exactly being roughing it.” Allison offered, trying to not make the trip seem so bad.

“Yeah I know but everyone is coupled up, you two, Scott and Kira, I know Malia and Theo have something going on, and all of us on one place, we’re bound to run out of hot water.” She argued back at her best friend.

“Not everyone is coupled up Lydia. Mason, Liam, and Cora are all single, and so is Stiles.” Allison was sure to say Stiles’ name with a wink in Lydia’s direction and she waited for a reaction but Lydia let nothing show, she just huffed out a breath of air and pretended hearing Stiles’ name hadn’t affected her. Allison has suspected Lydia was starting to catch feelings for Stiles but the strawberry blonde had yet to confess anything to her yet. For now she was dropping hints but pretty soon she was going to have to just outright ask her friend about it.

“Yeah Lydia I’m sure you can find someone to hang out with while the rest of us are somewhere making out.” Isaac added before leaning down to give Allison a peck on the lip for effect, both with wide grins covering their faces afterwards.

Lydia rolled her eyes in disgust. “All I know is that I better not ever feel like a third wheel.” 

“I think you’ll be alright.” Allison smiled; knowing Stiles would always be there following her around, there was no way she was going to be feeling like a third wheel.

The three of them were soon interrupted by the doorbell again and Lydia went to go see who it was. When she opened it she found Scot and Stiles on the other side. She tried not to let her eyes linger too much on how good Stiles was looking in just jeans and a in one of his stupid blue teen shirts that was making his eyes pop particularly.

“Hey Lydia, are ready for the trip yet?” Stiles joked, knowing how much of a protest she had put up when they had been planning for the trip. It earned him an eye roll, but he would have been surprised if it hadn’t.

“Here Stiles, since your so excited to get going, why don’t you go and pack my suitcase?” She told him wheeling her suitcase over to him as well as her cosmetic bag that Stiles swore was heavier than her suitcase with all of her clothes and shoes. 

“What is in here? Bricks?” He asked with overdramatic movements as he pretended like he was incapable of transporting the bags as he started off in the direction of her driveway.

“Yes Stiles, I packed bricks for our camping trip.” She said grabbing her purse from the hallway table. 

“You know I could have just carried it.” Scott said.

“Yeah but it is more fun this way isn’t it?” She inquired and Scott couldn’t argue. 

“Everyone else should be here in a few minutes, maybe we should get Allison and Isaac’s packed into the cars.” Scott suggested.

She nodded. “Alright, I’ll go tell them and then I’ll lock up.” Scott agreed and Lydia went into the living room to tell her friends it was almost time to go.

After Allison and Isaac had went to get their bags out of her car, Lydia made sure to lock the front door before strolling down the path to her driveway. Everyone who was going on the trip was now there in the driveway and they looked like they were having a somewhat heated discussion. “What’s going on?” Lydia asked Kira as she came up on the group and saw Stiles with an annoyed look on his face.

“No one can decide on who’s riding with who.” Kira giggled at how trivial the issue was.

“You would think with all the crap we’ve dealt with, figuring out who is going in what car should be a lot easier.” Lydia responded.

“You would think.” The issue was that while everyone was friends, no one exactly wanted to spend a few hours in the car trapped with their ex and their new significant other. Eventually it was decided that Malia and Cora would be riding in Theo’s truck. Scott and Kira would be taking Liam and Mason with them in Kira’s car. And Allison and Isaac would be riding with Stiles, who was very unimpressed with the idea of having to be around Isaac that long.

“Okay fine, if I’m taking that thing with me,” Stiles said, pointing to Isaac who glared at him incuriously, “then I’m taking Lydia too, she’s the only thing that’s going to stop me from killing him.” He was half joking, half serious.

Lydia hoped she wasn’t blushing and tried not to read too much into what he had said. “Yeah that’s probably true, he doesn’t really listen to anyone else.” She said to the group and no one could really disagree with her.

“Alright now that everyone knows what’s going, I think we should probably get going.” Scott said and everyone agreed and began to clamor in their respective vehicles. 

The ride was about three hours without counting the stop early on in the trip for a bathroom break and to load up on gas and snacks. Lydia actually enjoyed the ride to the cabin. It had been pretty relaxing apart from the two times Stiles and Isaac started to argue about something no one else would ever argue about. But once Lydia and Allison had intervened the argument was able to be quelled, even if their annoyance with each other didn’t quite subside. But it probably never would.

Other than the bickering between Isaac and Stiles it was a fairly relaxing ride. Lydia had ridden shotgun the entire way and had been given control of the music and there were hardly any complaints. Stiles complained when she put on the classic summer jam “Call Me Maybe” but she had heard him singing along to it under his breath and she couldn’t help but smile. 

After three hours of driving they had finally made it to the cabin. The outside wasn’t anything spectacular but the inside was a lot better than she had expected. The group had begun to file out of their respective vehicles and as quickly as possible and tried to find the best room possible. Lydia was slower at getting inside, everyone had rushed inside before she could even realize. She trailed behind everyone, annoyed that she had went to get her suitcase while everyone else had run into claim a room. So unfair.

The first room she walked by had been claimed by Cora, a room with two twin beds. Next she walked by a room with two sets of bunk beds and Liam and Mason we’re already getting comfortable. If she didn’t find a room she was going to end up in there and that was not a place she wanted to be. She liked them enough, but she wasn’t interested in sharing a room with two, possibly three teenage boys if Theo didn’t find a room, two younger than her. Boys her age were immature; she didn’t need them any younger. She guessed if she had to, she could stay with Cora but she was really hoping for a queen sized. She wished Allison wasn’t paired off with Isaac, she wouldn’t have minded sharing a room with her.

The next room she found was being claimed by Allison and Isaac. Great. She came upon the next bedroom and Kira and Scott were looking quite comfortable. Damn. She needed to find that last room ASAP. She quickened her pace and came upon the last room and it was empty. “Yes!” But before she could even finish the word Stiles came out of the connected bathroom. “No.” She pouted.

At that moment Theo and Malia walked past the doorway and groaned seeing that it was already claimed. “Damn it!!! Stiles can we please have this room?” Malia asked upset they had not gotten there first.

“Hell no, this room is way better than a room I have to share with two sophomores.” Stiles responded and Lydia just watched the encounter. She figured she should start sucking up to Cora. 

“Guess we’re not staying together.” Malia frowned looking up at Theo. 

“I guess I’ll stay with Liam and Mason. There’s an extra bed in there.”

“I think I’ll stay with Cora.” Malia decided as her and Theo shuffled out slightly annoyed. Even she knew it was better to share a room with her cousin than a room with three teenage boys, even if the object of her affection was one of them. But this meant that was the only bed left. In the boy’s room… great. 

“So you’re definitely claiming the room then?” She asked, just knowing if she should truly accept her fate.

“Definitely” He said looking around and admiring the room. She nodded and sighed before moving to exit. “I mean…unless you want to stay here.” 

She quickly whipped her head around at the suggestion. “Really you’re offering me the room?” She questioned slowly moving closer to where he was standing. Was he serious? Damn maybe she underestimated how much he liked her.

“Yeah I mean, you probably should have it. It’s probably better I stay with those guys; you know they need someone to be in charge. I think I’m a suitable candidate.” He was half joking, half serious.

“But you hate Theo.” Lydia countered, she wanted the room but she wanted to make sure he was actually okay with it.

“Yeah I must really like you then huh?” He joked it came out way more serious than he had intended it to be. 

Lydia tried not to bring attention to it. “Well why don’t we both just stay in here?” The idea had come to her and before she could even process it, it slipped out of her lips.

“Aren’t you trying to avoid staying in the same room as teenage boys?”

“Yeah but there is only one of you.”

“Something my father is thankful for every day.” He said, causing them both to chuckle and Lydia to roll her eyes. She was doing that a lot today. Well she felt like she did it a lot every day.

“Seriously though, you can stay here, I won’t mind. I mean only if you want to of course. It’s probably better than the other room though. I probably smell a lot better.”

“That’s probably true.” He agreed with a nod of the head. He weighed the options in his head; no doubt he wanted to stay in a room with Lydia for the weekend. He still liked loved her still and he didn’t want this to be a situation where he was taking advantaged but she was offering. He wanted to be sure he wasn’t doing it for the wrong reasons but he also really didn’t want to be sleeping in the same room as the guy his ex was currently hooking up with. Things with Lydia had just been so good lately and he was just worried that this could make thigs weird or awkward, but maybe it could move things in the right direction, but only if that’s what she wanted. He’d dated Malia but he still was head over heels for Lydia, he just knew how to handle himself now, for the most part. And he only wanted to be with her if she wanted to be with him, it had to be mutual. But maybe this was a good first step. “Okay. I’ll stay.”

“Fantastic, but the price is retrieving my bags from your Jeep.” She plopped down on the bed and gave him a signature Lydia smile and he feigned annoyance but honestly he was happy to do it.

“Alright, fine. I guess that’s fair.” He huffed as he exited the room but once he had walked into the hall he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. He was going to be willingly sharing a bedroom with Lydia Martin for a weekend. Fourteen year old him would be so proud of him right now. 

When Stiles left the room Lydia finally exhaled in relief. Trying to be subtle was kind of hard. This would be interesting to say the least. They had fallen asleep in his bed together on a few occasions but those were accidents…most of the time. She just hoped he was still interested or otherwise this was all going to hurt because she really was falling. Even if she didn’t want to, she wasn’t interested in getting hurt and that seemed to happen every time she fell for someone This felt different though, this seemed so deep and therefore scarier. But this weekend seemed like the perfect time to test the waters more than she normally would. No supernatural emergencies to distract from leisure. She just hoped she was reading his vibes correctly. Maybe this could be better than anything that she’s had before. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudo or a review if you like! I love feeback! :)


	68. Camping Trip: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here it is: part two. Despite the fact that I split up the chapters, this part still feels massive. This part has taken me a lot longer because there is a lot I wanted to do with it, and I hope that pays off. I’m not sure when the next update will be, probably awhile from now and I know it’s not going to be as long. This is probably the biggest installment yet, and I hope maybe this can hold you over for a while. I have one really good idea for the next chapter and hopefully it will come out as good as it feels in my head. Then after that I’m not sure what I’ll write, hopefully some ideas will come to me and feel free to suggest any and I might write it. If you like it please, leave a review!

The cabin itself was pretty decent sized and not to run down like Lydia had envisioned it would be. There was a large living room with a big screen television, a room with a pool table and air hockey along with another couch and television. Each room had an en-suite bathroom; two of the rooms had a shared bathroom between the two. The back had a large deck and a hot tub that looked out to the lake behind the cabin. Once all the vehicles had been unloaded people began to disperse. Everyone wanted to go exploring and went their separate ways, agreeing to meet back later so they could order some pizza for dinner from somewhere in the nearby small town. 

Lydia decided to throw on one of her swim suits and hang back with Kira so they could work on their tans while everyone else decided to go exploring the rocks and the woods that surrounded the cabin. Lydia was thankful that Kira was also satisfied by just lounging around the lake while everyone else was being adventurous. Lydia really enjoyed Kira’s company in general and how laid back the girl was. She was glad that if Scott and Allison couldn’t be together, that Scott had Kira. They were both awkward and adorable, and Allison herself was okay with it. It was nice to see that everyone could stand to be around each other without things getting too awkward. Lydia could understand why they didn’t all drive up in the same vehicle together though. No matter how well they all got along, that probably would be awkward.

“So how are things going with you and Scott?” Lydia asked her friend as they both lay out on the sand just outside the edge of the lake.

“Really amazing,” She smiled than paused. “At least I think so. I’ve never really had a serious boyfriend before.” She said a bit sheepishly.

“Well from an outsider’s perspective it seems like it’s going really well, if that information helps any.” Lydia offered.

“Actually that is reassuring, oddly enough.” Kira giggled back at her friend. “So how’s your romantic life Lydia? I know there’s got to be someone you’re interested or who is at least interested in you.” The raven haired girl prodded. 

Lydia tried to be careful and calculated about her answer. Part of her just wanted to confess her feelings because dealing with them on her own was kind of exhausting. But part of her didn’t want anyone to know anything. Lydia was not one of those people who liked to be open about her relationships but for some reason with Stiles she just wanted to be talking about it all the time and that made her feel incredibly vulnerable. Being open and honest is what caused pain and heartbreak. 

“Oh I don’t know…”

“Really? I thought I sensed something going on with you and someone else.” Kira replied casually and Lydia really appreciated that. She knew Allison meant well when she would try to talk to Lydia about Stiles but it felt pushy sometimes. She appreciated that Kira didn’t put as much pressure on the idea and that made Lydia more willing to open up.

“Well I mean, I can’t believe I’m admitting this right now…but I think I like Stiles. And I mean I think I really like him.” Lydia told her friend honestly as she moved to a sitting position. She felt kind of bad that maybe she wasn’t telling Allison this. She would eventually but right now no one else was around, unlike when Isaac was there that morning, and Kira was just so easy to talk to. 

Kira mirrored Lydia’s stance and moved to sit up as well. “Well that’s good. You already get along really well and I think you two hold hands more than Scott and I.” 

Lydia tried not to blush at the comment. Kira was right; she and Stiles were always holding hands or brushing up against each other but it was all natural and never usually on purpose unless she was in need of comfort. But it usually didn’t have a reason. It was like they were magnets, it’s almost like they were naturally drawn to each other. 

“I don’t know what to do. He’s just so different than any other guy I’ve ever liked. I think I might love him and that scares me so much. Because I think I would give him every part of me and if he could just break my heart so easily. I’ve been hurt before but I can’t even think about how bad it would hurt if he broke up with me…I mean. I don’t know why I even said that, we aren’t dating.”

“But you could. I don’t think Stiles would ever hurt you Lydia.” Kira countered.

“Probably not but it is still terrifying to think about. And it could be so awkward if we were dating because of Malia being in the pack and everything.” Lydia bit her bottom lip, deep in thought about possibilities and ‘what ifs’.

It took a lot for Kira not to outright laugh at the last thing her friend had said. “Lydia… I think Malia would be fine with it. She is the walking definition of moved on, you have nothing to worry about there, I promise you.” Malia was all over Theo and practically forgot anyone else existed, including Stiles. There was no bad blood between the exes whatsoever and Lydia definitely shouldn’t use that as an excuse not to pursue Stiles. 

“What if he doesn’t like me anymore?” Lydia was already feeling vulnerable and insecure because he just meant so much to her and the possibility of getting hurt was all too possible.

“Lydia, Stiles is like completely in love with you. Everyone knows it.” Kira reassured her. “I know it’s scary to like someone but you have nothing to be worried about. Sometimes you have to put yourself out there for something good to happen.” Lydia listened carefully to her friend. “If I hadn’t opened myself up, I wouldn’t be with Scott and I wouldn’t be friends with all of you guys. I probably would be all alone. And if I can put myself out there, I know you can. You have more confidence in one finger than I do in my whole body.” Kira finished and flashed her friend a genuine smile of encouragement.

Lydia returned her friend’s smile and nodded her head. She knew her friend was probably right but she was just so anxious about opening herself up. “I’m not as confident as you think but I appreciate that I give off that impression that I do. But I’ll try to keep what you said in mind.” 

“That’s all I ask. Now I think we should get back to tanning and the peace and quiet before everyone comes back and quiet is nothing but a distant memory.”

“That sounds good to me.” Lydia agreed and both girls returned to their tanning stance, enjoying the warm sun and cool breeze. 

They were rudely interrupted about an hour and half later when they were assaulted with water guns and water balloons being hurled at them without warning. They had no idea what was happening so screaming ensued and after scrambling to get to their feet, Lydia and Kira discovered that Scott, Stiles, Liam, and Mason were the culprits. Just as they had stood up a water balloon had been catapulted at them and it exploded and doused both girls in water. It didn’t take much reasoning to figure out who the offender was. Stiles was the only one who wasn’t holding a balloon or a water gun anymore, his hand was still in the launching position, and he looked the most guilty. 

“I definitely did not mean to throw that last one.” Stiles told the girls, in awe of what he had just done. He was in trouble.

“You’re so dead.” Lydia told him before she and Kira ran toward them, overtaking one of their buckets that was filled with water balloons. “Kira, go get us water guns! Make sure they’re the big ones!” Lydia called out to her friend as she began to chase Scott the boys around the yard and tossing water balloons at them.

Soon everyone in the group was outside of the cabin in their swimwear and running around, chasing each other with water guns and water balloons. There was really no winning or losing, everyone was just trying to get everyone else doused in water before they themselves were. 

Lydia and Kira did however need to get back at Stiles for soaking them in water right off the bat. So towards the end of the water fight they decided to combine resources and they cornered him and sprayed them with the last of the water in their water guns and Isaac generously donated his last four water balloons to Lydia who happily pelted them at Stiles. He didn’t even protest that much, so it wasn’t quite as satisfying, he knew he deserved it. 

“Okay, okay, now that we’re done getting Stiles back can we please eat now? I am starving.” Malia told the rest of the group, patience was something she was still working on.

“Yes Malia we can go order food now.” Scott told the girl as he laughed at her impatience. “Come on let’s all go inside and get dried off and then we can eat.” He continued as they all walked back towards the cabin.

“You know you totally deserved that right?” Lydia questioned as she bumped up against Stiles briefly to get his attention before she glanced up at him as they strolled along, straggling behind the rest of the group.

“Yes. I mean, it was an accident technically, you weren’t supposed to stand up that fast and I lost my grip. It all happened so fast.” He joked back and she couldn’t help but shake her head and laugh. 

“Whatever you say, Stiles. Even if it was an accident, I still think you deserved to be pelted with water balloons a few extra times. I think Kira and I are totally justified.”

“Yeah I think I learned my lesson.” He said dropping his water gun on the pile by the sliding glass door that led from the deck to the main floor of the cabin where the kitchen, living, and dining rooms were. “I know to never pelt you with water balloons unless I also want to be hit with said water balloons. Message received.” He told her, opening the sliding glass door and motioning for her to go in first.

Stiles and Lydia went to their rooms to change from swimwear to dry clothes, Lydia taking the bathroom while Stiles remained in the room. Once Lydia was dry and dressed she made her way back to the main floor, the common room area and everyone was discussing dinner.

“Well since we’re all hungry now and can’t agree on what we want to get on our pizza, why don’t we all just go into town and eat there so we can order what we want.” Allison suggested, seeing that everyone was getting hangry and impatient. Everyone nodded their head and seemed to agree on that so that’s what they did.

Everyone piled into the vehicles like they had that morning and met up at the local pizza shop. The pizzeria was a decent size but they all sat at various tables in the restaurant, it was just easier and less overwhelming that way. They were the only patrons at the pizzeria other than an older couple and a family with three kids, which wasn’t surprising for the small size of the town.  
After stuffing themselves with pizza they wandered past a family owned ice cream shop and decided that they might have some room left in their stomachs after all. 

Lydia was standing outside the shop talking to Cora and Allison while Lydia enjoyed her scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Stiles barreled out of the door, ice cream cup filled with four different flavored scoops of ice cream. “Lydia you have to try their cookie dough ice cream it’s amazing!” Stiles said excitedly as he propelled a spoon into her mouth that had opened to protest his actions. “Isn’t it amazing?” He asked as she tried to not look too alarmed and carefully ate the ice cream he had literally shoved into her mouth.

“Jesus Stiles, you can’t just shove ice cream into my face. What if I had been allergic to whatever you just force fed me?” She asked him, trying to sound appalled. 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he took a bite of from the scoop of rocky road ice cream. “Well that’s impossible because I know for a fact that you aren’t allergic to anything.”

“How do you even know that?” 

“Because you told me that you weren’t allergic to anything? Remember you said that after I told you I was allergic to that gross smelling perfume you were wearing that day?” He prodded as the rest of the group filed out of the shop, enjoying their frozen treats. Everyone proceeded to have their own conversations within the group as Lydia and Stiles continued theirs, with some people paying attention to it.

“So you weren’t really allergic to it were you? You just didn’t like the smell of it!” Lydia exclaimed, realizing Stiles had definitely lied when she practically saw the wheels turning in his head, trying to figure out why he had let himself reveal that information.

“Well…well…oh come on it smelled so bad!” He tried to protest.

“Damn it Stiles, I threw away the whole rest of the bottle because I thought you were serious.”

“Sorry?”

Lydia rolled her eyes and huffed, no matter how annoyed she was something about him couldn’t keep her from staying that way. He was so frustrating but that is part of what made him the way he was and why she cared about him so much. “You are so annoying.”

“Uh would another bite of the cookie dough ice cream help?” He questioned, offering the paper bowl in her general direction.

“No… but cookies and crème might.” She countered and he gasped.

“That’s my favorite flavor.” 

“I guess you don’t want my forgiveness.”

“Fine.” He squinted his eyes and pretended he was super bothered but honestly he didn’t care. Actually he thought it was kind of cute that they were basically sharing ice cream right now. Eight year old Stiles would have an aneurism. 

Lydia took a bite and smiled at the taste, shooting him a snicker in his direction, like she had just won some contest they were secretly having. Then Stiles noticed the faintest drip of ice cream that was sitting on the corner of her lips. Without thinking he returned the spoon to the bowl and lifted his thumb to her lips and without even thinking, brushed away the ice cream that had been there. 

“Sorry, you just…you had some ice cream.” He tried to explain without blushing when he quickly realized what he had just done, but that wasn’t going so well. 

“Oh.” Was all Lydia could utter at first. She also wondered if anyone has just seen that or if it was all in her head but the adorable blush that was working its way to his cheeks said otherwise. “That’s, fine. Thank you.” She said flashing a genuine smile as she tried to come up with something else to say and as she tried to ignore any possible looks from anyone else in the pack. “Uh here, do you want to try the mint chocolate chip? I think it’s the only flavor you managed not to get.” Lydia told him, offering her bowl to him now, unsure of anything else to say. How did he manage to turn her into this pile of goo so easily and unintentionally?

“Ha yeah I think you’re right,” Of course she was, Lydia Martin was always right. “I will definitely try some of yours.” He told her as he dipped the spoon in the pale green ice cream scoop.

“Good; huh?” The strawberry blonde inquired.

“Delicious and almost as good as the cookie dough ice cream.” He said and Lydia countered with an eye roll and he just snorted out a laugh. 

“Guys you have to try the Earl Grey tea flavor, it’s insane.” Kira said, joining the conversation. From there the discussion went well and no one brought up the interesting moment between Stiles and Lydia that had happened. Lydia hoped Allison hadn’t noticed, but in her heart she knew huntress did and she was mentally preparing to be prodded about it when they got back to the cabin and were alone for a few minutes. 

Once everyone was done eating their ice cream and exploring the shops and businesses in the small town everyone filed back into the cars and headed back to the cabin. It had started sprinkling on the drive back and when they got back, the rain was at a heavy downpour and it didn’t look like it would be letting up anytime soon. So the group decided to get in their pajamas, plays some games and to maybe watch a movie. 

Allison stopped by Lydia and Stiles room after she had saw the latter exit to join everyone on the main floor. “Oh hey Allison. Are you going to see Lydia?” Stiles asked, passing her in the hallway oh his way downstairs.

“Yeah just seeing if she has any make up remover wipes, I must have left mine at home.” Allison lied, not that she really need too. But Stiles was more observant than most, she wasn’t taking any chances.

“Oh okay, well she’s in the bathroom, I think she should be out soon.”

“Alright, sounds good. Thanks.” She said walking past him as he nodded his head in reply. The door to the room had been left open and she sat on the bed and waited for Lydia to finish up.

“Hey Stile- Jesus Christ Allison you scared me. I thought you were Stiles!” Lydia explained as she walked out of the room’s bathroom.

“Sorry, it’s just me. But since we’re on the subject I think we should talk about Stiles.” Allison suggested as her friend went to her suitcase to retrieve her hairbrush.

“Why would we talk about Stiles?” Lydia asked, attempting to play stupid as she ran the brush through her long hair in the mirror above the dresser in the room.

“Come on Lydia don’t play dumb. You know that isn’t you anymore.”

“Fine what do you want to talk about then?” Lydia questioned with an exasperated expression on her face as she put the brush down on the dresser and came to sit next to her best friend on the bed.

“What was that all about at the ice cream place?” Allison raised an eyebrow and waited for her friend to answer.

“Okay that was all him.”

“But did you hate every second of it?”

Lydia opened her mouth and tried to protest but no words escaped she finally gave up and had to tell her friend “no”. 

“Lydia, do you like him?”

“Of course I like him. He’s a great friend and-”

“I mean more than just a friend. Do you like Stiles as more than just a friend?” Allison asked, annunciating her words carefully so her friend couldn’t avoid the question any longer. She sensed hesitation. “Lydia admitting you like him is not admitting defeat. I’m your best friend, you can tell me.” Allison encouraged, voice soft and ready to listen.

Lydia sighed deeply before answering. “Yes.”

“Okay so what’s the problem? It no secret that he still likes you.”

“I’m just afraid of getting hurt. If he hurt me I don’t know what I would do. I just feel so different than I’ve ever felt about anyone else and that makes it so much more scary Allison.” 

“But maybe that doesn’t have to be a bad thing. You just said it’s different than what you’ve felt before maybe that feeling is that it’s better.” The brunette offered.

“If it’s so much better than that means it can end that much worse.” Lydia said as she stood up and began to pace at the foot of the bed.

“Lydia it could be the best thing ever though. Don’t you get that?”

“I’m just so scared of how attached I am already and I’m scared because I’ve never ever felt like this before.” She paused again and sat back down on the bed. “Do you remember what you told me that night in the car when you were dropping me off?”

“Which night Lydia, there were a lot.” Allison said trying to think of what Lydia was talking about.

“That night after you found out about Jackson being the Kanima?” 

“Oh. You mean when I told you about what I was feeling for Scott?” She hadn’t really wanted to ask and she could tell Lydia hadn’t wanted to bring it up so blatantly because Allison was no longer dating the boy she had been talking about that night.

“Yes.” She said simply.

“Lydia that’s a good thing!”

“But look, that’s how you felt about Scott and you two aren’t even together anymore!” Lydia argued back.

“Okay that’s fair but that was me and Scott. That wasn’t you and Stiles. We were too different Lydia. You and Stiles though…And even if we did break up I don’t regret what we had for a second Lydia. Every minute I spent with him I’ll cherish. As much as I care about Isaac…I don’t think it will ever be like what I felt with Scott. That’s why you should just go for it and embrace it.”

“Allison…”

“No seriously. Who cares if he’s weird and has no fashion sense? You can’t go an hour without thinking about him and you count down the minutes until you see him again. That kind of stuff doesn’t just happen with everybody. You should know that.”

“I’m just scared Allison.” Lydia said, putting her head in her hands and sighing loudly. Allison carefully placing a hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles. This talk with Allison was a lot more intense than the one she had earlier with Kira.

“What’s the point of doing thing you aren’t a little scared of though Lydia? I mean this is all up to you. I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. There’s something there that’s undeniable. I won’t bother you about it anymore. It’s your decision. I’ll be here if you want to talk though. But I’m telling you this type of feeling doesn’t come around often and it’s scary but the scary things are usually worth it.” 

“Maybe…maybe I’ll try to be open minded and just see what happens this weekend.”

“That sounds like a good start. Just be open to good things. Not everything has to be werewolves and Druids all the time. Flirt a little if you want. I’ve never seen you so comfortable yet so careful around a guy before. I like it. It’s like you aren’t afraid to be you around him.”

“Well we are friends.”

“I know but you don’t have to just stay that way. Usually people who are friends first end up the happiest.”

At that moment Lydia’s phone buzzes with a text from Stiles, asking if everything is okay and if she and Allison are going to be playing Apples to Apples with everyone else. 

“Perfect timing.” Lydia joked.

“See how much he cares about you? Come on let’s go play some games.” Allison said standing up and taking Lydia’s hand to help her off the bed. 

When Lydia and Allison arrived at the bottom of the stairs they found everyone huddled around the island discussing what game they were going to be playing.

“So what are we playing guys?” Allison asked as she stepped towards Isaac and he lazily put his arm around her shoulders.

“Charades” Cora groaned, which wasn’t surprising, she did not seem like a charades type of girl. Lydia lightly pushed herself in between Kira and Stiles who both moved over for her willingly.

“But after that,” Kira began, “We’re going to play Apples to Apples.”

“Well okay, let’s go into the living room, we’ll have more room in there.” Scott suggested and they all nodded their heads and headed in that direction. They decided the only fair way to split teams was to make it girls against guy and since there was an extra guy, they elected Mason to keep score and referee if anything got out of hand. He didn’t want to play anyways and he was a fairly impartial guy so no one took too much issue was mad. Cora was sulking wishing she could have been ref instead of actually participating.

Everyone played the game for about an hour before people started getting burnt out or just too competitive. At one point Malia was yelling at everyone because they couldn’t guess that she was acting out the movie Finding Nemo, but all she had done is lie on the floor and flop around like a fish out of water. Also Stiles yelled at Isaac when he didn’t believe Isaac was reality portraying Batman. Despite that, it was mostly fun and the girls ended up winning by a few points.

After an hour of playing charades, and the girl’s victory the group decided to move on to Apples to Apples. Liam and Mason decided to play air hockey instead but everyone else headed to the kitchen and sat at the large dining table in the middle of the room. The game started out innocent enough and pretty tame but it quickly evolved into a mess of trying to win with the funniest cards, which ended up being a lot of innuendos, and those cards always won.

Throughout the night some people had their fill of the game and left to go watch a movie or to see what Mason and Liam were up to. It was around midnight when the last players decided to call it quits, having earned all of the green cards in the deck. The remaining five players had been Lydia, Stiles, Cora, Scott, and Kira and Lydia had ended up winning the last one. Although she would have loved to have kept playing had there been any of the green cards left. 

When the game was over and Lydia had made sure everyone knew it they headed to the living room to join the rest of the group who were all curled up on the couches watching the new 21 Jump Street. Lydia was growing tired by the minute especially once she leaned on Stiles’ shoulder, who paid no mind. 

“Let’s watch the second one!” Theo explained going up to the DVD player to take the disk out and to insert the 22 Jump Street disc. 

“Sounds like fun” Lydia yawned mid-sentence “but I am going to bed.” She told everyone, pushing up off the couch and towards the stairs. “Good-night everyone.”

“I’ll go up too.” Stiles said heading towards Lydia and where she stood near the bottom of the stairs.

“No its fine Stiles, you can stay up. I just need to go to bed, you don’t have to.” She told him when he finally reached where she was standing.

“Lydia, I’m tired too. Plus I’ve already seen both movies.” He informed her and she nodded in compliance and began to ascend the stairs, Stiles a few steps behind her.

Being that both of them were already in their pajamas, which was convenient so they both wordlessly moved to the bathroom to brush their teeth and Lydia removed her make up quickly. Once they were finished they immediately climbed right into bed, not having to turn the light off because they hadn’t even bothered to turn the light in the room on. Lydia climbed under the covers and Stiles carefully followed suit, trying to be respectful and not to crowd her space.

“You know I don’t bite right?” Lydia asked as she turned from her back to her side to face Stiles who was still looking up at the ceiling.

“That’s debatable.” He informed her, putting his hands behind his head as she tried not to be mesmerized by how long and gorgeous his eye lashes were. 

“Ha-ha.” She deadpanned before softening her face for a moment, not that he was looking. “Seriously though, you really don’t have to be worry about it.” She waited to see if he would say something but for once he wasn’t saying anything. “I mean would it be such a bad thing if you accidently touched me?”

“No…I mean. No.” He said softly before mirroring her position and turning on his side. “I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“It wouldn’t though. I mean…” She paused for a second trying not to be too forward or too casual. “It would probably be really comfortable.” She told him softly.

“Probably.” He agreed.

“I mean it’s kind of weird to be in a bed with a guy without spooning or something.” She said with a soft laugh but he didn’t really return it. “Is something wrong?” She asked him when he didn’t respond.

“No it just…when I was with Malia she always made me be the little spoon and it was awful, I hated it.” Lydia laughed louder than she probably should have at the confession. “Hey! It’s not funny! It was emasculating!” He countered but her laughter was infectious and he joined in, unable to keep a straight face.

“It kind of is.” She giggled at the thought.

After their laughter calmed down after a minute or two she spoke up again, more serious now. “Well why don’t you try being the big spoon?” She asked.

“Well that might be kind of hard considering we broke up.”

“No not with her you idiot!” She exclaimed incredulously as he tried to read her face, suddenly understanding.

“Oh…you mean like…with…you?”

“Yeah with me, I don’t mind. If you don’t like it you can get out of it a lot easier if you’re the big spoon. But if you don’t want to you don’t have to.” She said the last part a little softer when he didn’t seem to be giving much of a response.

“No! I want to!” He said quite loudly, overcompensating for any lack of enthusiasm he had previously given off. “I mean…that would be nice.” He informed her, more quietly now.

“Okay.” She smiled softly before continuing. “You stay how you are on your side.” She told him as she turned quickly to her other side before instructing him further. “Now move closer so that my back is against your chest.” 

He did as she said and she felt her back make contact with his firm chest and torso. Their bodies lined up against each other now. “Like this?” He inquired hesitantly.

“Exactly. Now I’m going to bed my knees slightly and you can do that or keep them straight it’s up to you.” She said angling her head to see him better and as she did he moved his legs so they were flush against hers underneath the covers.

“What do I do with my arms?” 

“Hold on,” She said sweeping her hair over her shoulder so it would be less in his face later. “Well for your left arm, I would recommend putting it under my neck but that is entirely up to you.” She laid her head down on the pillow and he took her suggestion and slid his arm so it was between the bed and her neck but not so that her head was lying on top of it. “Yeah that’s good. If you feel like you need to move it you can put it under your head more if that’s more comfortable.”

“This is good for now I think.” He answered before holding up his right arm. 

“And this hand,” She grabbed his wrist with her hand and placed it carefully onto her waist. “Goes…here.” His hand was stiff for a moment before it slowly relaxed and felt natural where it was placed. Lydia’s stomach was filled with butterflies due to all of the touching between her and Stiles, but they were the exciting kind, the nice kind. “And that is how you play the part of the big spoon.” She explained, trying to maintain her cool.

“This feels a lot better than being the little spoon. More natural.” He said swallowing thickly.

“I think it works better when the taller person is the bigger spoon. I always like being the little spoon, which is good since I’m so short.” She explained.

“So should we…separate?” He asked, unsure of the right word to use.

“Well we have to go to sleep to get the full effect, the most accurate result and all. But if you want, we can go back to how we were.” That last sentence felt like it was less about the spooning and more about their ascension into something more than just friends. 

“Yeah I wouldn’t want to mess with the research. We should test it out…you know…to make sure you’re actually right and all.”

“Okay.” She agreed and smiled widely, something she was happy he couldn’t see.

“Now what?”

“Sleep.”

“Oh. Okay. Well…goodnight Lydia.” He told her as he thought about kissing her shoulder that was only covered by a thin strap from her pajama top, but he refrained. This was already pretty radical.

“Goodnight Stiles.” She responded before drifting to sleep. It came easy to her, she felt safe and comfortable in his arms. And he felt giddy at the feeling of Lydia in his arms, this was way better than being the little spoon, but honestly if Lydia was the big spoon, he’s not sure if he would even mind that much. She just made everything better for him.

 

The next morning Stiles woke up with to a strawberry blonde hair in front of his eyes, something he had only seen when his eyes were closed and when he was asleep. But this was definitely real and it smelled amazing. She smelled clean with a hint of perfume, the scene was just like the rest of her, intoxicating. 

God, he could not believe that he just spooned Lydia Martin all night, and she actually let him be the big spoon. If he wasn’t in love with her before, he definitely was now. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried to not feel his feelings for Lydia, the stronger they felt. And it got more and more difficult to ignore as time went on, especially since they just seem to be getting closer and closer. And he could swear she was always flirting with him, but it was hard to tell because they both naturally participated in a lot of banter.

Currently though Stiles was trying to figure out a way to leave and get a quick shower without waking the girl. A downfall of spooning, he made sure to note that in his head. He guessed things could have been worse though, at least nothing seemed to have “come up” during the night, which he was very happy about. That might have been embarrassing. Another downside to spooning he supposed. 

Stiles tried to sneakily remove his arm from under the strawberry blonde before being startled by an alert sounding Lydia. “Trying to sneak out?” She asked flipping over to face him and to let his arm that was under her, free. But his other hand still remained on her waist despite her change in position.

“No, I mean yeah but only to get a shower. I was just trying to be gentle; I didn’t want to wake you up.” He explained and she nodded. Their faces were now very close to each other and Stiles couldn’t help but think how easy it would be to get used to waking up to Lydia. She looked just as perfect as she did at every other time of the day, maybe even more. Face clear of make-up and she was still a knock out. 

“I guess I can forgive you.”

“How long have you been up?”

“Only for about an hour.” She shrugged.

“Why didn’t you get up?” 

“I didn’t want to wake you up either.”

“Oh. Okay. Well…thanks.” It was thoughtful of her to not want to disturb him, even though he probably wouldn’t have noticed since he’s quite the heavy sleeper.

“So did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, like really well actually.” He nodded as he thought about when the last time he had felt this rested and comfortable.

Lydia tried to contain a smile. “So the big spoon was better than being the little spoon?”

He couldn’t nod his head fast enough. “Way better. It was a lot more comfortable. But I mean maybe it’s because you’re so good at being the little spoon though.”

“I am pretty good at it.” She bragged.

“So it was good for you then though?” Oh god, he didn’t mean for it to sound like he was referring to sex, but that is kind of exactly what it sounded like. 

“Yes Stiles, it was good for me too.” She informed him, adding a laugh that allowed him to relax a bit. “I’m going to go get some breakfast, and a shower when you’re done, alright?”

“That sounds good.” He said as she rolled out of the bed, as well as his arms before tying up her long hair into a bun. “I’ll try not to use all the hot water.”

“You better not.” She winked before exiting the room to grab breakfast. 

Stiles tried to relax in the shower and appreciate the few minutes of alone time. Not for the reasons that come immediately to mind when you think of teenage boys and alone time in a shower. He was just trying to come to terms with the fact that he had just spooned Lydia Martin the entire night and was acting like it was totally normal and she seemed very happy with the experience. So he was currently in a weird state of confusion and happy. There was a lot of uncertainty but maybe this was all good stuff. Maybe things were looking up. His feelings for the girl had definitely not gone away and maybe his relationship with Lydia was less platonic than he thought. And that could be a really good thing. 

Passing the doors to rooms that were holding some sleepy supernatural creatures, Stiles made his way downstairs and to the kitchen to find Scott, Allison, and Lydia there in the kitchen. He smiled at the sight, as much as the others were welcome extensions to the pack; it was always nice to be with the people who had been in this shit from the beginning. People who knew the whole story and who he never had to fill in. Their familiarity was welcome. Even if Scott and Allison weren’t together anymore, they all still got along really well and he loved that. Something about the original pack was comforting.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked as he sat next to Lydia on one of the barstools at the island, realizing he had come in mid conversation.

“We forgot to get food for tonight and so now we’re trying to figure out who has to go get it.” Allison explained as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Well I can go. I can take my Jeep.” Stiles offered.

“Hmm that seems like a lot of responsibility.” Lydia joked.

“Alright then, Mrs. Know-It-All, you can come with me. So you can make sure I don’t mess anything up.” When he said that Allison and Lydia shared a look but he tried to ignore it. He didn’t understand their secret silent language too well, but he felt like whatever look they exchanged had to do with him. Good or bad? He didn’t know so he assumed bad and tried to not pay attention to it.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Scott said. “Lydia’s organized, you can keep him in line.”

“Fine, I mean I know my presence is highly regarded, the least I could do is let you experience it for yourself.” She rolled her eyes before hoping off the barstool. “We can go when I’m done getting ready.” She said to Stiles this time before heading towards the cabin’s staircase.

Lydia came back downstairs around forty five minutes later and Stiles thought she looked stunning. She was wearing a long, flowy, pink maxi dress that looked amazing on despite her short stature and her strawberry blonde hair framed her face perfectly. “Ready to go?” Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow and trying to pretend that she didn’t notice that Stiles was totally just checking her out.

“Uh yeah, I’ve got the list. Let’s go.” He said, standing up from his position on the couch where he had been watching the news. 

The drive to the local Wal-Mart was nice and relaxing, they kept the windows rolled down and the music on loud, just enjoying the company and soaking in the feeling of an early summer morning before the heat became overwhelming. They had to drive a little bit further then they had the night before because the store was on the outside of the small town, but neither minded. Both just enjoyed how comfortable they could be with one another, either talking nonstop or not talking at all and just taking everything in. Every once in a while they’d sneak a glance at each other and smile with content.

“There really is a Wal-Mart just about everywhere huh?” Stiles wondered aloud.

“They are the cornerstone of cooperate America.” Lydia added as she motioned for Stiles to grab a shopping cart upon entering the store. 

Stiles grabbed a cart and started pushing it into the main part of the store. “You could live here and have everything you ever needed.”

“I’ll remember that when the zombie apocalypse rolls around.” She said strolling towards the produce section, headed straight for the watermelons.

“You should really know better than to joke about zombies.” He warned, half joking half serious. He figured zombies weren’t off the table if werewolves existed. 

“I hate to admit it but you’re probably right.” She told him but before he could celebrate she was pointing at one of the watermelons. “Okay pick up that one right there, it looks perfect.” 

He followed her instructions and lifted the one wanted into the cart. “Is that all I’m good for, lifting the heavy stuff.” He asked Lydia who scratched watermelon of the shopping list.

“No.” She paused and pretended to be deep in thought. “You’re also good for reaching stuff from the top shelf.” And with that she grinned up wickedly at him and sauntered away from him and he rolled his eyes and huffed dramatically before pushing the cart after her. 

“Well I’m glad I’m of some use to you.” He called out as he began to follow her to new location. The rest of the grocery shopping went similarly to that exchange, lots of flirty banter back and forth between the two of them during their outing. That was honestly the most fun Lydia had ever had grocery shopping in her whole life. Her mind couldn’t help but picture the thought of only ever grocery shopping with him ever again; it was a picture she could get used to if she was being honest with herself.

The only thing that was slightly annoying was that Stiles wouldn’t let her go past the candy aisle. “Lyds hold on, you missed an aisle.”

“No I walked past it because we don’t need anything from that aisle. I already got the chocolate bars for the s’mores, remember? You made me get an extra package.”

“Come on we have to go look. I’m sure no one would complain if we brought back candy, in fact they would probably thank us.” 

Lydia opened her mouth to protest but Stiles has already started down, she groaned in response and followed him anyways. When she finally reached him he had managed to put a large package of Reece’s Cups into the cart and she could find room to argue with that choice, they were pretty amazing. After about five minutes of browsing in the aisle, Lydia finally managed to get him out of the aisle with only a few bags of candy in the cart.

More flirty banter occurred in the checkout line as Stiles tried to convince Lydia that he now needed candy from there but she was able to reason with him this time luckily. After finally paying they loaded the Jeep up with the groceries and headed back to the cabin.

 

When they returned and put the groceries away everyone was outside of the house and participating in some sort of activity. Stiles wandered outside, as he had already been wearing his swimming trunks at shorts, and Lydia went upstairs to change into a deep purple bikini before heading out the back to the lake.

Lydia spent the rest of the afternoon floating around on a large inflatable raft made told hold quite a few people to lounge in. Everyone sort of came and went, participating in other activities throughout the day. Everyone else busied themselves with other outdoor activities around the cabin, such as swimming, playing basketball, volleyball, soccer, exploring the surrounding wooded area. Lydia stayed content relaxing on the raft as it floated in the lake. 

At some point in the afternoon, just as Scott and Kira went to start grilling and cooking (since Stiles and Lydia had generously went to the grocery store earlier that morning) for dinner. Around that time Stiles had swam out to where Lydia was floating on the raft with Isaac and Allison. He was trying to convince them to come play a game of soccer with everyone. Mason had already decided he wanted no part in it so it was crucial that Stiles convince all three of them to join.

As he suspected, Allison and Isaac had been easy to convince. Lydia was not so willing to join in. They had already exited the raft and began to swim in the direction of the shore. “I said no.” Lydia told him for the fifth time already.

His eye twitched in annoyance but his response was quite calm, “We’ll see about that.” He grabbed one of the handles and began to slowly swim with it back towards the edge of the lake, toward the direction of their cabin.

“STILES! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She squealed.

“We’re going to play soccer! And you’re going to like it.” He yelled over his shoulder and she tried to protest but it wasn’t working to well. 

The arrived at the shore a few minutes later, Stiles huffing and puffing a bit as he tried to catch his breath from the vigorous effort he had just put into moving the raft as everyone else watched to see what was happening. “Just because you dragged me over here doesn’t mean I’m playing. You just made it a lot quicker for me to get to dinner.” She challenged.

“I’m going to give you one more chance to cooperate.” She rolled her eyes before he could even finish his thought. “Lydia, come on let’s go play soccer.” 

“Mmmm. No.” She said, emphasizing the last word. She also had a brief flashback to the winder formal of sophomore year.

“Then you leave me no choice.”

“About wh– OH MY GOD!” And that was all she could utter before Stiles flipped the raft over, sending Lydia into the water. Stiles laughed at first and then when she resurfaced she looked like she was going to kill him and he quickly panicked and headed for the shore. 

He was almost there, water shallow enough he could stand and it hit his waist. But that was when she caught up to him and jumped on his back tackling him into the water while everyone else observed and watched. 

“Okay I’m sorry!!!!” He yelled when they both finally came back up for air.

“Yeah you better be!” She said shoving him. “Now go get the raft and bring it by the cabin before it floats away.” She shoved his body lightly in the direction of the raft.

“But…Lydia I-I-I…”

“Do you want to go in again?” She asked, referring to the water.

“Fine, I’ll go get it.” He groaned and headed in that direction as Lydia smirked the whole way to the sandy shore in search of her towel and cover up.

Much to Lydia’s dismay she did end up playing a bit of soccer with everyone, minus Scott, Kira, and Mason of course. She, Stiles, Theo, and Cora had been on a team together against the remaining four friends. Their team did not end up winning by the time Scott called out that it was time to eat dinner. 

“See that wasn’t so bad.” Stiles said knocking his shoulder into Lydia’s but after the initial bump he just kept his arm in contact with hers the whole way into the cabin and the subtle physical contact caused her to go lightheaded for a second.

“Mmm it was okay.” She informed him. 

“You don’t have to admit it; I know how you really feel.” That last part sent her thoughts a million miles away from her feelings about soccer and back to her feelings about him. 

“Well whatever helps you sleep at night Stiles.” She told him before walking inside and finding a seat at the dinner table and Stiles plopped down right next to her. When he did that she decided to have a little fun and test a theory. During the whole dinner she kept casually touching or leaning into him, she was doing so to see if he would pull away and reject, not react at all, or return a gesture. It always seemed like they were touching or holding hands when a threat was looming and he never pulled away then but maybe that was because of fear and to help calm her as well as him.

The first time, she brushed her hand against his when she reached for a salt shaker. He jumped slightly at the sudden contact but he didn’t push it away. A few minutes after that she let her arm casually brush against his and this time he didn’t flinch in the slightest. Then toward the end of the meal she let her thigh rest against his but she never moved it away, just kept it there. She smiled softly when she had done that and a few minutes later he let his left hand drift to his own thigh but let some of fingers splay out on her thigh comfortably while she continued to eat. But she was smiling inside; the contact was just so nice. It was nice to have it wanted and reciprocated.

After everyone made Mason and Liam clean the dishes. Lydia and Stiles and a few others who had been in their swimwear still went to go change into dry clothes. Lydia opted for a tank top and shorts, quite different from her usual attire. Stiles’ outfit was all his usual self though, a t-shirt and jeans and he had grabbed a hoodie before heading out of the room.

They all participated in another game or two of soccer until it had gotten dark and that is when they started the fire, complete with s’mores and hot dogs cooked on a stick over the fire. And that was a complete mess, hot marshmallows and melted chocolate tasted good but it got absolutely everywhere. Lydia half wondered if what happened the night before at the ice cream shop would happen again and cause more awkwardness, considering they were sitting next to each other around the fire pit. Isaac had come around with some damp paper towels before that could happen.

After that they decided to play capture the flag with some glow sticks they had brought with them for the occasion. It was a game that everyone had fun participating in. The game turned out to be incredibly fun and after quite a few rounds they decided to take a break and gather around the fire pit again before moving on to the activity of hide and seek. 

“Hey it’s a campfire; I think were obligated to tell scary stories.” Mason chimed once everyone was gathered around the pit. Lydia began to shiver in her tank top, the night was far chillier than the daytime had been, and her tank top and shorts ensemble was not doing her any favors. She tried to lean into Stiles, seeking more warmth, and he was always so warm and comforting.

“I don’t think that sounds like such a good idea.” Kira told him.

“What, why not? We have to tell scary stories! It’s a camping tradition.” He argued back.

“Our lives are practically a scary story Mason, that’s why.” Stiles told him as noticed leaned against him a bit and was shivering lightly. The conversation around them continued on and he spoke softly to only Lydia. “Are you cold?” He asked while his eyebrows were furrowed in concern. 

“Yeah a little.” She nodded softly. “It’s okay though, you’re warm, it’s helping.” She informed him with a soft smile. God he loved that smile.

“Here,” He began and he moved slightly away from her and began to shrug off his sweatshirt. “Take my sweatshirt, I mean if it doesn’t clash with your outfit or anything.” He handed her the garment.

“What about you won’t you be cold?” She took it hesitantly from him.

“Nah I’m fine. I was kind of hot from the running around anyway, you take it.” He said as she nodded and began to put her arms through the holes and zipped it up about halfway. She looked absolutely adorable in his hoodie, with the sleeves going past her hands, and the body area swallowing her, it was just too much.

“What?” She asked, looking up at him and trying not to giggle at the fact that he was just staring at her and smiling.

“It’s nothing.” Except it was everything. “Are you warmer now?” He asked and she nodded her head earnestly to covey that she was indeed warmer now. He looked back up and tried to pay attention to the conversation and then he felt Lydia lean into him again and then she grabbed his hand and loosely intertwined their fingers. He looked down at her again but she paid him no attention, but she looked perfectly content and his heart swelled at the sight and the feeling. It was nice to see her so relaxed and comfortable and it was really nice that he was the one she seemed to feel so comfortable with.

A few scary stories did end up getting told but most were pretty tame. One though made a few people jump, Lydia being one of them and when she did she just gripped Stiles’ hand a little bit tighter, not that he minded in the slightest.

A little while later they were playing hide and seek and Stiles had failed at finding a hiding spot but he spotted Lydia still looking in adorable in his hoodie was kind of huge on her, she was trying to hide behind quite a large tree. He knew there was room for both of them to hide behind it if they were careful.

He tried to sneak up carefully in order not to scare her but she jumped pretty high when he whispered her name. Luckily no banshee scream was let out.

“God Stiles! What are you doing?” She whisper-yelled at him. She felt she was constantly yelling about something crazy he was doing.

“Shhh! I couldn’t find a hiding spot.”

“You can’t hide with me!” She protested.

“Why not? There’s no rule book that says I can’t.” He told her quietly.

She was about to argue some more when they both heard Cora’s voice calling out. Stiles instinctually grabbed Lydia by the waist, covered her mouth with his other hand, and positioned themselves so their sides were leaning against the large tree. After a few minutes Cora ventured off somewhere else, looking for someone else to find on the property.

He had expected her to yell at him some more about the rules of hide and seek but instead she was just kind of staring at him like she wanted to ask him something, he knew she was staring because the moon was making her green eyes really pop.

“What?” 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Those were words that had the potential to ruin lives. “Uh yeah.” He said hesitantly, palms beginning to sweat at not only the question but the serious tone of voice.

“Do you like me?”

“I like you.” He told her honestly. That was a weird question to be serious about.

“No I mean...” she took a deep breath before continuing, “do you still like me?”

“Like as in?”

“Like when you had a crush on me in the third grade Stiles.” 

“Oh…well I mean it’s…different now. We’re friends.” He could not for the life of him explain his feelings because he didn’t know what she wanted his answer to be.

“Is that it?” She glanced down for a few seconds before meeting his gaze again. He couldn’t handle that look she was giving him, the one of self-doubt. And before he could respond she was talking again. “Because I really, really like you.” She confessed and her eyes became glassy, like she wanted to cry. Oh. She was afraid of what his reaction was going to be, like she was afraid of being hurt. Suddenly he knew exactly what she wanted his answer to be. And they could discuss things in greater detail later but right now he only had one way of answering her.

Before he knew what he was even doing he was slowly leaning down towards her lips and her eyes widened at first, in confusion, but once his lips were only centimeters from hers she closed the distance herself.

Their lips collided and she swore she could see fireworks. Their lips overlapped and it became a slow drawn out dance where they just enjoyed how simple yet perfect it was. And how good it finally felt to be doing this, instead of staring at each other and wondering what the other was thinking. This kiss was just conveying everything they weren’t saying at the moment. It was like the crescendo of all of the built up feeling and it felt so damn good.

The crickets chirping in the background and hearing the faint calls of their friends on the other side of the cabin, it was all a perfect soundtrack to a kiss based on mutual care for each other. It didn’t turn into an open mouth kiss, neither wanting to ruin the perfection of the moment. But it was amazing none the less. Lips were sliding against one another; soft and supple, noses were bumping. And when it finally ended it was because they were out of breath and couldn’t keep from smiling. 

“Does that answer your question?” He asked as he rested his forehead against hers, breathless.

“Uh huh.” She smiled widely, at a loss of words for the moment. Her hands were both on his chest still, just trying to catch her breath. She knew they would talk more in detail about feelings later but that kiss reassured any doubts or concerns that she had.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Cora barged in on the moment, finally having found them behind the large tree. She hadn’t seen what went down but she suspected something had. But she would keep it to herself; they deserved to have whatever moment they had just had to themselves.

Everyone had been found soon after and some of the group decided to keep playing. But Stiles and Lydia had decided to gather around the fire pit again with Scott, Kira, Allison, and Isaac. This time Stiles was sure to wrap an arm securely around her and she leaned into him further than she had before and they may have even shared a few pecks here and there. She saw the looks the others gave them but she’d wait until tomorrow to fill everyone in on the update in her love life. But currently she was going to just enjoy being with him and finally not wondering anymore. He loved her and she loved him and she never felt happier.

Maybe camping wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly turned out pretty much exactly how I wanted it to, which is rare. Sorry about the gap in between and sorry if you think this chapter is too long. I just wanted to make sure I included everything. I hope the ending was okay too! Please review if you liked it! :)


End file.
